Neverending Things
by Lov3lyL3xi
Summary: They bump into each others' lives simultaneously. With this come torment, terror, scars, lies, adoration, obsession, and romance. But, is what Fang's really trying to rid of just a tiny innocence? May he have changed Max's life for the better-or worse?
1. Rainbow I Never Reached

**Chap 1**

**MAX'S POV**

_Some things are hard..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_._

_2 years later…_

It's raining today.

I forgot to set the alarm on my phone.

I seem to be forgetting everything these days. These past two years actually...

_Sigh._

Everything seemed so much easier wither _her _around.

Nothing is the same.

Ever since my mom _'left' _things got harder..at least it seemed that way to me.

There was a super loud noise, it was thunder.

I though it came crashing through my window.

I practically jump off my bed.

My heart races.

I _hate_ thunder. And lighting. Anything _LOUD_…..

I just can't tolerate it.

You know what else is _loud?_

_My father…_

"Ugh" I murmured to myself groggily

Okayyyyyy

I finally got up….

Out of my bed…..

Like I said, today is raining. Hard.

I just loose all motivation when it gets like this.

I get depressed.

...why would I love something that depresses me?

I get up and open my closet, skimming through the available outfits.

I see something favorable. It could look good for my last day of school.

I grab a skin tight black hoodie and a pair of grey messed up skinny jeans. Some random tanktop I found hanging on my closet door.

I set the close down on my bed and head for the bathroom, taking a very quick shower.

I quickly take a toaster stroodel and pop it in the toaster. Three minutes later it rings and I grab it, now heading out the door. I didn't hear my dad. I guess he's still sleeping.

Whatever.

Last night he came home at four in the morning. I had to open the door for him. When I got up I couldn't go back to sleep. He'd been drinking, doing heaven knows what.

Why was everything so different?

_Ugh! -I just don't understand!_

He used to be a kind father….I think.

I'm not really sure. I don't have much memories of him in my childhood.

He'd always either be inside his home office or out.

My mom always wondered what he'd do all the time…..

Anyways, enough of that.

I lock the door with my spare keys and head down an alley as a shortcut to go to school.

_A place to I could run to when I wanted an escape._

_A place to hide to when I was scared._

_A place that held my memories. My best memories._

Ever since my mom left I haven't ever invited my friends over again. Like, _ever. _Seriously.

I didn't want to confuse or scare them. My dad would go rouge sometimes, he would throw stuff everywhere.

Finally I made it to school. I open the door and see my friends sitting near their lockers in a circle. I smile.

"Hey" I say to them.

They smile, greeting me back.

"Oh Max! Yay, you're here…you're always so late. Less than 5 minutes for the bell to ring and boring class starts! Ugh" Nudge complains.

That's because they all have rides to school.

That's the only reason why I never arrived to school like 30 minutes before the bell.

I have no one to drive me. I always have to walk here.

My dad has a car

We never get along so it'd be a bit uncomfortable for the both of us, I'm sure.

Oh. I forgot to reply to Nudge. She probably thinks my soul momentarily left me or something. She doesn't know I'm talking to you guys, telling you my depressing life story. Sob.

"Haha…I know"

I finally respond to Nudge.

But no one could tell the pain I felt from the inside. They all smile back

"Any plaaaans?" Nudge asks us.

"I don't" says my friend Bethany

"Me neither" says Ella

"Awesome! Lets have a small get together at my house then! We could pull off an all nighter, it'll be fun!"

"Yay!" said Ella

" 'Kay…bring food you guys" said Nudge grinning

I smile.

"Okay, that's great because I got plenty of junk food around in my home" I say

The only reason why I have so much unhealthy food was because that's all I could ever really get on my hands these days.

My dad never bothers to go to the grocery store to buy healthy food for a change. I guess he's too lazy. It's understandable, though. I've learned to survive on nothing but potato chips and cookies. Nudge always lectures me, telling me how it's bad to eat that greasy and fatty food in excess but whatever.

The grocery supermarket is far away from my neighborhood. I live in a pretty small place I guess.

The only type of vegetables I could eat were the dried up ones that come in those little packets with the microwavable soups.

I sigh. The girls notice.

"Max? Everything okay?" Ella ask

"Oh" I reply, thinking of what to say.

"Umm I'm okay just...uhh kinda sad this is our last day" I manage to say. Lying, though. That's obviously _not _what I'm sad about.

"Awww…Max! It's okay we will all still be friends though! I'm gonna like call you every freaki'n day" Nudge says.

Ella and Bethany grin.

"Yeah...we'll always be best friends" Nudge says

I grinn back…I couldn't help it…they're so sweet

Those _three _were the ones that kept my life from falling apart…

_Just them…_

_No one else….._

Okay so here's a bit of info on my friends: Nudge is like my best friend, I love her so much. She's always in a happy mood and she's 16. Ella is another bestie she's 15 and she loves sports, like no kidding…..she's also so motivating, she does not let anyone sit on their but and be depressed. And lastly, Bethany, omg [did I really use omg? Ugh. I'm turning into Nudge] anyways, one word…awesome…she's smart and a really really good friend, I met her in middle school 6th grade and Ella and Nudge I already knew since I was little like 5 years old.

Anyways that pretty much sums it up, my best friends. Oh yeah Ella has a little sister named Jessy, she's so sweet.

I talk to guys too, though. I don't have a particularly close male friend, though. I think all guys are jerks. At least the guys in our high school are.

Our high school is so huge, sometimes I don't even even get to see all my friends. It depends, our classes vary every single day.

_..._

_..._

_.._

_._

So class ended and we were all on 5th period. I search for the girls, there's Ella sitting on a bench eating a sandwich and drinking some soda.

"Hey" I say to her.

"Oh, yay..I thought I was gonna be all alone" she says.

I chuckle.

"I have gym next" I add to our conversation

"Really? Me too!" Ella

So we spot Bethany and Nudge and they come over here, talking about their summer plans.

"Sooo…guess what?" Ella asks with excitement.

"Huh?" I reply.

"I saw Luke in my gym class today, he's incredibly cute" she says to all of us sitting here

"Did you two talk, ya know?" I asked

"Nope! But he looked at me! Like OMGGGG!" squealed Ella.

"Wow. You've officially turned into Nudge 2.0" Bethany laughs as she says so to Ella.

I roll my eyes.

"Ella, just because he looked your way doesn't mean he uhhh….he uhhh….." She was looking at me with her big eyes like an anxious puppy.

"Oh never mind" I say finishing to drink the rest of my soda.

Bethany chuckles.

"I think what Max's trying to say is that maybe he looked another way" she says.

Ella gasps.

"Whaaa! You really think that? Ugh, maybe you guys are ri-oh look…shhhh!"

She whispers the last part

"Here comes Luke" Ella says all nervously, her supposed crush. But no one was really sure.

Nudge grins super huge at Ella's direction.

"Uh why do we all have to shut up?" I ask whispering

"Ohh…no reason, I just reacted fast…heh sorry" Nudge says, still grinning at Ella. She rolls her eyes.

"Stop that" and playfully smacks her arm.

Luke was walking our way.

"Oh my gosh guys he's walking over here!" Ella whisper shouts.

But before he could come this way, some girl stops him. She grabs him the the back of his polo and reels him into her. Ugh.

"Ugh" I said rolling my eyes

"She's so freakin gross" Bethany said

It was _Lissa._

You know who she is. We all just call her the school slut…that or red. Just red. She doesn't deserve a capital _R. _He-he.

Ella blinks.

"Aww crap!" She cries.

"ahah, too loud Els" I say to her

Ella covers her mouth with her hand

"I really don't like her guys" Nudge says

"Yeah…she stole my boyfriend last year" Bethany says in return.

I nod, remembering.

So there they were leaning against a wall making out, Luke and Lissa.

"I can't watch…I'm leaving" Ella says, getting up from her sitting position.

"What? C'mon Els don't leave just cause of _that_!"

"Haha, I'm not leaving school, I'm just changing spots, I can smell her cherry bubblegum breath from a here…eww I hate cherries" Ella replies.

"Yeah, me too" We all get up and move somewhere else.

"I just hope next year is a bit different" I say

"Ohh…you mean like more _boys?_" asked Nudge

The others leaned in to hear my response

Oh, great. I hate it when they get like this. Time for an explanation. I'm so lazy.

I gulp.

Noo…I mean more fun times. Not that we haven't had any fun times, but change is good you know?" I say.

"Mhmmm" Nudge agrees. Yay.

"Same here" Ella adds.

"So Max, that Sam guy, don't you like him?" Bethany asks out of curiosity.

I almost spit out my soda onto Bethany's face

I laugh.

"No! He's not my type. He's kind of a jerk -oh, i don't know! He's nice but sometimes he can come off as a jerk" I said

"Yeah" All agree.

"So Max, you want a new boyfriend?" Nudge asks with wide eyes.

"Umm, I don't know, it doesn't really matter to me…..seriously"

"Oh lies! I know that's not true" Nudge says.

"There's so many great and cute guys in this school, you just have to find one" Nudge says.

"Yeah Max. You went to prom this year and didn't have a date and the rest of us did!" Ella shouted

"Well that's partially only because my stupid boyfriend decided to break up with me a week before the prom"

They all laugh.

"Max…you're the one that broke up with him" Ella says.

I blink.

"Oh yeah…well I didn't really like him"

All three roll their eyes at me.

"So Max…what's your type?" Nudge asks patting my leg, smiling.

"Ummm…nice guys?"

They burst out laughing

"What?" I say.

"What's so funny about liking nice guys?" I ask in annoyance.

"Oh nothing…just that every girl likes a bad boy, don't you? You really want a cute little nerdy boy with big glasses as your date?" Nudge asks, trying to hold in her laughter.

Reality hits me.

"Ewww. What I meant by nice was that I like a guy who has a good personality basically someone with a good heart" I said

It got quiet, "It's because of your dad isn't it?" Ella asks.

I sigh, "I-I don't really wanna talk about my father you guys"

The reason why I like guys with grand hearts was because I want to feel safe and protected. I want some arms to wrap around me, always protecting me.

My dad isn't that kind, he isn't a protective father at all. Sometimes I feel like he doesn't even want me to be around him, he's changed so much.

I remember having this memory about us when I was only 4.

...

"Daddy pick me up!" I exclaim.

"Sure sweetie, he says back.

"Look daddy, I can see a rainbow from here. You think I can touch it?" I shout in amazement

He chuckles.

"Of course sweetie. Nothing is in your way, nothing, I promise" He smiles warmly.

He wraps his arms around me tightly and embraces me like I were like a newborn, even though I was 4 I was still very little.

"Daddy higher, pick me up higher! I wanna reach it!" I shout.

He picks me up higher

I laugh so much until my cheeks started hurting

"When I finally reach it, will you come with me dada?" I ask

"Of course…I'll always be with you, here and in your heart" He said

I blink, "Dadda…what do you mean in my heart…isn't my heart inside of me?" I ask

"Yes…it is…I mean that I'll always follow you and keep you safe and love you Maxie" He says to me

"Uhhhhh…hehe you're funny daddy" I say

He laughs and so do I

"So when are we gonna reach the rainbow daddy? Eheh dada you're too short to reach it! Hehe" My dad laughs at my comment.

"I promise we'll reach the rainbow together…no matter what…..later in the years, I promise Max…me _and _your mother…both by your side" He says smiling

...

...

...

...

I shake my head losing my train of thought back to that memory

I let out a deep sigh. I almost cry.

"Liar" I murmur to myself

"What Max?" Ella asks

"Ohh..huh what?" I ask

"Nevermind...you okay Max?" Ella insists

"Oh, I'm fine!" I say smiling. I was faking the smile though.

_2 hours later_

"Thank for the ride Mrs. Thompson!" I said

She nodded. That was Ella's mom. She's very nice to me. She knows I don't have a motherly figure around anymore.

Well, there is this one woman, Mrs. Martinez, the school counselor. Last year we had a long talk and she helped me. I think she actually cares.

I open the front door and check to see if my dad's home. When I arrive home I hear screaming and something braking. It sounded like glass. I gulp and run to the source, my parents bedroom. I open the door only to find a woman and my dad. I gasp.

"You're just like all the other men John! I hate you!" The woman shouts angrily

"No one talks to me like that! Nobody!" He barks back, approaching her like a rouge beast

He corners her. She screams and slaps him, running right out the door in her robe. I look out the window to see her start her car and drive away rapidly.

"Dad!" I shout

He turns around with a furious face on.

"Get out! GET _OUT_!" He screams his lungs off

I look at him in shock. I actually freeze in place at how high he screamed at me. I'm scared.

I could not believe it.

I wince, almost tripping.

I run out of the house.

But then I run back in because I forgot the spare house keys

I grab them and my bag, quickly heading out the door once more.

...

I stop at a bus stop.

There's a lot of people.

I really didn't like it. I sniffled.

I felt uncomfortable with everyone watching me.

I put my black hood on. I looked desperate.

I put my bag down and kneel on the floor, trying to find some cash, some spare change, a ticket, anything…anything that would grant me access to the buss.

I stand, accidentally stepping on the long thick strap of my bag, making all my stuff fall out.

Then I heard thunder. I look up. I see the familiar sound of a bus. It's about a good distance away. But I have no money for it anyways.

I put all my stuff away and sit on the floor. The benches were taken.

A group of thug-looking guys approach, they have their pants down almost to their knees. I' surprised they're not falling off. Some have messy 'fros, others are bald with tattoos everywhere. Some are smoking, others have extremely bad under eye circles. Ew.

I look away. I notice a woman wrap her arms around her child securely as a protective motherly instinct.

_I wish I had someone like that._

"Want some" A man offers me a wrapped, white piece of paper. I realize what it is.

"No thanks" I say to him quietly. He presses it against my arm. I get up and move my spot.

That dude is crazy, I'm so freaked out right now.

The bus arrives, stopping at our street. As I'm about to go in, something grabs my elbow. I look behind me. Ugh. Some old lady.

The bus driver stops me from entering the bus any further.

"Ticket? Money?" He asks.

"No" I say.

"But I really need this ride, please if you would just le-" He cuts me off

"Sorry, no money, no ticket, no ride! Beat it kid"

I grab my bag, frowning and turning back around.

How embarrassing.

As I turned around, I see the faces of many.

I walk off the steps He closes the door, driving off.

I take a quick jump before the wheels splash me with the dirty, muddy rain water.

Too late though.

It splashes my pants. I also trip, landing on all fours.

I take my bag and start walking.

I know what you're thinking: Max, why don't you just call a friend and have them pick you up and go to their house?

I'll tell you why, it's because I just don't want them to worry about me. And I don't wanna talk about it

They are so happy with their lives right now, they're so happy they just finished school and I don't wanna ran on their parade…even though it already rained…actually it _poured_ on mine.

Everyone I know are enjoying themselves. It's Friday night. Well Friday afternoon but why wasn't I?

I found a nice little alley and stopped by it. I leaned against the brick wall and covered my face with the hood. I shut my eyes.

"A peaceful dream I shall think of…with a rainbow"

_I shut my eyes..._

**PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! ANY COMMENT! EXCEPT MEAN OR RUDE COMMENTS! :)**


	2. Home

**Chap 3**

**MAX'S POV**

I woke up. I didn't know what to do.

It was next morning. I checked my cell.

7:34 AM I t was early.

I sure wasn't going to go back home.

I groaned. I was so tired.

I wasn't really tired, but I was _tired _if you know what I mean to say.

I got up and grabbed my bag, I started walking to nowhere…but I had to move.

Aw man, it started raining again. I had no where to go.

All my friends were probably still sleeping in, besides it's the first day of summer vacation, I'm sure they are not awake at this early in the day.

I put my hand in my jean pocket and felt a paper. I took it out

_A dollar bill!_

Wow. I could've used that for my bus ride. Darn.

Anyways, I started walking to find some bus station and I thought the one I went to yesterday was nearby so I walked to it.

I was walking on a sidewalk away from the road. There were no cars though.

I put my hood back on my head. Then suddenly a car, it was a van, was passing by slowly and I got suspicious.

_Ohemgee_ I thought to myself

_Should I run?_

I stood there and the car stopped, the window opened up and it was…hey it was my school counselor, Mrs. Martinez

_Phew._

I thought. That's a relief…

"Max?" She asked me.

I took my hood off and replied, "Um Hi Mrs. Martinez".

"Max, what are you doing so early and up and your clothes and your face…are you alright?" She asked concerned

I gulped. I knew I couldn't lie to her. Not after that longggggggg talk we both had last year about my life.

But I lied anyways.

"Yeah, I'm okay" I said to Mrs. M.

"Well…come let me give you a ride, you look…well terrible…what are you doing here walking on the street?"

_It's a sidewalk genius. Okay never mind._

"Max, look I am very concerned about you right now….please, come get in the car…lets talk" She said smiling worriedly

Oh great.

If there's anything school counselors love doing it's _talking….._

I couldn't argue so I got in, my shoes muddy and wet.

"Oh Max…are you really okay? I'm taking you home—"She said but before she could finish I interrupted her, "—Noo!" I shouted. Her brows furrowed. I answered, "I mean…I uhhh….my dad's just a little busy with his work, I don't wanna bother him" I said

"Hmm…well Max…I know that's not the whole truth, but okay…we're going to my house, my daughter has some clothes that can fit you, you guys are almost the same age…oh and you're eating with us too" She said smiling

I felt a warmth feeling in my heart. She actually reminded me of my mom. I felt like someone cared. No one would ever care besides my 3 best friends, but Mrs. M really did care.

"So where were you headed?" I asked curiously. I sat in the passenger seat.

"Well, I just needed to go to Walmart quickly to get an early pregnancy test before my husband wakes up. I don't want him to get excited for no reason" She said smiling.

"Oh" I said not knowing what else to say.

"Well if you do have another child, I bet she or he will be very beautiful" I said smiling and looking off into the direction of a rainbow that just formed.

"Aw, thank you Max…are you okay? You can talk to me you know…I don't go around spreading the latest gossip on students lives to the teachers you know" She said to me while keeping her eyes on the road while she was driving.

"It's about you father isn't it?" She asked me.

I slightly gasped. I didn't think she'd bring up the subject on him.

I sighed. She noticed, "Well yes it is sorta", I said.

"You need to be strong Max…you can't let him bring you down" She said

I sighed again, "I know, I know…but he's my _father_, my_ parent_…." I said

"When I have no where to go…to run to away from him…where do I go? What do I do?" I said while playing with the strap of my bag.

"You do what you're doing right now." Mrs. M told me. I looked to her.

"You come to the ones you can trust for support, you trust me right Maxie?" She said.

I nodded, "Of course" I said.

She smiled, "We're here. " Her house was kinda big, she had a nice yard. We got out and closed the doors. We walked up the pathway that had small rocks tracing it.

"Pretty house" I said

She smiled. She opened her door and we walked in. Before I went in and before I was going to ruin the pretty white squeaky clean tile floor, I wiped my dirty shoe soles on a rug outside the door.

Her whole house had a really good vibe surrounding it. Everything was white. The curtains, the couches, the carpet, the table, the shelves, basically everything, not to mention the walls also.

"So here's my daughter's room. Her names Ali. Have you two ever met each other?" She asked

"Um, I don't think so…how does she look like? I probably saw her walking around the school, I see a lot of people everyday but I don't necessarily know them" I said

"Oh...well that's fine, she has brunette hair up to her hips, blonde highlights about 5"6 and loves wearing red or purple."

"Hmm….I don't really know…does she wear glasses? Like reading glasses, because I saw a girl with that description one time in 4th period" I said

"Well, yes, she has prescription glasses, she doesn't really them though" Mrs. Martinez said while turning the knob to her daughter's room.

"Then it probably was her" I said

She smiled, "You'll love her Max…she's so nice, come in."

I followed into her room, it was Ali's room. Her walls were lavender and her bedspread was this pretty turquoise color with pretty flower designs on the pillow covers. She had tons of books in her shelves and a TV.

"Nice room" I said

"Hehh…I always make sure it stays _nice_, she tends to keep it unorganized many times, but hey that's what mom's are for" She said smiling at me

"Ooh right…" I said frowning.

"Oh, I'm sorry Max…I forgo, I didn't notice, I'm sorry" She said while giving me a hug. I hugged back because I really needed a hug.

"Max…everything is going to be okay" She walked towards Ali's closet and grabbed some blue jeans and a tank top and handed them to me.

"Thank you "I said smiling

"Now why don't you go shower, the bathroom is down the hall to the left, Ali is in her friend's house so when I go pick her up you can come too" She told me.

"Okay…thanks…again" I smiled.

I headed down the hall

"Oh by the way, I'm headed to Wal-Mart for that test! I'll be right back in 20 minutes or so!" She shouted from the living room.

"Okay!" I said

I opened the bathroom door.

I turned on the lights…wow, they were bright. Even their shower curtains were pretty.

I undressed and put my dirty clothes in a hamper and stepped into the shower. The water was nice and warm.

So after like 20 minutes of a nice long shower, I got dressed and brushed my hair.

I got out of the bathroom and headed to the living room. I sat down on the couch. Okay, I didn't know what to do now. Then I heard something. Oh yeah…it was snoring coming from her bedroom, it was her husband still sleeping.

I couldn't help but laugh silently to myself.

I heard a sound outside; Mrs. M came back with her Wal-Mart shopping bag. I opened the door for her and she smiled. She's always smiling. Kinda reminds me of Nudge.

"Wish me luck" Mrs. Martinez said.

"Good luck" I said. She headed to the bathroom.

_10 minutes later_

She got out, "Good news!" She said

"Baby?" I asked

"Yes!" She hugged me

I felt happy for her. Another addition to her family.

She went running to her bedroom and jumped on top of her husband. I laughed as she told him to wake up.

"Honey! We're pregnant!" She hysterically said sitting on his lap. He woke up and said, "Huh? Oh that's great!" and he hugged her.

So Mr. Martinez was going to be a new father for a new baby. That's nice.

Suddenly he noticed me there, I slightly blushed because he had no shirt, "Sorry" I murmured, "He chuckled, "Oh hey Max!" I waved and left the two lovebirds alone.

They were so young. Last year when I had a long talk with Mrs. M she had told me that Ali was actually adopted by her and her husband when they fell in love with her because she was such a sweet girl. Mrs. M told me Ali is 15 and Mrs. M is 25, her husband is 26. So I guess they were excited for their first _own_ baby.

_Later that day_

"Max…I'm gonna go pick up Ali! Wanna come?" She asked, "Okay…be right there!" I said enthusiastically.

Mr. M patted my head, he kind of messed up my hair, but it was a friendly pat.

We were playing video games by the way.

_I know right!_

Mr. M was still a kid at heart he and I were playing final fantasy and eating Doritos and drinking some sodas. Mrs. M was reading a fashion magazine on the couch. Everything in this house seemed so perfect.

_I loved it. _

**Please review!! :D**

**Oh btw, I know I use slang for this story! That's because it's Max talking **_**and **_**speaking, I know how to use proper grammar though :) Thanks anyways to some people who wanted to help.**

**Nice comments please! :)**


	3. Family

**MAX POV**

"Hi Ali, it's nice to meet you" I said.

She nodded, "you too! Nice name!" She said grinning.

"Huh? Really? It's kind of plain though" I said confused.

"Haha, not really…I like it, it's kind of tomboy-ish…if you know what I mean, mine's Ali, a little bit too girlie for my likings" She said smiling.

"Oh, I see" I said smiling.

"Ya know Max…I have a feeling we're gonna be great friends" She said to me grabbing my wrist and leading me to her room.

"So, I'm pretty sure my mom gave you a tour of the house, including my room huh?" She said looking at her floor.

I nodded.

"Cool" She said.

"Soooooo…." She continued, "You staying here for a long time? 'Cause it would be really cool having like a sister...well a pretend sister anyways ahaha" She said.

I gasped.

_A sister?_

_Me?_

"Yeah…oh wait…umm, I'm, I don't know…you see my dad's well uhh-busy, I guess I could stay a little while longer" I said smiling.

"Great!" She said, "So your dad huh? What about your mom…what's she doing?" Ali asked me attentively.

I look down to my converse shoes and slightly frowned. Ali got the message.

"Oh—" She said frowning. "I'm sorry, really" and hugged me.

The hug was nice and warm.

But it was nothing like Mrs. M's hug…her embrace was more of a motherly hug and Ali's more of a friendly hug. I guess I just miss that type of warm embrace that makes you feel safe and protected.

Then Mrs. M knocked on the door and opened it, "Girls…everything okay?" She said looking at Ali and I.

I nodded.

"Um Max…why don't you accommodate your things in my bedroom and I'll be right back!" Ali said leaving with her mom.

I figured those two were probably gonna take about me. Not in a bad way though heh.

HALLWAY

"Is Max alright?" Mrs. M asked Ali.

"Yeah…I think she just got a little sad 'cause I mentioned her mom" She said

"Oh, sweetie, I never told you this…well I never tell you or your father about the issues students and I talk about, mostly to keep their personal matters confidential, you know? But…well Max is having a hard time…right now in her life. She says her father barely pays attention to her. She needs to be _welcomed _here. She needs a _family. _" Mrs. M said patting her daughter's head.

"FAMILY!?" Ali shouted, "Are we gonna adopt her?" She added smiling really wide.

"Well, no…we can't…her father is the only guardian of her and her owns all rights to Max…to adopt her, we're gonna have to go through a long process in court, federal matters…stuff like that." Mrs. Martinez said.

Ali frowned, "Fine, but how long's she staying?"

"I honestly don't know…I'd like her to stay maybe a couple days…not leave right away."

Ali sighed, "Okay, mom"

3RD Person POV

Max finished with accommodating her things into Ali's room. She had a hoodie and some shorts on.

"Knock, knock" Mr. M said.

Max looked up to see Mrs. M's husband standing ine doorway.

"Oh, hello" Max said.

"What wrong kiddo?" He said.

Max sighed.

Mr. M sat on Ali's bed where Max was also sitting.

"I know that look" He said.

"I know that look"

Max looked up at him, "Huh? What do you mean?" Max asked him.

"When I was younger-" He started making eye contact with her, "-I never really got along with my dad either…it was difficult for me…eventually we became strangers to each other and we haven't ever talked since…" He said to her.

"Oh…same here"

Mr. M patted her back.

"Don't worry…look at me…don't I look as happy as ever?" He said grinning to her.

Max smiled at him, "Yes…with your family" She said.

"_New _family, that is….I have two people in my life….that I have never loved more than any others…..my wife and my daughter….good memories were made Max…I met new people…and I couldn't be more happier….my lonely childhood life that I used to know of…is _over_….one of these days you'll find someone you'll always wanna protect and hold onto….and in all due respect, if it's not your father….then it'll be someone else…remember that…you're still sooooo young….and I as an adult now…must say to you…that you've got your whole life ahead of you…so don't look back and only move forward to better things…the things you _want_ and _need_." He said to her.

Max was shocked.

"Wow...Mr. M…I don't know what to say…I just…I just want to belong" She told him merely bursting into tears.

He smiled faintly and pulled her into a warm embrace. "You can belong here…" He whispered putting his chin on her head.

_I do feel like this is my home…_

_But do you really belong here Max?_

A voice in my head spoke, dumb conscience.

Slowly her mind snapped back to reality and she nodded her head to Mr. Martinez. Her head was buried in his chest.

He felt so fatherly to her.

Now, Max was never the type of kid who liked mushy-mushy behaviors, but this is different…she _needed _someone now, she needed support.

12:17 AM

All lights are off, everyone is sleeping. Max spends the night in Ali's room, in her spare daybed.

MAX'S POV

_Ugh, can't sleep…..I can't sleep_

She repeated to herself

_Sleep Max…._

Said a voice in her head.

"Great, now there's a creepy voice in my head, if I ignore it, I hope it'll go away…" Max quietly mumbled to herself.

Ali couldn't sleep either…she was tossing and turning…

"Max?" Ali asked squinting to see Max.

"You can't sleep either?" I asked her.

"Well, not really…kinda stressed, tomorrow I have this huge exam and I've been studying all week…so hard…I really hope to pass it…I just can't sleep with the tension" Ali said to me.

"Oh…you're going to school still? My semester ended, we're on break now" I said to her

"Well-" Ali replied, "-It's for extra credit for my geology class…I've been studying for the exam since last year…well I've been preparing for it…ya know…" She said and with that shut her eyes and her head dropped down onto her pillow.

_Asleep she was_

I did the same thing but I missed my pillow and I hit my head on the headboard, "Ouch" I commented quietly to myself.

_Morning_

_9:48 AM_

I woke up…the sun was so bright today, and there was a huge ray of sunlight coming in from my window.

I got off the bed and organized all the pillows back to place and spread out the bed covers nice and neat as Mr. M said she always tries to keep Ali's room nice and tidy.

I brushed my teeth and got dressed, a black tank top and some black summer shorts with some fuzzy slippers.

I got out of the room and smelled something delicious, I smiled.

"Oh Max! Look what I made! A breakfast buffet…eat all you want! My husband went to work and I dropped off Ali to school for her big exam day earlier this morning…you stayed home alone….I bet you were sleeping as hard as a rock-" She smiled to me, "Have any good dreams?" She asked then.

"Well, not any that I could think of, maybe…I hope so" I said faintly smiling.

"Mmm…I see" She said, "-So what do you wanna do today?"

I took a sip of my tea, "Oww!" I yelled and almost dropped the cup.

"I think I burnt my tongue" I said pointing at it.

Mrs. M laughed, "Now Max…you know you're never supposed to drink hot tea right away…so Max...what about your girlfriends, why don't you spend time with or something, do you have any plans with them this weekend?" She asked me…

"Well-" I replied, "-My friend Nudge was gonna throw this party sometime but I don't know when" I told Mrs. M

"You should be with them…friendship is a very important thing…you can't afford to lose it…or anyone else for that matter…l" She said smiling worriedly.

I sighed, "I guess you're right…I do miss them and the laughs we're always having" I said to her.

"Wellt hat's great" She smiled putting her plate on the kitchen sink, "-Well I'm gonna wash up the plates and stuff…why don't you go do something else when you're done?...Max?"

"Huh?!" I said snapping back into reality…"Mrs. M-" I said. "Hm, what is it?" She said.

"Can I ask you something…if you don't mind?" I told her.

"Not at all…ask away" She smiled

"When'd you first realize that you wanted to spend your entire life with Mr. M? I mean like when you knew you could trust him and put your whole heart and soul into him…" I said nervously.

She suddenly stopped washing the plates and took off the yellow dishwashing gloves and set them aside. She came up to me, grabbed a chair and took a hold of my hands.

"Well….-" She said smiling probably remembering the memories, "-We were so young and cared allot for each other….we were actually friends at first…back in middle school is when I first saw him. He was a very smart student and a nice, handsome ma, he was 13 but we didn't talk to each other at that time…we were merely strangers-" She smiled

"So, what happened?" I asked cautiously

"In my first few weeks of high school as freshmen is when I noticed he was the same young man who was in my same 7th grade class…I didn't really know any other people besides him…we weren't friends but I still _knew _him. So, one day while he was on his lunch break in school I walked up to him and said hello, and with that little word I said to him years ago is what brings forward this day...today…we fell in love and now we have our own family...Max…one day the same thing will happen to you…you'll meet someone, the two of you will fall in love and eventually start your own family…you can bet on it" She said to me smiling wide.

I blushed slightly, "Uhh but I don't really think I need a boy…y-ya know…" I said at the comment she had told me.

She laughed sweetly, "Oh Max…love is nothing to be embarrassed about…it's a beautiful thing…it's what keep people together…without love…this world would be insanity"

"So I need to meet some guy to make it all happy for me?" I said

"Of course not, Max, but it makes it all the better…just follow your heart Max"

I nodded, "I'll try my best"

"Sooo-" She said playing with her wavy hair, I stared up at her, "Yes?"

Seriously, sometimes both Mrs. and Mr. M act like kids…well at least they're not like cranky, old people…

I finally responded, "Yeah?" I asked.

"Speaking of boys…do you have a special someone right now?" She asked waiting anxiously for an answer.

"Uh….well no…I've only had one boyfriend before but it didn't work out and I haven't dated since."

"Well you're so young, it takes time to find the right one" She smiled

I nodded.

_But what I really want is a family to love._

_I'm not looking for that type of love yet…with a guy, I couldn't care less about that…_

I said in my head softly.

_Or could you? _Said the voice in my head.

I rolled my eyes.

"Um, Mrs. M…I'm gonna go call my friend Nudge if it's alright with you" I said looking her direction.

"Of course…go" She smiled.

_Ring…ring…ring_

Was all I heard…why won't Nudge pick up?

Suddenly I heard a squeaky voice

"Hello? Max! I have your collar ID heheheh…what's up!?" She asked…well shouted

"Nothing much…just staying over a friend's house…you?" I asked

"Well, yesterday me and Bethany went to the beach an we were like there for 6 whole hours! She got a sun tan…can you believe that? Haha, you know how pale she was haha" She said

I smiled,

Nudge is such a happy person and for that I am very grateful I know her.

"Haha yeah" I replied, "Wait…you didn't invite me?" I said

"Well I called you! You didn't answer silly! And Ella was busy with her family plans…what'd you do yesterday that you didn't call back or answer the first time?" She asked me.

"Oh..sorry I had my ringer silenced…nothing much, yesterday I just arrives here so not much ahs happened" I said to her.

"Cool!-" Nudge replied, "-so where are you staying, lemme come over" She shouted

I gulped.

_This is gonna be a long story to tell_

I said in my head.

"Max?" Nudge asked as I didn't reply to her.

MAX'S POV:

I walked in Mrs. M bedroom, she was reading a magazine.

"Knock, knock" I said.

She looked up, "oh, hi Max" smiling, she asked.

"Um, is it okay if a friend comes over?" I asked

"Oh, sure…of course! Who is it?", "Nudge, you know her" I said.

"Yes, I remember, we talked once" She said putting down her magazine

"Really? Wow, I didn't know Nudge ever had any problems, hmm" I said thinking. "Oh, well she doesn't...Max…you know my job isn't only trying to figure out a solution to student's problems. Before I really get to know students, I like having in-depth conversations about them...you know something that establishes a bond between each student and I. I can't just demand to see student into my office and force them into telling me what's going on with them…I have to earn their trust. I remember you being stubborn as well…don't you forget that Max" She said chuckling.

Nervously smiled, "Right, so...um I'll answer the door when she comes…don't worry about getting up"

"That's fine Max, have fun" She said getting back to her magazine. I nodded and left the room.

10 mins later

Dingdong…..

I got off the couch and ran to the door, I peeked through the window and saw Nudge wearing a grin on her face. I silently laughed.

I opened the door and Nudge gave me this hugeeeeeee bear hug.

"Wow, Nudge…you act like we haven't seen each other in years" I said.

She laughed, "Max...oh sorry I just missed you, you're like my best friend and I love you like you would be my sis!" She grinned at me.

"Aww" I said.

"So…who's house is this?" Nudge asked, her eyes then landed on a picture frame, _of Mrs. M, Mr. M and their daughter, Ali._

Nudge gasped, then she suddenly whispered, "No way!"

I nodded.

_Great. Just perfect._

I thought with Mr. M gone and Mrs. M in her room busy reading, Nudge wouldn't have ever noticed I was staying refugee at our school counselor's house. But I guess I was kind of dumb not to hide the frames, or at least flip them over.

"Uh, yup" I said nervously.

"Well, are they here! Should I be quiet?! I'm not really good at not acting like myself in front of adults…this is Mrs. M's house! Omggggg, should I be like extra polite and watch my mouth? Aw crud!" Nudge said holding her hair like a crazy hair, practically yanking it out form her scalp.

I chuckled, "Hey...relax...alright? Mrs. M Is nice and cool, she's not like the old teachers at our school…just always smile or else she'll think something's up" I said.

"No problemo Max! I love smiling! I always smile!" Nudge said nervously and grinning widely.

Mrs. M then spoke up from her room, "Max? Is your friend here?" She asked from a distance.

"Yeah…Nudge's here!" I said.

I heard her get off of her bed and she opened her door and approached us, "Nudge! Welcome! How are you? Everything alright sweetie?" She asked Nudge

"Oh yes! Everything is perfect Mrs. M, I am just loving my summer. So much fun to be having! Nudge said grinning.

"Oh well that's good, good! Well if you're hungry I have food in the fridge and I'll be going over a friend's house later right after I pick up Ali form school, but I think she's sleeping over her friend's house...so you two can be as loud as you want…my husband won't mind. He's quite the party animal!" Mrs. M said.

"Great! Thanks Mrs. Martinez!" Nudge smiled.

Mrs. M nodded and headed back to read her magazines.

"So Max, what stuff can we do?!" Nudge asked excitedly.

"Um, well there's not much to do here…I really don't know what types of movies they own", I said.

"Hmm, hey I know! There's this fun party, it's at this club and it is so hot! We can go! And besides, there's tons of cute boys there…single boys that it!" Nudge squealed.

I sighed, "Um, well I guess that kinda sounds exciting, from your point of view" I said

"What? My point of view? Ugh Max you're a girl for crying out loud! You're supposed to be boy crazyyyy!" She practically screamed her lungs off.

I laughed, "Okay! I'll go Nudge…we can go…wait but I don't have clothes" I said.

"You didn't pack when you came here?" She asked, "Well, not a lot of stuff….ya know, I didn't know I'd end up going to some hot boy club" I laughed nervously.

"Max! We're gonna find you a boyfriend! "She grinned, "But before that, we're gonna find you the perfect dress!" She squealed even louder.

"C'mon!" She said grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door before I could even tell Mrs. M we were going to the mall.

So, Nudge and I arrived at the mall, in her car. Yup…Nudge has a car!

"Okay Max, I'm going to make you into the hottest girl ever! All the boys will be drooling over you haha!" Nudge said.

"Wow, Nudge you –you sound crazy, I'm kind of scared" I said.

Then we burst out laughing an got out the door. She patted my back because I almost fell from laughing so hard. I haven't laughed like this in a while and I loved it. "So what store are we going to first?" I asked her. "Um, I don't know, what you're fave store?" She asked me. "I'm not picky, I likie any store with good tastes" I replied to her

_10 mins later_

So here we are at Bloomingdales, nice, _expensive _store.

"Nudge?" I asked, "Mhmm?" She replied, "Why can't we be like normal teenage girls and shop at American Eagle, Outfitter…ya know?" I asked.

"Ugh Max...those stores are good if you wanna look nice on your first day of school, but _however_ if you wanna impress a guy, you can't just go around looking the same as other teen girls now can you? No! That's right…c'mon try this okay?" She said smiling.

"Okay" I said and grabbing the dress. I tried it on and looked into the mirror and let out a shriek, "What the—" I yelled but Nudge stopped me form finishing, "What's wrong?!" She said opening the door

I looked back at her, "Nudge! I can't wear this! This is for some woman who wants to seduce a guy on their first date! This is sooo not me!" I said.

"Max! I love that…if you're not gonna buy it, I will" She added. I rolled my eyes. "—For you" She said, "There's no way I'm gonna let you off without this dress! You look gorgeous in it"

"It accents your hips…you totally look like your ready to go on the market! So are you going back on track, you're gonna start dating again right? You can't go dateless to prom ya know" She said

A guy walked by about in his teens and stopped at starred me up to down, "Wow…you look sexy" He winked as he passed by. I almost gagged. Totally _not _my type. Nudge smiled at him.

_But totally Nudge's type….._

"He was a pervert" I said to Nudge. She looked at me concerned, "Oh Max, stop it! He's hot!" She said.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm taking this thing off, it's too tight"

I kicked Nudge outta the dressing room and asked her to get me a new dress.

Second later she returned. I tried it on, "I think this could work…not to slutty and not too casual.

It was a black halter top mini dress that went like 3 inches above my knees.

So I ended up getting that dress. We walked up to the cashier and paid for the stuff. Then we went back home.

"That was great right?!" Nudge asked.

I nodded, "It was fun" I smiled at her…

_Back at house_

So we arrived back to Mrs. M's house and I tried on the dress once again, because Mrs. M wanted to see me in it.

"So ya like it?" Nudge asked enthusiastically.

"I really do, it's cute…but be careful girls…going out to clubs and you're only what? 16?" She asked us. Great. I mean sure we're only 16 or so but -eh, yeah okay I guess she's right.

So Nudge stayed the whole day with us. The party that was being held at the club started at 8pm sharp. We were so excited. Okay, well mostly Nudge.

"What's the club called?" I asked

"Uh, I think Club Lambino…pretty cool name huh? Kinda fancy, don't ya think?" She said nudging my elbow. Haha, get it?

I smiled.

so 2 hours later and we got in the car.

"I'm like so hyped, are you?...this is gonna be fun…there'll be so many cute guys out there" She said

"Nudge! Keep your eyes on the road! And I hope you're right…cute guys, not _men_…especially _old _men…eeek" I said kind of chuckling.

She started laughing, "Oh don't worry Max…everyone is supposed to be under the age of 21 in the party! Well I think…here you're allowed to go into clubs legally at the age of 15…but it can only be specific clubs, then you'll get arrested or sent home by a cop, how embarrassing...haha" She said.

"Oh, great" I said. She rolled her eyes, "No...I really mean it! Oh _great !_I'm thrilled, ya know knowing there won't be any pervert men out there…I really don't want any more trouble or get myself into any Nudge" "I understand Max...don't worry! That's why I got this! heheheheh" She suddenly took out a pocket knife out from her dress. I stared at it intently. "Wow, Nudge…I ummm didn't know you owned one of those"

"Hahahah…well never underestimate Nudge! Look we're almost here" She said

"Wow, it's getting late…well it seems like it" I said.

_5 minutes later_

"Hey we're here! Haha cool!" Nudge blurted

"_Crap" _I said.

"Oh what now? Did you change your mind Max?" She asked as we both got out the the car and closed our doors.

"Noo, just that I see a certain someone whom I've been trying to avoid like for these past 2 years" I said.

She turned around, "Ohh look! Sam…it's Sam" She said

"I know, let's not talk to him…he's well…creepy"

Nudge laughs.

As I walk between both cars, I can't help but get a spooky feeling. I smile at Nudge when she looks back but I quickly jog to get to the door. I glance behind me quickly and spot a person in the same car I just walked by. They're minding their own business though, looking down. Probably reading something.

We finally make it to the door though and there are a bunch of people in front of us. We finally went in after a few minutes, though. There were colorful disco lights everywhere and smoke too. Not the type that makes you dizzy, just party smoke, how should I know what it's called.

We went near a table that had two seats in it. I then walked up to the food table and grabbed shrimp and stuffed it in my mouth. I heard a groan. It was Nudge.

I turned around, "Ugh...what?"

"Omg Max..that is sooo not lady like! We just came here and you're already stuffing your mouth! Just dance! Eat later after we're finished, you'll get dizzy or sick...ew gross haha" She said.

I rolled my eyes, "fine…hey Nudge cute guy over there looking at you" I said to her still eating totally ignoring what Nudge had talked to me about just now.

Her eyes widened, "Really! Okay um is he cute? Does he look like he the age between um 15 – 20?" She asked squealing.

"Um, yeah…but why would you want him to be 15…you like younger guys?" I asked, "No, but it's cute when they're younger, it just makes me feel more feminine!" She said.

"Walk up to him" I said.

"Are you crazy?" She grabbed my arm and I didn't have time to put the shrimp in my mouth so I accidentally dropped it on the floor.

We both sat in our seats.

"He's coming this way"

Nudge grinned.

What does he look like? Is he hot?" She asked me. "Just turn around and see for yourself Nudge" "What! Umm no! You tell me, then he'll know we know!"

I laughed, "Nudge, you're so paranoid hahahaha…alright he's tall, he's wearing sunglasses, hmmm kind of strange-" Nudge nodded every time I'd give her more details about him. "—Uh, he's wearing a dark navy blue button up top and some dark jeans…yup oh he's a dirty blonde…I think" Nudge widened her eyes, "Dirty? Huh?" She asked, "ahaha Nudge...I mean his hair is like dirty blonde, he's not a- well actually I on't know if he's a _dirty _blonde, if you know what I mean" I said.

"Oh, I get it…is he still looking over here?"

"Um nope, he's long gone!" I grinned

Nudge frowned, Nudge! I'm joking he seems to be observing you…hmm kinda strange" I said.

"Oh really? Max throw my phone" She said "What? No, it'll brake!" I said

"Ugh, I mean _accidentally, _make it seem like it was accidentally dropped"

"Oh okay…" I grabbed her phone and looked the other way and dropped it on the floor.

"C'mon Max!" Nudge grinned as she grabbed my arm and we both hit the dance floor.

The guy suddenly half grinned and walked closer.

"Nudge, I think he's walking over to your phone" I said.

"Aww" she said.

He picked it up.

We suddenly both starred at him. He bent down and grabbed the phone, he got back up and one of the disco lights hit his figure making him shine brightly. Our jaws dropped open.

"Wow" Nudge said

"Yeah"

He was so beautiful.

He then approached us as he started walking up to us.

So Nudge and I went back to dancing and pretending like we didn't even know he was coming near us.

"Hey" He said.

I tapped on Nudge's elbow because she was dancing like…well like a wild hyena hahah

Nudge stopped and turned around. I watched them as their eyes made contact. He smiled at us but I saw he looked at her in a _different_ way.

"You dropped this" He said handing Nudge her phone.

Wow…Nudge was speechless, she was out of of speech!

Can you believe it?

'Cause I freakin' can't!

I elbowed Nudge and she snapped out of it, "Oh uh…I dunno! Kinda dark in here" She said grinning slightly.

"Well…maybe we should step into the light then" He said

She grinned, "Okay"

They both walked to a corner where there was light.

I rolled my eyes and burst out laughing to myself.

Nudge looked at her cell, "Yup it's mine! Haha thanks" She said.

He smiled and nodded.

_Awkward silence…_

Wow..this never happened to Nudge before, she's usually always prepared to talk to a boy...I guess this stuff kind of makes her nervous…well she is boy crazy so I guess.

I'm kinda different though…I'm not the dress to impress type...you know I don't look for compliments..people like me, then that's great. They don't? Well then that's also great. I really don't care. Everyone is entitled to their own opinions anyways.

I walked up to the food table and grabbed a bread, it was super dark so I couldn't really see. But it was _bread-like_ I guess

It was kinda hard though…so I picked it up and aimed it at the back of Nudge's head...to cause a scenario. Ya know, so she'll be like _ow! _And he'll be like _are you alright? _And from then on they'll eventually find something interesting to talk about.

O I threw it and someone said ouch but it wasn't Nudge.

_Ooops._

I THINK I HIT THE GUY.

I WALKED UP TO THEM LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED. They were both kneeling. Well he was and Nudge was bending down

He was umm…on all fours? Looking for his sunglasses?

"Um, hey…you alright?" Nudge asked.

She turned around to look at me, I gave her an _I-don't-know!_ Hand gesture complete with the face expression and all. Haha boy, was I a good liar or what?

"Um, I can't find them" He mumbled.

Nudge heard him and she grabbed the glasses for him.

She gave him a hand and he felt it and got up with her help.

As he opened his eyes, we both saw how light-colored his eyes were. They had like no pigmentation whatsoever. His eyes were a very veryyyy faint whitish-blue color, but they were still beautiful.

"Oh my.." Nudge said while putting a hand on her mouth.

_Crap._

"Here's your glasses" Nudge handed them to him.

He reached for them but missed her and and grabbed the air instead. He was still probably light-headed from the bread I threw at him.

Did I mention the bread was like stone hard? Hmm it felt like bread. It was probably a small figurine statue…oops…Oh well, I though it was bread…eh…

He couldn't feel them so she opened up the frame of the glasses and placed the sunglasses onto him. She had to tiptoe because he was a tall dude.

"Uh, thanks" He said quietly. But she heard him. I watched them both intently.

_This was getting interesting._

She grinned at him nervously. He could feel it. He _felt _it and he smiled back.

"Must be tough, I'm sorry" Nudge said smiling faintly.

"What?" He responded, "-I, I can't hear you!"

I interrupted, "Hey, why don't you guys talk somewhere else, it's too loud in here!" I said almost shouting. People were going crazy with the music and the oh yeahingggggg ya know?

I shoved Nudge's back with my hand making her take a step forward and he followed her outside. It was nice out there.

But I followed them.

_Just in case…_

_You never know…._

Nudge sat down on a bench and so did he. A good distance away from her.

"Didn't know you were-" She suddenly got stopped by a reaction of grimace covering his face.

"I prefer not to hear that word…_blind…_"

He took off his sunglasses and looked up at the sky, "How beautiful it must be…_to see_" He said.

Nudge put a hand over her mouth.

He opened his eyes up and starred at her. Their eyes met. They were connected.

Wow, I never saw a guy stare at Nudge like that.

_Never._

"I'm Iggy" He said.

Nudge smiled, "Nudge"

They smiled sweetly at each other.

….

…..

….

So both Nudge and I drove back home, well she did, since it was her car.

"You had a good time?" I asked her

She seemed as if she was completely lost, like she entered a whole new world, in her head.

"Nudge? Hey Nudge…" I asked starting to get annoyed the second time.

She snapped out of it, "Oh yeah! Superb! Max, I think I'm in love!" She grinned like an angel.

I blinked and then burst out laughing, "Hahaha…Nudge you didn't drink did you? You can't be in love" I said jokingly.

"What makes you think that?" She asked, "Nudge…please...this guy...what was his name? oh yeah Iggy-"

"Iggyyyy" She said as her body started to feel all warm inside and her heart melted, haha.

I continued, "Iggy, this dude...you barely know him…" I said.

"Max! We talked! I feel like we _know _each other"

"Nudge just because you had a what 30 minute conversation with him, doesn't really show anything.." I said concerned.

"Max...ugh what are you my mom? Oh Please. And a) it was an hour long conversation! And b) it was _deep _I tell you! Deep!"

I didn't know what to say to that, so I just chuckled.

"Oh Nudge" I said quietly and laughed silently.

"What? Max? You think it's funny, I'm Nudge! And I don't even think it's funny! And I don't just think it's a girly moment either!" She said to me.

"Max…love or not love…there could be something there…" I rolled my eyes, "—Oh what? Like you're never going to feel love!" She shouted as she drove.

"Nudge…I-I …ya know _love_ just isn't my thing…I'm never going to fall _in _love…I don't need to, I don't need it" I said sternly.

"Max…people don't love because they think they _need _to, heck...they don't even _love _because they want to...it's something beyond nature…it just _happens_ and I think it's sweet."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever" I murmured and Nudge smiled at me.

So we arrived home

"Thanks Nudge, the club was really fun...let's hang out again sometimes, it's fun meeting new people" I said honestly to her.

"Aw Max…no problem! Hey Max!" She said before I got in the house.

"What?" I asked

"I love you!" She laughs and then got back in.

I chuckled and waved bye, "Ditto! Take care!"

She drove off into the road back home.

I opened the door.

I walked in.

_Was what I said back there to Nudge really true?_

_Do I really not need or want love?_

_I mean, I'm not searching for someone to fall for._

_What I want is to be safe...a family...I think I found it…I hope so…_

Before I opened the door, I saw trough the window and saw all 3, Mrs. M, her husband and Ali. They were all together in the living room watching a movie.

"Wow…" I whispered to myself.

_It's as if I never even stepped foot on this doorway…_

…

_It was 12 AM_

When I got home-oh look, I'm already calling it _home_

How silly…

I couldn't sleep. When I opened the door, they all greeted me…I went to Ali's room and took a quick shower. The movie they were watching was still on. It was a long movie. So I noticed there was a space left all by itself, as if it were waiting for a person to sit on it…on the couch.

Mrs. M told me to sit and handed me popcorn. Mr. M gave me a pat on the back and asked how it went. And Ali hugged me and said she missed me.

Just then…that's when I realized.

_A family._

Whether be it a friend, a relative, or a boy/girlfriend…

Doesn't matter where this _family _term can be applied on

As long as it's there.

Had those words Nudge spoken of earlier while she drove been true?

Somewhere in my heart I felt wanted but somewhere, in an empty, deep, dark corner there was something else…something else I really needed.

_Hopefully soon I'd find it._

I fell asleep thinking about my own thoughts

**PLEASE REVIEW! :) And I know allot of you want Fang to pop up in the story already….don't worry, he will! :) Just wait, he'll soon appear! :D**


	4. The Beginning Of An End

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, JAMES PATTERSON DOES.**

**WARNING: INTENSE CHAPTER...I THINK XD**

**TELL ME AT THE END WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT**

Next day, it was hot, I was sweating. I immediately stepped onto the shower. I dress and went to the kitchen. Ali was there and I said hi to her. We ate together and talked a little. She had soccer practice…haha yeah, I know practice...and in summer? Haha.

"So I'll see you later Max!" Ali said as she waved bye to me. Mrs. M drove with her to the school. Mr. M was at work.

I always seemed to be alone somehow in this home of a blessed family.

I was bored and decided to take a walk outside.

I got dressed. I put on some black jeans and a gray tank top and I grabbed my favorite hoodie. I took my iPod with me.

I stepped outside and I locked the door. Really sunny. I started walking, people were everywhere…well not that much people. There were people with their dogs, there were mom's with their baby strollers, old men selling ice cream in their little ice cream shacks ha-ha, aww.

It got really hot. I turned back and I could even see the house anymore. Nothing like my neighborhood. I though I'd check out my neighborhood, ya know see my house. Just to make sure my dad didn't go crazy and burned it all down.

Phew. I wiped the sweat off my forehead. I had taken some breaks and sat on several benches. I even bought an ice cream cone…with ice cream on it of course…

Suddenly it started raining.

Whoa, a second ago it was all sunny, hmmm…

I stopped, "Tambern Street" I whispered **(I don't know if this really is a street name btw, I just made it up XD) **I recognized the street. I was almost on my way to my real home.

_No. _I thought.

_Back where Mrs. M and her family is, is my real home! _

I was getting tired, but I noticed a couple steps that weren't mine. I turned around, no one was there. I started to get suspicious of my surroundings.

Nervously, I continued walking, but at a faster pace.

I started running. I knew it.

_I knew someone was there_

And it wasn't no ice cream man trying to sell his ice-cream! Aghhh!

I started running and gasping. I heard running.

I stopped at an intersection.

I was almost there. There were no cars.

This neighborhood was so, sooo _dull _and _full of no life_

There was no more grass to run to. I took the concrete instead, but it was so slippery I tripped. I felt someone grab at my foot. I screamed and kicked their face. Whoever it was.

I ran off and then hit a dead end. I gasped and was out of breath. The man's shadow appeared.

I was so scared.

He came and he had a sinister smile on his face.

I felt like barfing, he was pure and utterly disgusting.

He approached and I slapped his hand away. I fell and he grabbed my wrists, "Hey...you wanna have some fun baby?" He said.

I spit in his face, "Let me go!" I kicked him where it hurt the most. He groaned.

I ran and he grabbed my hair and I shrieked in pain.

He grabbed my waist and pinned me to the floor, I screamed and he covered my mouth.

I struggled.

Then I grabbed my iPod from my pocket and unplugged the headphone string thingies and wrapped them around his neck and strangled him. He grabbed my face and I flinched. I bit his hand and I ran off.

I was terrified.

I stopped at an alley. I needed to catch my breath. I heard running footsteps. There was a dead end to the road, there was no where I could run to, I could only hide.

"Hello!" He said smiling like a maniac. I turned around and he grabbed my hair and I scratched his face with my long nails. Blood dripped from his face.

"You little punk!" He said grabbing my leg and pulling me closer. I kicked and he grabbed me by the hood of my jacket and I took off my hoodie and escaped from this psycho.

"Help!" I screeched out. I ran and as I ran I stuck my hand into my pocket to reach for my phone but _CRAP! _I couldn't find my phone…it wasn't in my pocket, Noo!

The crazy person chased me until I was breathless; it was like playing a game of Cat and Mouse.

While I was running for my life, I saw something in the corner of my eyes, a black, tall figure.

But I ignored it.

_Was it another person?_

I just fell after all that running.

I gasped, "I-I can't" I whispered to myself.

Then man found me and grabbed me by my foot and pulled me in. But I didn't give up, I kicked him and punched him. I ran back to the figure I saw earlier, maybe it was a hobo?

They could help me. I ran back to them.

I ran but I couldn't find them. I ran and I suddenly bumped into something. My eyes widened. I gasped.

_I saw his eyes._

He looked at me with a face of loathe.

He knew what was going on, was he not going to help me out.

I fell on the floor to the guy's feet. As he was standing before me.

I gave him one last look and _his eyes changed their meaning._

I didn't let go of the guy's leg.

Tears started falling down passed my cheeks.

The guy blinked and I looked back and saw a figure approaching, a shadow. I heard the laugh of a complete maniac.

He came by the corner. He smiled widely at me and realized the other guy was there.

"You think he's going to save you!? HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" The older man laughed like a psycho and he approached me and grabbed my foot starting to drag me. But I felt someone grab my arms.

The other guy was helping me.

"You disgust me" He said to the psycho.

The psycho let go of her foot and charged at the young man with a knife he took out from his pocket.

I winced as I saw the knife and the man coming. I yelled and covered my head still lying on the ground. In one swift movement the young guy totally changed the point of view, now he was the one holding the knife and he punched the man in the face, the old man went flying in the air and so did his wig as well. The psycho punched the young one in the stomach and the young guy winced but he charged at the psycho with a head but and they both started tackling each other in the rain. I noticed the young guy threw the knife onto the floor and preferred to fight with his bare hands.

The young guy was on top and now tackling the old man who was now bald and he was punching the daylights and nightlights outta the old perverted psycho. My hand was on my mouth.

Tears still falling.

_They did not blend in with the rain._

_You could totally tell I was crying._

_My eyes were swelled and I was crying._

_My forehead had a cut on it._

_I had a bruise on my shoulder._

_And my wrist felt bad._

I was sobbing.

"I thought I got rid of you!" said the young guy

"Hahahahah! You can't get _rid _of me! I am inhuman! Hahahahah! Will always be reborn, I will always be here preying on little naïve innocent kids! Hahaha!" The psycho screamed out.

"You sicko!" The young guy screamed out in total pain as the man stabbed his side with the knife. The younger guy punched the man and started chocking the old man but the old man still kept laughing.

I then started searching for the knife. It was thrown somewhere on the grass. The grass was muddy and dirty and had water everywhere, like a marsh..it was impossible to find it!

"Enough!" shrieked out the young guy as he searched through his jacket to pull out a gun. The man laughed even more, "Go ahead, I dare you! Wussy hahaha!"

The young boy stood up holding his side and loaded the gun before saying final words, "People like you shouldn't be in this world"

_Then he pulled the trigger._

I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands.

The psycho suddenly stopped laughing.

I stopped sobbing and chocked on my own cries.

The guy dropped to his knees.

Pain concealed all other emotions on his face.

He grimaced. He turned to his back on the ground holding his side.

Blood was leaking out through him. His shirt covered in blood. Blood was filling the water that fell on the ground.

The water turned red and it flowed to me, So did the wig, floating in the shallow pond of rain on the ground. I was still in shock.

"_Dammit" _The young guy said to himself behind gritted teeth. I approached him and his eyes automatically turned towards me. I looked away.

_Did he save me?_

_He saved me…_

_I should help him…_

_No one has ever risked their life for me, no one…_

_So I wasn't about to let this guy go, just like that….no_

The face of pain didn't leave the guy for a second.

He crawled towards the gun and loaded it. He pressed it against his temple while closing his eyes.

"No" I whispered, looking at this young man in shock.

Without thinking, I slapped the gun away from his head. It fell to his side and I kicked it further, away from his reach.

His eyes went in shock and they widened. He turned his face to me, our eyes meeting.

"Your just like everyone else…causing pain…I just want to get rid of it" He said closing his eyes.

My eyes widened.

_No!_

_No! I didn't want to cause anyone pain! I understand this guy was in pain and he wanted to end it by ending himself but this was not the way!_

"I must help….I _must_" I said quietly to myself, my eyes red, damp with tears

A loud hiccup escaped my mouth as I covered it. I got closer to the guy, I don't care if he hated me, I wanted to help, I couldn't just leave, not now. I got a better look at his face.

I gasped and put a hand to my mouth.

_He was so…sooo…._

_Something about him,_

_something about jus looking at his face seemed so addictive…_

I put a hand on his cheek and he opened his eyes lightly and I blushed pulling away. I dug my hand through his pocket and out came a wallet. I opened his wallet and saw cash, great, so I stopped by a very little, very hard to find quickie mart, I went ot the first aid and bought some hydrogen peroxide, some cotton bandage rolls, thread, pointy needles and alcohol. I paid for it and ran back to him.

I ran to him and saw him now in a new position, he was lying on his stomach, crawling, trying to escape. I put the bag down and stopped him. I worked fast, but with patience. You see, my mom, she used to be a doctor. She knew all about this stuff, she always let me see the stuff she worked on patients and I read some of her medical books and several diagrams. I remembered a fair amount of it.

I turned the guy around so his stomach was facing the sky. He hesitated and weakly slapped my hand not wanting me to touch him. I ignored him anyway. I took his jacket off and pulled his shirt up, I blushed as I saw his flat stomach which had a six pack, he was kind of skinny still though.

I cleaned the blood off him and I heard a groan escape his mouth, "Shhh" I whispered to him. Then I took some hydrogen peroxide and cleaned up his wound. I washed it and then wrapped the long bandage cloth around his waist. Good as knew. I smiled faintly.

_I never thought I'd smile again._

I looked at my watch, almost 6pm, it was getting late. I dug my hand once again into his pocket and got out his phone. I called Mrs. M with it.

"_Hello?" Mrs. M_

"_Hey Mrs. M! Um, I'm over a friend's house, is it okay if I sleep over?" I asked lying_

"_Of course Max! Have fun! When will you be back?" She asked_

"_Um, tomorrow...maybe...I'll call afterwards" I said._

"_That's great! Let me know to pick you up!" She told me_

"_Um, okay! Well thanks Mrs. M got to go!" I said_

"_Bye Max! Have fun, enjoy your time, we'll be waiting your arrival shortly then…you sure you have everything you need? Oh who's house are you staying over sweetie?"_

"_Yup I'm prepared, I have everything and um Bethany's house…"_

"_Oh, terrific! Well, I won't take up your time anymore, be safe Max…take care!"_

"_Bye Mrs. M! You too!" I smiled and hung up._

I searched through his wallet, some keys fell out from inside. I saw them and picked them up, "Huh?" I said. I realized they must be his house keys probably. I searched through his phone to find his contact details, yes! I found his address.

Luckily, it was only about 20 minutes from here. I called a cab. He was concerned and asked if the young guy was okay. I didn't know his name. All I knew was…

_He saved my life_

_And for that, I am very grateful_…

"Are you sure he's okay miss?" He asked worried

"Um, yeah…he's just tired. I zipped up his jacket so they man won't see the bandage wrapped around his waist.

"Hmm, okay…where to?" He asked.

"This address…-" I gave him the address and he drove us. 20 minutes later we arrived at a small motel inn.

I grabbed the key and opened it.

I could tell that this wasn't his _real _home, had he escaped from his real home, just like me?

It was a small room he probably rented.

I locked the door and closed all the windows and shut the curtains, just to be safe.

I turned on lights and immediately my eyes landed on a bed, it was all black…black pillows, black covers, black comforters, painted black wood…etc.

I dragged him there.

I couldn't carry him all by myself so I had to drag him, first I placed his head and half top on it then his legs.

I sniffled. I had nothing else to do now. I played my part. He was safe and sound, he was healed, he was sleeping quietly and peacefully…all in the comfort of his own place…should I leave now?

I placed his phone and wallet on his nightstand and made my way to the front door.

As I touched the doorknob, I was about to twist it open, but someone stopped me form doing so. I looked back at him.

_I didn't want to leave…him…_

I walked up to him and got close to his face, I watched as he slept. A small sigh escaped my mouth.

"_What's your name?" _I asked, but he obviously didn't hear me, he's sleeping after all.

Hours flew by quickly. I looked at my watch. _8:54_ PM

I was getting sleepy. There was no other bed to sleep on. There was a small black leather ouch…it was fancy looking. I was cold, I didn't have my hoodie anymore, it was outside…somewhere. I laid down onto the couch, I shivered, the cold leather against my exposed skin on my arms (since I was wearing a tank top) gave me goose bumps.

_Next day_

I woke up. I felt strange. No, I didn't feel strange, the air…the atmosphere felt strange…

I dared to open my eyes. As soon as I opened them, I saw a pair of two beautiful dark blackish eyes with a hint of purple iridescence to them. I blinked and then realized he awakened. I gasped. He was hovering over me on all fours. "What are you doing here? Who are you?" He asked, wanting answers.

"Thank you" I said to him, keeping eye contact. It was easy to get lost in those beautiful eyes of his...mhmm.

He looked confused as he got up, "I realized it was you who healed me…so thanks…you can go now" He said

I blinked.

"Don't thank me, I didn't intend to save you...I was just ridding this world of one more ugly disaster" He said sternly.

"But you did help me" I said.

"Think what you want" He said as he walked away and started searching through his black messenger bag.

I guess this was my cue to leave, but I didn't want to.

"You're welcome" I said, "—I just wanted to return the favor-" but I was cute off by him interrupting, "Are you finished? I'm really busy…please leave" He said annoyed of me.

I frowned,"Hmph…" I said turning away from him, still sitting on his couch.

Silence filled the room.

"Did you spend the night here?" He asked.

Wow, I was shocked he even wanted to talk to me.

"Yeah, I did…why?" I asked.

"No reason….Look, I'm asking nicely, just leave"

He seemed to be getting softer and softer with me each and every time.

I stalled, "Um, why…hiding something?" I asked gazing around the room curiously.

"No" He huffed, "—Just that…I don't know you and I don't trust strangers, or anyone for that matter" He said harshly.

I winced at his remark, "Well, you don't have to trust me, but what's your name?" I asked

He sighed and approached me. I didn't at all feel scared by him anymore, "Do you _want _me to call the cops?" He asked smirking, "Cause I can" He said

He was looking at me fiercely and very pissed, "Go" He said

"I have no where to stay!" I said, lying

He huffed and sighed angrily. Wow, I think he had anger issues.

He smirked, "Like I care"

"Don't care about what?" I asked.

"That you have no place to go" He said

"Well I didn't think you would" I said.

He smirked.

"I can't live out in the streets" I said

"Millions of people around the world in the streets…so why can't you?" He asked

"Who do I both you?" I asked

He sighed, "I already said it before, I don't like strangers, I don't trust strangers, I don't like you, and I don't trust you" She growled out.

I looked away form him, "What did you mean when you told that man that people like him shouldn't be in this world?"

"People like him…those people sicken me…psychos, mentally illperverts…they should go rot!" He growled out.

I winced at his remark.

I got up, and went to him, "What makes you any different form them?" I asked, "—You—you want them gone because they do bad in this world…so what about you…don't tell me your innocent…because just by looking at you, I can see a whole messed up history behind those dark, hollow eyes of yours. "

He moved a step forward and he pushed me on the couch.

His jaw tightened, "I-I am not the same…don't you—ever compare me to them…what I _did _and what they _do _are beyond different things!" He snarled at me.

I gulped.

We were both starring into each other's eyes.

"Why do you hate me so much? It's not like I did something bad to you" I said.

He sighed, "'s not my scene" and shrugged as he got off me.

I sat up straight, "What isn't your scene…you don't want to say why you hate me so much? I bet not just me but everyone in this world…do you have a special someone you don't hate and do trust?" I said curiously.

He turned around, "That's none of your business…get lost…you're starting to get on my nerves"

"So what are you going to do –to me, If I don't leave?" I asked.

He smirked and came to me again, he grabbed my arm and forced me out, I refused to leave and accidentally kicked him where it most hurt, "oops." I blurted out.

I kicked him hard…it was an accident though…natural instincts…besides after what happened yesterday…I probably might not trust anyone to touch me like that…by force…that man's hands…that's psycho, it was disgusting.

Anyways, the guy was on the floor, the pain went away but I guess he was too lazy to get up and stayed there. He touched his side where he'd been punctured, it started hurting him because he grimaced.

I wanted to help, again…

I gave him my hand but he slapped it away, "Urgh!" I groaned out annoyed by him not wanting my help, "You make people hate you!" I shouted out walking back and forth. "Join the club" He said. I gasped and realized all the emotion that was out into what he just said. People really hated him? This was getting interesting.

"Why do you isolate yourself away form people?" I asked him.

He got up and sat with his chin on his knees.

There was no answer. "This game is getting old…no wonder no one wants you…it's cause you don't want anyone, you hide yourself with rude and sarcastic remarks…whatever…and again, thanks for the save. I'm grateful…very grateful" I said opening the door knob and opened the door. Suddenly he started talking very quietly, "Sometime I wonder if I was brought into this world just to unsatisfied with my life" He said.

I knew what he meant. I understood.

I knew where he was coming from. Because sometimes I felt the same way.

I stopped.

_I really wanted to give him a hug but I knew he'd reject me anyways…_

_What was the point…_

_It's as though we lived the same lives. I've learned to calm down my depression and worry…but with him around…I felt like my cover was blown…I needed to get away from him…_

I turned the knob and opened the door. I closed the door and ran out the rain. It was rainy season.

I wanted to stare back, turn around, see him…but I wouldn't…people like _us _should _never _even exchange glances.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! :D TELL ME WHAT **_**YOU**_** THINK!**


	5. Another Home

It was about 5 minutes that had gone by. I saw a bench and a bus stop so I sat there, patiently waiting for the bus.

I shut my eyes just to nap a little. It was 10:14 AM The bus came every thirty minutes so I had sixteen minutes to nap.

I suddenly woke up, startled by a loud tire screeching noise. I immediately noticed the color of the atmosphere around here…dark and a night sky, I looked at my watch. 9:38PM

"Oh crap!" I said. It was late and I was worried. I didn't have my phone so I couldn't call Mrs. M. Now I had to think of what to do. I looked behind me, a trail that led to where that guy lives. But I resisted the temptation.

_I felt like I had to know more about him…_

I really couldn't call Mrs. M, she'd get mad or I'd cause her trouble, I didn't want her to get upset. Her and her family are so welcoming, I can't lose them…I can't afford to. Though they would never be the type of people to kick someone out.

I laid down on the bench. A cold wind hovered beside my shoulder, I was lying on my side. I shut my eyes.

I could not keep them closed however. I didn't want to stay here. Out in the open, where it wasn't safe. I wanted to be where someone else was, a family, whoever, I didn't care…as long as I was safe. That guy, his face appeared right beside me, I rubbed my eyes to see if it was real, but it wasn't. I was just imagining him. Ugh, why can't he get out of my head.

_Go to Fang Max _my voice said.

"Huh?" I responded, "-Who's Fang?" I asked. _Fang is the young man who saved you._

"Fang?" I asked

_Yes, go there._

I shook my head to make the voice go away, "No, I'm not seeing him...I'm staying here"

_You're not leaving…I'm not leaving…._

The voice trailed off every time.

Next morning. I got up at the sight of two people, some normal looking people. The bus had arrived in time. I rubbed my eyes and I got in the bus and paid for my ticket.

I had taken some of that so called _Fang's _money from his wallet.

I sat in the back and closed my eyes. I was still kind of sleepy. So, I arrived at Nudge's. I rang her doorbell and her mom answered.

"Oh Hi Max! Welcome…come in please!" Nudge's mom said. I smiled.

"Oh my, are you okay…you have quite a bruise on your shoulder…is everything okay?" She asked me.

I hesitated, "Uh yeah…it was just raining around my neighborhood and I slipped hah" I said. She gave it thought.

"Mmm…well alright…but let me bandage it up for you" She said. I nodded.

She went in her bedroom and grabbed her first aid kit and put some type of healing cream on it and then bandaged. Nudge walked passed us. I chuckled a bit, seeing as she just woke up and hadn't really noticed me. But then she returned and shook her head like a wet dog to see if it was me, "Zomg! Max!" She ran up to me to hug me, I hugged back. "Hey…what's going on, you okay Max?" She asked. Eyeing my bruise, she poked it. "Ow" I said and chuckled. "Nudge, go wash up and then maybe you two can hang" Her mom said.

"Okay!"

So I stayed over Nudge's house. I know it seems as though lately I've been bouncing around house-to-house, as if I were some hobo. But trust me, I just needed to belong.

Nudge finished and she gave me another hoodie she had because I said I was cold. I also washed my face just to wake up a little and feel refreshed.

"Hey Nudge…do you think you can call Bethany over?" I asked.

She nodded, "Okay! This'll be fun…I hope she answer, she usually never does haha" She said.

Nudge grabbed her phone from her pocket and called Bethany's number.

"_Nudge! Hey" _Bethany said.

"Oh my gosh, what is up girl! I miss you! What are you doing…can you come over, Max is also here!" She said excitedly.

"_Oh, sure that'd be great! Be there in 10! See ya!" Bethany said._

"K Bye!" Nudge said hanging up.

"She's coming in about 10 minutes or so" Nudge said

"So Max, what's up...you showed up so early here...are you really okay? And how'd you get that bruise?"

"Uh, I slipped over a slippery sidewalk and fell on my shoulder." I said, "wow, must've been an awkward fall huh? Hahahahahah" She started laughing.

I rolled my eyes, "I guess…I'm hungry" I got off the couch and walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. I saw a box of donuts and grabbed one. I started eating it like crazy Nudge laughed.

_Ding dong_

The door bell. Nudge walked to the door and hugged Bethany. "Omg, I feel like I haven't seen you in years!" She said.

"Hahaha it's been only a couple days since we last saw each other Nudge, hahah" Bethany said.

I gave her a quick hug because I did miss her.

"Let's have fun!" Nudge said. "Let's g to my pool!" She walked to her room and we followed. We caught up on each other' talking about stuff. I, of course, didn't tell the whole truth.

I borrowed a bikini from Nudge and we stepped into the pool. We talked and laughed. We had so much fun, just like the good old days, just like two years ago.

"So Max...you meet any cute guy? I met this guy…we're just friends now anyways but I think he kinda likes me" Bethany said smiling.

I dazed off in thought of Fang. I noticed sweat running through my whole body, it made me the shiver.

_Gross. Just the thought of that guy made me sweat._

_Just the thought of Fang made me sweat._

"Ooooohhh…you're getting hot…you did meet someone! Tell us!" Bethany said as Nudge leaned in to hear better.

"No, it's nothing" I blushed.

"Aw, now she's blushing…you so like him!" Nudge said.

"I-I don't! I barely know him…he helped me is all I now" I said starting to reveal the truth. However, I didn't want to tell them everything, they would be devastated and worried and possibly tell their moms who would call the police and tell Mrs. M, who would get even more worried and cry. And didn't want them to get upset, Mrs. M is having a baby, she shouldn't be facing these types of problems. Which is why I decided to keep my mouth shut and form revealing anything else…

"Really? What'd he do?" Bethany asked.

"Uh-" I replied, "-He just helped me get rid of some annoying guy…you know he talked him off so the other psy-uhhhh I mean _guy _left me alone haha" I said gulping.

"Oh really? Wow, that's nice…what's his name?" Nudge asked.

"I don't know, I guess he didn't have time to tell me, he was very busy" I said.

"Aw…hopefully you'll meet him again…is he cute?" Bethany asked. Now that was something I didn't have to lie about, "He's gorgeous" I said blushing.

"Zomg awwwwww!" Nudge squealed and Bethany laughed.

Okay I really needed to get this guy outta my head. It's driving me insane.

….

….

….

….

…

So some hours had went by and I called Mrs. M to tell her that I wanted to stay longer. She said she had no problem with it and she told me to be safe.

We three went out to star bucks and talked there. As Nudge was driving, I recognized the street. It was near that motel where that guy lived.

So we sat and I immediately felt something weird that caught me off guard. I shivered. I looked around the room and noticed a guy with a black hoodie on. The hood was covering his head and face. I had a strange feeling it was the same guy.

I didn't mention anything to Nudge and Bethany but, they both immediately saw where I was looking. "Max, you know him?" Nudge asked.

I shook my head. "Is he that guy you met?" Bethany asked. Crap. "Uh, I'm not sure" "Go talk to him Max!" Bethany said out loud, probably so he could hear her. "I don't want to…I don't even know him…and besides I don't think he likes me" I said.

"Eh? Why?" Nudge asked

"Didn't you say he helped you…then if he doesn't like you he wouldn't have helped you…duh, common sense. " Bethany said.

"He was just doing it to be nice, besides he probably has a girlfriend so stop trying to make me talk to him, I don't even like him either" I said

They snapped back into reality and heard what I said, "You don't like him why? Has he done something to you?" Bethany asked.

"No...no…it's not that…he just seems _strange_, in a way…." I said to her.

We were far away from his table so he couldn't hear us. We were all three watching him closely though. Yeah, I know haha…creepy

He suddenly lift up his head, causing his hood to slide off his head.

Nudge and Bethany had practically drooled at his sight. I laughed. A little too loud. He opened his eyes at the sound of my voice. He got up.

"Zomg he's getting up…" Nudge said

"I can see that" I said chuckling..

He started walking. I noticed his attire, he had changed clothes. He was wearing normal black jeans and a short sleeve black t-shirt. His hair was all messed up, it was jet black and he had several piercings on his ear. He had under eye circles…dark, heavy ones. But that just made him look all the more mysterious…all the more…gorgeous. I shook ym head to get m thoughts away. I blushed at what I was thinking. He caught sight of me and it was too late to turn my back around like I hadn't noticed him, I felt nervous just looking at him.

Nudge and Bethany noticed that our eyes were meeting. We hadn't stopped looking at each others. I couldn't read his eyes though…they were black hollows…millions of emotions inside them...I didn't know which one to pick to describe this look he was sending me all the way on the other side of the shop.

Nudge and Bethany practically hid behind me because he scared them with his _dark aura_

He walked near our table, to exit. As he walked pass our table our eyes hadn't stopped until he was no longer headed my direction, now he was out the door. He didn't turn around or anything.

But I continued looking at him.

I swallowed. I looked next to me and got startled. Nudge had fainted. I practically burst out of my seat from the face expression was putting on…he eyes were closed and droopy and her tongue was sticking out of her mouth. "Um…Bethany, is Nudge okay?" I asked.

"Oh...don't worry…she probably just got scared from his appearance…we both saw the way he looked at you" She said.

I nodded, "I don't understand that dude" I said quietly

After a while, Nudge recuperated after she fainted. We bought her a shake and turns out it was super sugary and made her all hyper. I looked out the window. Nudge was sitting next to me and Bethany next to Nudge. I was sitting near the window. While Nudge and Bethany were having their girl talk, I got bored. I sighed and leaned my elbow against the window sill. Then I saw someone familiar. It was um...Fang…I'm not sure if that's his real name though…yet.

He was a good distance away from us. He was leaning against some wall from a store about 100 feet away from us. Yup, I had good calculations.

"Hey guys…you two keep chatting, I'm um…gonna head outside and take some air" I said.

They looked at me, "You okay Max?" Bethany asked, "Oh…I'm fine!" and headed out. I started walking and approached the guy. I think he fell asleep. I crossed the street, took me quite a while, there were several cars passing.

I started running to him and then stopped. Wow that was a long run. I was panting.

He had his eyes closed and his head was leaned in forwards, yup he fell asleep leaning on the wall while standing.

"Hey, you" I said to him still panting.

He opened his eyes and starred at me.

Every time our eyes would meet I would get goose bumps, like right now…I could definitely feel the hair in the back of my neck standing. It gave me shivers. I couldn't help but blush every time he looked at me...he's just soooooo…umm…well…I don't know…

The he stopped he started looking me up to down, but not like in a perverted way. I noticed him dragging his eyes on me.

He didn't respond. Still slowly looking me up to down, then he stopped and looked at me…well….down there…

He starred, I blushed…

"Zipper's open" He said.

I blushed even harder; I fell on the floor to my knees and closed my eyes. I was acting like a little girl, my whole face was red.

I heard him say, "eh?" but barely could hear him.

He bent down and cupped my chin but my eyes were still closed. Then he gently grabbed each jaw one by one and carefully examined me, what was he doing?

He then gave himself a little smug smile.

He got back up and started walking off, leaving me sitting on the floor…still embarrassed after what had happened earlier. I can't believe this...I am Maximum the Great! Okay fine, I'm Maximum Ride…but I never get embarrassed! NEVERRR!

Well…at least this time he's the one who started the action. He _kneeled down _and he _touched my face _, could it be that he was starting to umm, I dunno, accept me…like me? Hmmm maybe…_maybe_. I don't understand why he smiled though…strange kid.

I got up and followed him. Haha yeah I know…_stalkerish_…o.O ahaha

I had another hood on, it was Nudge's. I put on the hood and zipped my jacket oh and my um jeans…

I think he noticed, but I hid behind a wide pole. Okay…of course he noticed. I was so busy keeping my eyes on him that I hadn't even noticed I was walking across the street. Some car almost hit me, teehee…

I actually ran away from the car and bumped into a scary old man…this town is full of old men.

_Eeeekk _I said in my mind. He looked at me in a bad way and I backed away from him, I kept my eye on that old man…Ever since what happened, I don't think I'll ever be able to trust another person…well another suspicious looking person…

Uh-oh. I noticed something then. I was walking into a dangerous part of the neighborhood. All moms forbid their children into letting them play outside because of this lonely and mysterious place.

I saw an old man. Okay, I think I was traumatized. Flashbacks played in my head. I started inhaling and exhaling breathlessly and I ran away from them. It seemed like they were following me but they were probably just headed the same direction I was. I kept running anyways and then I bumped into a tall figure and fell on the floor, "oof" I said.

It was Fang, he turned around and saw me. Because I kinda bumped into him really hard and made him lose his balance so he tripped too. He looked at me, the way he was on all fours just made it very very sexy-…oh wait NO! II CAN'T BE THINKING THIS! AGHHH!

He got up and offered me a hand. I silently gasped and took it.

"whoa!" I yelled, he was very strong, he picked me up with one hand. Then he said, "What do you want…stop following me!" And started walking away.

"Huh?" I said confused…first he's nice then kind of mean…hmph…

I followed him again…haha wasn't I the pesky rascal ahaha

"Is your name…." I said to Fang.

He turned around, "Is my name….?" He questioned. Finally! I got his attention.

"Uh, is it Fang…right?" I said.

"Nice guess…but how do you know that?" He asked me.

"I didn't tell you of it…who are you...what's your identity? Did someone send you here?" He asked suspecting me.

I looked very confused. "Wha—ah noo!" I said eyebrows furrowed

He looked at me, "How'd you know then?" I think he started getting angry and pissed off me at. He said it very defensive. Now I know how untrusting he is of people…he was treating me like some…enemy!

"I am not your enemy" I said to him.

His defensive barrier didn't collapse when I said that.

"How do I know that?" He asked

I stayed stiff.

"How do I know you aren't tr-" and then he stopped his own self.

"How do I know what?"

Okay…this was getting somewhat interesting…was he hiding from someone…from some people?

Hmmm…

He sighed, "Stop following me…I don't want you to…go home" He said and turned around.

But I didn't listen to him.

Okay, obviously he's mad at me now, and I don't want him to be

"I'm not your enemy, I already said it…you can trust m-" I was cut off by him. He grabbed my arm and slammed my back into the wall. I gasped…it happened so quickly.

He smiled evilly showing his white teeth

I gulped


	6. Arrested

"_Uh-_oh" I said in a low voice but he heard me and got close to my face.

"Uh-oh is right…now tell me what you really want and I'll let you off easily" He said threateningly.

"I-I just want…" We then heard a police car alarm. A cop got out, He noticed the position Fang and I were in. Since now I know his name really is _Fang_, I'm going to start calling him that and referring to him by that…yup

The cop noticed Fang and I were in a secluded area and that Fang was holding me by both wrists against a wall.

He seemed concerned and approached us, "Excuse me…everything alright?"

We were suddenly silent as the cop looked at Fang and Fang gulped…he seemed nervous. Not the type of nervous where he's afraid he cop will take him into prison butt he type of nervous where he's scared because he knows he can't afford to go to prison.

"I can't get in trouble with cops" Fang whispered under his breath to himself.

But I heard him. Fang looked down at the floor, he let go of my wrists.

"Excuse me…I'm talking to the _both _of you, I'd appreciate it if you'd respond…is everything alright? You…the lady are you okay? Is there some situation I should know of?" He said to me.

He was a tall cop, he didn't have a lot of hair. He looked as if he was in his forties. He had the standard cop uniform on and I could tell he was a _ready _cop. He hand was placed on his side where his pocket was, ready to take out a gun or a taser if Fang made a move…

I finally had the urge to respond, "Everything's alright…there's no problem here officer' I said smiling.

"Somehow I don't believe that" the policeman said as he approached us. He kept his eye on Fang and his hand was still on his side. I starred at the officers hand. It seemed as though each second his fingers were getting close to handling the gun down his belt pocket. I starred at him nervously as he approached Fang. I got in between them. "Everything's fine officer, it really is…we were just talking, that's it" I said.

"You sure? Let me see your wrists, looks like he was gripping them pretty tightly there" He said motioning to my wrists, he grabbed one of them and leaned in forward, he looked at them. They were pretty red but that was just because they were always pretty red, I don't know why…some condition I guess…maybe rosecea?? Or do you only get that on your face? Eh, I dunno.

The officer sighed, I opened my big mouth once again., "He wasn't doing anything" I said

"Oh, he wasn't? asked the officer raising an eyebrow and crossed his arms around his chest, "Then why was he pinning you against a wall, is that called doing nothing? Tell me" he said.

I hesitated, "Uh no…it's n- I mean yeah…he wasn't doing anything" I said hesitantly.

"Yeah as in it is called _doing nothing?" _He asked

"No...as in he wasn't doing anything wrong" I said.

"Oh, so now your changing the subject here…young lady…I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take you in due to lack of answering properly. You have severe bags under your eyes and your wrists are red. And what's that cut on your forehead? Young man you're also coming for charge of trying to pull of an assault." He said.

Fang gasped, "I can't go" he said quietly.

"Well I sure you don't want to, butt hat really not up to you…in the car…he grabbed me by the arm and shoved me in the car. I panicked, I didn't like being in placed I didn't…

_Trust…_

So now I understand Fang's position, he said he doesn't trust me…he probably went through something very difficult earlier on in his life…I can see where he was coming form now

I frowned. Fang resisted to get in the car, but the officer tazed his side, making him numb. I realized that was the side where he was stabbed. I gasped, I got out of the car, "Noo! Don't do that!" I yelled. Fang was fighting back because he didn't want to go to jail for a reason…I wonder hat it was.

The officer tazed Fang side again, Fang screamed in pain as he fell onto his knees. Suddenly he couldn't breathe and he started exhaling and inhaling very rapidly.

The officer noticed and looked at his taser, "Get up son…these things aren't meant to make you cry" He said.

Fang's stab wound was only about 2 days old. It wasn't finished healing, with a single blow of forceful pressure of anything, the blood could come out shooting though his open wound all over again.

"Get up!" said the cop. He grabbed Fang by his arm and started dragging him into the car.

He looked at me and said, "get in the car…now I really have to take you both in and question you" He said.

I got into the car willingly. I could've ran away sine he was busy holding the tazer in one hand and Fang by the arm in another…but I didn't. I wanted to stay with Fang.

He shoved Fang into the car.

I got in and sat next too Fang. I met eyes with the officer from his rear view mirror

I instinctively put my body next to Fang and wrapped my arm under his head. He was touching his side. I wrapped my other arm around Fang's chest and shockingly,

_He dropped his head forwards and rested it on my arm_

I silently gasped

The officer sighed, "Now what's wrong? You're weak you know that son?" He said.

"He's not...and it's not that…not the tazer…" I finished..

"Then what is it?" asked the cop

I didn't want to tell him about the fight Fang and the psycho got into about 2-3 days ago so I lied, "Nothing, just his asthma…it's hard breathing especially when he's struck like you did at his side" I said. In my head, I smiled. I hope that cop felt guilty. He frowned. _YES! _

"we're almost at the station" he said.

I set my eyes back on Fang. His eyes were closed

Fang then opened his eyes then closed them again. His breathing went back to normal. He kept completely quiet the whole way so far.

"Damn!" yelled the cop.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

He turned around form the driver's seat, "Outta gas…stay right there…do not move and do not touch anything" He said as he parked the car near some gas station. He locked the doors and went in the store.

Hmm I wonder.


	7. Alone

"I can't be here…I have to leave" Fang said quietly. His voice being the only cound in the car.

"Why?" I asked.

"I can't tell you" He said.

I nodded, "Fine by me…I have secrets too ya know" I said

"It's not a secret…it's something bigger" He said.

"Then why can't you tell me? Oh that's right...you don't _trust _me" I said

"Got that right" He said.

"Why bigger?" I asked casually.

"A life depends on me, I can't let it down" He said shifting to the other end of the car and out of my arms.

I frowned, I liked him being close to me.

I watched as he let out a small but yet very deep sigh.

_Minutes…mere seconds seemed like hours right here…_

I stopped looking his direction and turned my own way, I looked towards me, the passenger's seat up front.

I crossed my arms. I looked behind to see the back window and spot the cop. He hadn't come back yet.

"I think you do trust me" I said casually, for the second time.

He breathed heavily and looked at me, his eyes were looking at _me. _

Ugh, I'm so lovesick…wait NO!! LOVE?? NOO!! I DON'T LOVE HIM!! EWW!!

"I-I-i-I------" I said stuttering as I noticed him moving closer to me. Seconds later he was right _next _to me. He was practically _on _me.

I blushed.

"What makes you think that?" He asked curiously looking into my eyes…he kept his gaze on me, those beautiful big black mysterious eyes.

I didn't answer and looked away. He cupped my chin. "I _don't _trust you...I don't even know anything about you, how can I trust a total stranger?" He asked wanting an answer.

I looked him in the eyes, "I'm willing to show you what I got" I said, "-If you're willing to let me" I finished then blushed because I so worded that wrong!! AGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

He saw me blush, and he put on a smug smile on, He leaned closer towards my face and to my neck and slightly bent his head down, "What do you got?" He said seductively in my ear.

I blushed even more. He kept leaning into me.

I was so stunned and shocked. I couldn't move. I was frozen, I didn't even know what to think!

I saw his hand move by the corner of my eye while he spoke those words to me and he brought it up to my chest and started unzipping my hoodie showing my tight tank top where I was kind of showy on my upper chest. I blushed and started breathing heavily but in my head and very silently, I hoped he couldn't hear me, as I was having a total meltdown inside.

He stopped and zipped it back up.

He smirked at me, playing with the zipper pull.

He let it go and sat back down on the seat away from me, actually all the way on the end of the seat. The middle seat was empty, like some invisible person was busy occupying it.

It was quiet. Fang was looking straight towards the front with his arms crossed.

"Why don't you just leave then?" I asked finally recovering from all the hot mushy feelings I was having…when Fang did that.

"Doors locked" Fang said.

I chuckled, "Like that's gonna stop you" I said.

"If I go, I won't get far…this is a highway, he'll find me" He said.

"How's you wound?" I asked

"Why would you care?" He asked.

"I care" I snapped back.

He silently gasped, "really? You _care_?" He asked

I nodded, "You may hate _me_...but I don't hate _you_" I said.

_She loves you _

a voice in my head said

"Shut up! " I yelled at the voice

Oops. Fang looked at me appalled and like I was crazy.

He thought I yelled that to him.

"Whatever" He mumbled

"I wasn't talking to you…not to sounds rude…sorry, don't shut up, I was talking to some –sighs- crazy voice in my head!" I said to him

He looked at me like I was crazy and then closed his eyes.

I looked away but I suddenly noticed his leg started shaking nervously. He placed his hand over it to stop but it kept shaking.

I came closer to him and put a hand on top of his lap, I could see a slight blush on his face.

"It stopped" I said

He nodded

"I want you to trust _me_" I murmured very quietly but he heard me.

He looked at me, "Why?" He asked.

"If this is what the game's all about, then let it be" I said.

He understood what I meant. He nodded, "Don't take it personal…there's this person I've known all my life and I still don't trust them" He said smirking then frowned at the memory he probably remembered of them.

I gasped…how old was he? 16?17? 17 years he's been with someone and he still doesn't trust them!?

_YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!?!?!?!?!?!?!?_

And I've only known him for like 3 days or so…wow that's nothing compared to 17 years…

"You'll come along" I said smiling at myself, as my smile started to grow wider.

He turned towards me again, "What makes you so sure about that?" He asked me.

I lifted my hands up, giving him an 'I dunno' gesture.

His eyebrow slightly twitched and he looked away blinking, it was kind of funny.

"I'm not going to hurt you...as a matter of fact, I _saved _you…you should be grateful" I said not looking into his eyes, but starring right ahead of me as I watched cars come and pass through the highway. We were still parked in a gas station.

He sighed, "As a matter of fact, I _saved _you too" He said.

I huffed, where was he going with this?

"And?" I said raising an eyebrow at him and crossing my arms.

"_You _should also be _grateful" _He said.

"Well…I _am" _I said into his eyes.

"So…" He said.

"-So?" I asked.

He replied, "So...we're even" He said squinting his eyes very subtly and furrowing his brows very lightly…oh and while smirking.

Wow that face was something I tell you.

"Good" I said very casually.

"Then what are you still doing here?" He asked me turning his body towards me and really wanting an answer. It took me quite while to think of what to say and to register what he meant.

"Why are you constantly bothering me…so you _saw _me and you just _had _to tag along…come on...what is this...are we buddies or something? _Noo..._ When we're done being questioned, we're splitting up…I don't want you to be near me… got it?"

Wow. That was the longest sentence I've ever heard him say before….oooooooooh…

I didn't know what to day so I lifted up my arm and he noticed as his eyes landed on it and then I slapped him.

Yup.

Got that right.

_I slapped him._

"Uh-oh" I mumbled to myself. I totally regret what I just did right now.

He turned his face towards me again and his check was red.

He sighed.

"Whatever" He murmured to himself and sat back down on the seat looking straight towards him.

Okay…it was awkward. Why did I _slap _him?

Did I really have to _slap _him?

"Sorry" I murmured. He caught it and nodded slightly.


	8. Caught

I looked behind me, where the huge back window was and didn't see the cop. So, what did I do? I kicked back and relaxed. I put my feet on top of the shoulders of the passenger seat in front of me. Fang glanced at me and turned back to himself.

"Well I don't like being in a car for long, it bugs me and they're very claustrophobic" I said to him not looking at him for a single second. I shut my eyes.

I suddenly felt the car seat move. I opened my eyes and nearly jumped off the seat at how close he was to me again, "w-um, what are you doing?" I asked, starting to sweat.

"Can't see behind me, there's a truck in the way…so move over" He said.

I rolled my eyes and moved over.

I turned around to see what all the fuss was about, Aw Fang was on his knees like a little puppy putting his paws on the window sill to look.

"He's coming" I said

"Figures" He replied.

Fang and I watched as the cop approached the car.

He unlocked the car and got in.

"Took you long enough" I murmured.

The cop glanced at me in a _just shut up and sit back down _sort of way.

"Just a small problem now shut up" He said.

I huffed and heard Fang smirk.

Everyone was very silent along the way to the prison. Great, I can't believe I was going to prison…oh wait…I hope not...I didn't do anything.

Fang's eyes were shut the whole way.

I occasionally glanced back at him a few times but mostly kept my gaze out on the highway.

10 minutes later.

We finally arrived, I think I got car sick form all that driving, ughhhhhhhhhhhh

The cop got out and two other cops greeted him and went to open our doors. They talked quickly about something and then unlocked the doors. They grabbed Fang by his arm and me too.

One of the officers put handcuffs on Fang and I heard myself gasp.

The officer grabbed Fang by his left wrist and they slowly turned around. I watched as they took a step forward and started walking to the entrance of the county jail and office.

Some other cop lightly grabbed my arm and told me to move forward so I walked. I kept my eyes on Fang. I really didn't like how this was going.

We entered through the glass doors. The jail section of this place was located in another building. I saw behind this office, the jail was huge…wow.

As soon as I walked in all the cops set their eyes on both Fang and I.

I looked away from them and just looked around, I looked everywhere…the walls, the floor, the ceiling, etc.

"Sit here" said the cop.

"Matt, watch them both…Alex, I have something to discuss to you about this young man over here with the black hair" said the cop who took both Fang and I in.

We sat down one some chairs. They were both next to each other.

Fang still had his hand cuffs on. He'd been struggling in them so I noticed his wrists were red and chafing.

He noticed me starring at his wrists and then looked up at me, I caught his stare. I smiled faintly at him.

This was just too emotional, I remembered a day like this…when my dad went to prison for acting stupid, he didn't think about his actions…I just didn't like it…the outcome, it made me sad.

Fang didn't smile back at me, instead he kept reading into my deep chocolate brown eyes…for something. He was sort of squinting, very little as if trying really hard to see what was going on in my head.

"S-" I said and he heard as he blinked, "stop!" I blurted out, some cops turned around but then went back to their own businesses.

Fang shuttered at what I had said, I think I caught him off guard. I just didn't want him reading my thoughts, I didn't want him to know the pain I was feeling. And why I didn't want him to know was because I knew he didn't care and wouldn't care…even if he had to. That's the kind of energy he gives off to me, the negative type.

We barely know each other. _True. _But what he did for me that day…when he saved me, I realized that I have been given a whole new life…possibly by God. He _sent _Fang to me. All these months, I've been hoping for the right person to come along one day and change my life forever…and well Fang…he—

_did just that...._

But did I fall in love with that idea? Did I? _No. _

_I did not._

_I swore I wouldn't._

_Heck, I don't even like it…_

Fang….he's just….not the one…for me…

Anyways, I snapped back into reality and caught a pair of eyes starring my way, I looked back at them and they gave me goose bumps, again….see?? See how uncomfortable I am with him…this mess, I can't deal with it…I want something perfect…

_This isn't it..._

I looked away from Fang and turned the other way, I shifted my body, making me face the other side of the room. Even though I could not see Fang right now, I could still sense his eyes…just _watching_ me…._observing _me

"Hey kid" a tall cop…he seemed kind of bulky…he had big muscles and a moustache and he had light brown hair, but not much, almost bald. He talked with his chin up and nose in the air. Seemed kind of snotty if you ask me. "Come in" He said. Fang got up and another guy grabbed his arm and pushed his back in to the room while the other big guy smiled at the other cop and they chuckled. _Why?_ I don't know. But, I sensed trouble.

The big cop told Fang to sit and another cop put both hands on Fang's shoulder, causing him to slightly shutter, and forced him down onto the seat. Then he left and the guy left the room. He glanced at me , "You're up next" He said. I nodded.

The walls weren't totally sound proof, so why couldn't I hear anything? I heard no speaking. I lay my arm on the chair's arm wrest and tapped my fingers against the leather anxiously. Ugh…what was going on between those guys?

"So what's this I hear about you not following orders? Huh?" asked the big cop. It took a while for Fang to answer. The cop got impatient and rapidly stood up and pounded his palms on his desk, "Answer me kid!" He asked.

"I did nothing wrong…what else was I supposed to do, I was just defending myself" Fang said.

"That's bull!" said the cop. Fang furrowed his brows and snapped back, "It Is the _truth_" He said angrily.

"And who's that girl-?" asked the cop.

Alright so I was bored…so bored, I fell asleep for like 5 whole minutes, but I heard a loud pound noise and my eyes lit open. I looked around and no cops seemed to be in sight. I whistled like I was minding my own business. I scooted my chair a little closer to the room where Fang and that cop had gone into.

I could hear faint voices.

I looked behind me, no one was in sight. I guess they were on a lunch break?

"What girl?" asked Fang clulessly.

The cop got angry and Fang noticed his fists were clenching as if he was resisting the urge to want to punch Fang in the face. Ouch. A fist like that could do wonders to one's face, lemme tell ya, and not pretty wonder…

"That girl outside…don't give me crap son!" He yelled at Fang.

Fang barely blinked.

I wanted to listen to what Fang and the cop were talking about…mostly cause I was bored.

There was a small window in the door. Then I caught sight of Fang and the cop. The cop had his brows furrowed and he seemed to be speaking his mind to Fang. Fang was in the chair handcuffed.

Then, I suddenly saw the cop grab Fang rapidly by the collar of his shirt. Fang grimaced and he seemed to bark back at the officer. The officer then slapped Fang in the face, making his head turn very rapidly in one swift movement. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth.

I trid to open the door, I twisted the door knob but it wouldn't open. He looked the door. I looked around but no other cop was in here.

Fang's sleek and straight hair was in his face now but he made a head movement to get it out of his eyes. Blood was dripping from his lips. Fang grimaced again and the cop grabbed Fang again by the collar.

This was getting too far!

I turned the door knob again and both Fang and the cop noticed the knob turning. Fang looked back and saw me and starred at me, but the cop got out of his desk and came up to the door and pulled down the small curtain from the window. I gasped.

I knocked on the door. "Let me in!...you can't do this…this is abusive…you could get arrested! You can't just treat someone like th-" I stopped as the door opened very fast and the cop grabbed me by the wrist, I gasped at how big he was, I had to look up to see his face. He pulled me in, let go of my hand, and I landed on the floor…next to Fang feet. He was wearing black converse.

I looked up, Fang was starring at the cop, "They'll find out about you" He said to the cop. The cop laughed, "And your other accomplice" He finished saying to the cop. The cop got angry and punched Fang in the cheek. There wasn't much Fang could do since he was hand cuffed. Fang grunted at he pain…that cop could've fractured Fang's jaw with a blow like that!

I stood up, "No! You have to stop…what are you crazy!" I said, he aimed towards me, but I dodged but he grabbed me by the hair, I shrieked at the pain…I didn't like anyone grabbing me by my hair.

"Stop!" Fang yelled, the cop then aimed at Fang but Fang got out of his chair and dodged the punch.

Then another cop suddenly knocked on the door.

The big cop grabbed a gun and I gasped, Fang starred at it. "Sit down and shut up…or I'll shoot" He said.

The big one walked near the door and opened it, "Why hello officer…I was just having a chat with these two, it seems as though they are very guilty" He said.

"Oh, I see…looks like they may need some _punishment _then" the other cop said as he smiled evily at us. My face was with worry. The other big cop smiled back at him, he shut the door and in went the other officer.

The other officer was looking first at Fang, examining him…and then at me. He stopped at me and stood behind me, I turned my head around and he suddenly slapped on some handcuffs onto my hand. I jumped at the cold metal that was sliding up and down on my wrists.

"Sit down" He said.

I didn't listen, "What are you doing-" I was about to say but he screamed at me to sit down and he pushed me onto the floor.

He also bent down and touched my hair, he started smelling it.

I gulped..

"Please don't do that" I said. I was _not _ENJOYING THIS.

He then put his hand on my shoulder and forced me down onto the ground. My hands were cuffed behind me. Fang's hands were cuffed in front of him.

My face was forcefully shoved onto the floor…the hard, dirty floor that had a carpet which smelled like pee…gross…

"W-What are doing?" Fang asked them

"Watch kid, watch" said the average sized cop as he smiled smugly towards Fang.

The cop put his hand on Max's back and he started touching her back. Max shuttered.

Max got up on her knees and spit on the guy, "Don't touch me!" She said. The cop slapped Max in her face. Max 's face turned the other side. Her eyes met Fang's.

"Hey!" Fang said as he got up and punched the guy who slapped Max in the face. Even though Fang's hands were still cuffed, he could still fight. Fang never told anyone this before, but he used to be involved in many gangs, so he leaned on how to survive, even on the roughest patches.

The guy cop regained his balance and approached Fang…Fang started backing away, knowing he couldn't handle a big guy like this…the cop was probably 5 times Fang's weight…except he was pure muscle, not fat.

Fang bumped into someone and looked back and got punched in the gut by the bigger cop. Fang spit out blood, because he was just delivered a cold and hard sucker punch, right in his stomach.

"Noo!" I yelled.

"What do you want with us?" Max asked the cop.

"Nothing personal…we just hate little bratty teens like you…always looking for trouble…you need to learn your place"

Fang wiped the bood off his mouth his his wrist that had still been clasped together with his other wrist because of the cuffs. Fang regained his balance and the bigger guy punched Fang in the gut again, causing him to spit out. Fang was in shock and breathless as he hit the ground on his knees, he then hit the ground, but propped himself up with his elbows. He was trying to regain his strength, "Leave him alone, please!" I cried out.

The cop that was not so big grabbed Max and shoved her to a side, she hit the floor and her back landed roughly onto a shelf causing a glass vase form above to fall, she noticed it and moved her head…it fell on her ankle and she shrieked out in pain. It had hurt her. Max moved and lay her head on the floor knowing she couldn't do anything to help.

Then Max realized that while the other cops were busy with Fang, he could search for the handcuff's keys. She crawled to the desk silently but he cop noticed and grabbed her by the belt loop and dragged her and shoved her onto Fang.

Their lips almost crashing together., causing Max to blush but she knew now wasn't the time to get these _feelings _again…while there was trouble.

Fang got up and started breathing in and out, the big guy punched him but Fang probably contractedhis stomach muscles, that's why he didn't flinch one bit, Fang grabbed the cop by his arm and kicked him down there.

The cop landed on the floor. The other cop grabbed Fang and punched him in the side form where his wound was a. I could feel Fang flinch but he tried to hide it and he tackled the cop. Fang started punching the cop with the fists clasped together, he was messing up the dude's face. Good for him. Those disgusting abusive cops.

"_Freez!" _the cop said out loud, causing both Fang and I to stare at him, he was holding the gun and Fang got distracted and the guy punched Fang in the face. Fang spit out since the man's show landed on his mouth. Fang grimaced at him and he breathed shallowly. 

Fang and I were cornered. I crawled next to him and…HERE'S A SHOCKER FOR YOU! :

_He gently touched my hands with his hand and nodded m, mentally asking me if I was okay_

I couldn't smile, I just couldn't. However, I felt something warm hit my hear just then. It melted my heart when Fang touched my hand.

"Now…you two going to behave or what?" asked the cop.

Neither of us responded to the cop. He got close to our faces and yelled at us, shouting the question to us. We flinched and he took that as a _yes._

"Now…you two are going to do as I say or I'll shoot, and I bet you little bratty teens prefer anything these days over being shot...aren't I right? Ahhahahahah!!" laughed the guy into Fang's face. Fang wasn't at all amused by what the guy said and neither was I.

The cop grabbed my hair, making me lean towards him, he placed his lips onto mine and kissed me. One word…_GROSS!!!!!_

I bit his lip and he screamed, I bit it as hard as I could. I opened my eyes and blood was dripping from his lip.

With one movement, he punched Max in the face, making her groan.

Fang's eye's widened, "Bastard! Don't ever do that again!" Max yelled at the cop.

The cop was about to hit her again and she flinched and closed her eyes, but then Fang interrupted and put his wrist in the way…the impact hit Fang's hand. Fang grimaced at the impact, "You're a sorry excuse for a human being" Fang grimaced a furious and scary look at the cop making the cop blink and back away. Fang got up, "You won't be able to do this forever…eventually you'll get caught!" Fang said.

I starred at Fang while he spoke. He was right…there was no excuse for this…nothing could help those people…there will always be one who choose to be corrupt…play their bad role in this world…this insanity will never end


	9. Need

The cops were whispering to each other form the other side of the room. I was hesitant, what were they talking about? I turned my head to Fang and I noticed he was trying to get the cuffs off his wrists…I noticed he grabbed a pocket knife from his jean's pocket and tried to fit the sharp edge of the knife into the hole of the cuff's handle to unlock it.

He was having a hard time fitting in the knife into the pocket. He accidentally dropped it after cutting his hand by accident…O.O

He cursed. He picked it up again and then the cops came back to us…they walked and it seemed like it took forever for them to get here. Fang hid the knife.

The small cop who was actually not that _small _, just smaller than the big guy…he came over and grabbed Fang's arm and shoved him to the wall. O.o

"F-" I whispered but his name wouldn't come to me.

He shoved his body close to Fang and grabbed him by the hair. He was about to plant his lips on Fang but Fang made this creepy and kind of gross noise with his saliva and spit on the guy's face. Fang then grabbed the knife and stabbed it at the cop and punched him in the ugt. The cop fell to the floor.

My eyes widened…this was my reaction to what that cop was going to do to Fang: O.o

_I know right!_

Fang's so hot, even other _men _want him!

I shook my head, getting all those thoughts away form me. "Look out!" I called out as the other cop came charging to Fang and head butted him in the stomach. He took Fang's breath away and FOR REAL…not as in omgg Fang fell for this other man…eww

(XDDDD)

I came running and kicked the cop where it hurts the most.

He screamed as I kept kicking and Fang finally unlocked his handcuffs and they dropped to the floor. Fang took a glass vase and hit the man's head very hard with it. I closed my eyes and the man's head was covered with blood. I gagged and looked away.

We were both panting.

Fang was bending over, his hands on his knees as he was gasping for air. Fang looked outside the window and he unlocked the door. He looked at me and then at my handcuffs behind me. He walked up to me and grabbed his pocket knife and bent down behind me, unlocking the cuffs.

I turned around to look at him, he held on a concentrated face. He was sweating, he rubbed the back of his hand against his forehead to stop the sweat from dripping.

It wouldn't budge so he switched to another knife. I know I never was supposed to _feel _this way about someone, but I noticed a hot blush coming onto my face. I tried to hide it. He accidentally touched my hand while he was un-cuffing me, making me feel even more uncomfortable and frozen.

I silently gasped when he _touched _my hand.

I think he noticed and looked up at my face. I lightly shook my head, making my hair fall onto my face, covering his view of me.

_Did he mean to touch my hand?_

_Did he mean to just 'accidentally' touch me?_

_Did he know what he was doing to me?_

_Ugh!!_

_I can't believe this.._

_He ACCIDENTALLY touched my HAND…_

_IT'S JUST A HAND!!!_

_NOT LIKE IT'S ANYTHING ELSE!_

_HE DIDN'T TOUCH ME ANYWHERE ELSE!!_

_UH-OH…NOO! STOP THINKING THIS!!_

I closed my eyes and Fang asked, "You okay?" as he moved my hair out of my face and saw a bright red complexion across my face…I was blushing _madly…_

I DIDN'T ANSWER HIM. I COULDN'T. So, I got up and walked through the door. My handcuffs slipped off onto the ground. Fang also came by my side and he looked out, he took a step and next thing you know, there was a gun pointing right at the both of us!

"Don't move!" said an officer…he motioned to us to get out of the way and we took a step to the side. He took a step inside the room and saw the other two cops, lying on the floor.

"Arrest these two…get them cleaned up and lock 'em in jail" said an officer; pointing to the two bodies lying on the floor.

I walked up to a lady officer, "I-I don't understand" I said to the woman.

"There was word going on about two culprits dressed as cops…looks like we found them" She said.

"Oh…what about Fang and I?" I asked her worriedly.

"Pardon?" asked the woman raising an eyebrows, I pointed to Fang, "Oh' the lady said…"Well for what reason were you guys brought into this?" she asked.

'I-um for no reason, we're were just talking and another cop showed up and took us both in….he thought Fang was hurting me so he tazed him and shoved him in the car…I…I-I didn't want to leave him so I came as well" I said to her totally honest, looking into her eyes. She sighed, "You know, you two aren't the only ones who've been through something like this" She said. I nodded.

So, the crime scene was getting…or wait was that really a crime scene or no? Eh, whatever…

Anyways the police cleared up the area nd put the office down to inspection.

I looked around to find Fang. I noticed him and he was busy speaking with some woman cop. The woman smiled and he nodded and immediately caught me looking at him. I gulped and looked away, minding my own business. He came up to me, as I sensed someone did and recognized his presence.

"Wow" I said, he turned to me and gave me a _huh? _Face

"Back there….I-it almost looked like you actually cared" I said.

"Wanda mean?" He said looking into my eyes, getting closer each time.

I rolled my eyes, "stop playing games" I said in a low voice, looking away from him. I noticed he kept on getting closer to me, surrounding me with a wall.

"I don't _play_" He said.

I swallowed, I looked him in the eye, but only for a mere second…then I looked away and paid attention to the cops and investigators clearing g up the area. Actually, though it may have looked like I was observing the cops , I was actually frozen inside, thinking of what to say to Fang.

"You don't…?? So...then what is this?" I said.

"Like I said…I don't play…so get straight to the point.

I looked back into his eyes, "Y-you—" I stopped when I noticed his hand coming up and he wiped away the blood dripping form my lips with his knuckles. They were scratched and scraped.

I was caught up in the moment and totally forgot what I was going to say to him. This couldn't happen. This wasn't supposed to happen, I should've listened to him since the beginning and stayed away form him, but I didn't. I couldn't. I just had to stay by his side and be there with him. I didn't want to leave him.

Just then I put his hand down by topping my hand on top of it. My palm wrapped around his hand, making him put his down. "F-Fang don't" I said weakly.

_He's hurting me…on the inside…_

He put his hand down back to his side…

I was looking down, sadly. He cupped my chin and forced me to look at him…into those eyes. Those wondrous…mysterious eyes of his…those that held millions of emotions and I couldn't even read what the real one was…I saw hate, I saw betrayal…but then I saw love…and want…I saw angst...and I saw hopelessness…I saw pity…I saw selfishness…I saw need…I saw sadness…I saw coldness…I saw _everything...._

"I'm not a bad guy" He said to me…

"Wha-" I started but was cut off by the longing emptiness of his presence here…as he started to leave, I watched…he didn't look back…

I ran after him…I saw he opened the doors and got out of the building. "F-fang! Wait!" I yelled.

He didn't stop to look back…he didn't bother, he didn't care, I guess.

_Let him go_

The voice said.

I stood there…in the rain, it always rained here…….I kept my sight on Fang…he was walking away…hands in his pocket…he dropped his hood on his head.

Usually, I'd stop and tell the voice to shut up whenever it spoke o me, but I listened to it this particular time it spoke to me

"Why?" I asked quietly

_He's leaving because he's afraid Max_

"Afraid...haha that's so funny …you almost had me there./…what is _he _afraid of? It seems like to me he's got no fear in this world…he's just some rude bastard….you'd think you'd know him and come to understand him by all these emotions going on his his head…I can read every single one of them…but what do they really represent? Huh!? _Nothing. _He's just some shallow, cold, ignorant----" I stopped when the voice yelled _Max!_

I shut my mouth when I realized my voice…my real voice had gotten to loud and attention seeking, I had noticed people were with their heads turning my direction.

"What?!" I shouted at the people, as they scattered, minding their own businesses.

"He can go screw himself for all I care" I said quietly to the Voice.

7pm

I showed up at the Martinez's house. Yup.

That's right…I had the guts to show up after all. I opened the door with my keys.

Mrs. M was watching TV, when she turned her head around and gasped, she immediately got off the couch and came rushing over to me, "Oh Max!" She said while hugging me tightly.

"Max! Where were you?! What happened…you look terrible! Oh sweetie!" She kept saying, tears forming in her tear ducts. They started flowing downhill onto the floor, it was a river of tears she was letting go of. I gasped and hand on my mouth. "No…I'm sorry!" I said, noticing tears starting to blur up my vision, but I held it back…

"Max...what happened…I was worried sick! We all were!" She said gripping me tighter.

_Oh noooo…I hurt…I hurt her…nooo…_

_This was not the plan….not at all…_

I backed away form her embrace and ran out the door…I heard her call my name but I didn't stop…a second ago this is what happened between Fang and I…I called his name, but he didn't even turn back to look at me…not even a single _glance._

Now I happened to be doing the same thing to Mrs. M, whom I cared os much about…she called my name from afar and I didn't even turn back to look at her, I ignored her.

I continued running as tears came down my cheeks and covered my vision. The only thing I could hear were my sobs and then a loud horn noise.

_Oh, I had fallen on the ground…in the middle of the streets…and some huge blinding white light was coming to me…second by second it'd get closer…was it…._

"_Heaven?" I asked myself through tears, eyes widened and expressionless. _

I lay on the ground, in the middle of a dark road, leading to nowhere…there e was fog everywhere…and I had no clue what those two lights were…but could they have been…_headlights?....was it a truck coming towards me…?_

I gasped to the realization tat it might be a truck after all and not heaven…trying to peacefully take me away form all my fears and worries…I froze, I couldn't get up…

_I wouldn't…_

Maybe, I just needed to forget all these problems…_face _my fears _head-on_.

I shut my eyes and lay there…silencing myself.

I waited for this beast to make it's way to me.

_Life as I knew it…was over_

_I could be with my mom again…the one who I cared most about_

_The one who gave me the happiest memories in my childhood, I idnd't realize it before, but now I did...._

_Max's, it's coming…the truck…move! _The voice shouted in my head.

I gripped my head as the loud temperament of the voice started giving me a headache.

_Move! Get up! _The voice shouted

I gripped my head even tighter. My fingers were sliding through my hair painfully as I tried to get rid of the headache. I screamed out in pain.

It's coming…it's coming. The truck...the obstacle to end all the pain.

It's getting closer, it's coming here…it's right here.

I screamed off the top of my lungs. Tears started rushing down my face once again. I knew the truck driver couldn't see me, I knew this was going to be it.

_I was going to leave_

There was no way out.

The truck driver would run over Max by now. He wouldn't stop. He wouldn't see her. And if he'd hit her, which he would, he would just think it's a rock he ran over, due to the foggy atmosphere.

I starred intently at those lights, they were mere feet away from my face. I gasped.

It started raining again…it started pouring.

Lightning came and then a thunderbolt struck the ground a few feet away, destroying a nice garden that was set there. Vibrations of the gigantic noise filled my ears and brought shivers to my whole body. Suddenly, I _realized _something…

_This is not how it's supposed to end…_

Making a split decision, I took a hold of myself and now wanted the total opposite of what I thought I wanted before…_life_

But it doesn't matter now, it was too late…the lights were blinding and it was foggy, I was weak, I couldn't get up. I couldn't move.

_I'd regret this…_

_I really did…_

_But I couldn't stop it…_

_IT'S HERE!!_

I screamed.

Shutting my eyes.

………..

_Who knew pain felt so good._

_Having your body getting run over and decapitated by a truck…it felt so good…like a rush of air coming through your hair…passing each and every strand._

_I felt like heaven as I soared through the wind…through the sky…_

But then I realized something, I _really was_ soaring through the sky. I opened my eyes in shock and started breathing heavily.

It was all foggy, no one around, my eyes were blurry from my tears… all I saw was the truck passing at about 90mph.

_Wait, but how??_

_How did this happen…_

_I looked down below me, vision still blurred as I saw houses, trees, cars…everything…I was above it all…_

_But how?_

_Suddenly I felt two arms grip tight around my waist and shoulder._

_I got a rush of headache all over again…_

_I looked up…_

_All I saw was…_

_A pair of two black beautiful wings…_


	10. Soon

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER…REVIEW PLEASE!!!! XDDDD**

_Next Day_

_Time: 10:38 AM_

_Location: Mikewood River_

I remember the last thing I saw were two black things…I thought they were wings…were they really wings, or was it just me huh?

Everything was peaceful and quiet, I decided to wake up from my dream…I don't remember what I dreamt of though.

I opened my eyes, they were shut. I lifted my head and looked around cautiously, "Where am I?' I asked myself quietly.

I was still laying on the ground…it was all grass and flowers were surrounding me…the atmosphere smelled so nice, so fresh…but wait…that scent…I remember it…it's.

_Fang!?_

I was so caught up in my surroundings, I hadn't even noticed that scent before, I'm sure it's his. But he was no where to be found.

And who was it that saved me? Or what was it?

A huge bird or something?

I shook my head, _no Max…stop thinking these things…haha I'm going crazy…but it seemed as though it was some bird-kid. They gripped me tight…some arms…..I'm not crazy! I know it was a person!_

And I think I may just know who it could have been.

I sat up…but then I fell back onto the soft grass, I was still dizzy I guess….

Only nature surrounded me…where was I?

How did I end up here?

I saw trees, shrubs, oh and there was a lake. I walked up to it and saw my reflection.

I sighed. I look like a mess.

I fixed my hair and dusted off some um well, dust from my clothes.

_This is perfect._

Note the sarcasm…I had no phone…no nothing…no means of transportation…..nada

As I was walking I suddenly stopped myself cold and realized, "Wait! Is this a dream!?" Yes! I –I'm dreaming…that's it! Somebody pinch me!

Oh wait…there's no one to be found here, I'm all alone.

I scratched my head and was totally clueless as to where I was and where I was heading.

-.-

Then, it hit me…..

I remembered what happened yesterday…I ran away from somewhere, but I can't from who…from who?

I shrugged and started walking forward…going wherever my instincts let me.

I walked…..

And walked…..

And walked…

And walked………

And walked……….

And walked……..

Until finally! I came to an exit form this fake paradise!

Yes…finally I hit the city and saw all these people.

"This street is familiar" I said to myself.

I still walked and saw a store.

I opened the door as a little bell rung when I made my entrance. I saw an old Chinese man

"Why hello new customa" He said with his little accent. Wow…he was short too, like 4 feet tall O.o

"Hi" I murmured back

I shook my head while uttering the word, 'hi' back to him. I took a step towards a door that read _Restroom_ on it, I started walking to it…but then

"Vait…where iz yoo goeen?" He said to me squinting his eyes,

"Uh, restrooms" I said confusedly pointing at the sign

He shook his head _no _and started yelling, "Nuu!! Not unteel you buy something from hea! No buy, no restroom fo ju!" He said accusingly.

I sighed, "alright, alright…I'll buy…right after I get outta the restroom" I said.

He nodded, "fine…but I'll be by the door making sure you don't escape!" He said.

I sighed and opened the door and walked in.

_Wow _

I though, when was the last time this old man cleaned up the place?

It reeked.

So I finished my business and walked to the entrance of the bathroom, I grabbed the knob, but then something hit me suddenly.

I back away and ran to the window and opened up the window, I lifted it and it was kind of hard, so while opening it, I kind of lost my balance and landed face-on to the cement ground.

"Oof" I said.

I groaned and got up. I put my hand in the back of my head making sure it wasn't bleeding, even though I did land face first.

I looked back and sneakily started running away.

"hahahahhahaha" I started laughing outta breath while running as fast as I could

"Hey…yu come back hea!" I heard him yelling, I turned my head and he was waving his broom in the air…hmm so the guy actually cleans up the place…well he forgets about the bathroom though….but then again, he's old….old people always forget things. I shrugged and read the sign on the streets.

_Adamson St. _

Hey that's near Becca's house…but I can't go now, she'll question me about my appearance and my sudden disappearance form days ago…yup Becca's most definitely the type to worry….she even has a _face _for it, yup…

20 minutes later I fell asleep on a bench and it was getting late, so I sneaked up on a bus…yup I didn't pay for my ticket…heheh

These past days, I mean past weeks…I felt so, hmmm what's the word to call it…._free?_

I just feel like I keep running away from something, but every time I keep running away I just keep closer to something, I don't know what though, but I can feel it…I just know it's the truth.

I haven't slept or eaten in an actual home since days. I was kind of feeling like a hobo, but life Is okay like this I guess. I finally have no one telling me what to do, where to go.

I suddenly stopped my train of though.

"_Crap" _I muttered to myself.

_A car._

_I recognized that car._

_That's….my dad's car…_

And I'm not surprised to have found it parked in a liquor shop.

I sighed, "Something's just never end" I muttered to myself.

I walked towards it, kind of bending down, in case if my dad was in the car he couldn't see.

I peeked form behind…he wasn't there. I slid a finger on the car.

"Hmm, dusty" I said, looking at the dust on my finger.

He should really learn to take care of his car, it's dirty.

Wait….no…I'm starting to sound like my mom…she used to be obsessed with things being clean and nice and organized.

I sighed, "I miss her" I said to myself.

Then I saw my dad's figure through the window, since the shop's walls were transparent. He paid and headed towards the door. I saw him grab a huge bottle from the brown paper bag and yup, you guess it…it was liquor…I bet he's going to get himself drunk again and slather himself on random prostitutes.

I dropped my head at the thought…how had a man so preserved of himself…so kind…so loving…turn out like _this?_

The sudden image of him disgusted me…I had to get out of this place.

Ooops…wait what am I doing here talking to myself…I have to run!

I immediately started running as fast as I could before he could even see me. I headed to the corner of another small clothing store. I hid there and waited till his car passed by.

It, did….I started walking the opposite direction. But I was curious as to see if he was really getting himself home or to _another's _ house.

I turned my head to see his car ….our house from Adamson street is located to the east. His car hit the corner of the end of the block and red lights came on. Green light…his car took him _west…_

I dropped my head and frowned, "dad…what have you gotten yourself into?" I said. A tear rolling down past my nose. I wiped it off.

Now is not the time to be crying.

Where do I go?

What do I do? 

Who do I see?

All these unanswered questions…wanting an answer…they wouldn't stop repeating themselves in my head. I felt crazy, I could just scream out any minute now. But, I must have self control…I have to keep my feelings to myself…away from public places like this…last thing I want is for some random stranger I don't even know to call the ambulance or the cops, or worse…some crazy people institute. I looked up at the sun. I kept my head up and leaned on a tree as I watch it slowly but surely fade away.

I also watch more and more people disappear. I got tired so I found some bench and laid on it. But then I remembered that how many hundreds of different butts have sat here and I was practically planting my face on it….gross…

I got up…I preferred sleeping on the grass, sure bugs crawled on it and whatnot, but I prefer bugs than _asses…._

Though bugs are a part of nature ya know…and they don't choose how to live their life….all they care and worry about is finding food everyday to survive and keep safe, away from predators. They don't go out and if there's a bigger ant, he makes fun of a smaller ant…no…they don't do that. They don't choose to love or hate, they don't choose to act the role of the good guys or the bad guys…all they carry about is surviving in this world. When you really think about it…humans are o much more complex…though we are a part of nature…we can be disgusting as no one is innocent….no one. I am not innocent. How many hearts have I broken…how many people have I hurt….by words, by actions, by thoughts….heck, even just by _looks _I give them.

_I wish I were a bug….._

Or…maybe just not human……

_I want me some wings…to escape form this reality_

Realization suddenly hit me…_hey what ever happened to that weird, human entity with wings?_

Hmm

I looked up to see if he/she/it were to be flying at this time…since it was the night sky. Nothing…all I could hear now were the coos of owls and well….nothing.

I hadn't realized that everyone was gone by now. I looked at my watch, _10:47_PM …it's late.

No one is out on the streets.

Have I really been pondering away for that long? So many hours, it's amazing….

I couldn't sleep. I looked at my watch, 11:40PM, I got up and started walking, looking at the names of the streets I was headed to. I saw a sign that said, _Brakewood St._

Hey…that's near Tambern St…where Fang kind of lives near.

I started running, just to make time go by faster, I ran instead.

Then I collapsed and didn't open my eyes. I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes, morning came and I had been in a small park lying on the grass…..

I let time go by…and by…..

_1 week later_

Okay…so I had been running forever minutes and I stopped tired and out of breath…I stopped and looked up at the streets.

I quickly recovered my breath and started running again.

No one in sight.

I heard a _meow _and it startled me, almost sending me jumping in the air.

I stopped when I read the sign, Tambern Street, I finally made it….I wanted to see Fang again…I couldn't let things end the way they did…

Even though there was nothing going on between Fang and I…these pat couple days I got to know him more…he felt special to me.

I stopped nd felt a smile hit me at the sight of the small motel where Fang lives. I walked up to it.

I passed through each door, reading the numbers, Fang's was 108

I skimmed each door…

_100…_

_104…_

_103.._

_111…_

I know…I know, my order in reading numbers is weird. Sometimes I go from 1,2,3 all the way to 7 and then to 11 and go back to 5….O.o

Yup

_108_

Finally.

I knocked…nothing

I knocked again…nothing…

I sighed, "Fang…it's um…it's me…please let me in" I said.

I had no where to stay…well I wasn't going to tell him that…first time I told him he said he didn't care…but hopefully he changed his view on me and hopefully now he at least like me, just a little…it has to be impossible for everything we've been through and still in the end…me standing right in front of his door…him not letting me in…

Wait…I have an idea…I remember when Fang and I didn't have the key o unlock our handcuffs and he used his pocketknife. Well, I didn't have a pocket knife, but I had umm….I know! A bobby pin! I took it out form my hair, which held some of my annoying layers from falling onto my eyes, covering my view…yeah I guess some crappy haircut I got last year, I sure hope that lady was fired though because I never got my money back

It took a while to untangle the knot my bobby pin was stuck in.

I grabbed it an put it inside the little hole in the knob to unlock the door.

I didn't know this would take practice, so I had to try a couple times to succeed.

Yes

I finally got it open!

I turned the knob open…it made this creak sound which was creepy and strange.

I peeked my head in, "Fang?" I whispered, but no answer.

I turned on the lights and a huge florescence hit the room. I covered my eyes…it was super bight! It made my head hurt…I wonder if he ever used these lights…I shut off the switch, making the room dark again. A sudden cold air burst in through the window. I shivered. I went to close it but it was too strong and made me fall. Why do window always make you lose your balance!!

Ugh…I zipped up my hoodie and was shivering…I immediately spotted his bed…I walked up to it and skimmed my hand across it, it was soft…but it felt cold…had he not slept here?

Then I did something that I was not expecting to do. I took off my converse and crept into the bed. It had a cold atmosphere around it, but then again the covers seemed a kind of warm though.

I put my hood on and shut my eyes, The covers were so soft they immediately made me fall asleep. But, then I heard something causing me to immediately open up my eyes. I didn't look at it, but I knew there was a gun pointing to me, I heard the sound of the load and Fang was about to pull the trigger? Huh?

So, it runs out he couldn't see who I was, since my hood was on my head and I was wearing dark pants that covered my feet completely…my hair was also covered and he couldn't see it.

"Get out" He said

"Or I'll shoot"

I blinked, "Wait…o" I said in my voice, making him realize it was me

"You?" He said

I sat up, taking my hood off and revealing my face to him.

His mouth partially dropped open making him mutter the word, "Oh" But I heard it anyway. He set the gun on safety and put it down.

"W-What are you doing…go…get out" He said. You'd probably think thoe words seemed harsh of his to say with his cold attitude and all but when he said that he actually said it with a soft tone and not protesting at all, as if he didn't really care whether or not I stay or go.

_But,_

_I chose to stay….._

I shook my head _no _

He bent down and placed one knee on the corner of the mattress and he got close to my face.

I noticed a drop of water fell form his hair…oh, he'd been taking a shower...that's why he couldn't hear me.

_He smelled nice_

_He looked nice too_

I blushed…unlike me, who reeked and looked terrible…I haven't showered in days and I haven't changed clothes and was wearing the same clothes I sweated on…yuck…

So I guess he finally decided to break the silence and decided to speak, "How'd you get in here?" He said and I swore he was leaning his head little by little as if to…um…well, uhh…umm…._kiss…._me

"Uh..uh" I pointed to my hair…he raised an eyebrow confusedly…aww, he looked cutest when confused…actually no…he looked cutest when angry, wait no that's sexy…not cute…he looked cute--….WAIT NO!!!! ughhh!!! Here I am thinking these things again!!!

Then it hit me….

_I was on Fang's bed_

_And he found me there…he was now on the bed too…well partially.._

_But what does a guy do when he finds a girl on his bed??_

_Does he start getting perverted thoughts??_

_-.-……_

_Crap……_

My face suddenly grew redder and redder as I thought of this…

I looked away from him and well that didn't manage to stop me from wildly blushing…so I decided to get off the bed since it was weird…in way. I shifted to get off but he grabbed my wrist.

I gasped and looked at his hand grabbing a hold of my wrist.

He then smiled at me weakly but I could read all these expressions in those fiery eyes.

I noticed he lifted his other leg and placed his knee onto the mattress, so now his complete body was on the mattress…and so was mine..

Wow, this was getting weird.

I practically chocked on my blush

Yeah I know! Weird right!?

He then doze off as his eyes landed on the wall and he unconsciously pinned me down onto the mattress. My hair spreading wildly everywhere onto his pillow, like a lion's hair just howling away as the wind passes though it.

_Okay._

_My face was practically the tint of a tomato!!_

I gulped. He still wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the wall.

I think he was thinking about something as he kept his gaze onto his black wall. He squinted his eyes slightly and sighed looking down with his eyes closed. They opened once again and met my eyes.

His head dropped into the crook of my neck and he breathed making me blush

"I, I promised I wouldn't do this" He said uttering to himself and blushing slightly.

_Wow…_

I caught him _blushing_?!

_What world am I living in all of a sudden!_

"Do what?" I managed in a groaning voice as he breathed into my neck.

"_Fall_" He said.

My eyes widened, what did he mean by fall, did he mean fall…_in love?_

No, this _can't_ be true…I'm going crazy, he probably means _fall _as in being depressed again or getting wasted, something like that…though I hoped not… I admit, I _did_ want Fang to….um...._love….m-me_

But then again, I'd so regret admitting that later on though…even if it only just was to myself………

As I stated before, I didn't need this kind of love……

Or maybe he mean family love like a type of love about him feeling wanted by someone and needed…

I slightly shook my head at my thoughts and placed a hand over the back of his head….

He sighed once again into Max's neck and grunted, feeling a sharp pain in his body…

Max got her head up, from the pillow, "Are you okay?" She asked him

I lay my head down onto the pillow again as he didn't respond to my question form before. I lay these confused about his actions…what exactly was he doing?

I suddenly felt something warm grip into my hand. He let go of my wrist as I watched by turning my head around to see his arm and my arm above me.

He was letting go of my wrist he was gripping onto and he was now intertwining it with my fingers.

I gasped at what he did…so it was like we were now holding hands, with our fingers entangled in each other.

I felt his warm skin from his palms touch my palms. His fingers were nice and slender and kind of pale, just like his whole complexion.

I was blushing the whole time….I never thought he do _this…._

He let go of my other wrist where his other hand was gripping onto…he placed it palm, flat lying against the bed…making a dent in the mattress. He used it to station himself form falling on me.

I couldn't even think straight…I was so caught up in the moment. I was feeling the sensation Fang was giving me as his hot breath kept landing on my neck

Just then I felt something hot touch the skin of my neck. My eyes immediately flickered open at this sensation. I turned my head to see what it was…Fang's head was there, he'd been licking my neck… O.o then he started to drag his wet lips across my neck; up and down…He stopped as he shifted his body closer and downer to mine. We were practically pressing into each other. He continued, as he trailed those warm, wet lips to my collarbone. He kissed me there and traced small kisses on them, then he placed a very hot and wet kiss on the hollow of my collarbone causing me to blurt out a moan and I suddenly broke apart our entangled fingers together and placed that same over my mouth making me shut up from releasing these weird noises. I did not know I could make a noise like _that…_

_Something that seemed so wild._

_-my moan_

_Something that made me moan…_

_-Fang_

If I hadn't forced a hand over my lips, shutting them up…I would've still continued to drag out that loud noise.

But I couldn't act like it didn't happen.

He noticed.

Fang noticed, he heard it, he saw my surprised and shocked face as my own hand was covering up my own mouth.

He got up and sat up on the mattress. I resumed my lying position. He looked away from me…and suddenly grimaced…

He had on a face of guilt and disgustingness as if he was disgusted by himself.

He squinted his eyes and muttered to himself, "Idiot" and got up…….

Off the mattress, he went……

Silence filled the room…oh and _awkwardness…._

Come to think of it now, why would _Fang…_ever do this or want to do this to me…or with me? Why was he kissing me, feeling me with his tongue so…soo passionately and intimately?

_Why did he have me down on his bed?_

_Why did he intertwine his fingers with mine?_

_Why did he say he wouldn't 'fall'?_

_Why did he lick me?_

_Why did he kiss me?_

_Why was he acting so…soooo….sooo, soo like this…towards me??_

_Why?!_

"Maybe…maybe…you _should_ leave" He said looking to the wall and not into my eyes like he usually does. He seemed kind of disappointed. His hair fell onto his face, covering those beautiful eyes that belonged to him.

_I understood him…_

_This was weird.._

_I was gonna leave anyways…_

_I feel embarrassed…_

_Maybe he does too…by his actions…_

Maybe, some other time, we can discuss what this whole thing was about and why he instigated it……..

I didn't respond to him.

I didn't look at him.

I didn't even nod when he asked me to leave.

I just immediately got up…cheeks still flaming with redness…as I got off Fang's bed and walked to the door, opening it and walking right out....

I stood there, my back facing his door, for a moment. I gently placed a hand on my neck and collarbone, feeling it warm from his touch….

And then…..

_I walked away…_

**PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think about this chapter! Did you like it? Please review! I only like updating when I get reviews! XD They make mehappy…nice reviews :) I really want to know what you guys think of my story…and if you liked this chapter, I'll try to update whenever I can again :)**


	11. Nightmare

_1 month later_

So, as it turns out, a lot of things changed…here and there…ya know, like always

I ended up meeting up with my friends, my best friends…Nudge, Ella and Becca.

I guess I got to open up more to them. After all, they really do care.

"So Max…are you back?" Nudge asked.

I lifted up my head, I was napping. We were at a café just talking. Ella was sitting near Nudge and Becca near me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Ya know…back on dating, c'mon school's gonna start pretty soon and we still haven't found you a boyfriend" She said to me as I rubbed my eyes. I've been really sleepy.

"Nudge…I don't think so…I don't want a boyfriend" I said to her,

But she looked at me like I was crazy, "What…don't tell me you're still not over that Fang guy?" Becca asked as she slurped out the whip cream from her drink through the straw.

"Wha—no…I, I was never _into _him in the first place…you know that" I said.

"Oh really?" Ella asked

"Then why do you blush every time his name is even mentioned?" Nudge asked me.

The girls leaned in wanting to hear gossipy and girly answers. I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, just stop…please…Fang…I don't even know if we were _friends…_he told me he had a pretty hard time trusting people…I barely know him anyways" I said, eating a cinnamon roll.

Ella reached her arm out to grab half of my cinnamon roll, "Hey…" I said, she replied laughing, "Too many calories!" She said.

I rolled my eyes, "So Ella since you like talking about boys and such…do you have a boyfriend?" I asked her.

We all leaned in to hear her.

"Well-" She started blushing. I laughed….

"I have this guy friend, his name's Jake…he's really sweet and totally my type…but I don't know if he sees me more than a friend ya know?" She said drinking her frappuccino.

"Well he'd be crazy not to be into you…you're so pretty _and _smart….what more could a guy ask for in a girl?" Nudge said.

Ella smiled, "Yeah…oh crap! I almost forgot…I have to go! We were going to watch a movie this afternoon!" She blurted flipping over her cell to see the time.

7:38PM

"I can drive you…you need a lift?" Nudge asked

"Sure! Thanks so much…I'll see you girls later! Bye!" Ella said.

Nudge said bye as well and Becca and I waved as we watched them two walk out t the door and hop into Nudge's car.

Then Becca scooted closer to me, "So Max!" She shouted, getting my attention. She was wearing a pink tank top and some black skinny jeans with a gray halter-top on top of the tank top and she wore some black flip-flops. Her hair was braided and she wore green contacts, oh she has auburn hair by the way.

I looked at her, "Wha?" I asked.

"Tell me more about Fang! Or…is there a new boy?" She asked.

I shook my head, "nope!" I said. She rolled her eyes, "Max…you like Fang don't you…well I don't know how he acts, but I bet he's nice right?" She asked me then.

I nodded, "Well…not that we ever really talked that much" I said.

"Oh…so what have you two been _doing?"_ She asked me.

"N, Nothing!" I said anxiously

"Did you ever kiss?" She asked.

"Well…not on the lips" I said.

"Ohh, this is getting interesting…where then?"

"Um…does my neck count?" I asked

She then nodded her head signaling an _oh yeah _motion, "Of course! That's sexy! He totally has it bad for you Max…what else did he do? Did you know that the neck is actually the most intimate place where couples kiss each other? It's true, I've read it on people magazine"

"Oh…I didn't know that, but Becca we were never a _couple…_besides, he kicked me out and I stormed off" I said.

Suddenly Becca frowned at my words, "What! Nooo…he didn't! Did something wrong happen?" She asked me intently.

"Well…no, I guess we just both felt uncomfortable and knew we had to separate I guess" I said looking at the table.

"Oh…well you'll see him again…I mean you totally love him…I know when you're into a guy Max…you never had the same reaction when Sam's name came up…but Fang…this is a whole new level…you guys have it bad for each other" She said.

I nervously smiled at her, "Oh great, you're thinking things aren't you?" I asked nervously, she nodded and grinned evilly.

That night after saying bye to Becca, I went to sleep; _at her place hahah, _I know…I know…ugh I take refugee way too many times. I had gone over to her house and we had a major girls talk. _She _made me talk and she even did my hair and gave me a manicure and pedicure as I did the same to her. Becca said to close my eyes because she was gonna surprise me, so I did that. And guess what? I totally regret closing my eyes and letting her surprise me. It turns out the second I opened my eyes to see how she had done my pedicure, I practically jumped off the beanbag and choked her. You can't blame me though! She painted my nails _hot glittery _pink and since they didn't have enough glitter in the nail polish she even sprinkled on some more rainbow colored glitter onto my toes! Urgh…then she painted floral designs and xoxo's on them. I just painted hers black and drew a white line across each nail with white nail polish. She said she'd preferred it to be more girly and I was like _pillow fight! _And smacked the pillow right in her face….ha-ha. Then we watched lots of movies, 3 romantics chick flicks and 2 horror. I was very sleepy afterwards so I decided to crash in her place. I didn't have a sleeping bag so I couldn't sleep on the floor and her bed is only a twin size so I we both couldn't share the bed, it was too small. Her parents were on a nice vacation, just them two, so I slept on the couch. She gave me some spare pillows and a blanket and I fell asleep.

Unfortunately, two hours later I woke up…abruptly. I was _woken _up...by _something _outside. I sighed, I knew I wouldn't go back to sleep so I got up and headed to the garage. I opened the door and blindly searched for a flashlight…_I got it_ I thought. Just as I was heading to the garage exit where the cars drives out of, I changed my mind and walked all the way to the front door. I walked a little upstairs to check if Becca had woken up, "Wow, how did she not hear that?" I quietly said.

I walked up to the door and carefully opened it…I was walked out the driveway and then suddenly slipped, "crap!" I said then shutting my mouth because I didn't want to be too loud and create a scene for the neighboring families. I turned on the flashlight and I shone it towards me….nothing…"Hello?" I asked. Then I heard the noise again, behind me this time. I got startled and jumped up a bit…I shone it behind me this time and walked near the garbage bin near the patio. It was getting cold, I was freezing…I crossed my arms and pressed my jacket Becca had lent me close to my body to create more heat. "Um…kitty?" I said. It was a weird noise…something rummaging in the backyard. I sighed and walked up to the noise. _Weird. _Every time I'd walk closer and closer to the sound coming from the backyard, it'd get even further away. "Hey" I said.

I walked to the right of the backyard. I looked behind me and could see the curtains which covered the transparent doors. _Then, _I heard a creepy chuckle. I gasped and turned around me and shone the flashlight.

"Who's there?" I asked. Suddenly, the street lamp made a flicker noise. I silently gasped as I watched it…_don't turn off_…then _bzzz_ it turned off. So now it was pitch black, the only available light source was my flashlight…well technically Becca's flashlight or her paren-oh nevermind! Ugh…

"Um…who's there?" I asked with stutter in my voice. Okay…this was getting _weird_. I took a giant breath in and out and turned around, only to hear the noise of the garage door open.

_Uh-oh…._

I gulped, I slowly started walking. Cautiously, as I made my way back into the front yard. "Becca?" I called out. I heard a splash sound as I stepped foot and shone the flashlight down to my shoe. "_Ugh…eww, great not my shoe is all muddy and cra-_" I cut myself off silent when I heard a splatter on the ground…sounded like a footstep, on the concrete. "B-Becca?" I called.

I sighed calmy, _I shoulda stayed in the house…where the doors were locked and where I was safe_.

"Becca…yoohoo, you there…I just heard some creepy noise so I walked out here, are you th-" I stopped when I heard the same chuckle again.

Suddenly I got a thought. It took some seconds me my brain to make out the laugh. It was familiar. Then my eyebrows furrowed and I gasped as I dropped my flashlight, with mouth hung open.

_I recognized that laugh._

I put a hand over my mouth to cover myself from panicking.

_That man……that psycho…_

I turned around. I couldn't see anyone there. It was pitch black…and I mean it…I felt like I was in a black room. The light switch had turned off from the flashlight as it hit the ground, I heard it's click. Second of intense breathing and trying to calm down just turned into me panicking more as I realized _that wasn't my breathing. _

I stayed silent and tried to calm down. I knew someone was there, right in _front _of me. My hand still partially on my mouth. My hand swung by my side as I silently bent down to grab the flashlight. I couldn't feel it. So I bent my other knee and was now all my fours, searching for the flashlight. I was panicking the whole time though. I couldn't escape if I didn't know where I was going.

And then, after blindly searching for it with my hands, my fingers touched something hard and it wasn't a rock. It was kind of round shaped.

I had realized what it was. Panicking, I sat up and now with my knees sitting on the muddy grass, I backed away and I felt I kicked something. It splashed into the wet grass, I heard where it came from as I turned around to grab it and it was my flashlight. I rotated it to find the on switch. I turned it on and shone it right in front of me.

_And there were two shoes_

_With feet in them…_

Little by little backing away, I kept slowly shining the flashlight up the black figure that was standing right in front of me, about two feet away. I kept shining it until I regained my balance and stood up, I got to it's face.

My eyes widened, I loudly gasped as I fell taken aback by the figure. I let out a small yelp as my body fell onto the damp and muddy grass. I grabbed the flashlight and started running away with it.

All I remembered seeing, was that smile…_that smile…_

I didn't know where I was running to. Then I remembered that I had a flashlight with me, so instead of running with the flashlight pointing to nowhere I lifted my arm up so it pointed right in front of me. I was running on a road now, I felt my muddy shoes step on the concrete. I made a right turn to some neighbor's house and I slammed my fist against the front door yelling, "Help! Please open!" I looked behind me and shone the flashlight. No one was answering the door. I started crying out to them, "Open! Help!" I yelled but then stopped as panic faded away from my body. I turned around and slid my back onto their door and sat down, I put my arms around my knees. I sniffled and played with the flashlight, tossing it up and down.

I immediately turned my head as I heard a paddle on the wet grass.

I got up and back away from the noise. I then started running into another neighbor's house.

I made a left to Weston St. and knocked on a neighbor's front door. "Please, open!" I kept yelling and then suddenly it opened. I gasped at the sudden relief that came into me, I faintly smiled and spoke, "Please! Help...there's a psycho! Please you gotta he-" I was cut off when the neighbor slammed their door on my face. I huffed and turned around, casting the flashlight towards me, I saw the black figure make it way to me. "S-Stop! I don't want you near me…leave me alone!" Stop!" I cried out as the figure still kept approaching me little by little. This man wouldn't get a clue. I panted as I ran form neighbor to neighbor, when suddenly, "Hello" a man said when I slammed my fist on his door, "Help me! There's a man and he's tr-" "Oh…are you in danger?" He asked, before answering, I turned my head and shone my flashlight, no one was there, then I nodded, "I need help" I said. "Come in" He said. At first I was hesitant, trying to check his face if he was carrying any creepy grin. He made a hand gesture and I walked in, he shut the door. And the sound of the door locking gave me shivers, "I need you phon-" I said as I dodged from a lamp he tried to hit me with. I fell back. I gasped, "No! Stop!" I said tying to get out, he came closer and I kicked him in the stomach. I ran to the front door but it was locked as my fingers were shaking tying to open it, I felt something grab my hair. I yelped as I fell back in one swift movement; my head hitting the corner of some table. I shuddered as I placed my hand at the back of my head and there was blood on it, I saw two big hands grab at me as I weakly tried to shove them away. I don't know what happened everything was so…blurry, and then I blanked out.

_Time: 11:45 AM_

_Location: Becca's house; living room couch_

"Max? Max! Wake up…are you okay, yesterday I heard a scream in the middle of the night, but I was too lazy to check in on you…what happened?"

I woke up, with the sound of Becca's voice interrupting my dream........

I gasped as my body made me immediately sit up and I reached out to my forehead to wipe off the sweat from dripping.

"I'm fine, it was just a dream….no…it was a _nightmare"_

**THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS :D they're nice! XD ^^ And now, to the person who wrote that rude comment; there's a HUGE difference between **_**nice**___**criticism and **_**bad/mean**___**criticism….I don't mind nice criticism, really I don't :D But if you're going to be rude about it saying my story won't improve if I don't accept criticism then…SCREW YOU! XDDD Okay that's all…thank you to everyone who reads my story! :D I'll update soon!**


	12. Omnific Man

"Max are you sure you're okay? You're acting pretty weird" Becca told me as she was making her bed. I was sitting on some chair. I rolled my eyes. "Story of my life" I said to her. "We can talk if you want to" Becca said poking my arm. "I appreciate it, but I'm fine…really.." I said sounding annoyed. She looked taken aback, "Wow…fine...okay um so what do you want to do?" She asked. I sighed, "Oh never mind…look sorry Beck…I just had a really bad nightmare, it caught me off guard." I said to her crossing my arms. "Max…don't worry, it's just a dream…was it a reoccurring dream?" She asked "Um…what do you mean?" I asked. "Like have you ever had any dreams or nightmares like this before? Or any _life experiences _of this?" She asked. I gasped, "Um, no" I lied, I couldn't tell her, I didn't want to worry her.

_You're already worrying her_

Shut up Voice

"Hey Max…I can tell you're not okay, don't lie…I'm here to help you, we're friends but if you can't trust me then what…..?" She asked. I nodded, "I-I'm sorry Beck. Beck was Becca's nickname for short. "It was just a scary dream…I'm just worried about my father that's it" I said smiling faintly. I lied…again, I was not worried about my father…okay well very veryyyyy very little. But if he wants to go around wasting himself and getting screwed well then he can! It's his life….obviously he didn't know how'd it'd ever affect me. He used to put a roof over my head…both my mom's and my head. Now, he's just some crazy man who can't control himself. He sleeps with every hot woman he sees I'll bet. I can't believe he'd ever do this, when I was little, I used to think he was a great man. I wanted him to be my inspiration. But as these years passed, I've gotten so much more mature and well since my brain developed more; I got to see and understand my _real _father. He obviously doesn't care about me. He's always getting high and drunk…one of these days something could happen to him…and it'll be his own fault.

And whose going to be there to visit him while he's in the hospital?

_Nobody._

"Max I'm order some pizza, what's your fave?" "Um…cheese please" I said grinning. She smiled. She walked out of her room and downstairs to the kitchen to grab the home phone and call for pizza service.

"_Yeah…hi I'd like to order a pizza…yup….just one….cheese….yeah with extra garlic and sauce…..thanks…."_

I heard Becca talk to the pizza guy over the phone. I walked up to her window and looked out. She had a balcony. I opened the door and a wind came gushing right in, sending my hair to all places. Great, now my hair is messy hmm.

"Hey Max…what're you doing?" Becca asked while holding the phone in her hand. I looked behind me as I turned to her. "Oh, I was just looking at random crap haha…nice peaceful neighborhood…" I said smiling. "Haha, I guess…yeah it's nice…so, um if you don't mind me asking what're you going to do when my parents come back, I don't think they'll let you live here, no offense…" She said nervously grinning at me. I chuckled, "It's okay Becca…um I'll find somewhere….but….I do have to find somewhere to settle down though, I don't know where though."

"Oh Max, that's not a problem….I know this guy…well actually he's my cousin but we don't really talk much…anyways his uncle has a friend whose manager of a small hotel. I've been there, in one. The rooms aren't fancy and they're kind of small but it's perfect for one person I guess…whatdya say?" "Sound great! Do you know how much they charge?" I asked sounding worried. "Um, not a clue, but here I'll give you the street address where my cousin lives. He's a nice guy…kind of tall and well strong so don't let his size frighten you or anything, he's nice…yup" She said smiling. "Oh, that's great…I'll go there um today…what's the address?

So it turns out that I actually went to this guy's house. I took the bus, yup. Because, Becca doesn't have a car and her family has only one car which her parents are using.

Anyways, the guy's name is Frank.

So I finally arrived at the location, Frank's house. I got off the bus and walked about a block or two till I reached it. Becca called him earlier telling him that he was going to have a visitor, me

She said it was some old yellow house. I spotted it from a distance away. I started jogging to it. I walked up the driveway as I rung the doorbell. It took him quite a while to answer.

"Hello" He said.

Whoa, he was tall.

I looked up, "Hi, My name's Max…my friend Becca called earlier-"

"Oh yeah, hi Max! What do you need"

"Well um-" I said.

"Come in.." He said.

I was a bit hesitant, but I walked in, especially since my dream I had yesterday night.

"So what do you need?"

"Um, is your uncle around, Becca told me his friend is a manager for a hotel" I said.

"Oh…yes he is…"

"Great, so where's your uncle?" I asked impatiently.

He didn't notice though. "He's at work right now…he'll be back in about 2 hours. You're welcome to stay here-" He said as I politely cut him off.

"No, thanks…I'm good, can I come back later then, will he be here?" I asked.

"Yeah" He said getting my vibe of not trusting people.

"Great…thanks for this…well I got to go, bye" I said getting up. He got off the couch and opened the door making a hand gesture. I smiled, "Thanks" I muttered and then sprung off.

I took the bus again, it was getting late. His house was about an hour form Becca's. I fell asleep on the bus.

I was sitting in the back near the window seat. I rested my head on the window seat and put my hood on, falling asleep.

"_Next stop…anyone getting off?" _The bus driver asked. No one so he continued driving until he hit another bus stop. More people walked din and I heard chatter. I rolled my eyes and covered my ears. I was getting another headache.

Then I heard familiar footsteps. I looked up, it was _Fang_. He sat in another chair, he didn't notice me though. _Where was he going? _

I kept an eye on him. "He you boyfriend?" A lady asked. "Um, no he's not" I said getting back to sleep. Another woman interrupted, "Well he seems special to you, the way you're looking at him gives away a lot" An old lady said to me. I rolled my eyes but they didn't see as I was wearing my hood, "whatever" I muttered and went back to sleep.

"Baby…didn't know I'd find you here" I heard a squeaky girly voice talk.

I looked up, some blonde chick.

Fang; _"huh?"_

"Did you miss me Fangy?" She said while holding onto the pole. When the bus id driving it tends to go bumpy so that's why there's a horizontal pole located above the seats to hold onto.

"_No" _Fang said.

The girl frowned. She had short blonde hair like a bob. She was wearing a white mini skirt that went like one whole foot past her knees. Wow. She also had on a tank top and wasn't wearing a bra. As the buss moved she jiggled them closer to Fang each time. That slut. She was also wearing 5 inch high heels and some sunglasses. When she turned around, you practically see her butt. The skirt was so high, they almost went passed her butt cheeks. Gross.

Suddenly the bus went a little bumpy and she made this huge scene out of it. She fell forward onto Fang…as she intended o. I noticed a smirk on her face. Her breasts bounced near Fang's face, he tried to get out of the way but she sat on his lap. "So Fangy…what have you been doing…why haven't you called?" She asked him putting her arms around her neck.

Ugh…it was annoying and I bet to Fang he was completely annoyed that two DD breasts were being slammed into his face every time the bus would go bump.

"Layla…we're done…don't you know that?" He asked her bored.

She put on a surprised face, "Oh...so that's why you've been avoiding me this whole time?" She asked stupidly. I rolled my eyes and let out a small chuckle. "Yes…Layla...that's why I've been avoiding you for the past 7 months" He asked. I almost burst out laughing, but then he'd noticed me and get mad.

She tilted her head, "Oh…I didn't know that…but Fangy we had such a great time together...and-" She said while she lowered her face down to his neck and whispered in his ear, "-we can always do _it _again" She said bouncing her breasts on his chest.

He then put on a smug face, taking me aback. Was he going to have sex with her? :/

"I don't think so Layla…I'd hate to use you like that…" He said. "Oh, but you don't have to use me Fang…I really like us together…we can be together again…Fangy…and I just love your moans" She said quietly at him.

He put on a thinking face, "Thanks but no thanks, I've got stuff to do" He said getting her off his lap causing her to fall ass first on the floor. Hahahaha.

She frowned and got up, she went to sit next to him in the window seat. Her huge butt almost rubbed on his face as he moved away form her.

Now they were sitting together, "Fangy…I can make you feel what you don't feel anymore" She said to him, "And what's that?" He asked impatiently and bored, oh and annoyed. "Layla…sorry I'm not interested" He said, "But Fangy…wait...are you dating someone else?" She said, he shook his head. Wow, if I was him I would've lied and said yes so she'd leave me the poop alone. XD

"So what's the problem, you don't like me?"

"I'm not interested…that's all" He said.

"Well if you don't like me, as in my personality…are you interested din my body? You can have it pl-" She said but was cut off by him looking at her furiously. "I said no, what kind of guy do you think I am? I'm not just going to use you…sorry but I've moved on" He said.

She frowned and looked sad, "Oh…you're in love?" She asked.

He shook his head, "I don't do _love_"

"Oh.." She said, "But you do make it" she smiled seductively at him.

He sighed as he got up from his seat. "Layla…it was nice seeing you…thanks for everything, but really I've moved on…go find some other guy who'll like you just as much as I used to…and don't just give your body away to anyone…you should…you should find the right guy for you and never let him go" He said looking at her. She smiled and then nodded, he started walking and went to the exit door of the bus. He got off and put his hand sin his pockets. He walked away.

He smiled again looking down. But it was a sad smile, he said to herself. _"What if I already found him and he just walked away"_ She said.

Wow. I actually felt bad for her.

Eh!

30 minutes passed and I got off the bus. I walked to Becca's house. It was about 10 minutes away from her local bus stop.

I hummed a tune from some random radio show I used to hear to in the car drive with my mom when I was little.

I counted each step I took on the concrete tiles form the sidewalk. It was 6:45 Hmm, it was late. Oh great, I can't take the bus in one hour to see this uncle man. I'll have to do it tomorrow. I walked and walked until I saw the house.

Suddenly my humming tune was interrupted with the squeaky sound of an alarm. "Huh?" I gasped as I turned around and saw an ambulance drive rapidly right ahead of me. I stopped for a second to realize that it was doing. I gasped. Oh no!

I started running to Becca's house. I had to take short breaks but I kept running.

Finally I made it to her block. I jogged to the house as I arrived I caught sight of ambulance trucks, police cars, FBI agent cars…so many different people!

I put a face of panic. There was a person sitting on a bench, he had on a police uniform. I grabbed him by the shoulder. "He was wearing his deputy hat so I couldn't see his face. "Hey...w-what happened?" I asked out of breath form running so fast. No answer came form him, he didn't even turn. "Hey Mister police officer...can you pl-" I said as he turned around but as soon as I saw that familiar face, I gasped loudly and he smiled at me evilly and started laughing like a psycho. I fell onto the floor taken aback by his face. I screamed as he got off the bench and cam close to me. Another police officer cam walking to me, "Hey! You…hey miss.." He said coming near me, I was frozen I couldn't even move, I was frozen in fear as he smiled at me. But as on as the cop came jogging near me the psycho dressed as a cop slowly ran away, then I heard a rush of air come near my face. I gasped and looked behind me, another car…a lack van came rushing at a high speed. I heard a cop shout, "_Hey! Watch your speed limit! This is a neighborhood not a highway!" _I looked away to the psycho, as soon as the van passed, he disappeared. I blinked twice and then again. The cop approached me, "Miss? You okay?"

He gave me a hand and I took it, I got up and rushed through questions, "W-What happened? This is my friend's house! Is she okay? Please you got to help me, there's this ma-" I was cut off by him. "Miss…miss clam down...your friend, does she have auburn hair and about 5"5 tall?" He asked me reading a notebook. I nodded, "Yes...is she alright?" I asked him. "She's okay…just a few scratches...that's really al. I gasped at his answer, "What do you mean...how did she get hurt?" I asked him wanting answers. "You friend…her name is Becca I believe-" I nodded. He was reading the information off a small notebook, "-She fell off the stairs in attempt to get away from a man who came in through her door…listen m'am I don't want to scare you but…this man, he wasn't _caught-" _I could feel my eyes widen at what he said about the man not being caught. He continued, "-..I'm very sorry…we're doing the best we can…we even have FBI agents looking more into this. They call him the _silent killer_ because he stalks people silently and slowly…in one swift movement…people can disappear just like that…and then the next day someone shows up missing in the news. "

_No!_

"here is Becca? I need to see her…this man...I've seen him before…I _just _saw him…he was wearing a police uniform…" I said. The cop looked at me confused, "Just _now? _At this very rime scene?" He asked questioning. I nodded, "Yes! I've seen him before…I even dreamt of him! It was a nightmare…you have to get him! He…he look this is going to sound crazy but some car passed by him and he disappeared!" I said shocking eyes. He looked at me as if I was stupid. "I'm not crazy sir!" I shouted as I got a vibe form him that told me I'm crazy. He nodded, "Well…you relax…you're friend is alright…maybe you have trauma as well…and mixed with stress, it isn't very good…where will you be staying m'am? The sheriff has called Ms. Alexander's parents, when they got the news they were worried sick but there were no flights available to take until 5 weeks form now. Flights are getting delayed so much, it's probably due to this bad weather…you better get some shelter. My crew and I, we'll need to investigate tis home further on…you and you're friend will need…wait do you live with her?" He asked. I nodded. He looked at suspiciously. "My dad lives in another state" I said. He shook his head, "I see, well you and Ms. Alexander are going to have to find a new place to stay. We had an agent call the Federal Help Institute for Citizens (idk if this exists, made it up XDDD) to help you guys find good cheap place since we know you don't have jobs. " He said. I nodded, "Can I see Becca?" I asked. He nodded, "She's over there" He pointed and I ran to her.

She had tears in her face and they were swollen red. I ran up to her and she hugged me, "Becca!" I said. "Max…it was awful…this creepy man…I don't, I don't know how he to in, but he got in….there were no broken windows, nothing…as if he _silently_ crept into my house…I'm so cared Max" She said sobbing. I nodded, "Becca…it's okay….we'll be safe" I sighed, "as long as you're safe" I said ad we remained hugging.

FANG'S POV

I got home late. That girl Layla kind of annoyed me at first but I guess it was nice seeing her. I'm glad now she knows we're _over. _I got off the bus, and was really tired. The motel inn where I lived was about 20 minutes away from the bus stop. I was walking on the sidewalk when a car came rushing past me, splattering water on my jeans and shoes. My jaw clenched. I couldn't help it; anger always got the best of me.

So as the sixteen year old boy walked to his house, he felt as if he was being followed. He soon became suspicious of the soundless, silent, quiet footsteps following him. He turned around and saw nothing so he ignored it. He wasn't at all panicking, he was used to being followed by people. People that were obsessed with him, like girls. Or people who hated him, like guys involved in mobs.

Fang was a boy who had a love/hate relationship with people. But, in a way, it seemed as though h hated all people. He though of them as greed machines because everyone he ever knew wanted only _things _form him.

They either craved sex or money from him. Every girl he ever met wanted him for his body but on the inside, they didn't really know what to think of him. Fang was always a loner who loved being one. He wanted away from this evil world. He wanted to be free.

And then, one day, just when he thought his life was bad enough already…it all came crashing down, the day his sister was taken away. He wasn't sure if she was his biological sister or just some random girl. But, he referred to her as his sister. Her name was Angel. After that day, he really started to go crazy and wanted revenge out of a cause that was not meant to hurt any of them. The effect;

_He joined a gang._

He followed the leader's orders because he told Fang he knew who the people were and what mob worked for them. Fang thought of this as a plan and went in for it. Boy…was he _wrong._ He was confused though, he didn't know what direction his life was heading towards.

Fang ended up betraying them because he realized this wasn't what he wanted anymore. He thought that going to sleep, remembering memories of her was enough. Enough to bring her back one day.

_So he quit the gang._

When they found out he didn't want anything to have to do with them they coldly and vastly got rid of him.

The second, he told them he wanted out, the leader…Snapes… took out his machine gun and fired at him directly at his chest. Then they left. How Fang survived all those bullets and who helped him?…that's another story.

The young boy kept walking but then stopped as someone called his name, it was a faint voice.

"_Fang…"_

"_Fang…."_

"_Oh…Fang…"_

He stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened, he turned and gasped at something that hit him in the neck abruptly. He reached to the back of his neck and felt something. It was attached to his neck. _A tranquilizer came shooting to his neck out of nowhere. _His eyes shut and he re-opened them again, he started to lose balance; his legs shook as he fell to his knees. He then hit the floor and his face landed in the dirty cement.

His eyes were half shut. He didn't have time to figure out what all this was about.

Last thing he heard was a haughty chuckle.


	13. Land of Nod

What's all this? This peculiar noise? The sound coming in, invading his eardrums. He felt like he was a hell mine and people kept throwing rugs of dirt on him with his shovels. He groaned. He opened his eyes. He instinctively wanted to reach up to his head to rub it since he felt a headache…he _couldn't…_

Suddenly, his eyes flickered wide open. "Huh?" He gasped looking to both sides of him, left and right. He couldn't move his hands. He looked and turned his head behind him, his hands were tied together. He growled and got angry. He struggled, "Hey!" He yelled trying to get attention from anyone to could hear him.

"Where am I?" He whispered to himself, voice groggy. He was still wide-eyed. He couldn't move his hands nor his legs, they were all tied up together. He was sitting on a chair and he was tied to the chair as well.

He kept struggling, he couldn't even reach out for his pocket to grab a knife to cut the ropes. As he struggled he heard something above him, he turned his head upwards and a black figure jumped off an iron cast above him. It was a _man._

Fang winced as the man grabbed a hold of Fang's shoulders and put pressure on him, so he wouldn't fall abruptly onto the floor. He did a back flip and landed on the floor. Then, he approached Fang. "Hello…._Fang…" _

Fang blinked, "You" He said with anger in his voice. The man was wearing a black mask over his face and he had a voice changer which deflected his real voice from summing up into the atmosphere. Fang grimaced, "Why hide you face…I know it's _you" _Fang said in a huff of anger.

"Do you really Fang? Did you miss me? " He asked casually but in an evil smug tone.

Fang grimaced even more and started cursing at him, "You bastard! How dare y-" He was cut off by the man interrupting him, "Why did you ever leave?" He asked in a slither tone.

"I _had _to…and it's none of your concern!" Fang's voice got higher and more aggressive.

"Fang…we made such a perfect…_team. _I was the boss and you were my apprentice. I was the leader and you were my follower. I told you who to kill and you did it…you know you needed the money to see your….precious little _sister_…."

"Bastard! Don't talk about her! I'm gonna rip-"Suddenly he was cut off by the man in the sly, black uniform covering his whole body and face; by grabbing the back of his head by his hair. He grabbed a knife form his side pocket and held it to Fang's throat.

"You were saying?..." He finished as he chuckled that evil, psychotic laughter…

Fang was in front repressed sitting tied up on a chair and the man behind him holding a knife to his throat.

It was very late. They were in an old warehouse. Rust…cold rust everywhere. Disgusting dirtiness…disgusting rust…not even the wind wanted to blow it away. This place…it linked back to a memory of Fang…where his _old _days used to be. He kept them there, and that day he got stabbed, he never looked back and shut all those bad memories away in this old…warehouse. He wanted to keep them trapped in and never tell a soul about them.

An old, abandoned warehouse.

Moonlight outlined both figures. The man's utterly repulsive silhouette as he stuck out into the midnight color. And Fang…who was gorgeous, his whole features outlined by the midnight sky as well. But it seemed to like him, as it gathered all his finest features…his very well defined jaw line, the perfect muscles on his arms, his beautiful pond and smolder eyes, as well as his amazing ravaged yet still good looking hair made for a perfect contrast in the glistening moonlit atmosphere.

The man snickered at Fang. In a split decision, Fang tipped over his chair to the back legs of it and immediately slammed his head onto the man's face; while he was distracted, laughing. The man shrieked and dropped the knife; it fell onto the hard, concrete pavement. He fell back; causing Fang's chair as well as Fang who was attached to the chair, to fall back. The man got up. Fang was okay, he looked back at the man who now had a bloody nose. "You little prick!" He said as he grabbed Fang by his neck; his strong arm shooting out of nowhere to Fang's throat. This causing Fang to get all wide-eyed and choke out a gasp as the man pressed his large hand onto Fang's throat.

Fang's eyes rolled back as the man's thumb kept pressing down onto his windpipe. His lips subtly parted as he wanted, as he _ached _to release sounds of panic and pain. Fang couldn't even struggle out a painful groan from his vocals…nothing.

_This man was silently killing Fang…_

**I know, I know…poor Fang! T__T But do not worry! Fang is one of the main characters in this story! He'll be okay…he'll surely find a way out of this whole O.o ya know… heheh, well I'll update soon! ^^ Thanks for your reviews…thank you so much! ^^**


	14. Anger

"Fang!" Max shot up from the couch, she was waking up from yet another nightmare…but this time _Fang _was in it.

That night…when a stranger had come into Becca's house, Max and her weren't allowed to stay in the same home anymore. So, they grabbed their stuff and left. A nice woman cop drove them to Ella's house.

Luckily, both Ella and Nudge had been in the same house at the time the accident happened. When both Max and Becca arrived tired and with tears they left Ella and Nudge as well as Ella's parents worried.

"I have to go I have to find Fang he needs me he's in danger!" I said breathlessly and all without a pause, no period, no comma.

I shot up from the couch. I tripped over my bag that was thrown on the floor but I immediately got up, I didn't care. I ran downstairs. Becca and I slept in a spare bedroom in Ella's house. And Nudge slept with her sleeping bag in Ella's room. The second we arrived at Ella's house, we both fell asleep…cold asleep, really. No girl talk, no nothing,!

Panicky, I ran downstairs, I fumbled a few steps but I caught my balance. I rushed out through the door.

No one had noticed me. It was 8AM and everyone was still sleeping. I fell asleep in the clothes I was wearing the night before, I just took off my sneakers, that's it. But I slid them on when I ran.

I ran and ran to Fang's motel. I was tired, I took a cab and they left me in Fang's motel. "Fang!" I yelled as I ran by the corner of the street where he lived. Everything happened so fast from when I was dreaming to just now. So fast…

I rushed up to his door and pounded my fist on it, "Fang!" I yelled, but no answer. I got worried. I peeked through the window. The lights were off. No sound, not even the sound of footsteps walking up to the door.

I still can't believe how everything happened so quickly. Five minutes ago I felt like I was just having a dream. And now, I was here, standing right in front of Fang's doorstep…pounding on the façade of the door for him to let me in.

I had a bad dream…another nightmare. And Fang was involved in it. I don't care how much I was trying to avoid him now. After that whole passionate scene that happened between us, I felt so embarrassed and didn't want to see him ever again, but now I was eager to! I wanted to make sure he was okay! Oh no…what if my dream was a warning? I have to find Fang!

"So Fang…tell me-" The man said as Fang was lying on the floor. Still tied up and on the chair. He had red strangle marks all over his neck. Fang weakly let out a small groan. There were tears in his eyes. But he hadn't been crying, they were just a natural response from him. Fang had never cried. But his body, it did _cry. _His eyes formed water around his eyes, damping up and blurring in his vision. His body ached from all the pain he was receiving all these years…mental _and _physical.

_When would it stop?_

Fang's eyes were half shut. He looked very weak, he couldn't say anything. He was having his life slowly taken away form him by the hands of a man whom he _hated _with a passion so much.

"Oh…what's that…I didn't hear you" The man said in a sly tone chuckling. "How does it feel? How does it feel to have everything you ever wanted handed on a silver platter and then it all suddenly taken away form you-" He snapped his fingers in Fang's face, causing Fang to blink, "-just like that?"

The man leaned down to Fang, "Huh?...Tell me!" He demanded.

Fang turned to him, "Shut up! You don't what you're talking about…I've never, _ever _had anything handed to me just like that!" Fang suddenly burst out into anger as he starred at the man with disgust and hatred.

The man chuckled. "You're doing good."

Fang breathed, he inhaled and exhaled and kept doing it.

"The hate, the madness, the lust! Hahahahah! That's why I like you kid! Hahaha, I've never met any man who hated something so much he'd work so hard to destroy it even if it ended up destroying himself, I love it! Hahahahahah!" he laughed evilly.

"You don't know me…" Fang said with eyebrows furrowed and a sly mouth expression on.

"Oh…I don't?" "-Well…I guess I don't….I mean there's many things I do not know about you…like what you do to get away from this all…what makes you happy…if there's…_a girl in your life…_

Suddenly Fang's face went form pure disgust and hatred towards the man to shocked and wide-eyed. Fang's pupils got smaller as his mouth dropped open…his jaw clenching. Fang had totally understood what the man was talking about…

_Who he was talking about…._

"Don't you dare touch her" Fang said in a quiet but demonic voice…actually throwing the psycho off for a second there as he raised his eyebrows, "Hahahahahah! That's what I love! More hatred! Hahahahahah yes! This is the Fang I used to know…you didn't really think you could one day blink your eyes and wake up the next day with a completely new blank page for you to write up…what did you want…what did you wish for? Was it happiness…""

Fang's face expression grew with more hatred.

"-freedom?....." continued the sly man

Fang grew even madder than before.

"—forgiveness?..."

More repulsive emotions towards the man grew onto Fang's face.

The man then let out a small chuckle as he finished wanting to get Fang the angriest he could possibly ever be, "---Love?..." The man said with a devious grin and an insane look on his face.

It's official. If there was ever a time Fang was ever going to let out his deepest emotion of anger and hatred…now would be it. Hate and anger submerged through Fang as his veins pumped even more blood and faster throughout his whole body. His face was fading away form pale to a red color form all the blood pulsating though his veins. Sweat was dripping off his forehead and onto his temples. His voice was gruff as he breathed steadily trying to control his emotions. He wanted to tear away from his chair, he wanted o jump on this man and tear his face off. He wanted to beat all the emotions he was ever feeling right into this man. He wanted to puncture him with these sad feelings. He wanted to let him know how it felt like to be him. He wanted to shove them in his face forcefully.

Fang had to control himself. He had to constrain himself. He knew eventually one day this day would come. All these repressed feelings. This man he was one of the ones to caused Fang the most anger. Fang never knew why. One day, Fang just cracked. And that's when it all went wrong.

Why should have to moil for this man?

Fang was merely a tool for this man…but his _favorite _tool as he once said.

He loved that Fang would never show any other emotion besides hate, anger, and lust…of even more hate. Fang was like a wild dog who savaged and savaged…but instead for food like dogs do…he savaged for even more hate…he got so caught up in hating so much, that he…

_Fell in love with Hatred._

True, this man never met another so determined.

He was just like him.

That's why he wanted Fang to join him.

He took care of Fang.

And with this new "_job" _as one would call it, Fang could _live…_

He didn't have to live off in the streets anymore. He became more determined. He became more focused in wanting what he had searched for and hoped for back before…his sister.

"Well….Fang…it's been fun" The man evilly smiled towards Fang. Fang's face was like stone.

"You'll be coming back to me…and when you do…I'll have the doors opened…you'll be begging for more" The man said as he turned around to walk away just as soon as he heard some random police car slowly pass by.

He eyed it.

He stopped and spun on his heel turning back to Fang…"You'll want to keep her….-" He said with a devious look of a psychotic man as he slipped out a photograph of…_Max…_He finished, "—safe" Then he started laughing evilly and walked away, then disappearing off out of Fang's sight.

The photo flew by the air…it gently and slowly danced in the currents of the wind as it plopped down onto the ground near Fang. He looked at the photo to see who it was; he got wide-eyed. His pupils practically invisible; more sweat cracking form his temples. His jaw clenching. A guttural sound releasing from him…the sight of the photo making his heart skip beats causing him to miss few breaths and choke out as he grimaced towards the direction where the man was walking.

The photo was of Max walking in a neighborhood. The picture seemed weird as if it was shot zoomed in. You could tell whoever took the snapshot was far away form her…watching her…

In the picture, she was wearing some black capris and a grey hoodie over. She was listening to her iPod as she had her ear pieces on and her iPod was clung to her waist on the loops of her Capri jeans. Her arms were up as she was putting her hair up in a ponytail and taking a step forward walking on a sidewalk. No other was in the picture…just _Max._

Fang bowed his head down onto the hard ground. He closed his eyes. He was still tied up, with heavy duty rope…causing his wrists to chafe and turn red.

I ran and ran…I was so out of breath but somehow, I didn't care…at all.

I had a goal and that was to find Fang…

Since that day we met…that very unfortunate day…I just…._felt _something new…in my heart….

I needed to know he was okay. I checked everywhere he usually hangs out. I've been to where he lives and he didn't answer. I've been to some music store since what teen doesn't love music? Then…God forgive me I'd ever think of Fang to get involved with this type of stuff…but I even went to some prostitute club…since ya know…guys _hang _there a lot. But I didn't know where to look now. I stopped breathless. I sat down. My legs hurt so bad from running and my stomach ached. I didn't eat anything. How could I possibly think I could keep this up forever if I didn't have any energy? It's like trying to drive a car with no gas…I needed something to eat. My stomach churned…but I ignored it. I didn't have time. Something in me told me to go look for him…for Fang.

Then…it hit me…Fang was the mysterious loner type. He had to be in a mysterious, loner place. Where would this be? I thought.

A haunted house?

Nah. This is Fang we're looking for not a ghost! Ugh…

Ooooh I know! An abandoned place!

I spotted a random man walking with his two dogs. He looked like he was in his thirties. "Excuse me mister" I said interrupting him while he was picking up his dog's poop. He looked at me, "Uh…do you know of any abandoned places around here?" I said. He let out a snort and responded, "Well…there is but I don't see why you would want to go there…but it's more near the south…take a couple 5 blocks from here and make a turn…there's this huge abandoned warehouse…it's hidden behind a lot of trees and shrubs so it'll be difficult to spot at first" He said.

I nodded, "Thanks so much!" I quickly smiled and immediately ran off before he could reply.

I ran in lighting speed. I was running so fast, I could hear my heart pump faster. Wind was gushing right through me. I did just what the guy said…I counted the blocks and made a turn to the south….then I spotted some trees…actually lots of them. There was also this huge truck loaded with timber but it looked really dusty and like it hasn't been used in ages. I gasped for air as I made my way closer to the truck.

One of the logs fell and I jumped up…it scared the crap outta me.

I jogged until I saw a huge panel protrude from above some really super huge trees. I looked above and saw a roof. I ran towards the trees and moved away some shrubs. I was there, I had to open a door though. It was really strong. It had dust. I opened it and it make a creek noise…creepy.

I entered the warehouse, "Hello?" I said. I kept walking. This place felt very weird…

A presence was near, I could sense it. It just vibrated off into the atmosphere. Then I opened another door and allot of iron poles came falling. Luckily, I dodged them. "Ooops" I muttered. "Fang?" I called. I hope he was here.

I looked outside. It started to get dark and cold. I didn't like the dark or the cold. I liked sunshine and light. Dark things kind of scared me. Scenario-wise I mean.

I kept walking, I bumped into a spider web and screamed. Hahaha. What can I say? It caught me off guard.

As I took a step forward, I heard a creak sound. "Oh" I said as I starred down below me. Without thinking, I started running because I knew the floor was breaking.

Oops.

My foot stopped on a wooden floor part and my foot went right through it as I shrieked in pain and then my leg slid.

I spotted a wire hanging from a huge truck inside the warehouse. I tried to reach for it.

_Crap._

I shouldn't have done that. As soon as my fingers reached for it, I clung my whole body weight onto it to slip out my leg form the hole. But it came falling down as I was stuck there like an idiot starring at the rope and then at a huge pice of machinery that sloly came tumbling down, " no noooooooo!" I shouted but it fell and I sighed relief; I thought that huge piece of m equipment was going to brake the floor in half the second it touched the floor. I laughed at myself.

But then I heard a creak again. "Uh-oh…spoke too soon" I added, in a sarcastic tone as I stopped laughing and the wooden floor split and went tumbling down and I fell to the bottom floor below me where my leg was sticking out. I yelled and landed on top of some squishy blue plastic bag thingy to cover up machinery…ya know what I mean?

So I got a good landing. But I got up so the stuff would hit me, I rolled over and the impact of the stuff made me fall out through the window as I fell out…the glass broke and I went flying, "Ahhh!" I screamed and landed in a pile of sand. I groaned, "Eww" I spit out some sand that went in my mouth.

I got up on all fours and rolled over and then hit the grassy ground. "Ouch" I said.

I got up and sighed, "Just a few scratches…but I'm okay" I said.

Then I turned and my jaw practically dropped to the ground.

_I'm such an idiot!_

"Aghhhh!" I yelled out in a fist of fury…there was a back door! This whole time! I could've gotten through the back door!

I opened it and then suddenly stopped arguing with myself. My eyes went wide as I saw a figure lie on the floor on a chair.

I ran up to it and as I got closer, I realized it was Fang. I gasped when I arrived…..

"Fang? Fang!" I yelled, I walked up to him and faced him, I sat down on my knees.

I grabbed his shoulder and shook it, "Fang!" I whispered beneath my low breath.

I cupped his face. What happened to him?

He suddenly opened one of his eyes very slowly.

_Just one._

His other eye was sut and it looked damp and kind of bruised. I gasped.

"Wake up!" I yelped grabbing his shirt. Then I suddenly noticed the ropes around him…he was tied up…my eyes trialed over his entire body and stopped at his neck, there were some red marks…in the forms n hands….someone strangled him?

I gasped, I grabbed his head and instinctively pushed it into my chest. This feeling made my heart skip beats and I froze for a very long time.

I gulped and looked down at him. He was sweaty.

I took my hands and untied the knots. They were hard and I kept struggling, then I remembered that Fang kept a pocket knife in his pocket…I searched through his pocket of his skinny jeans and dug my hand in there. Wow. It really was tight…that's why they're called skinny jeans…it's impossible to fit anything into them.

_Wow, this was uncomfortable._

I noticed as soon as my hand traveled down his pants where his pockets were, his face froze and I saw him slightly blush as his body stiffened. I blushed too, but I got it! I grabbed the knife and being careful not to cut him, I carefully ripped the ropes in half, cutting them off him. Now, for his ankles. They got off too. I threw the ropes aside.

I looked at him. He was motionless. His eye was open but he wasn't moving. I lowered my head and placed it against his chest to feel his heartbeat…I felt his heart skip faster as I came closer to him and I also felt his muscles tighten as he had a little spasm there.

"Sorry" I muttered.

He let out a small groan.

I chuckled an he frowned at me. He partially lifted his head up but failed and laid it back down on the cement.

I leaned closer and grabbed a hold of the rope that was wrapped on his waist. I grabbed the knife and slid it between Fang's shirt and the rope.

I swiped the rope off and threw it aside. Fang sat himself up and then felt lazy because he slid his body onto the ground again.

I sighed. "So…you going to tell me what happened?" I asked.

"I'm worried about you" I said.

I saw a corner of his lips curve up but he didn't look at me. "What's your name?" He asked. My eyes widened, I gasped in shock as I realized I never told him my name...oops!

"Max" I said smiling.

He shifted his body towards me and sat up…he rubbed his neck…"Max…" He repeated. I nodded and smiled at him.

I noticed at the sudden word of my name he sighed pleasantly causing me to blush and look away.

"You need to go" He said.

I blinked numerous times taken aback. "Wh-" I started but was stopped by a picture I noticed on the ground. I looked at it and could feel Fang's jaw clench tight as I picked it up, "Wait…that's me…" I said.

I looked at him. He looked at me in a serious face, "You're not safe here…get away" He said.

"What? I'm not?" I asked.

"Go" He said.

"First you have to tell me what all this is about! How do you have this picture of me?" I asked him pointing to it.

"It's not mine…" He said.

I blinked, "Then whose is it?"

"That man…who attacked you….he threw it to me" He said looking at the picture then at me.

My jaw dropped open, worry covered my whole face, "W-Where is he?" I asked turning around…eyeing all my surroundings. M heart started beating faster. Fang could feel it, because he placed a hand on my arm, "I, I dunno…he was here…he tied me up…he shot me with a tranquilizer and brought me back here…that's when I woke up" He said with a stern voice.

"So he did this to you?" I asked.

He looked away and nodded.

I dropped the photo and looked down at my shoes.

"Why does he have this photo?" I asked

He shrugged and got up, he limped and fell face first onto the ground. I gasped and rushed up to help him. "You're hurt" I said.

He shrugged, "I'm okay…no I'm great…I'm stupendous" He said but I could see pain in his eyes.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I dunno…I don't wanna be here" He said.

That's because it brought back memories…memories he didn't want anymore.

"Fang-" I stopped as he made a weird motion with his head as if he ducked it down. He fell over on all fours and started gagging as he lifted his arm up to place a hand on his throat. "Fan-" Then he vomited.

"fang!" I ran to him and patted his back as he let it out. I slipped my hand into his so he'd feel okay.

With surprised, he actually tightened the grip of our fingers together. I didn't stop him fro doing so, I kept patting his back and now I was rubbing it. I pushed down on his back so he'd sit down, he did. I id too; he wiped his mouth with an arm. Without thinking, I lifted my arm up and subtly grabbed a side of his face and turned it to me. Our faces were really close now.

He then puffed up his cheeks and let go of my hand to vomit again. I watched him as he did O.o I know this is going to sound weird but something about those sounds he was making while ya know….made him seem even more attracting to me…. O.o

WAIT! STOP THINKING THIS! UGHHH!

HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY FIND A GUY VOMITTING SEXY? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! WERE YOU DROPPED ON YOUR HEAD AS A CHILD!

I shook my head getting those thoughts away, I continued patting his back. But soon, the 'patting' turned into well caressing Dx I couldn't help it….his slender body just ached to be touched! XD

I didn't notice as I was unconsciously slowly sliding my hands up and down his back…even though he had a shirt on…you could still see his defined muscles and his long slim back was so beautiful even when covered. I noticed him let out a huge sigh and shiver at the same time.

Then I stopped. What was I doing! I can't just touch him like _that?_ I immediately took my hands away from him and back to my sides. I leaned closer to him as his eyes were closed, but he was letting out small breaths. "Fang?" I managed to ask.

He looked up at me and shot me a glance, I blinked and looked at him confused.

"T-That…That…felt good" He muttered.

I blushed, "Oh"

Awkward silence

"y-you didn't like that…I-I'm sorry I didn't notice...I realize it made you uncomfortable, I won't touch you like _that _again"

"N-no, it was _nice_" He said not looking at me.

I sniffled, then I sneezed with my eyes closed. I opened them and Fang was looking right at me, "ahem" I said to him

"What?" He said shrugging.

"Aren't you going to say something?" I said annoyed.

"Like what?...Oh, bless you" He said.

"Thanks" I muttered.

O.o

"Where'd you get the picture?" I asked him pointing to it where it was on the floor.

He shrugged, "I told you…" His voice trailed off.

I shook my head, "You're obviously not telling me the whole truth!" I said accusingly.

He sighed, "You actually want to know?" He asked looking into my eyes.

I was taken aback by his comment but then nodded, "If I'm in danger, I would most definitely want to know!" I yelled at him.

He frowned at me then dropped his head, "Fine" He mumbled.

"Why is he following me?"

I asked him with fear all over my face.

He looked up at me, eyes widened, "Following you?" He repeated

I nodded, "This psycho…yesterday he tried to do something to my friend! And because him, I think she's traumatized! Why?" I got closer to his face asking him accusingly. I knew he knew something. I grabbed his shirt into my fists.

"Okay…don't get mad at me!" He yelled back slapping my hand away form him.

I looked at him with shock, "Hmph!" I said, turning the other way as I sat opposite of him.

"I'm trying to help you…I tell you to leave…and you don't! You're so stubborn" He finished silently.

I looked back at him, "Well that's only cause-" I stopped myself short then shook my head, "Never mind" I said…….

"Because what?" He asked…

"Nothing" I said.

He sighed, "Fine…like I really care anyways" He said.

I yelled ina fit of anger, "Ugh! I hate you so much!" I said without thinking.

He shrugged, "I'm used to it"

I looked back at him…"You're so confusing" I said.

"Why?" He asked me uncrossing his arms and sliding a hand through his jet black hair.

"Yo-You're so hard to get! You're so hard to understand! I don't get you! One minute you're nice….then the other you're mean! For instance…why did you kiss me the way you did? It was so full of passion and want yet you say you don't trust me and send me a vibe of hate! Then the next minute you're telling me to leave…kicking me out….and when I have no place to go you say you don't care! I say I hate you and you shrug it off like you don't care! Then when I finally get to hold you…you don't want to let go! What is that? Like a few moment ago you were throwing up, and I held you hand and you gripping me even tighter! And now you're telling me I should leave and you're saying this is to _help _me! Ughh! Why? What is wrong with you?" I finished; out of breath and nervous as to what his response was going to be….

I looked away nervously then back at him.

Strands of hair fell onto my face.

"This is me-" He finally said, "-don't push it" He finished looking at me intensely. I actually got scared at how he was looking at me.

"Maybe I _should _leave…all you bring into my life is more tension, more drama, more bad things happen because of you…maybe I should forget about you, pretend like I never met you…I'm leaving" I said as I got up and started to walk away furiously.

"That's what you should've done long ago" I heard him mutter. He was still sitting on the floor, one of his legs bent upwards as he rested an arm on it while the other leg lied flat on the floor.

I turn around and suddenly got a rush of anger. I walked back to him, "I don't need you to tell me what I should've done! You're not the boss of me! Huh I am sick of you! You never open up! You think everyone's out to get you when in reality, there's actually people in this world that are willing to help you…like me! I'm staying…I _stayed _because I cared about you! I was worried! Y-Ya know you're crazy! You deserve everything you got in this lifetime…because every time I see you all I see is anger, hate, and lust of wanting more bad things! You're a crazy psycho! You're just like that other man! Nothing makes you so different form him…you sicken me" I said walking away.

His eyes widened when I said he was just like that other man. I got to the corner and ran away. Tears started to sting my eyes but I wouldn't cry. I ran and ran. Then I found some bridge and I hid under it. There was a nice pile of clean grass so I laid on it and hummed myself to sleep.

_But what if Max was wrong? What is he really did show emotion…at least when he knew no one was looking._

_He stayed there…in the same position he was before; everything was the same after Max left…except there was one small lucid tear running down his cheek._

**So I wrote most of this yesterday night but I didn't have time to post it XD I'll update when I can! It takes a long time to figure out how to write the stuff! XD I hope this chapter was intense enough! Thank u for the reviews! ^^**


	15. Envy

**Please review when you're finished reading! Tell me what you thought about this chapter! ^^ I'd really like to know…want more detail to it? Thought it was a weird chapter? O.o Then let me know! XD**

_Morning._

As I woke up yawning, I could feel the uneasy sun rays hit my eyes. Wow…it hasn't been this sunny in days. I looked around me, seeing nothing but green.

"I fell asleep?" I said. I looked at my watch and it was the afternoon, 15 till 3. "Wow" I said realizing the time.

I sneezed at a cold shiver that hit my spine. I looked down at my clothes…oh great, they're drenched from this damply grass

My shoes and socks were soaking wet; I sneezed again…oh no…a _cold._ I sure hope not.

I sat up and looked around, I heard some rushing water. So I got up and followed my directional instincts leading me to some lake. I walked up to it. It wasn't the same park as before…this one looked way different.

I looked around…I saw the sun right there, above me. Blinding, it was. I squinted my eyes as I kept a hand over my forehead making sure the harmful rays don't hit my sight.

I walked up to the lake and dipped my hand it. "Whoa" I said, the water was freezing cold!

Or, maybe it was just me. How could the water be freezing cold and then the temperature out here be like 90 degrees hot or something?

Weird.

I saw some dried up plants leaves. They were lethargically huge so I grabbed one and started drying my socks, after I took my shoes off.

So as I finished drying myself up, I washed my face…yup in the freezing cold water…and started walking. Until I finally I found an exit. I heard something coming my way. I lifted up the shrubs that were in my way to see a small path like a road and I saw a car coming into perspective. "Hey!" I shouted for them to stop. I stood in the middle of the road but they weren't stopping.

Turns out they didn't stop their car….jerks. So, I ended up walking back to the city.

I gasped as I suddenly spotted the old warehouse where Fang and I were.

I started running to it and remembered that there was a back door. Now, this time I could avoid all the trouble of my foot being caught in a wooden platform causing me to do some stupidity sending me flying out the window and onto another pile of disgustingly tasting sand. Yuck.

I came up to the door and yanked it open. Surprisingly, I didn't know I was that _strong._

Haha...cool, I yanked the whole door off!

I grinned because I thought it was funny and I walked in.

But Fang wasn't there.

I walked up and spotted the chair, still though, he wasn't there. He probably left.

I sighed, "Better get outta this creepy place" I said making my way to the door.

I safely made it back to the city. As I walked, a wave of sudden heat hit me. I noticed everyone was wearing shorts and tank tops. Great…while I was wearing long jeans and a dark hoodie, attracting even more sun towards me, ugh.

I ended up buying an ice-cream even tough I didn't have any money…yeah I know…O.o right?

Haha.

'Max?" I heard someone call my name. I had taken off my hoodie and wrapped it around my waist.

I turned, it was Becca. I waved at her and smiled, "Hi Becca!" I said. She gave me a quick hug, "Max, what're you doing here…I didn't know you hung around here" She said.

I blinked, "Hung around where, I live here" I said

"But isn't your house like an hour away?" She asked me.

"Whoa Nelly!" I said shocked as she laughed.

Had I really traveled that far!

Cool.

"So Max, want to hang? Nudge was just with me, but she had to leave early because she had swimming practice…so what're you doing?" Becca asked smiling.

"Um…well just going for a walk…heh" I said grinning nervously.

She rolled her eyes, "A longggg walk if you ask me" She said.

"C'mon let's hang!" She grabbed my arm pulling me.

"Becca what's this place?" I asked her

"Don't you like it? I thought you would, since ya know you kind of like creepy stuff I guess…correct me if I'm wrong though, I know you're not the girly type so I figured you'd like these types of stuff" Becca said while picking out a hat and trying it on.

I nodded, "Yeah it's….nice…never been here"

It was a small boutique set in the dark style as in you know gothic themes. There was gothic antiques and clothing. Not at all Halloween-ish if you ask me, but really really…._nice._

"Hey…I'm, uh, I'm going to try this on…be right back" She stormed off into a dressing room.

"Okay…hurry though…or I'll get bored. I heard her chuckle off into a distance. I was walking down the aisle and a really creepy puppet things popped out form nowhere.

I gasped really loudly as some store person heard me, "Don't worry…just a doll" He said. I nodded, "Just...startled…that's all" I said walking off and observing other stuff this place had to offer.

"Um…do you have any books here?" I asked.

The same guy, maybe in his late teens like 18 or 19 answered back, "Uh yeah…somewhere in the next installment" He said sweeping up some stuff on the floor.

"Next?-" I asked confused. "-But there's only one room" I said confused. He stopped, "Nope…downstairs…it's like a basement…that's what this place used to be, but then it turned into this fancy place....sweet huh?" He asked. I nodded, "Um yeah" I said.

I walked to the dressing room, "Becca?" I asked while tapping on the door.

"Becca?" I asked again.

"Yeah Max?" She said.

I felt a sigh of relief, "Ugh…you scared me...don't do that" I said

"Ahaha, sorry Max…it's just that there was this really pretty dress already here on the seat and I decide to try it on as well….I'll be out soon…I'm so going to take a picture of this and put it on my facebook" She said. I felt her grin even though I couldn't see her.

"Uh, okay…take your time…hey Beck, I'll be downstairs checking the stuff" I said as I walked away.

Her voice stopped me, "Downstairs?" She asked opening her door.

I nodded, "Yeah"

"Oh…I-I didn't know there was a downstairs…be careful" She shut her door again.

"Yeah…I just want to check some stuff" I said.

I walked to the back aisle and noticed it was getting darker as I walked more to the back, then I felt a door knob as I spread my hands across the rooms. I opened it and turned on a light.

"That's a lot of books" I said amazed.

I took a step forward and heard the door creak causing me to instinctively turn myself around.

"Strange" I said under my breath.

There were lots of spider webs in this room, well I guess they served as decorational purposes.

Then I noticed something that caught my eye, a book.

I picked it up and read it, "Reading Your Mind" it said. I opened it and went to the first page…there was a picture…a _strange_….picture. I skimmed through the next pages and more pictures. "There's nothing in this book" I said to myself. I put it down and in the corner of my eye I saw something walk by making me gasp out loud and drop the book onto the floor.

"H-Hello?" I said.

I gently hit my head with my fist, "No Max…you're just _imagining _things…you're stressed that's all" I said to myself bending down to pick the book back up.

I sat down and got the book, but only to find out the title had totally changed, okay I was officially freaked out…I grabbed the book and shoved it back in the closest aisle next to me.

"Max?" I heard a faint voice call me, it was Becca. "I'm coming!" I said walking up to the door reaching out my hand to grab the knob. Suddenly, the door closed.

Now I was confused and twisted the knob, but nothing happened. "Becca…can you open the door from the outside…I think it's locked" I said into the door.

I heard some footsteps approach, "Yeah Max…hold on…did you close it?" She asked as I watched the door knob twist.

"No, it was probably the wind or something, the windows are opened" I said.

I watched intently as the knob twisted this way and that, but then it stopped.

"A little faster would you Becca?" I said impatiently.

I sat down and after a few seconds of waiting, I got back up, "Becca…hurry up and open the freakin' door" I said very impatiently.

"Becca?" I asked confused, "Hey…are you there?" I asked.

This was getting on my nerves, "Becca! Open the door…someone please…open the door, I can't open it!" I shouted form the inside of the room.

And that's when the light bulb flickered off. I gasped as I looked up at it.

I headed back to the door and slammed my pal on it, "Becca! I'm serious…I am not joking! Hey can someone hear m-" I stopped as I saw a figure again in the corner of my eye.

I turned around, "Who's there? I saw you, show yourself" I said trying to sound calm but on the inside I was freaking out.

I pressed my back against the wall, hoping I could just invisibly pass through it…but no such luck.

"…." There was a silence but I could feel something in the room.

"If this is a joke to scare your customers then it's not funny! This isn't funny….so quit already!" I shouted.

Then I heard a creak on the floor, indicating footsteps.

"….Mah…" Someone just sounded out the _M _ in my name.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"…Ah…." The faint voice continued.

"S, stop it!" I shouted at them getting to my knees as I slammed my palms onto the wooden floor"

"….cks…" now they sounded out the _x_

I got up immediately, this person knew my name and I grabbed the doorknob like a maniac and tried to open the door. I kicked the door but it wouldn't open. "Stay away form me!" I shouted.

Then I noticed a shadow coming down the aisle and I tried to hide under a table, so I did. I lifted up the mantle and got under. I slowed down my breathing.

There footsteps arrived and I put a hand over my mouth to keep myself form whimpering out.

"Where are you hiding?" I heard someone say.

My eyes widened, "I know your under the table…are you afraid of me…I just want to play" They said.

My eyes widened, I slowly backed away while still on all fours, hiding off into another table.

My forehead started getting sweaty and then I felt something form behind me. I whimpered out , "Hello!" They shouted. I screamed and ran off out of the table and ran down some aisle as I heard giant footsteps behind me. I started crying out as I kept running and couldn't see my direction of where I was headed. It was dark, there was no light and my hair was all messy and up in my face.

Then they appeared from where I was headed to. I slipped and screamed as I was involuntarily sliding down the aisle right to them.

I hit some table but I was fine and got back up and started running, then I fell down again. My palms touched the floor and I realized it was wet. "Caution: wet…don't you read signs?" They said.

I got back up but then slid again. I just couldn't think straight. All I wanted to do was escape form them so I was panicky trying to get up but failed each time.

Something then grabbed at Max's foot as she screamed out. Then she stopped because they covered her mouth. All that was heard were muffled cries.

"Do you remember me Max?" The person said as she was struggling against them. They were holding her by both arms and restraining her legs.

She bit his hand drawing blood from him as he yelped out. She then let out a loud scream that the whole neighborhood could hear.

I couldn't move…I could talk…I couldn't do anything except bit this man on the hand. So I did, and that caused him to yell in pain as I felt his blood on my teeth I spit out and screamed as loud as I could. I kicked him in the face and scratched him and then ran off and opened my mouth to scream out. Except this time nothing came out from me…no sound….nothing. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped in realization that I had lost my voice.

I was frozen and then man grabbed my hair and started dragging me across rows; making me hit several shelf corners and tables.

Nudge

_Ring…_

_Ring…._

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

"_Hey….it's Becca, I'm not here at the time so leave me a message or whatever and I'll try to get you back! Kay! Bye!"_

"Please leave a message at the beep"

_Beep._

"Hello? Becca? Okay…well I'm just calling to say I arrived home safely, I'm just heading off to practice…you know ever since that accident with you and Max I think we should all always keep in contact wherever we go…to be safe…anyways, call me back…okay? Bye" Nudge said as she hung up her cell and packed her things up in her bag.

"Wake up sleepy head…hahahahahah!" chuckled a voice to me as I groggily groaned.

My eyes were squinted and I felt my hair was on my face. I swept it back and opened my eyes wide and shook my head to fully wake up.

Ten, reality hit me. Panic rushed through my whole body all over again.

I started breathing heavily as they came back and grabbed my hair, "Sleep good?" They asked me. I couldn't see them, they were wearing a dark cloak, covering their face.

"W-What do you want…with me" I asked them groggily.

They chuckle, "Don't act like you don't know" They said and chuckled.

They breathed up my neck and let out a hot breath, planted right on my throat naming me shiver.

I gasped out, "Don't touch me.." I said spitting at them.

"Ah!" I yelped as they hit my face, making me fall back.

"Tell me what you dreamt of?" They said cupping my chin as I panicked backing away.

They continued, "—Was it about me?-" They laughed out deviously, "-I bet you have nightmares about me! " They started laughing like a maniac.

I screamed out again, "Aghhhhhhhhhh!"

But then I felt something hit the back of my head really heard, I blacked out.

"M-Max?" asked Becca groggily, as she woke up. She was hit on the head very hard so she barely recalled anything. She looked in a mirror and saw blood on her forehead. She gasped out and then saw a man on the floor behind her. It was also the teenage store clerk who was helping Max from before. Becca screamed out and ran out through the door. She would've helped Max…but if she only knew…

_Or remembered…_

"Ohhh Fang…ooooh" moaned out a girl as Fang was on top of her.

It turns out that the day Max yelled at him was the same day he decided to have some fun and got a little too carried away.

_Flashback_

_Fang:_

It was pretty late as he was walking down the streets. He'd been drinking some beer before he went out. He figured since he hasn't had a little fun in a while so he would maybe today. "Hey…cutie" a 20 year old woman called behind him. He turned around but saw no one and turned back around, there she was. He gasped as she tried to get him, "Want to have some fun…want to drink a little? " She said sounding already drunk and smoking right in front of him.

He tried to ignore her, "Uh…no than-" He said but she yanked his hand and took him with her as she led him into a club.

"Beer's on me" She said smiling wickedly at him. Since he'd been wasted he didn't know what he was doing. He surely didn't intend to have this much fun.

Then some other young adolescent girls arrive as they started touching his slender body and removed his jacket he had. One of them, a short orange head danced for him on top of the table he was sitting at as another blonde did the same.

Another woman slid the beer glass down to him and he took it and swallowed it.

The second he tried to get up he stumbled on the floor, looks like those woman had loaded his drink with some pretty harsh stuff.

He was stumbling as he was taken away by the tree girls into a separate room away form the crowd in the bar.

Something in the back of his head was telling him he should be somewhere else but he couldn't think straight.

Fang was totally wasted, high, and drunk.

"Nuuh…wai-" He said groggily barely able to stand himself up as the other girls about his age started taking his clothes off….O.O

_End of flashback_

Next day he woke up and had a huge headache as he screamed out and grimaced in his sleep. The other girls were still in bed with him, they just thought it was due to all the liquor and beer he had though.

But it was more though.

He was having nightmares. Fang tossed and turned as his hands gripped hard onto the mattress sheets and his hands formed balls of fists.

He kept screaming in pain as his whole body was in a state of shock and sweating.

_And then it hit him. His eyes flashed right open as remembrance ran through his memory like a huge tidal wave smashing against his skull._

He rolled his body over falling off the bed, causing another girl who was on top of him to fall off too.

He wasn't drunk anymore. Or at least, he hopes he wasn't.

He quickly grabbed his boxers, his jeans, shirt, etc as he slid them all on; while the girls watched him in a confused manner.

"I-I'm so sorry…" He said in a rushed voice and stormed off and out of the door.

He grabbed his motorcycle and practically tackled it with a jump as he started his engine and drove off searching for

_Max_

"Max!" He said desperately.

His heart was beating only so many beats per second he was surprised he wasn't having a heart attack.

"M-Ma—haxx! He screamed out in a weird tone. His head hurting really badly and he was feeling like he was going to barf.

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

His cell started ringing as he got startled and immediately flipped it open without seeing who was actually calling him.

His heavy breath escaping him as he heard a chuckle through the phone.

"Hahaha Fang…I can hear you….anyways I thought you might want to know…" He said in his devious voice.

Fang spoke, "Know what?" He asked into the phone.

"Oh…eager are we? Hahahah…..I thought you might want to know I have your Maxi" He said.

Fang's eyes widened, "H-Don't touch her!" You bastard!" Fang yelled into the phone.

"Oops…too late for that….sorry Fang…you want her…you can have her…I don't need her…just trying to give you a small _wake-up call _you're holding back…Fang…tsk, tsk, tsk…don't disappoint me….Hahahaha" He laughed evilly as he hung up.

Fang dropped his phone in shock as he grimaced and punched his fist into the wall, his phone rang gain and he picked it up hearing who It was, "…Oh by the way…if you want to know…we're at _Gothic Bargains_…see you there….Fang…."

Immediately Fang jumped back onto his motorcycle and drove like maniac, driving as fat as he could.

With the way he was driving, he arrived there in minutes.

He opened the door as he panted for air.

Then the lights went off. "In here…Fang" He said to him.

Fang walked in.

MAX'S POV

After being hit in the head again, I shortly woke but this time I couldn't see anything at all. I did a muffle cry as I heard someone at the door. Then someone grabbed the mask they put over my face to see.

"You friend is here…you might want to see him" He said chuckling as he hid behind the door. Someone opened the knob and I thought it would be some other partner of this psycho but it wasn't…I recognized their footsteps.

_Fang_

I cried out and he probably heard me because I heard his breath gasp but no actually words come out. "Fang…behind you!" I screamed as Fang listened and dodged at the huge knife the man was going to aim at him with. My eyes widened. Fang got back up and the man swiped at him again.

"Fang!" I screamed out.

"Why Hello Fang…I see you're here to pick up your little friend…while you're here I suppose you can do me a little favor and go _die!" _He said swiping the knife to Fang. But he dodged and instead he cut his arm.

Fang then tackled the man and they both went rolling down the small staircase and onto the floor. I gasped as I saw Fang land onto the slippery wet side and the other man land on the stable side non-slippery side. Fang got up but then slipped again causing him to to go _whoa_ as he hit the ground face first. Then the man came over and grabbed Fang by the collar or his shirt and threw him against the wall.

"Fang…why do you disobey me so much…all I wanted was your partnership…and that's all!" The man said as Fang got back up and threw a punch at him, causing him to step back but he didn't let go of the knife and swiped it at Fang's side. Fang winced as he saw blood on his hand form his side. The man pushed Fang back causing him to slide down on the wet area and the man grabbed Fang by his foot and started dragging him. But Fang held onto the leg of a table and kicked the man in the chest making him fall over an drop the knife. Fang got up and started punching him and the man the same to Fang.

The man lead Fang to a corner and grabbed an ax and kept swiping it at Fang. He then tripped Fang over which caused Fang to fall down as the man aimed the ax at him. In a split second before the ax could hit him, Fang rolled over and grabbed a vase hitting it on the man's head.

"Tell me Fang. What do you see in that girl…why do you always want to save her! Why!" He said as he curled up his fist and aimed it at Fang's stomach.

Fang couldn't let it in anymore. With that sucker punch to his gut, he felt the urge to release as he threw up on the scene. The man chuckled, "What's wrong Fang...stomach ache? Couldn't' hold it in!" He said punching Fang in the stomach again.

Fang groaned out in pain.

"No! Stop! Don't hurt him!" I said as I got up and started running to the man to tackle him but I slipped on the floor causing me to slide and hit my head on a cement stand.

I groaned as my head fell back, then I felt something put pressure on my scalp. I opened my eyes again as I saw the man's face and gasped and screamed out, causing Fang to flicker his eyes back up and run straight to the guy; then he let go of my hair.

I yelped out in pain as I spotted some of my hair in the hand of the man. I touched my scalp and felt it was wet.

Then I fainted as my whole body lost every ounce of consciousness, making my whole body fall hard gripping onto the surface of the ground.

"Max…hey get up….wake up" I heard a voice call me. I'm sure I'm still dreaming though. I felt like I was in a dark room, I saw no scenes, no imagery, no words were being spoken in it….but on the external I heard Fang's voice. Then I felt something repeatedly touch my face sending me shivers as I woke up slamming foreheads with Fang.

I screamed as loud as I could thinking it was the man but they put a hand over my mouth and spoke, "Shh…Max, it's okay" He said.

I opened my eyes and realized it was Fang.

I gasped at his sudden _presence_ so close to me…so just…right…_there._

My body immediately and unconsciously reacted as I jumped on him gripping him tight to me…also known as…a _hug._

He put a hand in the back of my head and I heard his steady breathing on my hair. I just closed my eyes and pressed myself even closer to his.

Tears welled up in my eyes as one escaped me and traveled down Fang's arm. He noticed it and ungripped me grabbing my hands and intertwining out fingers together.

He looked intently into my eyes as his deep hollow ones traveled down into them. I felt totally like I was hypnotized and even more tears welled on my eyes falling down the sides of my face.

Wait a second…w-what is he doing right now/….why is he leaning into me?

O.o

He kisses the outer corner of each eye and smiles at me.

_But I just sit there….my body frozen…my voice stressed…unable to speak, unable to move….well actually 'able' to move, but somehow my body just stupidly chooses not to. I stay there stiffened like a total idiot and the second his cold, pale, and moist lips touch my skin….my body decides to go through an un-called for blackout…and I faint._

The second before I have a freak-out and faint though, I hear him whispering some soft, soothing words to me…but I just don't remember what they were…I got hit pretty hard in the head…blame that….so I guess you'll never know what Fang whispered to me…and _I won't either._

So whatever happened to that _man_…you ask?

_Did he survive?_

_Did he not?_

_Most importantly, where'd he go?_

Truth is…no one knows…

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

"_Hi! Max here…call me later, I'll try to get back to you…thanks bye"_

"Please leave a message after the beep"

_Beep._

"Next time…we'll play hide and seek"

**So this is a long chap I think XD…thanks for the idea of Max being held hostage '**_**Girl who loves your story ' **_**I thought it was a good idea so I included it in the chap XD Thank u to everyone who reviews and reads this as well! I'll update when I can! ^^**


	16. Caution

"Hey are you okay?" I heard a voice ask me. But I was too passed out to figure out who it was. Something about the raspiness of their voice made me kind-of-know who they were.

I tilted my head and picked it up to see their face, "Fang?" I asked faintly.

He nodded, "Yup"

Then I finally realized where I was, what I was doing, and how I ended up here. In shock, with my eyes wide open, I sprang up out of Fang's lap and ran to the little corner of the alley, hiding from him…a deep blush spreading across my cheeks…rapidly.

Then I noticed a lot of police cars form the corner of my eyes, "Huh?" I asked silently. There was a yellow DO NOT CROSS tape wrapped over the poles surrounding that small boutique where I had been. I gasped, "Where's Becca?" I asked.

Fang came walking to me, "Who?" He asked.

I still didn't look him in the eye, "I-She was with me! What happened to her?" I asked panicky.

"So you were with someone else?" Fang asked me gesturing his hands. I turned to him and nodded.

The second I turned I saw him let out a small involuntary smirk, as he saw my face was flushed, so I turned away from him again.

Fang walked closer to me again.

"Can you stop that?" I asked annoyingly.

"Stop what?" He asked passively.

"…that!" I said making a hand gesture with my hands. He just shrugged it off, "The police doesn't know where you friend is" He said.

My eyes widened, "Wha-?" I asked unconsciously.

"Relax. She probably went home" He said with a impassive face on.

"Hmm….but how…I-I don't understand…" I said.

He shrugged. I walked away and jogged to some police officer. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around as we both put on shocked faces, "You again?" said the same cop whom I had talked to before. I nodded quite annoyingly.

"Wait…." He said sighing, "-don't tell me…does this have anything to do with you?' He asked. I sighed, "Sadly…yes" as I slouched my shoulder up front and let out a deep frowning sigh.

"Hmm…well at least we now know this guy is still around here….it's kinda strange how knowing he being wanted he still keeps wandering around this same, small town. Usually, a normal on the run guy would run and run and try not to get noticed…but this one….very strange." He said.

"So, you didn't find him?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Well…thanks….but can you have the police department call me if he's ever caught?" I asked.

He nodded, "Of course….it is our sole duty to do just that" He said.

I nodded, "Great, thanks" I said walking away.

I was walking towards Fang when suddenly my cell started ringing. "Hello?" I asked

"_Hello, my name is Patty Winston, I'm calling from St. Gale Hospital on behalf of newss pertaining to your family/friend Becca Williams…she was found yesterday unconscious and was taken in to us…she's awake now and requested to see you" _The woman said to me.

I was so confused, "W-What? Becca is in the hospital? How? Is she alright…what happened?" I asked.

"_Ma'am I'm afraid I cannot go into any further details over with you over the phone…if you'd like to visit your friend or have any further questions or comments please stop by at St. Gale's located just south of Gimbora Dr. " _

I nodded my head, but then I remembered she couldn't see me XD

"Yeah…alright, I'll be there…wait…I don't need an appointment do I?" I asked her.

"_No ma'am, just come by the front office and request me, Patty Winston, to speak to, I'll show you to your friend"_

"Oh, great…well thanks bye" I said hanging up the phone

Then I sighed, "I don't have a ride" I said.

"Hmmm" said Fang behind me.

"Wowzaaa!" I screamed jumping up in the air, as he was holding back a laugh, you could tell form his face expression. "Don't scare me like that!" I said.

"I can drive you" He said shrugging.

"You have a car?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Then…uh what do you have?" I asked sounding clueless as to what method of transportation he was referring to.

He shrugged, "Follow me" He said.

I walked behind him. "You wanna lift?" He asked handing me a helmet and pointing to his motorcycle. I've never been on one. I gulped nervously, "Alright" I said grabbing it from him as I put it on my head.

He went the other way to get on the drivers seat. I went behind him, "Uh…" I said blushing as I starred at his body since you're supposed to hang onto the driver by wrapping your arms around them.

"I won't bite" He said.

So I cautiously cupped his waist with both hands and then eventually placed my arms around his waist, making me lean closer to him. I smelled his hair XD It smelled good T_T I feel like such a creeper saying this about Fang T_T

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded.

Then he turned around, I was wearing the helmet, but I could still see his whole face, "You look nervous" He stated. But instead of replying to him, I just made a face and he turned back around and started the motor.

"Where's St. Gale's" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulder.

Then I sent him a vibe of dumbfounded-ness as he noticed and shivered. So he stopped driving, "It's big, we'll find it" He said as he continued.

"The woman said uhh…oops, I forgot what she said" I said to him in the most stupid manner.

He chuckled and kept driving.

So an hour later, after all that clueless wandering around in Fang's motorcycle, we finally found it. Took us some time, but it was nice.

We got off the motorcycle and I took off the helmet, fixing my hair.

We walked up to the front transparent doors, Fang…being the gentleman he is and all, held open the door for me, as I walked in.

I turned around because I didn't hear his footsteps anymore behind me. "Aren't you coming?" I asked as I saw him leaning over the entrance wall.

He shook his head. I rolled and eyes and sighed as I walked back to him, "Look I don't like these places as much as you don't…but I'm doing this for my friend…she really needs me" I said.

"She doesn't even know me, why should I come?" He said looking directly into my eyes.

"Because…I need _you_" I said to him.

He sighed and took his back off the wall. Wow…was he a slow, back taker off the waller type of person or what? It takes him a whole minute to do just that! Ugh!

I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hands and started dragging him with me.

I walked up to the front office, I tapped on the glass door as it stated 'tap here for assistance'. "Hello?" asked a woman. "Hi…uh I'm looking for Patty Winston" I said. She smiled with her really huge mouth and winked at Fang…I could've sworn she did, I rolled my eyes. She picked up the phone and then hung up, "Okay…she's right in office 320 A room B…it's just around the corner to your right on the fourth level" She said.

Great, now we have to walk. "Where's the elevator?' I asked because I sure didn't wanna take the stairs.

"Right over there to the left…thank you miss have a nice day…oh-" She stopped as she eyes Fang and noticed we were holding hands. "-You've got a cute boyfriend" She said smiling at us two. Why did I feel the sudden urge to vomit right in her face?

Heaven knows.

But I'm sure _you_ do too.

I blushed as I immediately let go of Fang's hand, "He's not my boyfriend" I said walking away as Fang followed me.

We reached the corner as we turned and made a left, I pressed the big red button :D Okay it wasn't that big but whatever

**Please review! Another chapter coming soon! Hope this one wasn't too boring T_T Oh well, review! XD ^^ **


	17. Stuck

The elevator door dinged as the doors opened and we walked in. They shut and now it was just us two, crap. This elevator was super small….why?

Did we eat some magical cheese that made us grow super tall or something…because we were way too crowded.

I reached over to press the fourth floor button, but so did Fang…making our fingers touch. I immediately took my hand away so he pressed it.

"What?" I asked noticing he wouldn't stop starring at me. "Am I that pretty?" I asked him

He nodded but then stopped and shook his head _no _but then messed up, "I-I mean…uhh" He said silencing himself. I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but smile, of course hiding it from him though.

"Hmm" I said

He looked at me as I spoke well mumbled really.

"This is taking quite a while" I said sighing. He nodded.

I sat down waiting for the little _ding _sound.

After a while, Fang also sighed as he bent his leg and rested his foot on the elevator wall behind him, with his hands in his pockets.

_Ding._

It sounded, we both straightened ourselves up as we walked to the front waiting for the doors to open…then we both starred at each other and sighed.

Another _ding _sound came but the doors never opened.

"Well…this sucks" I said out loud. He nodded.

"At least I came with you…so you're not alone…it's just us two" He said.

My eyes widened in realization,. Crap! We were alone stuck in an elevator…ughhh

T_T

"Oh" I said a slight blush coming up to my face.

"You blush allot" Fang said to me casually.

My eyes widened even more as I looked over to him, "Hmph!" I said turning my head away form him.

He sighed.

"I'm sorry" I said out of nowhere, he wasn't expecting it….

"For what?" He turned to me.

"For saying those mean things about you" I said.

He shrugged, "It's okay" He stated shrugging it off

But then he decided to continue the subject, "Why did you say that?" He asked resuming the same position as before. His long bangs covered his eyes.

I sighed, "I dunno…just angry….sad I guess" I said.

"Why sad?" He asked.

I looked up at him, "Because….of everything….just-" I ended my sentence with a huge sigh.

"Not enjoying life?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. He chuckled.

The only sound real sound escaping this elevator was his laugh as silence filled the rest.

Suddenly, with all the silence in the small clamped up elevator, there was something interesting happening. The elevator made a weird noise and moved around a lot, making us both fall towards and all over each other.

Fang slid face first onto the wall. Ouch. And I fell forward face first onto the ground. Again, ouch. It moved again and kept on rocking, like an amusement ride.

It tilted, making Fang slide towards me, as I tried to duck him, I couldn't, this elevator was too tiny. He fell on top of me.

He winced as his head fell forward slamming onto the wall.

"Whoa!" I said sliding away from him and then back. This continued as we kept on sliding back and forward, side to side every time this stupid elevator decided it was cradling time.

Oh rock-a-bye baby my butt!

It suddenly stopped. Fang ended up on top of me, with both his legs spread out intertwining with my legs. His head was partially on the elevator floor and partially on the crook of my neck. One of my arms was slung back, behind me…I think I twisted it….ouch O.O

The other, well I don't know where it was. I looked up and Fang got off me, but as we both got up we noticed one of my fingers get stuck in his belt loop…great it totally looks like I wanted to touch his crotch! Dx WHY ME! WHY NOW! I AM NOT A PERVERT!

I yanked it off, making him falls towards me. But he stationed himself with his palm on the floor. He slung his back onto the wall and sat there.

I did the same.

I was bored, so I decided closing my eyes and taking a small nap would hurt, so I did just that. Suddenly, that man's face appeared in my head. I gasped out loud, scaring Fang.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I jumped up and started slamming my fists against the elevator doors, "Get me out of here!" I screamed bloody murder.

Fang's eyes widened, he tried to calm me down as I was having a panic attack. "Max…calm down….he's not here. I think Fang was a mind reader since he knew why I had that panic attack all of a sudden. He grabbed my wrists off the door and placed them down at my sides, "We're going to get out" He said.

"How do you know that?" I asked him.

"We'll find a way" He said.

**Okay, so I realize the other chapter was really short T_T sorry, I usually right longg chapters! At least I hope I do T_T Okay, anyways here's another chap, it's short but just think of this one and the other as one chapter, k? Okee ^^ Bye I'll update soon! Please review! ^^**

***SPOILER* **** (down there)**

**~INTERESTING STUFF COMING SOON!~**


	18. Messege

_4 hours later_

I lifted my head from the cold metal of the elevator door. I groaned, I had a backache…this not at all comfy like a bed.

"You shouldn't rest your head there" Fang said in his sleep, well his eyes were closed and he was barely opening his mouth to speak. Plus, his voice turned really groany and raspy.

_Sexy._

_O.O_

_WAIT…NO!_

_UGHHH!_

"Huh?" I said to him, "You're awake?" I asked looking at him…well trying to at least, I couldn't really see, since it was so dark.

He didn't answer. "Fang?" I asked. I poked his shoulder, and he fell the other way, as his body slid down onto the floor. He's a heavy sleeper XD

"Fang….." I poked his side and tickled him.

Then I saw a slight smirk on his lips as I kept poking him. He let out a deep breath, since I was so close to his face right now, I could smell his breath. Watermelon? Hmmm...someone's keeping a secret stash of flavor gum and it ain't me XD

Then the elevator moved , fully waking us both up and to our feet. Fang shook his head and slid a hand through his hair, "Oh" He said. What did he think this was a dream/, "What? Did you think this was a dream?" I asked. He shrugged, "I just forgot we were stuck…here" He said. I nodded, "I know…I'm hungry and bored" I said. "What's the time?' He asked. I checked my watch, "What!-" I hollered. "-It's 2:07 AM!" I said to him. "Wow" He said passively. "I know right!" Ugh, it's very late

"Does this always happen to you?" I asked him casually.

"No. Why?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"Well…cause this type of stuff never happened to me before!" I said.

He looked taken aback, "What are you saying?" He asked me frowning.

"Well…don't take it the wrong way bu-" He interrupted me, "You're saying this is my fault aren't you?" He asked me getting frustrated.

"Hey! Wait…no I'm not!" I said defending myself.

"What are you saying then, you're the one who wanted me to tag along with you! I would've just stayed behind" He said lowering his voice.

I sighed, "Fine…sorry" I muttered.

"Don't apologize if you don't mean it" He said looking straight up, his back arched against the wall.

"If you would've stayed back…would you have come find me, knowing it was this late and I haven't come back yet/" I asked him curiously.

He shrugged, "Maybe." He said eyeing me suspiciously.

I sighed, "Fine" I said.

"I'm just really tired…and ughh" I said letting out a deep sigh. Then I felt something subtly touch my leg, "What was that?" I asked.

"Sorry…my jacket" He said grabbing it because he took it off, "It's hot" He said. I nodded, but I don't think he could see me nodding.

"I guess" I said taking off my hoodie as well, throwing it off to a side.

"Fang?" I asked him

"Wha?" He asked

"Tell me your story…" I said.

I heard his body shift over as he got up and sat right in front of me.

"Do you really wanna know?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yup…if it's okay with you" I said.

"Alright. I'll tell you. Under one condition…-" He said smirking at me, "What?" I asked. "You don't tell anybody" He said. I nodded, "I promise…now tell, I'm bored" I said shifting my body over, so I was laying on the ground, I took my hoodie and laid over it, because people step on this floor.

"Well…I had this little sister…her name was Angel, I didn't know if she was my real biological sister or not, but it doesn't matter. She was an orphan…and a sweet kid. So was I, but no one wanted me, so I wasn't allowed in any orphan institutes…but I'm glad I wasn't. One day they took her away, I remember her screams as she called my name. I ran to the car where they were driving off with her and she didn't want to go with them. These two men, they were dressed in suits and all that jazz…and they gave me an angry and disgusted look. I knew they weren't good people that instant. So, I haven't heard form her ever since. Oh, I was 13 when this happened; there wasn't much I could do. She was only 5. So after a while, things started getting worse…I just got depressed and one day these dudes ganged up one me a couple weeks before I turned 15. They wanted me in their gang and I accepted their invite. " He said.

"What did they make you do? Was there an initiation?" I asked curiously.

He nodded and I felt anger and pain run through his body, "They made me shoot a little girl" He said.

My eyes widened, I put a hand over my mouth.

"She-she didn't survive" He said dropping her head. "F-fang…I'm so sorry" I said patting his back.

He turned to me, smiled and did the same thing; he patted my back. Except he brought shivers up my spine. "Anyways…after that day…I went crazy and regretted what I did…even though I couldn't take it back…they found me again and put me on some drugs, they said it'll get the pain away. They never knew why it hurt me so much to shoot that little girl" He said.

_She reminded him of Angel._

"Then…they'd constantly drug me…they'd call it _High Time_; this way I'd forget everything I was ever fighting for…for Angel….I'd forget that I needed somewhere to belong…that I felt like I wanted to be needed…by someone…" He said.

_He needed place to belong…_

_He felt like being needed…_

Tears almost welling in my eyes as he said those things. I always thought Fang didn't trust people….like he didn't need anyone….but he's now saying it so himself, or maybe his goals changed.

"I thought I was making a living this way…by killing people…because I thought they were helping me. Once I had a talk with the leader, Snapes and he told me he knew who the guys who took my sister away were. He was handing me _cold vengeance on a silver platter _so I accepted it. In the end, I ended up only shooting one of those guys. I remember his face of disgust he had towards me, and I wanted revenge for taking Angel away. I thought this was the way to go, but then again, I was always high, I couldn't think straight. One day, said _enough _to them. " He said looking into my eyes.

"Uh huh" I mumbled unconsciously while gripping onto the lower back part of his shirt., making it wrinkly with my grasp.

I lay my head on his shoulder as I shifted my body closer to his.

"And then…the leader…Snapes…killed me " He said.

As he finished telling me that last sentence, my eyes fluttered open and I sprang up and out of Fang's hold. Worry filling me I asked, "What!"

_So how if Fang's right here…sitting next to me. A second ago, we were touching…he is real! But how? Did doctors bring him back to life?_

_And then it hit me, if Fang wasn't able to be brought back to life, then none of this would've ever happened._

_I would've never met Fang….because…_

_He would've been dead…._

_And so would I…_

**(A/N Sometimes when I type the dash line thingies, they don't show up when I upload it, so sorry if you get confused when there's a scene and it hops over to another scene T_T)**


	19. Behind This Beauty, Lies A Secret

"I'm so sorry Fang…I didn't reali-"

"No….don't be sorry…you didn't do anything" He said looking away from me. His long bangs slung in his face, covering those dark eyes.

"But., I was kinda of mean to you. I said those awful things…they probably hurt you on the inside, I'm sorry" I said gripping even tighter on his shirt, causing the collar to ride up on his neck even higher.

"I know what you're thinking…-" He said cupping my chin. "Huh?" I looked immersly into his eyes. I felt like I could drown in them, those dark irises, those dark pupils. The beautiful details he had in them.

"Yeah…I was revived….but…for…a reason" He finished letting go of my chin making my head subtly drop a little. "What do you mean? Don't you think it was just luck?" I asked amazed in his story.

He shook his head, "For me…_luck _doesn't exist…" He said trailing off.

"Oh" I said.

"Why? You believe in luck?" He asked turning his head my way.

I shrugged, "I really don't know…I haven't really ever been lucky…ya know?" I asked

He nodded, "Yup"

I smiled, "Continue" I said poking his arm with my pointer finger.

He looked away and shoved his bangs away form his eyes, "So….months passed….I was released from the hospital…I was so happy. When I was in the hospital I felt so _weird…._as if I was restrained….I felt like I had to feel _happy _and that there was someone outside behind my door waiting for me with a stack of flowers and balloons…ya know….like in movies…but n reality…._nobody_ was there, waiting happily for my release…I had nothing to look forward too. I felt like Angel had slipped away out of my thoughts…out of my mind, I felt…like I said…._weird._" He finished turning to me and starring at me, but not at my eyes…his eyes roamed over my face and to my hair, and then to my hands and back to my eyes and then he looked away again.

What was that about? Hmmm

"Then what?" I said…"Wait…you don't have to continue of you don't want to…I don't want you to feel forced to relive your bad memories…" I said.

He nodded, "It's okay…so when I was released I felt like stretching my win- -" Then he suddenly stopped himself cold and stammered on his words, panicking a little. "No…I mean I was …uhh" His voice trailed off.

Then I stopped paying attention to his words and began thinking…what was he going to say? I looked to him, his face looked confused but still passive, he looked like he almost spilled the beans on something he was trying to hide.

I eyed him suspiciously and he turned his face towards me and caught me eying him suspiciously, he looked away.

_Stretching his win-?_

_-gasp-_

_STRETCHING HIS WINGS!_

_HA!_

_I knew it! Fang had wings…he's the one who saved me…so I wasn't crazy!_

Then I looked to his direction, proudly, as I was grinning.

"Wha?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said smiling at him. If he wanted to keep it a secret, I wouldn't push it.

-page break-

"What happened then?" I asked him as he turned to me again,

Hesitantly, he started off…this time making sure he used the right words and not the wrong words. "I met this man" He said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh" I said. He frowned at me and then chuckled, "Not like that…pervert" He said.

I laughed back poking his shoulder, motioning for him to continue.

But then his face got stuff and his jaw muscles clenches, making his jaw even more defined as I starred at his line.

"You okay?" I asked leaning towards him, looking into his eyes.

One of his fists clenched, I noticed and put my hand on top of it. Then it suddenly unclenched and he stopped contracting his hand muscles as they relaxed.

"You can let it out" I said in a soothing voice to him. He lifted his arm with his fist clenched once again and my hand was still on top of him; it seemed as though we were playing rock, papers, scissors…and he chose rock and I paper.

He then bent his arm at his elbow and with one blow he pounded his fist onto the wall. I let go of his hand immediately as he made contact with the wall. He could've made my hand gotten a boo-boo T_T

He kept his fist on the wall, some blood sprinkled over his fist, "Ugh…that bastard!" He said behind gritted teeth, barely moving his lips to speak. "Fang!" I said. "Calm yourself" I removed his fist from the wall and some of his blood was smeared on it. "You're so stupid" I said leaning back holding his fist he punched into the wall. Then I noticed all his muscles relaxing as he also leaned against the wall looking at me with a serious face on, "Huh?" He asked wanting to know why I called him stupid.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes, "Don't hurt yourself cause of whoever this _man _is! It's over…whoever he is, he-" I stopped when Fang gripped onto my wrist tightly. "Ow" I said shaking my hand to get his grip off.

"He…wants us _both _dead" He said finally letting go of my wrist with his strong grip. With eyes widened, I brought my arm back to my chest and rubbed my wrist with my other hand, It was red. Stupid Fang….he so rouge.

"Think Max….who do you think this _man _is!...You know exactly who I'm talking about" He shouted furiously.

Tension, anger, hate, pity, and betrayal filled the room.

After a long silence, I decided to speak up, "What does he want from you?" I asked him.

He shook his head, I guess he didn't wanna tell me, "I don't even wanna go there" He said.

I nodded, understanding, still holding onto my wrist. He looked at it, "I'm sorry" He muttered.

"Okay…but if you do that ever again…I'll kick your ass all the way to next year" I said.

He smiled, "Gotcha" He said.

"….."

"Fang?" I asked, noticing him tilt his head up and look at me, "Hm?" He asked. "Do you trust me?" I asked nervously.

"……"

After a long pause he finally spoke up, "Ask me…when you really wanna know the answer to that" He said.

I nodded, "Wait…but I do, I wanna know…_now_" I said.

He shook his head, "No" He said crossing his arms and leaning his head back onto the wall.

"Do you wanna know what I think?" I asked him happily and casually. "Nope" He said closing his eyes, making me realize what long and bold eyelashes he has.

I rolled my eyes and laid back, "But I think you do" I said grinning.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm smarter" He said with his eyes closed.

I lifted my head, "What does that have to do with my question?" I asked confused raising an eyebrow. He looked at me, "Smarter people are always right…if I say you're wrong, then you're way _wrong" _He said almost in a haughty tone.

I rolled my eyes, "You suck" I said.

He shrugged and leaned back closing his eyes again.

"Fang…" I said, but he didn't respond. I lowered my head to him, to hear his breathing. He was sleeping. I poked his side.

"I'll keep your secret….and I won't tell a soul" I whispered in his ear.

-page break—

"mmm" I groaned out while waking myself up. The elevator lights were broken, barely any light came in.

I felt something warm beside me, another source of heat. I tried to get up but an arm that wasn't mine was slung over my stomach. Fang. He was sleeping sideways and his face was facing a side of my face while my face was facing the ceiling of the elevator.

I could feel his subtle breaths sneak on the side of my neck. One of his legs was bent and the other just lying flat. The bent one intertwined with my other leg. I sat up, shifting my body. He noticed and opened his eyes. He was how close he was to me, he flickered his eyelids several times to fully realize his position, and then he moved away .

Then he rapidly got up and rushed to the door. "What/" I asked. "Did you hear that?' He asked turning around. He got closer to the door. "Hey…we're in here!" He shouted pounding on the door. I got up and did the same. The we heard some rustling, "_Who's in there…you're not supposed to be there….this elevator Is broken" _a distant voice of a man said. I spoke up, "We know…we can't get out…we need help please" I said.

_Minutes later_

Suddenly the elevator doors opened and I gasped out of happiness. There were a lot of mechanic workers, I could tell because of the tools they had equipped and their uniforms. I grabbed Fang's hand and sprang us out of there. "Yay!" I can't believe I was so happy to be out of there. Fang finally looked calm again.

"Um thanks…for getting us out" I muttered. A mechanic worker nodded and smiled.

They continued their job as Fang and I walked out of the hospital.

"What about your friend?" Fang asked as I sat down on the sidewalk. I nodded, "I'll visit her later…right now, I'm just realized to see the sun again!" I said.

He nodded. Was he always this expressionless?

I patted a spot next to me on the sidewalk motioning for him to sit. He walked over and sat down. "What a relief" He said. I smiled and nodded, "Yeah" .

"When I visit Becca…I don't know what I should tell her" I said.

"The truth?" Fang said but in an asking tone.

I turned to him, "What? No! I can't" I said.

He shrugged, "The lie…your choice" He said casually.

I sighed, "I'll just go visit her now and get that over with" I said standing up. "You comin'?" I asked. "I'll stay" He said.

"But…I want you to come" I said. He sighed and got up.

I opened the door and we both walked in. Even though I hated hospitals, just like Fang, I still took the time to inhale the cold, fresh scent going around. Hey, anything's better than being trapped in an elevator.

I walked up to the room the lady from before had told us about. I knocked on it. "_Come in" _I heard voice say. I opened the door and walked in, Fang following me.

"Oh hello…I'm Mrs. Winston…Patty Winston, how may I help you?" She asked smiling.

"Um, I'm here to see my friend Becca Williams" I said. She raised an eyebrow, "Oh…so you are Maximum Ride?" She asked. I nodded.

When Fang heard my name I could've sworn it caught him way off guard. I sighed and smiled.

She took a clipboard with her, "Follow me please" She said getting up. We followed, walking down a long hallway.

The she stopped and entered a room and let us in. "Oh, patients are only allowed one visitor at a time" She said. Fang nodded, "Go…" He said as I nodded and walked in. I looked behind me and saw Fang standing there, just wandering around then eventually he got tired and sat down.

I turned and saw Becca, she was sleeping. "Beck?" I asked. She opened her eyes, "Oh Max!" She gave me a hug. "Careful" I said. She nodded and grinned, "W-What happened? How'd I end up here? All I remember was falling unconscious" She said. "Um…Beck...I'm not really sure…but you're safe okay?" I said. She nodded, "Okay, I trust you Max" She smiled and I smiled back and gave her a hug.

~!~

So after I finished, I met up with Fang again and we left the hospital. He admitted, it gave him the creeps.

"What now?" I asked looking down at my shoes.

"I'm going home" He said.

I gave him a questioning look. Did he really not trust me yet? Or even like me…just as a friend?

"But-" I stated until he cut me off, "Max…you have to go home to…I'll just put you in more trouble" He said.

"I thought you said you don't believe in luck…you're saying you give me bad luck?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Then what is it?" I asked. "Nothing" He said.

"That doesn't matter…right now I _need _someone" I said. Wow. I never thought I'd ever say that to anyone. After all, I am Maximum Ride…I never beg.

His eyes widened subtly, "What about your other friends?" He asked. I shrugged, "They…truth is, they don't really know what this is all about…I don't wanna tell them and risk them being paranoid their whole lives. They're the type that freaks out…ya know?' I stated.

He shook his head, "No. I don't know" He said. I rolled my eyes, "But do you get my position?" I asked. "Well…-" Then he sighed.

"Can't we be friends?" I asked. He then shot me a look. "Friends?" He asked. "What, you've never had friends before…or a friend?" I asked him crossing my arms. "No…just _friends _means to me people who you think you can be close with but in the end they end up stabbing you in the back." He said looking into my eyes.

"Well, I'm not gonna do that" I said.

When he told me that I suddenly started thinking of the Why Can't We Be Friends? Song. _Fang didn't want to be my friend._

"After all this, you still don't think you can trust me…what? Do you think I'm gonna end up being a traitor and stab you in the back? I'm certainly not that type of person. "

He looked at me, "I'm trying" He said softly.

I sat closer to him and leaned into his ear, "I've got a piece of advice for ya" I said giving him a look while he turned to me. "What?' He asked. "Try harder!" I shouted, practically making him jump off his seat, "Doofus! You only get one life! One opportunity! Are you gonna avoid taking a risk or just dive right in? Who knows? This could be fun!" I said cheerfully at him. Suddenly he looked to me and smiled, a normal smile, "Okay. I'll try. But…only if…-" I gave him a confused look. He continued, "…you take your own advice…hey I'm not the only one with problems here" He said to me smirking.

I blinked and nodded, "Alright, so that's how it's gonna be then?" I asked. He nodded and _grinned. _

I felt my heart skip like a BILLION beats! Wow! Fang _grinned? _I find that hard to believe!

"You…you should smile like that often" I muttered.

"So now what?" He asked me giving me a questioning look. I looked at him and put on a thinking face, "Let's have some fun!" I exclaimed grabbing his wrist and pulling him off the sidewalk while we ran forward.

We stopped at an amusement park. I sighed, happily. "I used to here every weekend with…my _mom" _I said grinning. I still can't believe this park was up and running. Little kids ran by us making Fang and I stop. I couldn't help but grin…I guess I was just excited.

We didn't even go on the rides yet or buy some cotton candy, and I was already filled with a rush of excitement.

I could smell the scent of warm corn dogs fill the air;

So, I guess right now, I was holding onto two people I loved. I won't say who but I'm pretty sure you can guess who those two are.

I let go of Fang's wrist as my hand slid down onto his palm. We connected our fingers and Fang looked at me like I never saw him look at me before. It felt…_new, refreshing, etc._

It's definitely a surprising journey…_life…_

Who knows where it'll take us. Fang and I. We'd be together and never let go of each other. This…being the start of our new _friendship_, our journey.

~!~

**Thank you for the very kind reviews! ^^ I really love reviews, they make me happy.**

**Oh and another thing…in chap 2, I mention that Ella has a little sister names Angel, but I also say Fang has a little sister names Angel…yup I'm sure you know where I'm going with this…I feel so STUUUUPID!XDD Haha I'm so silly. Oh and also in the first few chaps I say one of Max's bff's is Bethany but then I randomly change her name to Becca….I know, weird huh? Again, I feel stupid T_T So, just pretend Ella has another little sister named, ummm oooh Cindy! ^^ Okay BAIII….PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Did you like this chapter? Huh? I think this is a real turning point, don't you? Fang **_**finally **_**probably and maybe now trusts Max! Yay! Or maybe he doesn't T_T I WANNA KNOW! **


	20. Key To My Wings

**I think you'll like this chap! (I hope so) Also, I've received quite a few suggestions form you guys either by review or messages, so thanks for the help! If I use your idea I'll be sure to credit you! ^^**

"So? Tell me! How is she? How's Becca?" Nudge asked me from the phone." Becca's fine…Nudge" I said smiling.

"Actually I'm gonna visit her today, again…you wanna come with too?" I asked. "Yeah!" Nudge exclaimed.

**~!~**

I arrived at the hospital, along with Nudge. I don't know what it was, but I felt like everything changed, for some reason. I opened the door and Nudge squealed as she placed some huge balloons and a teddy bear down on a table. She raced towards Becca. She was sleeping but as soon as she heard the door click, she immediately got up. "Nudge!" She exclaimed accepting her hug. I smiled at her, "Here…have some chocolate, I know you love it" I said handing her a bar. She grinned, "They're releasing me today" She said. I smiled, "How's your head?" I asked. She shrugged, "Don't know the details, but I feel great!" She said to us.

Nudge grinned, "When you get out we're gonna have a shopping spree! All four of us!" She said waving her arms in the air. I laughed, "That's great Nudge" I smiled.

Becca picked up the flowers form the table Nudge had brought, "I love these…they're my favorite…thank you" She said with pure happiness in her eyes.

"So…can I ask something….what really happened to you Beck?" Nudge asked her. Suddenly Becca's face went form pure bliss to pure confusion, "I…I don't know….don't remember" She said.

"Nothing?" I asked. She shook her head, my eyes widened a little and so did Nudge's. "Beck when's my birthday?" I asked her. She shot me a questioning glance and then dropped her head and shut her eyes, "Uh…it's July the 20th…no April the 20th…right?" She asked me.

Nudge's mouth dropped open, so did mine with shocked eyes.

_It was on November the 5__th__…_

I smiled anyways; "close enough" I said smiling. Nudge shot me a glance….saying _liar_…

I shot her a glance back, she understood, I didn't wanna confuse Becca or make her sad.

"What about your phone number?" Nudge asked her playing with her dark curls. "It's….oh…I….I know…I know it….it's….it's….it's…." She suddenly stopped and burst into tears, dropping the vase of flowers making it fall onto the tiles and break. Glass shattered everywhere on the floor. Nudge went to her and put her arms around Becca's head as Becca cried out desperately. I kneeled down and started picking up the pieces of glass.

"Beck…shhh…don't cry….please….it's okay…we'll help you, you're not alone, you're never alone" Nudge relaxing words were calming her down, but she eyes still brought up tears.

"Ah!" I suddenly blurted out as I cut my hand. Nudge turned around, "Max…be careful! Here, I'll pick up the rest, with gloves, go wash your cut" She said as I nodded and went outside the room. I closed it and walked to a bathroom.

I turned on the lights and went to the sink; I washed my cut with some warm water.

_Max…are you gonna tell her the truth?_

The Voice. It spoke to me. I shook my head and ignored it.

_Max…are you gonna tell her the truth?_

"Stop it" I gruffed out; washing my cut.

_Max…are you gonna tell her the truth?_

"Stop" I said getting annoyed.

_The truth? Huh?_

"S-stop…." I said, this time getting angry.

_You can't hide form the truth…Max._

I took a deep breath, "Go away"

_No. Say it._

"Stop…"

_Tell them…_

"Stop!" I shouted.

_Tell your friends._

"Stop it!" I shouted; causing someone to knock on the door. _"Excuse me miss, is everything okay in there?" _She asked.

I turned off the warm water, only to realize now it was sizzling hot. "Ahhh" I yelped out. I took a towel paper and wrapped it around my hand. I hid it under my sleeve and opened the door. The lady was about to knock on the door again as she had her hand coiled up in a fist about to tap on the door, "I'm okay" I said.

"Oh…alright" She said as I started walking away. I entered the room where Becca and Nudge were. Becca was resting. Nudge approached me, "Hey Max…she's just sleeping…I really hope she gets her memory back" She said. I nodded, "Don't we all Nudge…don't we all…" I said thinking about whether I should tell them everything.

"Max…are you okay?" Nudge seemed worried. I nodded and smiled. "Nudge…I've got a lot of things to do…why don't you stay here and I'll go…I'll visit some other time" I said. She nodded and smiled, "Okay…bye Max" She waved. I waved too and walked out.

**~!~**

I ended up taking a cab. I went to Fang's place. Let's hope he's there right now. The weather was super windy and clouds everywhere. I knocked on his door. It took him some time to answer. He opened the door; in his black boxers; surprised to see me. I gasped silently. "Oh" He muttered in amazement as he motioned with his finger to hold on. He put on some pants and came back, opening the door.

I walked in and immediately there myself on him with a huge hug. He patted my back. I buried my head deep into his chest. "I-I can't do it…I just can't" I said almost crying, but I didn't.

He pulled away, gently grabbing my shoulders; he knew what I was talking about. He gave me a re-assuring smile and trailed over my body, checking me. He stopped at my hand, "You're bleeding" He said,

I nodded, "Just a little accident, I'm fine"

He grabbed my other wrist and brought me to his sink. "Sit" He commanded. So I did; on his counter. He turned back around, holding a bandage. "On a chair, I meant" He said smirking. "Oh" I said casually.

He smirked again and brought my hand over to the sink and ran it under warm water. He then disinfected it with peroxide and put Neosporin and a huge bandage on it. "Good as new" He said playfully slapping my leg. I smiled. Did I really deserve him?

Then he placed both his palms on the counter, on both sides of my thighs. "What happened?" He asked looking into my eyes.

"She doesn't remember anything…then this voice it keeps telli-" I was cut off. "Voice?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I shot him a glance, "I'm not crazy" I said. He shrugged, "I believe you…go on" He said. "It tells me to tell my friends what really happened…I just don't wanna scare them, they seem fine now…they're happy I guess…Becca's just a little shocked she can't remember some stuff…but she will" I said dropping my gaze onto Fang's muscular yet slender arms. "So don't tell 'em…if they seem fine now…why ruin their happiness?" He said walking around.

"But they need to know" I said.

"Then tell them" He said.

I got off the counter and grabbed onto Fang's shoulders, shaking him. "Tell me what to do!" I exclaimed. He chuckled, "No." He said with a serious face.

I sighed, "I'm so confused…will you help me…Fang?" I asked him looking down at the floor.

Then I felt his arms wrap around my waist, I gasped at his touch; as he smirked, "I'll help you" He said then letting go of my waist

Wow. My body just froze as soon as Fang made contact with me...and not even with my _hand…._but with my _waist…_

I'm so paranoid. You see the thing is, I don't know if I like it or hate it…

I'm just not a fan of physical contact. I know…I know…you're probably calling me a hypocrite (?) Because there were times where I just _wanted _to feel Fang…but those were just spurs of the moment. Fang caught it. "You okay?" He asked. I faintly smiled and turned around, sitting on his couch.

Despite what I just said about Fang, I really enjoyed our new friendship.

"I'm happy: I said taking him aback. His lips slightly parted open and he asked with a confused face, "Huh?" He stopped cold in his tracks as he was about to put a shirt on. I was surprised I wasn't totally absorbed in his wave of sexiness. Ha-ha.

I opened my mouth to speak but I was speechless, I didn't know what to say. I shrugged instead. He raised and eyebrow and squinted his eyes at me. Man I love it when he does that. Wait a sec…oops…stop it Max! Agh!

"You never finished telling me your story" I said.

He blinked several times and thought for a moment. "Why? You wanna hear the rest?" He asked. I nodded, "Got nothing else to do" I said. He shrugged, "I guess".

"Where did I leave off?' He asked curiously at me.

"Um…I think…oh you were released from the hospital and met a man" I said wincing at the word _man, _since I knew how much Fang hated him.

Fang took a huge inhale and exhale, "Basically, I reverted back to my old self…except…this time it much _worse_…"

My eyes widened, "How so?" I asked.

"I fell…" Fang said looking into a wall.

"Fell?" I asked tilting my head to look at his face, but he was covering it with his hair.

"…in…love…" He stated. I felt my eyes widen even more at the statement he just said, "Oh" I muttered…"With who?" I asked, curiosity taking the best in me.

"With…_hate_…" He said finally looking at me.

My mouth dropped open and my brows furrowed. "I-I became crazy…a maniac…you were right...I was just like _him_" He said disgusted with himself.

His fist clenched and he hit the sofa and then smirked, at how he couldn't get any mileage out of something so soft…instead he probably wished it were something hard like a tree or wall…or that's man's face.

I cleared my throat and got off the couch, walking over to him. "It doesn't matter now…Fang…you're a new person…you were _born _again" I said smiling at him.

As if with shock, he turned to me and gave me a smile back…"pretty cool, huh?" He said smirking. I nodded, "Enjoy this life…Fang" I said pulling him into a hug. I noticed his eyes widen as I hugged him. His arms still swung at his sides, but then he picked them up and hugged my back.

I closed my eyes. I felt so safe right now.

"Max…" He said.

"Hmm?" I said getting caught up in the moment.

"…thank you…"He told me in a very soft and melted voice.

I smiled, in return; as contentment filled me as a whole…not in parts…not in broken pieces…right now, I was one happy Maximum Ride.

_You know, Max, you just might have saved Fang._

I know what you're thinking…well maybe. Why would a person like Fang-who's so untrusting of others….ever, want to be by my side. Well, I'll tell you why.

I hate so say it, but I guess Fang and I have a _bond._ I despise that word. I never liked bonding with anyone…except four specific people in my life…my mom, Becca, Nudge, and Ella. I guess now you could also say Mrs. Martinez and her family…but since I left them…I think their upset or angry, I dunno; so I'll keep them out of this one. No offense to them, of course.

Let me just say this, the events which happen throughout the daily lives of all my three best friends, Mrs. M and her family, me…oh and Fang…it's a time span between a couple days to a couple weeks to a couple months…not so much months though. But a lot happens. I could tell you all…every single little detail but…why bother, right? Nothing that interesting ever happens anyways.

Except, with every passing day comes a new number to add to the number of days I've known Fang…right? Yup!

I feel like with every passing day, I become even closer to Fang. Weird…because I've _NEVER _(note the capitalization) wanted to be this close to a boy.

But that's it…Fang wasn't just a _boy…_something more…and way beyond the stereotypical thoughts one may get from hearing the word _boy; _immature, bratty, pervert, sexist pig, sex addict, girl crazy, gangster/rapper wannabe, etc.

Funny thing about these words are, none of them fit into Fang's character. Fang was none of these…he's a whole new person. Well, at least I hope he's not one of these.

I tossed and turned that night, if you're wondering, I fell asleep in Fang's place….yup. Remember how the first few time I always used to tell him how I didn't have a place to go? And he'd say _Like I care..._You know, a witty remark like that…well today when I told him that he…ugh…well okay, I'm not gonna lie…he again, said, and I quote '_Uh…I don't really care.' _I know! Rude much! Anyways…I guess his cold attitude just comes with the whole package…that's Fang for you. I'd get used to it, eventually.

He was probably joking though…even though he cracked no grin, not even a smirk…but eh…I knew he was still messing with me hehe.

I was lying on his black, leather couch. I snagged his blanket though since he offered me nothing T_T *cries*

So all he had to cover up with was his bed spread, but since it was used to lie on top of, he used nothing and felt asleep just like that. He slept like a rock. I poked him on his cheek and was surprised he didn't bite me.

You know how some people have their canine teeth somewhat pointy? Yup…well that's how Fang's canines are. It's kinda funny…but cute. Maybe that's why his name is _Fang?_

Anyways, where was I going with this? Oh right…Fang bites...period!

Last week we were playing…yup…playing. I just wanted to show him some fun, so I did. And we ended up tackling each other. He kinda reminded me of a wild animal…but in a way, he was _my _wild animal. I don't know if it had to do with the fact that he's socially awkward…eh. I like it though. You can't blame him though…he had a hard childhood; it's hard for him to _trust _people.

I lowered my head, snuggling more onto the covers. They were nice _and _warm. It smelled like Fang...it carried his scent, well because he'd sleep with them, duh.

Slowly, I was falling asleep…as my head thought of nothing else…Sleepiness hit me like a tidal wave.

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

This fire rising through my being  
Burning I'm not used to seeing you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place

The music makes me sway  
The angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you

I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me  
All I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you  
I believe

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed

As I was sleeping, this song kept playing in my head. I just wouldn't get it out of my system. Something so…addicting about this song. The lyrics…they were _perfect_…they describes how I was feeling just now.

"I wanna be taken away…I wanna be swept off my feet…by someone…" I said quietly in my sleep. I probably said it out loud too, but Fang was sleeping, he probably didn't hear either.

I always wanted to reach out to someone, but was always afraid to. I was even scared of the people who I knew I could trust the most. Maybe I was just born that way.

Back in school, in middle school, that is; people either called me an angel or a devil. People hated me, and I was okay with that. Others like me, but I never really knew why or understood.

Back then, I was in for a ride. A _slow _ride….a looooooooong slow ride.

Basically, I stood out…I guess, yeah

_I can feel you all around me  
_

True. I always felt I was being watched over someone.

A _protector._

I knew eventually I'd find them.

Funny thing is, every time I grow closer to them, I just feel like I'm a step closer to figuring out the truth. But of what?

~!~

_He was sitting on a rooftop…all alone. He was there for a reason…it was going to rain…he loved the rain. He felt with it, he could just pour out and show every emotion he ever felt in his life…but it'd be covered up by the rain. In a way, rain was his disguise. He hated it when people could read through him, he hated it so much. _

_Then he smelled it…the rain. He felt a single drop trickle down his nose as he looked up in the sky, smirking. _

_Then, lots more raindrops came falling down suddenly. But so fast? They hit his face, as if they came from there…who knew rain was just as fast as lightning._

_More and more drops came poring down onto his face, washing over his cheeks, temples, nose, lips…_

_The boy then lifted his hand and removed a necklace he had on. It was a chain…it carried a black and silver plated wing on it, mostly black…a deep onyx black. It was hanging off the chain, then there was another charm hanging off the high tip of the wings, it was a key…a silver plated key with black to it also, The whole style of the necklace was very Gothic. If turned to the back, the wings would read __**key to my wings. **_

_The chain seemed old, just like the necklace…they were somewhat black and rusty, but still looked very beautiful. He held onto this necklace like it was the source of his life. _

"This is for you…" He muttered holding onto the necklace, gripping it tightly inside his fist.

_Who was he talking to?_

Suddenly feeling hale tap on the windows, I woke up. My head immediately turned to Fang's bed where he was. Except, when I turned my neck to face the bed, he wasn't there…

"Fang?" I asked.

In a split second, I got up and threw the blanket off me. I opened the door and ran outside, it was freezing cold. "Fang?" I asked. Then, from the corner of my eye, I saw some figure move through the sky. "Huh?" I said gasping to myself as I looked up, no one was there.

I blinked, taken aback a few times. I was not crazy! I knew there was something in that sky!

Fang.

I suddenly and without thinking shot my arms up into the air. "Take me with you!" I shouted as rain poured down my face. "I wanna be free…I wanna soar!" I shouted even higher stretching my arms into the air still

"The sky is not a place of freedom…only a place where you can look down on your troubles….but won't yet be free from them" I heard a voice utter. A _familiar _voice.

My eyes widened as my arms were placed down, back to my sides. I didn't bother turning around, mostly because I was frozen, in shock.

A strong gush of wind splurged behind me. It brought shivers to every inch of my body. Then it made me cold as my body shook. Footsteps were approaching behind me.

Then they stopped and were standing right behind me.

I partially turned my head to the side to see them, Fang. He had his hands in his pockets and his hair was all scruffed up and messy…his bangs blowing everywhere, due to the wind.

His face seemed damp; wet.

So was his hair, some drops of water still ran down his cheeks to his jaw and onto the ground.

"It was _you_" I whispered under my breath. He didn't show any sign of emotion. He just stood there, starring into my eyes, hands in his pockets; all with an impassive face of stone on.

His mouth….had no expression to it either, his lips were practically a straight line, not curving upwards; revealing a smile, but not curving downwards; revealing a frown.

"_You _saved me…from the truck…you _keep _saving me…" I said.

"But If you hated me so much in the beginning, why'd you do it?" I asked, scuffing my feet.

He shrugged and then opened his mouth partly. After a long thought, he answered, "Knew you changed your mind." He said coldly.

I was taken aback by his sudden tone of answer. Did I do something wrong?

He knew what I was thinking; he knew I thought he was furious at me.

But still, he showed no reply.

"Why?" I asked him, pleading.

Wow.

Suddenly I felt a frown on my face.

"Is it raining again?" He suddenly asked, blankly looking down at my feet. I guess he was so caught up with the tension right now he didn't even notice what was happening in his surroundings. "No" I finally replied casually under my breath. "Oh" He muttered back. That's when I noticed a drop of water slide down his face…his cheek. But it had stopped raining. Oh… I see. "Thought it'd start raining again" He said wiping off the tear with his sleeve. Suddenly my whole face fell into an expression of worry and sadness. He was just a _kid…_

We all were.

We didn't deserve this kind of sadness.

Then I took a few steps forwards and my face was already close to his. He, of course, was much taller, by a couple inches, maybe 4 or so.

Then without thinking, I just let my body take control and I lunged myself to him, gripping him into an intense, tight hug.

I yanked at either sides of his shirt on the back, gripping onto him hard. I didn't feel his arms on my back though.

"Trust me…please" I said whispering into his neck, and I couldn't help but let out a small tear too.

That's when I felt strong arms wrap around my back as well. I snuggled closer to him, our bodies were pressed onto each other like someone had glued us together. _If only it could stay this way forever._

Then I heard something I had never heard in my life. _Fang mewled. _It was a small, weak sound of weeping. It was so sudden; I think it even made _himself_ surprised.

Then I snuck a glance at him, moving my head back to see his face. I saw an expression on his face I had never ever wanted to witness ever again.

His brows were so furrowed up, it looked like they were about to explode right off his face, they caused the skin between them to crease up with wrinkles. His eyes were closed shut, very tight, because I could see the lines the skin around his eyes were forming. Then his mouth, he was grimacing; it was open as he showed his gritted teeth.

He was silently bawling out tears or pain.

I patted his back. I didn't really understand why….why? Why _today?_

Did something happen on this day? Whatever it was, I knew he remembered it…he'd been scarred for life. I didn't wanna let him go through this_ alone._

I didn't think things could get worse than this, but then Fang sobbed while uncontrollably gasping, as if someone were choking him. I felt my heart _break into tiny little pieces. _

I started patting his back slowly and gently with one hand, my other hand was still gripping tightly onto his shirt.

Soon it started pouring again, the rain, that is.

"Fang, don't cry" I whispered with a voice of sadness.

I then slid one of my hands up to the back of head and my fingers tangled through his hair. I kept rubbing his back, sometimes with my whole hands sliding across his back, or when I got tired, only with my thumb.

Was he angry?

Or was he sad?

No, wait…usually when he angry he'd go ballistic, like hit something to relieve his anger. But this time he wasn't doing that…he was _crying. _

It hit me…Fang didn't seem furious or angry….he seemed sad, depressed, melancholy…_sorry._

I could tell, he was also filled with _regret_.

"Shh…Fang" I said as I was hearing sobs. But then I realized, he _stopped…_oh, it was_ me _who was now crying. _Shut up Max_ I thought to myself.

Taking advantage of the moment, my stupid brain decided I might as well weap for myself too…so it reminded me of my terrible past. My eyes widened in shock, and I only found myself gripping tighter onto Fang. I wouldn't let go, even if he wanted me too.

I'm surprised, I didn't faint. I was so close to Fang, I'm glad my teenage hormones didn't get the best of me.

But then I noticed something. _Where were his wings? Had he hid them? Like, magically, behind his back….how?_

Without thinking, I started feeling him up, I know this sounds perverted…and I sure hope he didn't get the wrong idea…but I started _really _feeling his back as my fingertips brushed past the plane of his back. Then my fingers reached across the small of his back, every time getting lower. I suddenly felt goose bumps and shivered, Fang probably felt it too. But I had the _urge _to continue. And I'm pretty sure he knew what I was searching for…but whatever it was he though I was doing…nonetheless I was still feeling his back; and he wasn't stopping me.

I suddenly stopped and tucked my head out of the crook of his neck; I turned my head only slightly back to observe his face this time. His eyes were slightly widened. His beautiful bold, think lashes were shooting up straight due to the dampness of tears they had gone through, I'm sure they'd return to their cute, curvy form in no time. His lips were slightly part open, but not really. "F-Fang?" I asked under my breath, he blinked at the sound of my voice but didn't respond. His eyelids slightly dropped down and he rested his head on the crook of my neck while he shut his eyes completely. I heard small breaths coming form him. The volume of his chest kept increasing and decreasing, increasing, and decreasing as he took his regular inhales and exhales.

I placed a hand on the back of his head and gently slid it down to the nap of his neck, rubbing it with my thumb. Every time, I'd feel more slight pressure on my body though. I think Fang was falling asleep…yes while standing up…but he was using my neck as a freakin' pillow…not that I didn't like it. Anyways, his body kept leaning over mine more and more each time, very slightly…but it did.

My other hand rubbed his back and I'd bring it lower every time. Not that low…like to his butt though…Maximum Ride is not a pervert, may I remind you.

I just like taking matters into my own hands, you know.

Absentmindedly, he took in a big, very deep breath putting more force onto my body as we pressed harder against each other. I couldn't help but blush. I kept rubbing his back, wanting him to calm down, even if that meant him falling asleep on me…while the both of us standing up. My eyes suddenly shut and my hand dropped to the very small of his back; the narrow part in the back of his waist and I felt something very smooth and warm. My eyes flickered open and I looked over his neck. "Oops" I muttered blushing seeing his shirt had ridden up just above his bellybutton. Somehow, _I wanted to feel it again. _So I did. My hand traveled down to the small piece of his exposed bare skin and I brushed my fingers over it, making him shiver; I felt his body tense up against mine and he slightly shook. I felt it, "sorry" I muttered still blushing. He didn't respond but just nudge his head more onto the crook my neck motioning _it's okay_. Then I remembered when I'd done this before back at the warehouse and he said it felt good and he seemed calm, so I started rubbing his exposed skin on his back.

Slowly, and without even knowing it or paying attention, my hands went up Fang's shirt up his back as I started gently stroking him there. I felt another shiver from Fang though, I hope he was comfortable with this.

_Max…Fang is not your toy._

_He is a living and breathing organism._

_He has feelings and emotions._

_You can't just do this to him._

I huffed in my head and rolled my eyes,

_If you don't mind Voice, I'd like to be left alone right now. _I said to it.

_Nope! _The very annoying and stupid Voice said.

_That wasn't a statement meant to be answered, ugh, whatever. _I thought to it.

_You just wanna get all gooey with Fang…I won't let you!_

I shook my head, erasing the thoughts…the Voice form my mind. Then I crept my face back into Fang's neck crook.

Then I felt Fang stiffen up as he removed his head from my neck. I gasped in wonder. He muttered, "Do uh…you prefer a bed?" He muttered almost so I couldn't hear him, but I did. My eyes just widened at his inquiry of words, oh, and my whole body froze.

'_Huh?' _I thought aloud in my head full of confusion and fear.

Then suddenly the annoying Voice came back, _Hah! See! Told ya sooner or later he'd get the wrong idea! Heh-eh. _The Voice snickered.

_No, shut up! _I exclaimed at the Voice.

**~!~**

**Yay! Intense chap huh? ^^ Did you like the FAX? I think it's sweet ^^ Hehe…cliffy XD Please tell me what you think of this chapter! I hope it satisfied you guys! XD Heheheheheh, this chapter is quite long, it makes me happy ^^ **


	21. Curiosity

Without me responding or even showing him a sign of a response, he let go of me; making my arms fall back to my sides. Then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me bringing us to his front door. Still holding onto my hand and my face still full of confusion and fear, he turned the knob and let us in. Then he closed the door.

My body was still frozen, I just didn't know how to respond to Fang…I didn't wanna approve and say _yes _to bed but I didn't wanna reject him and say _no _to bed either.

Letting go of my wrist, he walked up to the curtain and shut it, so now there was no day light coming in from the window. His curtain was plain black and the fabric was very think so no sun could peak through.

We could still see though, since it was day. He walked up to the bed and took his shoes off and grabbed my hand and pulled me down onto the mattress. I was so shocked my body didn't react at all. I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to pull away and just ignore what Fang had asked before. Maybe the Voice…the _stupid _Voice was right, I shouldn't have made Fang feel _that _comfortable around me. I just really hope he doesn't have anything in mind.

He pulled me gently by the arm down onto the soft and warm mattress-it had his scent-and my knees bent so now I was sitting on it with him, he was also sitting.

Then I had the courage to look up at him and saw his eyes were still damp and they were red and irritated from his tears. I frowned at the sudden image of Fang crying. I want him to be happy.

Then I noticed he pulled his hand off my arm and pulled me in by my waist, somehow I didn't resist. Then he pulled me into a warm hug, a beautiful embrace and I couldn't help but smile. He shoved his bangs out of his eyes and noticed my smile and he smiled sweetly back. I felt my heart skip a beat at the sudden smile he sent me.

It gave me chills.

He let go of my waist and wrapped his nice toned arms around me. I hugged back and gripped him tight so he wouldn't be able to do anything else.

He then pulled us back, onto the soft mattress while our backs settled onto it. We were lying down now and he stuck his head into the crook and my neck and took a deep breath in and then snuggling more into my neck. I smiled, again. I did the same. I relaxed myself, all the tension from minutes ago…gone. I was now calm and in the arms of Fang. We were resuming our old position from before but instead we were on a _bed_.

Then I figured out what he meant by his inquiry, he still wanted for us to hug and snuggle up, except on a bed; since he was probably getting tired of standing.

_Ha. Stupid Voice…_I thought.

_Oh, you'll see…one of these days, he'll get the wrong idea and want to do more than just 'hug' if you know what I mean Max. I'm just trying to protect you from what you already fear, but since you're so in love with this guy you let yourself become all gooey whenever your near him and forget you even have a mind to think. You must take control and not let passion get the best of you. _It warned me. Hmm..

_Whatever _I thought

And just wait a darn second! I am _NOT _in love in Fang!

I just want us to be friends, that's it. We've gotten so close, despite his cold attitude towards everyone, even me…still we've gotten close. I do _love _Fang, but as a friend. I just hope he feels the same way.

I felt his breath trickle down my jaw down to my neck. I let out a deep sigh, but it was a happy sigh. I was glad he calmed down, and I wanted to be there for him. I then peaked my face out of Fang's neck and starred at him. His eyes were closed and he held no expression onto his face, it seemed so impassive yet so innocent and calm.

I reached out a hand and brushed his bangs away from his face. They were nice, sharp looking edgy bangs…but they were hiding his beautiful eyes.

I snuggled back into him, but this time I placed my head on his chest, it was nice and warm. His chest rose up and down, indicating his breathing. Unconsciously, my arm reached up and I started lighting brushing my hand over his chest. I brought my other hand up to his head as I wrapped it around the top of his head, holding him protectively.

3 hours later

I woke up, yawning…but still I was sleepy;

Did Fang and I fall asleep? Oh, that's right…Fang.

I opened my eyes fully and noticed his face wasn't on my neck anymore.

I looked down and noticed his head there, his face was planted on my chest, in the middle. I blushed as my whole face turned red. He was still innocently sleeping though. He hadn't done anything wrong, he was just _sleeping._ I'll admit, I didn't freak out just now as my eyes grew wider the second I saw where his face was. Suddenly, I felt my breath grow louder. Then I noticed his other arm was slung on my hip; his fingers weren't grabbing me though; they were just laying still and unconscious. His other arm was also slung to his side, just there, limp.

Though I still wonder, what caused Fang to fret like that?

I thought he never cries…well rarely that is.

Then my eyes fell to the button of his jeans. Don't get the wrong idea though. I was mesmerized; while I was starring at it, I was really paying attention to something else.

Then I stopped and noticed a bump under Fang's shirt. I glanced at it and reached out my hand to it. I felt it; it was rough…then I saw a chain around his neck, almost hidden. I gently grabbed the chin and pulled the necklace to see it fully. I gasped at how gorgeous this necklace was. While it did look old, though preserved; it still held a very beautiful glow to it.

"Wow" I muttered. It was pretty.

Didn't know Fang liked jewelry. Haha.

As soon as I saw Fang's breath go back to normal, I knew it was a sign he was waking up. I let go of the chain in my hand and dropped it back down onto his chest.

His eyes flicked right open.

Upon waking up, he immediately set those eyes on me. He would stop starring. I just starred back. Were we having a starring contest?

"Happy sleeping?" I asked him looking into his eyes. He nodded. "Happy dreams?" I asked. He shrugged What an answer.

"Look Fang, -" I started hesitantly and then continued, "-you don't have to tell me why you had this total breakdown…but I just want you to know that I'm glad you're calm now." I said. He gulped as I noticed his Adam's apple slightly ride up his neck. "No" He said and I blinked. Wha? "I want you to know" He said looking into my eyes.

I nodded my head, "Oh yeah" I said, very stupidly; because it came out in a weird Oh yeahhhhh way…ya know? Ugh. Stupid Max.

He smirked, "Today is the day I shot a little girl in the back of her head…for my initiation into the first gang I was recruited into." He said sternly.

Suddenly my head dropped open and I felt the urge to barf. My eyes were widened and he could read the expression I had on my face. He looked down and frowned, I knew he felt regret and he felt like he was a bad person.

But then I smiled taking him aback, "It's okay" I said smiling. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "It happened…and you were _lost_…we've all done awful things Fang…no one is innocent…no one. "I said reassuring him. Suddenly he pulled me into a tight hug. It wasn't like our other hugs at all. It was different. This one was _different. _I felt it. It had a huge impact on me. Probably on him too, because I felt his body shiver. I think he had a little spasm there the second our bodies connected.

He patted my back and I suddenly felt really sleepy. Now I know why every time I'd rub his back, he'd get sleepy or fall asleep. "Thank you" He muttered and wrapped his arms around me once more.

Then Fang caught me totally off guard and did something I never knew he'd do. Well…at least to _me. _

He leaned forward and just when I thought he was gonna whisper something into my ear, he moved his head and kissed my check. A sudden wave of redness hit my face as my body froze. I shuddered as Fang's warm lips made contact with my bare skin. I couldn't help but wince when he got close to me. He then gave me a smile. The kiss on my cheek was a quick one but I could tell it really came from deep within that big heart of his.

I felt butterflies in my stomach as soon as he smiled at me. Most of the time, he'd just smirk or shrug. But he _smiled. _And this smile was different

-!-

I was sitting outside, just out of the motel where Fang lived. I've been thinking, a lot.

"Why do you care so much?" A Voice asked making me jump out of my seat.

He noticed and smirk, "What did I say about scaring me like that!" I shouted. He shrugged. I rolled my eyes, "What are you talking about?" I asked. "About…._me" _He asked making my stomach turn. I liked it better when he didn't speak, then he wouldn't have to ask the obvious…_why do I care so much! Ugh!_

"Is it so hard to get?" I asked. He shrugged. "I just wanna know" He said. I stood up and walked to him, "I told you before…you _saved _my life…so in return I wanna give you something" I said calmly. He raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?" He asked.

"Friendship" I stated. "You're not having second thoughts are you?" I asked him. He shrugged. "Huh?" I asked. "You don't know?" I asked a second time. He sat down and I sat down again as well. "It's creepy" He stated sternly his face still impassive. I blinked in awe. I didn't know if he meant that in a good way or a bad way. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I-I think…Max…you're getting too close" He said looking into my eyes. "How close?" I asked. "_Too _ close" He said.

He stood up. "Why…so is there something you're hiding?" I asked crossing my arms. "-that's the only reason one would be afraid of someone getting _too _close" I said to him back sternly. Though he wasn't taken aback, "See, you didn't have to know any of this!" He said. I was taken aback in shock. "Huh. What?" I shouted at him. "We've gotten so far and you-you're blowing me off! Right?" I asked in shock. "You wouldn't like the truth Max" He said. "No! I wanna know! I _wanna _know…I can handle it!" I shouted furiously at him.

He smirked, "Curiosity killed the cat" He said silently but in a low voice and then suddenly two huge black bold wings appeared from his back and he disappeared in an instant.

I fell back from the huge dust of wind. My eyes starring in amazement and dread.

-!-

_What the hell was he talking about? I was getting too close? What?_

Ugh! Screw him!

_Fang's only trying to protect you Max._

"From what?" I asked waving my arms in the air like a crazy person. Even though, I am so not crazy.

_I can't tell you….yet._

Huh? So this Voice knows something huh?

_So tell me. _I asked it.

_He'll tell you yourself. Max, you're not safe when you're with him._

"Not _safe?"_

Huh? What is this Voice talking about? And does it know more stuff than I do? Isn't the Voice my mind talking? And if I don't know what this is about, then how does this so called Voice do?

_No, I am not your mind. Max. _The Voice said coldly.

_Then what are you, some little person who was injected into my head when I was born?_

_No. Not exactly. You'll probably never know. _The Voice finished and left. After it did, I felt relieved. Every time it would come back I'd start getting minor headaches sometimes even big ones, thankfully this time I didn't.

_What is Fang hiding anyways?_

_And if it's not the wings anymore, then what is it?_

**~!~**

**You probably hate me for making them argue right after they had a nice cuddly together T_T Oh well, it must be done….VERY INTERESTING CHAPTER COMING UP NEXT! ^_^ Please review! I wanna get to 100 soon T_T**


	22. Blood, Sweat, Tears

**Alright, so this chapter might **_**disturb**_** some of u, I hope not though XDDD Please review! ^^**

"Welcome Fang" A man said to him. "I knew you'd come back…I said my doors will always be open to you, didn't I?" He said chuckling. Fang didn't crack a smile, he just stared disgustingly over at the man.

"I know what you're looking for…and I've got it right here. " He said patting a suitcase he was holding as Fang's eyes fell to it and then back at the man.

"I don't want it. I don't need it. Stay away…or you'll regret it." Fang said inhaling more fury each time.

The man chuckled, "Yes you do" He said.

"I'll get your little girlfriend an-" He was stopped by Fang. "She's _not_ my girlfriend. And…you won't because I'm gonna finish you" Fang said with hatred approaching the man step by step.

"Come to papa…Fang" He said laughing like a maniac. This man was truly and evidently crazy, he needed help…no not even _help _could change him. He need _out._

"Those wings…they will be mine" The man laughed with a sly tone.

Fang gave him a death stare, "Think what you want" He said anger raging through his pulses minute by minute.

Suddenly, a flashback hit Fang right in the face as he remembered how this psycho found out about those wings.

_Flashback:_

"_Fangy…Fang…Fang...what's wrong? Don't you know little boys aren't supposed to be left unattended?" A woman in her early twenties said to Fang while approaching him. She was partners with this psycho man. "Leave me alone" Fang said revealing a bruised eye to her and several scratches on his arms. The woman blinked, "Looks like you've been one naughty boy…awww" She said. Fang got up and tried t punch her but he was restricted form doing so by several chains clasping onto his wrists. "You want free, don't you?" She asked him approaching him. He spit in her face, "Leave me alone!" He shouted at her. She grimaced and slapped him in the face hard. "Naught…dirt little boy!" She said kicking him in the stomach several times. He was kneeling on the floor._

"_You know…everything you got…was only what you deserved" She whispered into his ear and smiled deviously at him._

"_Get up!" She said grabbing the back of his head. Then she took a knife out of her skirt. She kept holding the back of his head while she trailed the knife down his shirt. "Mmmm…yummy" She said licking her bottom lip and she tore his shirt open down by the middle starring at his beautifully defined chest. "Mmmm…-" She said inhaling his scent. "Only fifteen and already you've got the body of a man…I like it" She whispered into his ear._

_She pushed him down making him wince because he had a cut on his side. He hesitated and slapped him sending his head back down onto the floor. She went on top of him and straddled his waist. She started tracing her fingers down his chest and to his abs as she looked down on him. "You wanna remember this night as much as I do right?" She asked deviously still holding the knife in her hand. "You're just shit! Get the hell off me!" He said struggling but she pinned his hips down and pointed the knife at his neck making him stop. She moved her head down to his neck and whispered to him, "I'll tell you what…you can move like that all you want…when you're in me" She said seductively at him. His eyes widened and sweat started to drip down his forehead, he didn't want this at all. After, he was a good guy. He didn't want to be wastes with some random 'chick' as guys would call it these days. Fang…he was a lot of things. But, he was definitely __**not **__this. He respected women and girls…all females. Having to spit in her face or punch her? Well, that made Fang just plain __**sad. **__He thought it'd make him into a bad person. He felt like he turned into less of a man than he already was now, just because of how he reacted to her. Deep inside, this hurt Fang. But, deep inside, he hated her…nothing personal, but he hated people like this…so demanding, so cocky, so perverted, so wanting, so needy. He certainly was not this type of person at all. Back in his early childhood ages, the only female he was ever close to was his sister, Angel. He respected her so much, with a __**passion. **__So much, in fact, it wasn't even funny. Whoever made fun of her, he'd…well, let's say he wanted to 'take it outside'. Unless of course if it was some other little kid who also lived in the orphanage, but still little kid or adult, he didn't like it. Fang had to control his anger, his temptations of connecting his fist to someone jaw. All he wanted to do was escape from this all. Anyways, back to reality…the flashback. The woman bent down and licked the sweat off his forehead, which was also gathering up in the tips of his bangs. Just as she did that, she sent him shivers. Shivers he didn't want. "What wrong? Are you scared? Ahhahah…don't tell me this'll be your first time…I bet those slutty schoolgirls just can't keep their paws off you" She said chuckling as she forcefully undid his button and zipped down his pants, he bucked his hips to make her fall off him, but she gripped on tight. _

_Slowly, she pulled down his pants and saw a huge bulge sticking out from under his boxers. Her eyes widened, "Ohhh…I'm gonna enjoy this" She said. She stopped halfway, on his knees and then dug her hands into his boxers, his eyes widened and he started struggling against her body. He totally didn't want this, he felt violated. "Ugh! Get off!" He started struggling against her. She then slapped him on his cheek while rasping her extremely long and fake nails on his bare skin, making a long cut on his left cheek._

_. He growled out and punched her since her face was close to his, and the chain extended. She shrieked out in pain, "My face! You little brat!" She said choking him. He really tried to move but she was kneeling down hard onto the chains, so he wouldn't be able to move them with his arms. She laughed and then remembered one thing, so she stopped. The result: him panickly gasping out for air. "I want you to feel this…so you'll need to stay alive…for now" She said laughing. _

_2__nd__ flashback:_

_That night after the incident: _(This second scene was _due _to what happened earlier that night)

_Laughing deviously, the man cursed at Fang, "You little naughty bastard! Did you like what you saw? Huh?" He said kicking Fang in the gut, making him lose his breath for a moment. Fang's eyes widened and sweat started once again dripping down his forehead and to his temples. Even his palms were sweaty, they were covered with bruises and blood. Fang definitely had enough. He didn't want to be in this situation. "S-stop" Fang cried out weakly as he laid on the floor, arms wrapped around his stomach. "What…you don't like that? The pain? Huh? Answer me boy!Agh!" The man screamed out as he started beating up Fang. _

_Of course though, Fang was a strong boy. He just didn't have the energy right now. He was beaten and he was weak. Plus, he wasn't free…his whole body was repressed from moving freely as he had chains clasping his wrists. _

"_You fucked my bitch…you little bastard!" The man dragged Fang by his black and white checkered converse as Fang tried to hold onto a pole, not wanting to be dragged. His sides had cuts on them and it'd only cause him more pain. His nails were digging onto the dirty disgusting brown and yellow rust of the pipe._

"_Hahahahah!" The man laughed as he grabbed part of a pipe which was thrown on the floor and hit Fang on his back with it. "Do you like that…boy! Hahaha!" _

_Fang's body was now oblique as he was rolled up into a little ball and shielding his head with his hands and covering his ears as he kept his eyes shut. "Fight like a man…you coward…why are you hiding! Hahahah….fight back!" He said hitting Fang once more on his side as Fang shrieked out in pain since of one his ribs was broken. The man grabbed Fang by his collar and punched him in the gut._

_He had Fang right where he wanted him. He lifted up his arm in a 90 degree position and brought it back forward with the pipe ready to hit Fang once more with the pipe._

_But suddenly, he was stopped. Fang stopped him and grabbed the pipe with his hand giving a death glare at the man, taking him aback. Being a bird kid and all, he was pretty strong. Stronger than a normal teenager. He grabbed the chains as he stood and saw where they connected to…he eyed it and with a rush of adrenaline immersed all his anger and strength into that and pulled the chains as hard as he could, making him wince because of the contracting pain in his sides. The chains weren't latched onto anything. They were just buried under a whole enormous set of metal pipes, which weighed a lot though._

_Okay, so he was strong._

_But, he probably wasn't that strong._

_Fang felt like he was going to just black out any minute now. He felt he used up all his energy in that one blow. _

"_Huh?" The man was shocked to even see Fang stand up. He didn't know the boy was this strong. In this condition, one would be sent to the hospital right away. Fang's injuries were fatal, but for some reason he was okay. Fang didn't let that stop him, he wouldn't. He hated this man from the inside of his gut, he wanted to tear him into little pieces. _

_He starred in amazement with a sly grin on, one of a complete and true psychopath, as he watched Fang get up. "That's my boy..." He said with huge bawled out eyes and licking his bottom lip. He watched Fang struggle to get up, but he did. Fang's legs shook but he managed to get up, he was still holding his side though and wincing in pain, but letting out no tears or yelps of pain. Fang didn't stop giving this man-the one he hated with a passion-his special death glare. _

_Fang breathed in and out harshly, trying to catch his breath, The other man, stood there, with his shoulder slouched, looking like a complete moron. "You asked for it….so….let's dance" Fang said not once stopping to look somewhere else. The man chuckled and it immersed as moment passed. "Finally! I love it that you hate so much! Hahahah!" Come here!" The man screamed evilly towards Fang. Fang spit out some blood and wiped his lips with his sleeve from his black t-shirt. _

_The man finally let go of his gaze towards Fang and reached down to his pocket, grabbing an 8 inch knife. It seemed new, the edges were sharp and smooth and it was shiny and clean. "I always wanted to use this baby" He said deviously smiling at Fang._

_The man grabbed the knife out of his pocket and aimed it at Fang from a distance, he threw the knife and it burst out of his hand with shooting speed. Fang…though, easily dodged it. "Your aim sucks" Fang said returning the man an evil smirk as he walked to the knife and sent it back. Luckily, the man didn't catch it or dodge it, so it had a slash on his arm as it passed by him. The man turned his head to look at his arm and his eyes bawled out of his eye sockets…"Hahahahah! Look blood! I love blood! Hahahah!" He said wiping the blood from his arm on his finger and running to Fang while slouching. _

_Fang stood his ground and as soon as the man came to him, he punched him right in the gut. The man was out of breath but let out a gasping laugh as he stuck his tongue out in the air; making Fang truly disgusted as he grimaced to the man._

_Now, Fang truly did know how much this man was way beyond the reach of needing help. He knew this man was insane, it was too late for him to be cured. He was a total psychopath. This man definitely had more than antisocial personality disorder, he seemed like a son of the devil. He showed no remorse, no signs of guilt or pity…nothing. All he did was laugh, especially in inappropriate times. This sociopath was truly and utterly disgusting and beyond human. _

_Fang approached the man and punched him right in the face, making the man slide over. The man grabbed his leg and flipped him over, as Fang fell, but back up, as the man turned back around and aimed the knife on the floor. Fang came behind him by surprise and grabbed the man by the back of his shirt and flipped him over, sending him over the air and he heard a crack noise as the man landed on the ground. Instead of him screaming the pain out, he laughed it off. Fang grabbed him by his shirt and gave him a sucker punch. "That's right Fang! Do it…do it…for….Angel" He said sly as blood dripped form his mouth. Fang suddenly felt a sharp pain of rage in his chest as a dark and guttural growl came from inside him, he fiercely grabbed the man by the neck and punched him and kept on doing it until his fingers bled. _

_Then, there was a sudden._

_The man stopped laughing as his eyes were fully open and his tongue slowly slid out from his mouth and hung there. Fang snarled and got off the man. _

_Fang then walked away, limping and falling several times, but able to stand on his feet. He spotted the knife and bent down to pick it up. Flexing his arm, he threw the knife as far away as he could until he heard its dull sound striking the ground as it landed. _

_Fang dared not look around, but somehow he knew this wasn't over. Feeling pain at his side, he placed his hand there and applied pressure. Then, in an instant, he snapped his obscure yet defined wings. He took a step forward, but as soon as he did, he heard a low chuckle behind him. He wasn't surprised to heard that sound though. Still, his eyes widening, he turned around and saw the man starring at him, while still beaten up and blood all over his face. _

_He saw Fang's wings. _

_And as soon as he did._

_He wanted them…_

"_Those wings…they're mine…" He said with pure evilness and raspiness in his voice._

_He chuckled lowly and scarily as he saw Fang jump into the air and disappear into the also, obscure, night scene. _

_-end of flashback-_

What was wrong with this man? …No, what was _truly _wrong with this man?

He'd been haunting Fang for what it seemed like _forever. _

So why wouldn't he stop? Was there something truly _exotic_ and_ wanting_ Fang had that he didn't?

In a way, there was…but maybe not just those wings. Who knows. This man was so obsessed over Fang. And not in a _Omg, I love you, you rock!_ Sort of girly way. Nope. He wanted Fang for what Fang had in him.

Fang truly had something this man didn't have. This man didn't have the guts to have whatever Fang did. What Fang had was something he held onto with his life, and the man knew he couldn't take it away from him. So, what did he do? Instead of taking it away, he _instigated _it. More and more each time. This man wanted Fang's emotions. He wanted his mind. He knew this was impossible. The poor man, had lived a lonely life of sob and despair, but he could never act the way Fang does. _Full of hate. _

This man was way too crazy to have any other emotion besides…well – _craziness. _If that makes sense.

Fang himself, told Max he fell in love with hate. Maybe Fang's past was totally messed up, maybe that's why he didn't want Max to know of any of it. He knew it'd make her sick to her stomach.

But…what doesn't make sense, is why is this man after Max? _And _her friends? Better yet, how does he even know of the people close to Max and who she makes contact with?

Was he a stalker as well? Had he been following her?

Now that this is thought of, think back to when the _incident _first happened. Why was this man already where Max was before she even went there. In that lonely neighborhood? True, this man was a _silent _killer. He'd follow his prey and eventually get to them. But…he…does not just _sit and wait. _He finds out about them. How could it have been he knew exactly where Max was headed?

So she had passed a corner and then suddenly heard footsteps run after her. Yup. That was it, he _was _following her. But he wasn't just _following _her if you know what I mean. He was following her in a way that only one truly deserved to be called less of a man would. This man was like an animal. Except, he'd find out more about them.

Remember that picture he gave to Fang? It was of Max, when she was casually walking around her neighborhood. Well, _he _had snapped the shot. Somehow he knew _she'd _just have to be his next target.

Oh, and one more thing…how funny is it that both that psycho _and _Fang had totally showed up and been in the right place at the right time?

And not just that, but in a sequence of events? Typical for instance, if a person is being mugged and a cop shows up, catches the mugger and arrests them. It's like playing a game of good guy and bad guy.

But…is Fang really the _good _guy?

Is he really who he says he is? And exactly what does he say he is?

We know this other man is just plain _crazy, _but if that's so…then what is Fang?

Come to think of it, isn't is really just strange how they both happened to be right _there _when Max was walking right _there _as well?

_Coincidence you say?_

**~!~**

**Please review! So this chapter was interesting ^^'I hope, But now that I think of it, I don't think Max shows up in this chap, does she? I don't remember, too lazy to re-read it T_T I'll update as soon as I get some more reviews! I wanna get to 100 really really really SOON! T_T Is it mean to ask that? T_T I noticed a lot of authors write how many reviews they want and it works so I'm just doing the same and see if it works T_T Please, will you reviewwwwww? ?Ehhh? ^^ T_T Bai!**


	23. A Lonely Confession

**I recommend you grab a snack or two, since this chap is pretty long XD **

**HAHAHHAHA.**

**Oh, I'm serious.**

**~!~**

"Max?" Nudge asked me. Today, I was feeling _lazy, _I was feeling _miserable. _I hate to admit this, since he'd come off as a jerk sometimes, but I actually miss Fang in my life.

It's only been a couple days though, but I was going crazy.

"Max! Hey…you're spacing out!" Nudge exclaimed at me as she licked her chocolate ice-cream with extra sprinkles and a cherry on top. "Oh, sorry" I said. We were out, it was a nice day. Nudge thought we needed a _talk. _You know what my reaction to that was? _Oh crap. _Yup.

"Max…lately you seem uninterested in everything! Come on! That is not how a lady is supposed to act like! " Nudge said grinning. I took a bite out of my doughnut, and sighed, "Sorry, I just feel weird I guess" I said. "Is it Fang?" Nudge asked wiggling her eyebrows at me and grinning. I rolled my eyes, "Oh Nudge…no it's totally not" I said. She tipped on her chair and leaned in, "You liar! I can totally tell you're lying! Tell me, we're best friends! Tell me, I wanna know!" She kept shouting happily in my face. "Curiosity killed the cat" I muttered, repeating Fang's words. Nudge's eyes got widened, "What?" She asked. I shrugged. Wow…wait a minute…first I copy Fang's words, now Fang's actions? Wow!

Stuck in my train of thought I tipped my chair over to grab my napkin since the wind had blown it away. "Hey Max, watch ou-" but she soon stopped as I landed, my ass first onto the hard floor. My doughnut landing on my hair and since it's sticky with it's cream and everything, it stayed there. Nudge shrieked in disgust, "Oh my goodness! We have to get you cleaned! You definitely won't attract any guys like this!" She said pulling me up. I laughed. Wow, I haven't laughed like that in a while. A loooong while. "Max?" Nudge asked but she perfectly knew why I had instigated that laugh, and she just grinned.

We drove to her house and I took a shower. _Finally. _I was getting cleaned up. I felt so dirty and yucky. Eww.

Then I heard a knock on the bathroom door, "_Max! I'm gonna leave your clothes right in the spare bedroom, okay? I picked them out myself!" _Even though I couldn't see her since she was in the other side of the door, I could totally feel a smug look on her face, "_You'll love what I have in store for you! Wink, wink! Heheh" _Nudge giggled like a little girl. But I just chuckled and playfully rolled my eyes.

~!~

I stepped out and grabbed the bath robe. It was pink. It was Nudge's spare robe. Everything in here was pink. The tiles, the shower curtain, the toilet cover fuzzy, the toothbrush, her hairbrush, her vanity, her shelf, everything!

_Max._

I suddenly stopped as I slipped the robe on, who was that? Agh! Then it came crashing down on me. Stupid Voice came back. It was giving me a migraine. _What do you want? _I hissed at it. _What are your plans now?_ It asked me casually, but I knew it was curious. "Why do you want to know?" I asked quietly. _Are you planning on finding Fang?_ I shrugged, "Why should you care, and I dunno! He's a jerk! _But you wanted to be his friend! "_I know that! But…he obviously doesn't trust me enough, he just wants to keep his little secret a secret…he cares more about that than-"

_Than what? Huh? "_Umm" _You mean he cares more about that then _YOU_! Right? Ha! _I rolled my eyes, "Whatever" I muttered. _You always say that…'whatever' as if that was supposed to be your answer for everything! 'Whatever' isn't gonna save you! 'Whatever' isn't gonna be your friend! 'Whatever isn't gonna love you!_ "Alright!" I said sternly cutting off the Voice. "I thought you didn't want me go to anywhere near Fang? Remember, you said you won't let me even 'hug' him!" I whispered but shouting at the same time.

_True. But…stuff change. _

I huffed, "Huh, I find it so weird you 'change' your mind so quickly.

_Stop trying to turn the tables, listen to me Max. Now...I'm not your 'biggest fan' as you'd call it. And when you complain and keep all these annoying angst and emotional feeling bottled up inside yourself, in your mind and think about them…they annoy me! I can hear every freakin thing you complain about! So just go make up with him already! He just wants to keep you safe, can't you understand, don't argue wit me, it's pointless…in the end, all the smarter one win!_

I was in shock, "Why does everyone think that they're smarter than me!" I exclaimed, as I was very annoyed at his. First, Fang. Now, the Voice. Ugh.

"_Because it's true. But that doesn't matter right now. Get off your butt and march to him, right now!_

"And if I don't?" I asked raising an eyebrow. _If you don't, then I'm going to keep reminding you of those embarrassing dreams you have of Fang!_

My eyes widened and my whole face flushed red. "What!" I exclaimed angrily, and embarrassed.

_That's right Max. I'm always in your mind, anything that has to do with your mind, I'm there. Even though, like I said, I'm not your mind…but still. Remember that dream where both you guys just couldn't keep your hands off each other? Hehehehehe…that was kind of disturbing though. Yuck. Keep your own perverted fantasies to yourself, not like I choose to be able to know what you dream about. _

My face got even redder. I shook my head, a lot, to make the Voice go away. I tied my robe and swung the door open. I ran to the right to the guest room and opened the door. I grabbed the clothes and put them on, "Ahhh!" I screamed as I looked in the full length mirror.

This is what Nudge had picked out for me:

A pink frilly halter-top. It was baby pink and had little frills on the top. Then, some white short shorts. They were a little too short.

I turned to my back and spotted something written on my ass, "Baby? Nuuuuuudgeeee!" I yelled out as I was eyeing the words on the back of the shorts that said 'Baby'. Soon, Nudge's head popped out from a corner of the door, "Yeah Max?" She said casually, but grinning.

I turned around and looked at her, my eyes bloodshot.

**~!~**

I yanked her front door open. "I'm leaving!" I stated in a harsh Voice. Oh, by the way, before I even dared to go into the outside world, I had changed back into some normal clothes…that is my style…some jeans and a tank top with a hoodie.

"Oh come on Max! That looks totally cute on you!" She exclaimed as happy as ever. I turned around and grabbed my hoodie she was holding and yanked it out of her hands and put it on. "It's not that…I have to find Fang and settle things" I said to her. Her eyes widened, "re you gonna kiss him? Have you guys ever kissed?" She exclaimed once more jumping up and down. I rolled my eyes, "No!" I shouted and started walking away. "Wait, lemme take you…don't walk, just tell me where he lives and I'll drive you!" She said grinning. "Alright, alright! But wipe that grin of your face, it's giving me the creeps" I said with a tone of laughter in my Voice. She nodded and stopped smiling. We got into her car, buckled our seatbelts, and drove away.

**~!~**

On our way to Fang's place, I'd been interrogating my mind with so many questions I had wanted answers to.

_Why did Fang kiss me so passionately? _**(on the neck, not lips XD) **

_Does Fang not trust me?_

_Why did he say he was okay with being friends if he wasn't?_

_What was he trying to protect me from?_

_Why does he not want me to know about his wings?_

_What secret is he hiding?_

_Why does this psycho want him that badly?_

Ugh! So many questions, so little time.

"Max…are you really okay? It seems like you're having a mind meltdown" Nudge said as she turned to me but keeping an eye on the wheel.

"I'm fine, just anxious I guess" I said while lying back on the seat enjoying the comfy-ness of them.

"Well, okay...hmm, but I know there's something you're not telling me! And I hate it when you do that, it bugs me!" She said with laughter in her voice.

I sighed. Truth is, I _did _wanna tell her. I _wanted _for her to know the truth. The _whole _truth, nothing but the _truth. _But somewhere, deep down in my chest…I was so scared…to tell her, to tell anyone actually. No one knew, except Fang, since I guess he partially blames himself for all this that has happened to me.

Why couldn't I just tell them? _Why?_ What a coward I am. I am Maximum Ride, and I never admit things like these. However, if I tried to avoid confronting myself with reality and saying I'm not a coward, I'd be a hypocrite. A total hypocrite. I can't just say one thing and then turn around and say something so opposing to that. _Why can't I just tell her!_ Part of me wants to, but part of me doesn't. That's the part that wants the truth to be locked up inside for chamber and never revealed to the world-for good.

So…when was I finally gonna build up the courage to tell my friends the whole truth? They were like anxious little puppies who wanted their treat so badly. _They wanted to know. _

Alright. I've made up my mind. Not right now, but someday I'll tell her…everything. I'll tell them all.

_Hopefully, before it's too late…Max._

A sudden wave of shock hit me and showed on my face, 'too late'? Huh? What does this Voice mean? I didn't bother asking it, since I knew it wouldn't give me the details.

"Alright, we're here" Nudge said grinning. I think she wanted to come with. I rolled my eyes, "Nudge, maybe I should go alone…um I need to talk to him, uh privately" I stated. Nudge looked at me in confusion, and then eyed me. "Hmmm…well alright Max…I guess if that's what you really want…I'll be out here, in the car…waiting…" She said moping. I chuckled, "Thanks Nudge" I said and she nodded smiling as I got out of the car. I made a small turn to the corner where his door is. I walked up to it and knocked. "Hello….Fang?" I asked as I kept knocking on the door with my knuckles.

"Fang!" I shouted one more time, but this time I was getting annoyed. Was he sleeping? Ugh, that sleepy head. "I'm gonna kick your door open!" I shouted getting ready to swing my foot when suddenly it flew open and someone came out. Their eyes meeting mine, _but they weren't Fang's._

**~!~**

I gasped in shock. "Y-you're not Fang! Where is he?" I asked a maid woman. She looked to be about in her late forties. "I dunno hun. He moved out…why do you think I'm cleaning this place up? It has to be nice and sanitary for the next client to check in" She said in a bored tone while taking out her broom and brooming out the dust to the grass. "Well…why did he leave?" I asked. She shrugged, "Look…Hun I don't know, go check the main office if you really wanna know" She said going back into the room and closing the door to resume the cleaning. The door shut in my face and I huffed. "Fine." I muttered. I marched down the small steps and headed to the main entranceway.

While I was walking away from Fang's _used-to-be_ door I spotted Nudge waving her arms in the air and she got our of the car and rush to me. "Max! So did you guys talk? What happened? Tell me all the details!" Nudge exclaimed while having her mouth wide open. "Nope. He wasn't there, he moved out" I stated. Her mouth dropped open, "Moved _out?_ So…he, he left you? Where'd he go? There's no way a guy can treat my Maxi like this!" She said while sticking her pointer finger in the air. I chuckled, "Nudge, it's okay, I'm going to the main office and ask for him, maybe they knew where he went." I doubted it though. Nudges face lightened up. "oh, that's great! Should I come with?" Nudge said happily. "If you want" I said casually. "Great! I'm coming with you, it gets soooo boring waiting all alone in the car! And I didn't even bring my iPod! Omg, Max we have so much to talk about! Remember Iggy? Well, we are going out! Yup, we're officially a couple! He is the sweetest dude ever! H treats me to the fanciest places and he's so romantic! I love this guy so much Omgggg!" Nudge was exclaiming happily to me. But, honestly I was really only partially paying attention to her. I was really focused on finding Fang. Then, Nudge stopped me while grabbing my arm. "Whoa" I said almost falling off balance. "I gave her a questioning look. "Do you have his cell number?" Nudge asked me. "Sadly…_no"_ I said to her. "Awww, Max….well you shouldn't worry. If finding him is what you really want then it'll happen!" She said.

I turned to her, "Nudge, how on earth are you always so happy? It's like nothing gets in your way. Haha, I actually wish I was more like you though" I said moping while sticking out my bottom lip. She giggled at my face expression, "Aw Max! You better put that frown upside down! Don't worry! Just be _happy! _That's all! There is no secret to being happy! _Just do it!_ Now, Max, I'm not really sure what's going on in your life right now. To be honest, lately I've been feeling…well actually Ella, Becca and I have been feeling like your departing form us…like trying to avoid us, or something like that. E just feel sad that we think it's cause you don't trust us in telling us the truth, and if it's not that then what is it? I mean I understand you're having a hard time right now and there's some bad guy who banged Becca on the head and then tried to rob her house or whatever but it's okay if you don't wanna tell us. When you're ready, you can. I know it's hard to open up Mac. Trust me, I do. When I was 7, I found it really hard to open up with my uncle. Since you know my dad left my mom. So I live with my uncle and my mom, but now I love my uncle, I trust him. He's a great man and he loves both my mom and me very much. He wants to take care of us, my mom and I"

I starred at her, looking deep into her eyes. "Nudge, I never knew that" I said. She shrugged. Wow, for once in her life she has nothing to say. "Well I was soo young so I didn't take it seriously! Hahah, but that's the past! The past is the _past _right? We're meant to move on…_people _are…it's only human. Yeah, we can remember but we can also put that stuff behind us! So why don't you just make up with Fang already! We'll find him, I promise Max!" Nudge said grinning and giving me a quick hug. I smiled, "Nudge, you are soo…_wow" _I said not knowing what to describe her as. But maybe these two small words, a _true friend_.

We walked up to the office and opened the clear door. I was greeted by some man as he smiled to us. "Hello how can I help you?" He asked. "Um, well do you know where _Fang _left to? He checked out from here." I stated to the man behind the desk.

"_Fang?" _He confusedly said furrowing his eyebrows. "No, of course not…never heard of him…and what kind of a name is _Fang?_" He asked again confused. "Well…he, he was here" I said with a tone of laughter in my voice because I found it really funny this man was inquiring that Fang didn't even _live _here in the first place.

"No ma'am, he never checked in…a _Fang_ is not showing up in our records…sorry" He said.

I chuckled, this was getting _fun. _But in the _you've-got-to-be-freakin-kidding-me _sort of way.

I shook my head and ignored his words, "Um No! I swear there _was_ a _Fang_ here! He was uh…oh room 108 on the first level! " I shouted. His brows furrowed once more, "Wait…room 108 first floor you say?" He asked curiously. I nodded and Nudge just stood there listening to the conversation. "Room 108 first floor is located on terrace B, but that place has been shut down for some time now, couple years." He said. My mouth dropped open and Nudge seemed a little shocked. "No! It _can't_ be…there…there was even a cleaning lady over there! And I asked her and she said she's just cleaning up the place for when the next new client check in!" I said with my palms flat on the surface of his desk. He sighed, "Ms. And what lady would this be, did you get her name? Because according to our records no one is authorized to be in that section of the building."

_What? This doesn't make sense!_

"But the lady-" I was cut off. "ms. Sorry but enough of this argument. Please leave and have a nice day" He said boredom.

Nudge grabbed my arm and pulled me away from his desk but I refused and she gasped as I returned back to the man, "Please! Just let me finish!" I exclaimed. He sighed, "Okay, what is it?" He asked holding his pen. "The woman she had short brown curly hair and she was really short like 5 feet, and she had like a birthmark on her face, and umm she was wearing a white uniform and her eyes were a deep green!" I said to him. He turned to his computer and checked employee profiles and I leaned my body over, he was passing a lot of employees but none of them seemed to be that lady. Finally he reached to the last one. He sighed and I grew disappointed. "Nope. Sorry Miss." He said. "Oh and if she didn't have a nametag then that means she doesn't work here. All employees who work here are authorized to wear a nametag at _all _times" He said to me. I sighed. I suddenly felt a rush of pressure on my head. I frowned and it seemed as my whole body went in shock. But I ignored it anyways and kept on tying to persuade this man that there really was a _Fang _and a _maid _here! "Mister, I –ughh" I said weakly as my body tipped over to a small table and I tried to hold onto the closest thing that was beside me to not fall. I grabbed a vase but my hand only barely brushed against it and I fell to my knees and then flat on my face. I heard Nudge gasp and the sound of the man's chair roll against the tiles as he stood up, "Maaaxx!" "Miss?" Both of them with concern in their voice.

I still don't get why the man kept saying that there was no Fang who checked in and definitely no maid lady that I saw. Point is, _I saw her._

What was she then? Wait, Nudge must have seen her too, right? Her car was only around the corner, I'm sure she was watching what happened when I was with the lady from her car right?

Either that or…

This lady…._was she a ghost?_

**~!~**

"Max! Wake up! I'm super glad your okay! You had me so worried!" I heard Nudge say. I opened my eyes and then fully realized I was in a clinic bed. "Huh?" I gasped. What was I doing here?

"Nudge? Why am I here?" I asked. "Max, you don't remember? You fainted, I think it's cause of stress…didn't know you missed Fang _that _much" Nudge said smiling to me.

I felt a flush come to my cheeks. Was this really because of me missing Fang? How is that possible?

_It is Max. You just want him by your side. That and all the tension and drama in your life right now. Take it easy. _

You're one to talk! You never take it easy! You're always scaring me with this news that I don't even know about! I mean you say Fang wants to protect me! But from what? This psycho man? Or is there more to it?

_Just calm down! Jeez._

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever" I muttered. "Huh?" Nudge asked. I shook my head, "Oh nothing Nudge, thanks for bringing me here I guess…but truthfully, I don't wanna be here" I said.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh Max, it's only temporary, the nurse will come back with your reports and then if you're okay they'll let you go right away" She smiled at me.

"Reports?" I asked. Nudge nodded, "Yeah, they're just checking your blood and stuff" "Oh" I muttered under my breath.

Why did I have to faint! Why! I was so close to finding Fang! Okay, well not really, but now I'm just gonna be delayed more! Ugh!

"Well can they hurry up!" I shouted making my voice loud enough so they can hear me form outside. Nudge giggled, "Max! What's the rush? He's not just gonna leave you! You've come a _long _way…both of you, haven't you? Maybe he feels something for you too…so why would he ever leave?" Nudge smiled at me. "Nudge-" I started with a very pissed off tone. "Yeah Max?" She replied happily to me. I grabbed her by the collar of the shirt forward to me and she gasped, "I am only gonna tell you this once-" I started looking into those big eyes of hers as she starred at with a scared expression on "—I am _**not **_and I repeat _NOT _in love with Fang!" I shouted very pissed off that she and all my other friends think that I actually love Fang like _that_.

I let go of her shirt and she fixed it due to the wrinkles I had made on it. "Max!" She yelled my attention causing me to be shocked. She has never yelled at me like that before. Hmm. "Stop it now! Don't deny the truth! Although you may not know it, your heart does! You heart is in love with Fang!" She said showing off her big white smile.

I sighed with my shoulders slouching, "I just…ugh, I dunno" Nudge came over to me, cautiously this time. She probably thought I was gonna freak again and grab her by the shirt. She slipped her hand on my back and started patting it, "It's okay Max! I totally understand! When you feel safe to talk about it, we will! Just lemme know! That's what best friends are for!" She said smiling and pulling me into a warm hug. I smiled, "Thanks Nudge…for not pushing it anymore" I said smiling at her.

She nodded, "Sure Max"

There was a tap on the door and we broke apart as Nudge opened the door. The nurse smiled sweetly at her. She was a tall brunette woman maybe in her late thirties and her eyes were blue.

"Hello Ms. Ride, I am your nurse Mrs. Peterson. It is very nice to speak with you" She said stretching out her arm to shake my hand. I t took me quite a while to register that in my head but then I snapped out of it, "Oh! Sure…yeah…" I said nodding my head. "Well, -" She said as she flipped a paper over her clipboard and analyzed it. It looks like your all good and healthy. No severe brain trauma, no blood loss…you're all good. Your friend did say you hit your head pretty heard on the floor" She looked over to Nudge and Nudge nodded at me. "Oh, well…I'm okay right? So, can I uh, ya know…leave?" I said wanting to get out. She chuckled, "Oh, well certainly there's no need to rush! I'm just gonna have to have you and a parents or guardian sign some paperwork for me…nothing too hard, you know just put your name here and have a parents sign these rest documents please" She said snatching the paper out of the clipboard and handing it to me. I squinted my eyes, "Whoa" I said, I guess I was a bit dizzy from this stupid headache, "Um…wh-what are they for?" I asked. I asked cautiously, as I didn't wanna get myself involved in anything I didn't know. She smiled, "Oh just paperwork for your bills and insurance company." I slightly frowned, a _parent? _Oh crap.

"Is there something the matter?" The nurse asked as she noticed my frown. I casually shook my head, "Oh no…um it's just, that my, uh _parent _is really busy...and he's uh actually, he's outta town…so…yeah" I said looking up to her after I quickly skimmed through the words on the page.

"Oh…well what about another guardian? Or your other parent?" She asked.

I shrugged and jerked my head to the side. "Nope my dad's busy an-"

"What about your mom?" The woman asked. Ugh. I could totally tell she was being pushy, she didn't even let me finish my sentence. Rude.

"Mo..m?" I asked frowning even more. Nudge noticed and rushed to me patting my back. "Um, Mrs., Peterson, her mom, well she's _not _here if you know what I mean" Nudge said calmly.

The nurse raised her eyebrows in shock, "Oh, I'm so sorry…I didn't know…Ms. Ride will you be okay?" She asked.

I nodded but I already felt my eyes start to water up. "Max? Are…you okay?" Nudge asked me still patting my back and getting my hair out of my face. Nudge sure is a blabber mouth but when things get serious she really knows how to act…and she all of a sudden is very motherly…just like me I guess.

I sniffled and my nose felt stuffy all of a sudden. Crap. I probably looked like Rudolph now, stupid red nose.

"I'm…I'm okay" I said smiling trying to hide the pain when the nurse said the word, _mom._

"Well…let me know if you need anyth-" She was saying but I suddenly cut her off and didn't know I was gonna react this way but I somehow did, "I said I'm okay dammit!" I shouted bloody murder at her startling both her and Nudge. Then I noticed I was standing up on the bed. "Max! Calm down!" Nudge shouted worriedly. "Miss, please sit back down." The nurse said opening the door and calling another nurse. Then out of nowhere I spotted something and I grabbed a syringe that were full of weird green liquids.

"Stay back!" I shouted my face with a grimace on. A nurse put her hand over her mouth, "Miss!" another said as she picked up the phone to call security. "Let me go! I don't wanna stay here!" I shouted at them, tears welling up in my eyes and dripping off my face. "Max!" Nudge said grabbing my arm but I slapped her hand away and she gasped as she looked into my eyes, "Nudge stay away from me! I don't need you…-" I said as I witnessed her eyes widening and tears built up in her eyes. I felt my heart race. "I don't need any of you!" I screamed bloody murder one more time. Then I fell on my knees and since the bed had wheels on it, my slight movement made it roll and I fell back, losing my balance. I heard gasps as I hit the floor with a thud. I was lying on the floor and then I felt arms…strong arms wrap around me and I struggled and refused, "Nooo!" I shouted while sobbing out. My eye sight was so blurred out from the tears I couldn't see but I felt they were a man's arms as they were wide and very muscled. I turned and suddenly saw the face of a man. A man I didn't ever want to see again. "Na-uhhhh!" I said screaming out but it sounded more like I was chocking it out in an attempt to scream _no _instead. I kicked them with my foot as I felt it land on their chest and they fell back losing their balance. He grabbed me by the arm again. I thought I heard him say something but maybe it was just the Voice talking. "Ma'am please!" I heard a male voice call out. They grabbed my leg so I wouldn't run away and then I got a flashback of the man who tried to grab me by the foot and pull me into him, I screamed, panicking. At this time…right now, the only emotion I was feeling was _fear_. I wanted to escape this man's grasp so badly. I fell back onto the floor, hard and fell landing on my chin first as I felt the hard pressure put onto it, I winced and it stung. But I got back up and grabbed the injection with the green/bluish liquid; with one swift body movement I plunged it into the man's neck and he gasped out. I turned around and suddenly was bombarded by a series of people. They were everywhere. I couldn't really see their faces so I stopped dead on my tracks as I slipped on the cold tile and headed to the window. Then, someone tugged at my arm, it was Nudge. "Max! Please! Don't do this" She said grabbing me by my hand and then my full arm to make sure I couldn't escape. She restrained me as she pulled me into a tight hug, "Max, It's okay" Nudge whispered hugging me. I sobbed out and looked all around me, "No! I want…I want…" I started still sobbing and gasping uncontrollably out loud as I saw blurry silhouettes approaching me, I couldn't see their faces I was blurred out with the damp tear on the surface of my eyes. "What do you want?" She asked patting the back of my hair. "F-Faaaaaaang!" I screamed out ballistically as tears exploded once more out of my eyes and I felt like I was underwater being suffocated as my voice was dying out and my body felt totally numb.

**~!~**

_That night, in her sweet dreams…_

"_Max" _A whisper behind me came. All of a sudden, the atmosphere around me felt so…_happy_.

I can't believe it…it felt so happy…_I_ felt _so_ happy.

I turned around and saw Fang as I gasped, he scooped me up in his arms and twirled me around as he grinned at me. At that moment, I could really feel the bliss taking over my whole body. I felt as though I had no worries. I felt so…_happy. _

Everything I ever wanted…had it come true? Protection, comfort, a home, love…it all came true. Fang then put me gently down back on my feet and looked at me, "You look beautiful today" He said _smiling_. My heart skipped a few beats knowing _that_ smile, _his_ smile was for me…just for_ me, Maximum Ride._

I quickly thought of the words he had said and looked down to see what I was wearing and lightly gasped. Wow, to my surprise I was wearing a light blue spring dress. Dare I say it, but it was sort of _cute. _I looked up and grinned at him, he returned the grin back and pulled in by my waist.

I blinked my eyes and fully noticed where we were; it was outside. But we were surrounded by a beautiful atmosphere, there was a giant pool, the water such a beautiful color. Then there was a huge plain of grass, flowers were everywhere. The smell so fresh and clean. Everything was so invigorating. Then I noticed someone grab at my hand, It was Fang. "C'mon!" He said as he grinned at me and led us to a hammock. He stopped and picked up bridal style and lay me on it. I chuckled, "Fang…what are you doing?" I asked playfully smiling at him. He smirked and with one swift movement he jumped on top, landing over my body as he hovered there. I gasped and we both smiled at each other. Everything seemed so _perfect_. The wind would toss the beautiful aroma of the fresh clean grass into the atmosphere and it's scent would travel to us. I inhaled it, and then also the beautiful and addicting scent of Fang.

"Max" He said entangling his fingers in mine. "Hmm?" I said smiling. He laid my head down and then gently planted his warm lips onto mine.

"Mmm" I moaned out. He chuckled and kept kissing me on the lips.

He slowly and gently licked my bottom lip and opened up my mouth by pressing his tongue against the opening of my lips; he stuck his tongue in and started caressing my tongue with his. "Mmmm Fang" I moaned out. He smiled against my lips and kept brushing his lips on mine and I did the same as we kept playing with each other's fingers as they were intertwined.

Without saying, he slid his tongue out and started sliding it down my neck winning a moan from me, "Mmmm" I said as we kept our fingers together to the side of my head.

He started planting warm kisses on my neck down to my collarbone. He stopped there and started sucking on it. My eyes flicked open and I moaned in ecstasy. He stopped and chuckled kissing me on the lips once more. His other hand trailed up my back and he started rubbing it with his thumb, just the way I liked it. He began kissing my neck again as his lips trailed downward back to my collarbone and he kissed it so passionately. "Ohh Fa-ng" I cried out in bliss.

Slowly, his tongue trailed to my chest and he pulled down my dress a little so he could kiss me better. I couldn't help but giggle from the contact of his warm lips onto my cold chest. "Wow" I muttered as he chuckled and I felt his hand come down my back as he unzipped my dress, I gasped but did nothing as he slid It down way.

He looked up at me and smiled, he bowed down and started kissing my chest, I was in my bra though. "Wanna play?" He asked.

I gasped and looked up at him, "In the pool?" He asked. I nodded and he savagely ripped my dress of as I gasped and then he pulled he unbuttoned his long-sleeved back shirt off and threw it somewhere. Next, he took off his pants and socks. He grabbed my hand, "Max" He said. I looked to him and he gave me a quick peck on my cheek as he picked me up bridal style and went running at the pool as I screamed out, "Fang!" I shouted while laughing and he jumped into the pool, making us both wet. We got out, and hen we did, our hands were still intertwine.

Just as I was about to turn he covered my eyes and I laughed, "Fang!" then he turned me around an I smashed my lips to his. They felt different…but I was totally into it. Still covering my eyes, he leaned in to my ear, "Maximum. I love you" I was about to smile but I realized _that _wasn't his voice, I lifted my arms form the water and grabbed his hands away from my face revealing the face of the psychotic serial killer. It was no longer the beautiful face of Fang, but now the disgusting and hideous of this man. My brows furrowed as my eyes widened and my pupils got smaller; I screamed as I started tussling against him; kicking in the water and struggling. "Aghhhh!" I kept screaming as I started swimming but he grabbed my arm and swam closer to my body as he covered my mouth with his huge ugly hand as my muffled cries filled the whole place…for no one to answer to…

**~!~**

I immediately got up and my whole body felt like it just went through a pressure surge inside an isolated tunnel. I gasped out and looked around. "Max! You're awake!" Nudge's voice called out and got closer each time as she ran to me from another room; I kept panting out as my whole body was covered in sweat. I threw the covers on the floor and shivered at the sudden cool breeze hitting my skin; sending me tingles everywhere. I put a hand up to my lips, they were also tingling…from _that _kiss; even though it wasn't really real…I could still _feel _it.

"Another nightmare? You look like you've just seen a ghost!" Nudge exclaimed. Just then, I realized my surroundings. "Nudge, why am I at your house?" I asked her looking around. "Well, you totally freaked back at the clinic…I mean, no offense, but you went totally ballistic!" My eyebrows raised, "Really?" I asked her and her mouth dropped open, "Yeah! You don't remember? You don't, do you?" I shook my head. "Did the doctors give me some sleeping pill or something, I feel kinda dizzy" I said to her. she shook her head. "I dunno Max, they said I had to leave the room, but you shouldn't worry. I think you'll be alright!" She grinned at me. Hmm, I still felt _very _weird.

**~!~**

_Why did I yell Fang?_

Yup, that's right…I remembered what happened. So, _why did I yell it?_

_His name?_

_Why him?_

_Of all people?_

…_Him?..._

I sighed, "I'm way in over my head" I said rubbing my temples.

"Max…you said…Fang…" Nudge told me all of a sudden. I looked up to her, crap. "No." I said denying it. Nudge huffed, which is very unlikely of her but, eh. "Max! Lies! Stop it! You love Fang! We're still gonna find him! I promised! Remember?" She said.

I guess, but that still doesn't mean I'm in love with Fang.

I nodded, "Ok…thank you" I muttered and she grinned.

"Max, you just keep trying to convince yourself that you don't love Fang, but I'm telling you now….you _do _love Fang." She said grinning while she sat back up and grabbed her keys from inside the wooden drawer.

She patted my shoulder, "C'mon!" She exclaimed while grinning. That was getting creepy. "To where?" I asked. She rolled her eyes at me, "Ha-ha…to find Fang, of course!"

As soon as she said those words I felt something inside me turn all the way upside down, maybe it was my heart?

"I'm grabbing a pillow" I said. She nodded and opened the front door of her house. We walked outside, boy, was it sunny!

We went in her car and Nudge turned the AC on, man it was really hot here.

I set the pillow on the window and I laid my head against it.

"Max?" Nudge asked just as she started driving.

"Hmm?' I mumbled with my eyes closed. "Where do you think Fang could be?" She asked, having not a clue where to drive.

_Probably flying._

Crap. I can't tell her that.

If I can't tell her about the whole truth regarding that psycho and I, then I _especially _can't tell her about Fang's _wings. YUP._

Our next stop would be the hospital if I told her, she'd think I'm crazy. I mean, c'mon…wings?

Yeah that's what I though.

_Correction, Max…you don't have the courage to tell her about that…it's not that you can't tell her about that._

I rolled my eyes. Annoying Voice decided it'd be fun to make an appearance again.

Well, one thing's for sure…I'm _never _telling Nudge about the Voice in my head. Actually, scratch that…I'm never telling _anyone _about the Voice in me.

Well, I told Fang…and he believed me. He didn't even question me. I think it was a matter of _you keep my secret and I'll keep yours._

Ya know?

Fang knew I was getting suspicious about his _wings. _

And I told him about my Voice.

_We're even. _I thought.

_Not. Even. Close. _The annoying Voice said.

I rolled my eyes once more and Nudge caught sight of it. "What's wrong Max?" She asked me keeping an eyes on the road. I shrugged, "Nothing. " I said. "You're anxious, aren't you? Well, I totally would be…I mean this is like finding lost love…you know? It's so romantic! I think it's very sweet!" Nudge said grinning even wider than the other times. I smiled nervously at her. I didn't know what to say to that.

_Max, what do you plan on telling Fang when you find him?_

_That is, 'if' you find him._

Oh just stop it! Ugh. You're so annoying…leave me alone. Why did you have to be injected in my head, out of all the people in this world?

_Max, I'm not a little person who was injected in your head when you were young. Stop it already, don't joke, this is serious. _

I rolled my eyes again, "Whatever" I muttered, thankfully Nudge didn't hear me.

"I wanna listen to some music!" Nudge exclaimed turning on her radio, "_I can't be tamed!"_

Ugh. As soon as I heard those lyrics I knew what song that was.

"Haha, I love this song Max!" Nudge said. I faintly smiled but faked it. Haha.

So, with that, I fell asleep.

**~!~**

"Max! Wake up! I don't know where to drive!" She said. Her loud voice boomed in my ear drums. "Ugh" I said and she giggled. Then it hit me, I think I know where Fang would be!

"Nudge!" I yelled out startling her by accident and she drove off the road for a second. She screamed and I gasped but she quickly gained control of the wheel. "Phew" I said and caught her nervously grinning. "Heh" She said.

"That was close" I muttered. She nodded, "Nudge, turn back" I said, "Go South from here, I think I know where he could be. " I said.

_It's definitely the abandoned warehouse. _

I said in my mind.

And you know what? The Voice didn't interrupt me, which was a good start.

Swiftly, she made the turn…the tired screeched and I grimaced at the sound. "Rough pavement" I said and she nodded, "Yup…my poor tires" She said and I actually chuckled.

"Where are we going? I might wanna know, since you know, I'm the one driving hehe" Nudge said to me. I rolled my eyes and smiled, "There's gonna be like huge trees…basically a small forest of them. Behind all that is an abandoned warehouse. He used to go there. " I said.

"Cool! How do you know that? Did you tell you? Oh, wait…better yet, did you _both _go there…._alone?_" She said wiggling her eyebrows at me. I gagged, "No." I coughed out. "Max…how is that disgusting…hahah you're so weird Max" Nudge said.

I changed the subject, "So what's with you and Igs?" I asked.

"Iggy" She said but not in a question tone. "Yeah" I nodded my head, "the blind one" I said. She glared at me saying _Rude much?_ I rolled my eyes, "Sorry. I mean your _lovely_ boyfriend" I said picking up my head from the pillow.

Her cheeks turned bright red, "Well…he's _great _Max…he really is…I do love him…a lot" Nudge said smiling.

I jerked my head, "And your sure?' I asked. She nodded. "Oh…that's nice" I said apathetically and lying my head onto the pillow.

_30 minutes later_

"Max…is this where you meant?" Nudge asked me. I popped my head out the window, "Hmmm" I said and scanned the place, "Yes!" I exclaimed and got out of the car.

"_Wait! Should I come with?"_ Nudge exclaimed from the car but I couldn't fully hear her, so I just ignored her. By the time she got out I'd already been inside the place.

Okay, so that was totally fasle. Seemed like the shrubs grew here, and the trees too. "Ah" I said as I felt something scratch my cheek. I lifted a finger to it, yup. Some thornned branch.

I kept separating the leaved and plants out of the way as I made my way to the warehouse.

**~!~**

So after that scavenger hunt, I finally found the warehouse! Yup, same one.

I ran to it and the same back door was there. Oh, wait…never mind. I was just assuming it was there. Remember, I had yanked the door from out of place? Ha.

_I can't believe I made it here. Finally. There had been so many distractions happening._

Though, in a way, what I said earlier about having thousands of questions to lay on Fang, was right.

So much I wanted to know.

I walked in and noticed the place was a little bit more ruined than the first time went in here.

"Hello?" I asked. I really only wanted Fang to answer since he as the one I was hoping to find. "Fang?" I said after a few moments of wandering around. This place was huge, it seemed even larger than the first time.

I looked around, same worn out machinery, same rusty pipes thrown everywhere.

Although, I must admit. Since I was a _hands on_ person, I always like trying fun new stuff. Maybe one of these days I'll jump up on that bulldozer and check if it's actually _worn-out _or not.

"_Max!" _I turned around, who was that? It sounded like Nudge. But I couldn't see her. She was probably trying to find me.

It was almost impossible to hear someone's voice over the think crowd of trees everywhere.

Oh, that's right. Then how could Fang ever hear me? What if he's not even here?

That's when I heard some cluttering noise, so I turned back around.

It was quite dark in here, I have to search for some lights.

I walked over and saw one huge headboard of lights up in the ceiling. Except they weren't turned on, they were just huge platforms of them with bulbs inside.

Just as I was about to go find a ladder to try to fix the bulbs, I heard a weird noise again; coming from some piles and piles of huge blue plastic bags.

I froze and then my body picked my perception from my brain so I just fastly walking out of there. It was creepy. I certainly wasn't gonna relive my nightmare all over again.

"Fang?" I asked getting out through the exit from the back door that used to be actually attached to it's place.

I turned my whole body 360 degrees back around and was now facing the back of the warehouse. I was quickly scanning it hoping maybe, just maybe, an idea would pop into my head.

_Climb the ladder._

The Voice said and I blinked in confusion, "ladder? Where?" I asked curiously then stopped scanning the building as soon as my vision caught sight of some brows rusty handles that were attached to a side of the wall of the warehouse. I walked over to it.

"You're sure?" I muttered asking.

_Yes, I am. _

I sighed, "Okay" I said extending out my arm to grab a hold of one of the handles and start climbing up the steps.

Oops. Accidentally, I put my whole body weight on one of the handles because I trusted it, but I saw soo wrong.

I immediately tried grabbing the other one on top of it as soon as the other one fell. "Phew" I head some sweat starting to drip down my forehead. I looked down, now I was a good 15 feet up high. Then I looked back up, still a lot more to go. _Great. _

"Ah, stupid metal splinter" I muttered to myself as I felt something prick into one of my fingers.

I regained my balance and put my hand back on the bar. I climbed up faster and before I knew it I was almost there.

"Whoa!" I yelled as my hands touched one of the bars and it was super hot. I skipped it and took a bigger step and placed my hand on another bar. Done.

"Yay" I said excitedly. I looked around and spotted something black ahead of me, I took a step forward but it quickly moved out of the way. "Huh?' I said. I walked to the edge of the rooftop and looked down, "Whoa" I gasped as my eyes widened. I purposely fell back so I couldn't fall forward instead, you know being the klutz I am.

"Hello?" I asked. As I took a step forward to continue moving, I heard a crack noise and I immediately looked down to see where it came from, "Shi-!" I yelled as the floor cracked and made a hole, causing my leg to slip in again. _Why is it always my leg?_

I gasped out in pain as I felt a sudden pressure on my leg, I looked down and some blood covering my jeans. I grimaced as I tried to get my leg out.

Nope. Didn't work.

I weakly banged the 'concrete' roof floor (Notice the quotations around _concrete _as I really didn't know if this was really concrete or some cheap cardboard roof)

"C'mon Max!" I said behind gritted teeth as I wrapped both hands around my thigh, where my leg had sank up to in the hole.

I pulled but only pain would come.

"Ah" I yelped and then rested both elbows on the hard ground, causing my elbows to chafe.

I placed my forehead touching the ground.

"Help…." I weakly yelled out hoping someone would find me. "Nudge!" I yelled out but then I remembered she probably couldn't hear me past the trees.

"Ugh! Stupid floor! Why me? Ugh" I started whining as I was getting exhausted from the sun as I was directly under it.

Immediately my eyes flickered open from my small napping session as I felt something touch the leg that was buried underneath the pavement. "Ah!" I yelped nervously as it started crawling up my leg. I started shaking my leg, but it'd only bring more pain to it. "Ew! Get off!" I shouted in panic mode as I had realized it was probably a huge spider.

"Ewww Ahh!" I started shaking my leg despite the pain.

But soon that crawling sensation left my leg, I think I shook the bug off.

I sighed in relief.

I placed my head back down as my body sizzled in the hot hooooooot climate.

As my body felt tempted to run and splash into a pool full of cold water, I felt myself falling asleep; very slowly.

**~!~**

In my mind, everything was black. I was sleeping, but I don't think I was dreaming. Unless, I was dreaming that I was in some dark room; everything was so pitch black but I wasn't looking at it. Maybe it was just the atmosphere of my mind.

I felt some noises in the background but I couldn't wake up. Something poked the back of my head and I faintly opened my eyes.

"…"

I fully opened my eyes to see…._Fang!_

I gasped as I was just starring at him, and he at me.

He blinked a few times, as I watched his lashes flutter.

He then held out his hand and I starred at it, confusedly. Ugh, I was acting so stupid just now.

"It's just a hand" He muttered.

I slightly nodded and grabbed it as he pulled me but then I yelped out in pain, "Aghh! No...no non no no nooo" I screamed out.

He let go but I grabbed onto his shirt firmly so my head wouldn't fall back onto the hard pavement.

My head was now on his chest and I could feel myself getting red and hot. Ugh.

He bent down. When I saw his eyes they looked quite... well…_pissed._

Eh?

He silently cursed as he got down on one knee and he grabbed my thigh. My eyes widened, "Wai…h-hold on mister! What the hell are you doing?" I shouted accusingly.

He suddenly let go of my leg and put his hands up in defense, "Tryna help, whatdya think?" He muttered looking away.

I gulped as he grabbed my thigh once more. Phew, it's a good thing I was wearing pants and not some skirt, well actually I always wear jeans...most of the time, sometimes shorts. Thank God, today I wore something covering.

"Too much debris" He muttered as he grabbed out a piece of wood from underneath. He grimaced as he was trying to rip it off s badly from under my thigh. Then some pain hit me right in the leg. I grimaced and tried not to whimper out, I grabbed his shirt and squeezed it hard. "Dammit" He silently muttered since the wood wasn't coming off. "Agh" I said out of nowhere, totally getting me off guard as he fell back with the wood on his hand. I noticed his hand was bloody but he quickly hid it by pulling down his jacket sleeve to cover his whole hand.

I suddenly felt the pressure on my leg lighten up and I felt relief. I tried getting up but yelped out instead. He quickly got up and grabbed me by my waist; again, making me, Maximum Ride, blush. Crap.

He put an arm around my waist and the other in my shoulder and he gripped hard and with one blow pulled me out as I winced.

We both fell backwards and I had a soft landing, on his chest…even though it was kind of rough. "Ugh" He groaned as I turned to face him and he had a blush on his face. I gasped, "Get off" He muttered and I realized I accidentally kneed him you know where. Oops. Heh.

I got up and he rolled over, getting back up on his feet. He sighed and hid his emotions again, making his face impassive.

"What are you doing here? I thought I made it clear to you to stay away from me" He said…_**not**_ muttered…while looking directly into my brown eyes.

"Look-" I said panting. "If you've known what I've gone through-" I said coldly cutting myself off as he blinked confusedly at my abrupt ending. "I have some questions…and I want _answers_" I said to him. It would really piss me off if he'd just repeat the same thing _Go home!_ That would so totally earn him a slap in the face from me.

He sighed, "Like what?" He asked apathetically.

I took a deep breath and took a step closer but I stumbled over my leg and fell on my knees as I winced. I stayed there as he starred down at me. Stupid Fang.

He then bent down as well and kneeled down on one knee. "Like what?" He asked again. I took another deep breath, "_What are you hiding?_" I asked, adding emphasis on every word.

"That…" I said leaning close to me, getting to my ear as he whispered, "…you'll never know" He said and I noticed a small smirk forming on his lips. I huffed and pushed him off me, taking him aback, as he landed on his but with both palms on the floor wincing at his bloody hand.

Oops.

Well…whatever, he's being a jerkass right now.

"You don't need to know" He huffed out in one single breath.

He took a small breath in and continued speaking looking directly at me. His eyes felt piercing. "Why do you wanna know, can't you just forget about this? This doesn't concern you. This guy…he's not coming after you if he knows we have nothing to do with each other anymore…all he wants is me…so go on, live your life, forget about mine…don't care, I don't want you to" He said then afterwards taking a deep breath since that probably took a lot of breath out of him; he's not used to talking a lot ya know.

I blinked and my eyebrows furrowed, "No!" I yelled coldly making him blink. "No! You…you made my life change soo much and so I'm not just gonna forget! You can't make me…so stop trying to!" I yelled.

"Can't you just see Max? See this for what this really is? This isn't a game. Huh, truth is I never wanted to be your friend anyways" He said making my eyes widening. When he said that I felt a sharp sting in my heart.

"I don't need to b mean…I'm just doing this to protect you…I don't want anyone getting hurt…you, your friends…whoever! This is my business, so…just .." He said sharply behind gritted teeth towards me. I could tell he was so angry of my presence.

"Ugh!" He screamed like a mad men while pounding his fist on he hard pavement.

".."He said and this time beyond hell as angry.

I crossed my arms, "Maybe I am…but _you, Fang_, are ignorant" I said and then felt something weird in my heart as I spoke his name. I think he also felt it because his mouth partly opened and he turned his attention to me when I said his name.

"Oh!" I stated as I continued, "And I also know about your wings, so hah!" I said huffing at him.

His eyes widened and his brows furrowed, "That, you weren't supposed to know about either" He muttered angrily at me. That's it. Rage filled through my veins. I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and punched him right in the face. I could tell he wasn't expecting it because he didn't even move, instead his eyes just widened more.

He fell back onto his but and I couldn't help but to copy that oh-so-haughty smirk of his.

He turned to me, with a palm pressed flatly on his cheek and he furrowed his brows at me and huffed out an evil smirk causing me to back off.

He got up and stood way taller than me. "If you wanted a one-on-one, you should've said so" He said smirking at me once more.

He grabbed a long shaft of a metal debris and aimed his eyes towards me as his dark under eye circles were emphasized.

My eyes widened at the expression he was sending me and then just as I knew it, he flung the pointy metal shaft at me, causing me to dodge for my life. I fell back onto my but and felt my heart pounding.

"W-" I said breathing rapidly, -"What the hell is our problem?" I whispered shouted looking at him like he was insane. He smirked at me and grabbed the metal shaft and tossed it aside somewhere else. He bent down, "…"

"Y-You could've fuckin hit me! I could've been seriously injured!" I yelled with bawled out eyes and I was starring at him intently, my heart still racing and my chest moving up and down. He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Nah, I have good aim" He said and then backed away but I grabbed him by the collar, "Good aim, huh? You're making me move for my life while I have a bloody gash on my thigh! You're sick and ignorant of other's feelings!" I said slapping him somewhere on the same side of his face where I punched him. His head moved to the side and his hair flowed onto his face. He ghastly sighed as he turned his head back to me, revealing a bloody lip.

He licked his bottom lip and wiped the rest off with his sleeve.

I could tell a small bruise would form from that. Well, at least he'll have something to remember me by.

"Alright" He said raspy with his low voice. "Two can play at that game" He said getting back up.

Oh crap. He came running and tackled me on the floor. "Ugh" I groaned as I painfully hit the floor. At least my head was okay. He got off me and then hovered on top. "I know I once told you I don't play…but…eh" He said casually at the _eh. _Oh, great. He is insane.

He grabbed both my wrists with his rough hands and kept me pinned down. He sighed to the side as his oh-so-enchanting breath (that is _**not**_ sarcasm!) filled me. He looked directly at me, "What do you _really _want?" He asked going directly into the subject.

He let go of one of my wrists and used that hand to start playing with my hair as he tossed it around one of his fingers.

Oh _Crap._ _Not this again!_

I could feel pain slivering down my leg. Though he didn't put any pressure on it, he didn't lean on it.

He looked at me more intently now, still waiting for his answer. _What answer did he want?_

And if he wasn't gonna give me any answer, I sure as hell wasn't gonna give him any!

Boy, was he right! Two can _definitely_ play at that game!

I turned my head to aside, ignoring him.

"Tell me" He said moving his hand from my hair to my waist. His fingers slithered down and slowly as he gave my body new sensations making me feel un-easy. "Tell me" He said pulling himself closer to me.

I don't know why I was like this. I hate so say it, but the stupid Voice was right. I always get all mushy when Fang and I make contact. I just cant…help it.

I wish I could just _pull away!_

Why won't my body move?

I feel like some prisoner under his spell every time he does this!

He loosely let his grip on my other wrist go and started trailing his fingers down my sides as I fidgeted.

_Man, had he wanted an answer._

"You know…" He said his voice trailing off as I turned back to him wanting to listen to what he was gonna say.

"This is what she did to me" He said to me gently clawing his very short fingernails on my sides as I blushed and felt ticklish. "Except…-" He said frowning as his brows furrowed, "_Much _harder" He said adding emphasis on 'much'.

Huh? What was he talking about? And who? Who is this 'she'? I thought it was only that one man who he had a conflict with.

He opened his mouth but no words came out, I stared at him with all my attention. "She made me literally scream out in pain" He said now caressing my sides by rubbing small circles on them. I suddenly felt very soothed and relaxed and wanted to fall asleep but every time more words would come form him, my eyelids would immediately burst right open.

"Mmm" I muttered as a sign for him to continue. But then my brain took the time to process what he said to me about his past and my eyes widened, "Huh?" I asked confused. _Who would cause him this much pain?_

He looked directly into my eyes. I felt like I was going to drown into them; my body shivering.

"I was _violated_"

He stated agitatedly. This time though, his tone of voice didn't seem so _apathetic._ There was something in it that made it seem so _real…_for the first time Fan finally seemed _real_. Well, actually I take that back, not for the _first _time, but you know what I mean. Chances Fang is ever gonna sound like is by one in a million. Yup. Emotions covered his voice. It didn't sound so stern now, it sounded so calm, yet fearful. He seemed frightened, and it was due to him remembering his past. His past he didn't want anymore. As he stated before, he just wanted to lock away his menacing past and throw away the key. _For good._

My body was so frozen. It wasn't literally frozen, but I was so nervous in this position. H probably felt it to, that's why it bothered me why he didn't move or do anything to make a difference.

Sadness filled me. Fang was raped?

I can't believe this! It made me so freakin pissed! He was just a kid! He shouldn't be able to do anything he doesn't wanna do! Personally and truthfully, I find that word utterly disgusting; it makes me wanna barf my guts out. How could a person do this? Why is this world so cruel?

The wretching desires people crave in this world…but why?

_Why?_

It disgusted me so much.

I felt something in me. In my pure gut; it was _pity_. But I didn't wanna show it. I knew Fang was strong. I knew Fang wasn't telling me this just because he wanted my _pity_…for me to say _Oh Fang, I am so sorry! _No. That wasn't what he wanted. And I knew for sure. I had been pushing him all this time, into wanting to know the answer of his true past that connected to my present. It's as if they were now intertwining each other and connecting up to the core.

_His _past just couldn't stay away from_ my _present.

The fact that he was telling me all this, didn't mean that he was looking for accomplishment in wanting something. He craved nothing from me. And I, could feel it. He didn't want my pity, he didn't want my sympathy. I knew him. Believe it or not, I chose to believe solemnly that deep down, I really knew Fang.

So…what did I do?

Just lie there with my eyes widened like a total idiot. I had been starring at Fang like he was the most idiotic person I have ever seen in my life. And what was he doing? _Not starring at me._

Instead, he concentrated all his attention on that one part of my side as he continued rubbing it back and forth with his thumb; as his rest four fingers were gripping onto the back of my side.

Then, to break all silence, I decided to open my mouth.

I can't believe I'm saying this but…_where's Nudge when you need her?_

She was probably helplessly wandering around the warehouse. Yup.

Or, wait…No. That's totally not like her. She's probably waiting in the car listening to poppy songs like Brittany Spears or the Jo Broes. Yup. _Definitely like her._

"Fang" I weakly groaned out as my vocal cords were relaxing and I was about to fall asleep. He stopped caressing me and turned his head to face me, he starred into my eyes.

"Why are you trying so hard to hide _yourself_?" I asked him and his eyes immediately subtly widened.

He didn't break off his gaze from me.

He shrugged , "I never was the type of person to be dangling their emotions onto the world…if I did, I knew I'd regret every single bit of it one day…that's why…I rather keep my emotions concealed from others" He said.

"But you don't hide them from me…" I said and noticed his jaw tighten and I added, "…well not always" to calm him down and his muscles relaxed once more.

"So much…has….happened…I….don't know…who…to…..hide from anymore" He finally finished stating.

"…Don't give up" I stated looking at him reaching out to his hair to push it off of his face. I found myself not able to keep my hands of him. My fingers were now entangled in his hair. It was so silky and smooth yet so messed up. But I liked it, Dare I say it, but he had a cute messy hairstyle.

As if unintentionally, he lifted his hand of my side and pulled it to my hand as he covered it, so while my hand was in his hair, his hand was on top of that hand.

He smiled at me, as _both _corners of his lips curved up.

I felt my heart lighten up, the pressure go away from all day today…actually from this whole week…no actually, since I met Fang!

"yeah" He said giving me an angelic look.

I was taken aback and blushed as I looked away. He took his hand and untangled it from his chair as he slightly chuckled; my heart beating faster every time that sonic wave of his vocals would come out of his mouth.

No.

Stop it Max.

Get a hold of yourself. You can't _think _this. You can't _be_ like this.

My eyes widened and soon I would come back to reality. My eyes widened as I realized the whole scenario.

Shit. I do have to get a hold of myself.

I looked to Fang, he was playing with my fingers as he was grinning slightly; amusing himself with our fingers entangled.

I would hate myself for this. For _doing _this.

I clamped my lips together and shockingly pulled my hand away form his, causing him to to raise his eyebrow at the sudden disappearance of my hand. It was like giving candy to a baby and then next thing before you knew it…before the baby cold realize it….it (the candy) was _gone._

Fang starred down at his hand, missing the presence of my hand there….our fingers perfectly intertwining in each other; filling th gaps perfectly; as if they were _made _for each other.

I held my hand protectively to my chest. I gasped at the sudden move I had just made right now.

I felt something sharp sting my chest, it was back. The _pain._

The guilt, the pressure, the pity, the loneliness, everything I didn't ever want…was _back._

_I can't do this._

_Ugh. _

_I'm so stupid. _

_Fang was right._

_He was always right._

_And I finally understood what he was right bout._

_I finally figured out what he wanted to protect me against_

…_myself…_

I dared not look at him. At the sight of Fang. Was he angry? Was he sad? Was he _happy?_

I finally realized what he wanted to protect me from…and he _knew _it

All this time…all these months, he was protecting me from nothing but…myself.

Sure, he gave off clues and left hints it was to save me from _that_ man.

But No.

So…._how_…is what I want to know.

New mission:

Find out how Fang knew I was gonna fall for him?

Yes…I said _'fall'_.

I'm not afraid, not anymore…to admit…that…I _love _Fang.

He probably knew it, so, had the same incident happened to him?

I looked back up to see his face…it was once again full of emotions. With one blink of an eye….he quickly concealed his feelings behind his mask.

Was I seeing things? I felt like I had put on glasses of different shade colors. First, one that was light…and now one that was dark. He was starring at me with pure impassiveness. I for sure didn't know what he wanted anymore.

Then, I saw hope. A glint in his eye sparkled and he slightly twitched his eye, in a cute manner.

Hmm.

I started thinking, and I knew I couldn't do this.

Everything was so hard.

I rather be taking ten exams of pure chemistry and physics right now, instead of being in this situation with Fang.

"Fang" I murmured. "…Max" He said cupping my chin.

He turned my face so I was forced to look him in the eye, he looked into my eyes intently. He started leaning in closer and tilted his head ever so slightly. He gave me a quick glance at my lips as I had noticed but didn't say anything. Fang on the other hand, took this and thought of this as approval so he continued; he leaned in more and tilted his head.

My eyes widened as I realized what he was about to do…._kiss me_.

Knots tangled up in my stomach and I literally felt frozen and numb.

He finally took the plunge and leaned in closer, stationing one of his palms, the one that wasn't hurt, on the pavement. His other hand…I felt it wrapped around the nape of my neck. Before continuing, he let out a small deep subtle sigh, barely audible. Then he continued moving forward, I could feel his arm shaking as it kept him stationed up. His lips were also shaking. Why was he so nervous?

I know _I _was, but _Fang? _I mean, he probably had _way _more experience than I did.

About half an inch he tilted his head more and wanted to connect his lips with mine…_but_…

Before he could do that…._I turn my face to the side._

I caused his lips to crash onto my cheek, instead of where he truthfully wanted them to be…_on my lips._

His eyes subtly widen as I saw his expression drop and his heart feel rejected._ My heart?_ Well, I don't know what happened to it. I'm pretty sure that by now I have no heart and that I'm being hated for turning away from him; _evading _the kiss.

I re-open my eyelids, as I notice his widened eyes starring right at me, as his lips are subtly on the skin of my cheek.

So, instead of him kissing me in the lips, he kissed me on the cheek.

He quickly pulled away and I felt embarrassment fill his whole face and body as he fiddled with his fingers and looked down; probably regretting what he was going to do.

Fang probably hated me now.

Did I just reject him?

I'm pretty sure I just did.

I feel _so_ terrible.

I feel inexplicably like the most terrible person on earth as of now.

I'm such an idiot, but _**not **_for pulling away from making lip-to-lip contact with him…but for letting things go _this _far.

"Fang…I'm sorry" I murmured to him looking him in the eyes and then looking away, my face to the side. I couldn't bare the pain in my chest right now. I wanted to cry so badly.

"No I am…" He said. I turned to him, still blushing from before. "Wha?" I muttered in surprise. "For _not_ trying _hard _enough" He whispered under his breath, pure defeat and anger in his voice.

I couldn't look at him anymore, part of me wanted to embrace him so badly until my palms were practically sweated off from the hot black fabric of his shirt; but another part of me wanted to go back and rewind to the past…before I ever met Fang.

"Fang…" I muttered slowly. Tears then recoiled in the corners of my eyes and my vision started getting blurry.

I couldn't handle it anymore; I couldn't keep all this bottled up inside me anymore. I burst into tears as I started sobbing, propped on my elbows as I was sitting on the rooftop still.

"Fang…" I said once more crying.

"I….-" I said un-continuously as I kept uncontrollably gasping while crying out loud.

"L…Luuu…..love….y-y-y….youuuu" I said as I kept letting tears involuntarily fall down my face.

Funny thing is, I had _no _clue what _type _of love I meant…

I'd hope to find out, but like I said, I was only looking for _one _type of love, and you know exactly what I mean…a _family…_

What Fang was just about to instigate was not _that _type of love.

_My theory?_ If you love someone like _family, _you won't _ever_ try to kiss them on the _lips._

Still though, I wondered if he had heard me. So, I turned to him, …"Fang!" I cried out as I opened my eyes. My vision was blurry and I could barely see. I rubbed my eyes, wiping the damp tears away from my skin and fully opened my eyes as I sniffled. "Huh?" I said confusedly as I looked all around me, but he wasn't there.

_Fang…was gone._

**~!~**

**Yup. A long chapter indeed :) Lots of action and drama, don't you think? But now, I really want to know what you all think of my story! Want more details? Any suggestions to improve? Anything! Except flames or whatever. Thanks to those of you who always review! I remember the same ones who always review, so thanks ^^ But I just wish others who read my story would also review, it makes me sad when you don't :( This was definitely a looong chapter and took me quite some time so I'd really appreciate it if you could all review and let me know what you think, I'd love to hear your feedback! I don't when I'll update again, I'm gonna be so busy, esp. since summer is here T^T Hope this chapter satisfied you!**

**Oh, and one more thing; if you review let me know what you think Fang feels for Max! And what Max feels for Fang, vice versa XD Because, truthfully, I HAVE NO CLUE! XDDD Hahahah, I do plan ahead and brainstorm, but I've got no freakin clue if they should love each other ya know? Or is that going to fast? I want this story to be reallyyyyyy slooooooww paced ^^ And I mean, SLOWWW :) Okay, well thank you for reading and remember, REVIEW! I want at least 110 reviews and I PROMISE I'll update immediately (unless I'm not available to update T^T) But don't worry, I will! **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**


	24. There's No Running From This Past

**Thanks for waiting! Here's the next chap! :)**

**~!~**

Running for my life, away from this man.

This _man _who hinders with the lives of others; the total opposite of an embellishment to the world.

At that moment, all I wanted to do was, _run. _All I could think of was, _running. _That's all I wanted to do, the only thing that filled my mind.

I knew I had to keep _running _away from this beast.

_And when that wasn't enough…_

Well, I was _saved._

So now, this _guy _is my _hero_, literally.

So now, in return I owe him something back…my _life_.

But what does one do when they won't accept anything from you?

Fang, he is impossible to deal with. And he calls me stubborn! Huh!

"No use in sitting here and moping" I muttered quietly to myself.

I had finally stopped crying, my vision was normal again. My voice was a little bit strained from all that crying but I'm okay.

I got up and lifted my leg up. The other one was a bit woozy from that gash I got. Ugh, stupid debris.

"Ow" I winced as I felt a sharp pain on my right thigh.

Oh well, nothing too severe. I cautiously limped to the edge and saw the ground.

"Nuuuuuuuuuudge!" I hollered out, hoping she'd hear me. There was no way I could get down these small steps with my legs like this. I needed help, _clearly._

"Ugh. Helloooooooooooo! Anyone!" I hollered even louder, that I even startled a few birds as they came vastly flying away from the trees they were in.

**~!~**

Nudge POV

Why wasn't Max _back _yet? What was taking her so long! Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh! What if she's lost somewhere in the middle of this forest and can't find her way back to the car? Oh nooooooooooooo! Ohmygosh, what if a bear find her? OHMYGOSH!

That or…both Max and Fang found each other and are now somewhere in the warehouse making out! YIPEE!

Yup, for those of you who are curious to know what I think about Max and Fang being together, here's your answer: I SO FREAKIN' WANT 'EM TO BE TOGETHER!

Max and Fang are definitely _made _for each other. True, I barely even _know _Fang, but he seems sweet and like a nice guy!

I've never seen him up-close before though! Fang must be really hot! No wonder Max wants him so badly!

One of these days, I'm gonna march up to Fang and tell him that if he and Max don't get together soon, I will personally cut off all that good looking hair of his! While he's sleeping!

…

I sat there, bored…half asleep and listening to the radio. My arm on the arm rest as I tapped my long fingernails on the leather, hoping she'd come back soon. My legs were crossed, I glanced at the time, _3: 23_, still early…Max will come back in time…before it's too night out.

I didn't want to get out of the car and interrupt them two, you know, they were probably having a heart-to-heart or something! Plus, I'd probably be a hindrance to Max…since you know how stubborn she is and always thinks she can do everything by herself!

So with that, I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side, to get more comfortable. I'd just wait. She could tap on the window and I'd hear her and wake up, there's no reason not to take a little nap right now.

zZzZzZzZz…

**~!~**

Ugh. It's so hot out right now. I feel like my skin is literally burning from all this heat. You know who I really wanted to come back and save me…._again?_

_Fang._

But that was obviously just a lie between myself and I. We both know that _Fang _won't be coming back anytime soon. I clearly caused him heartbreak…and maybe even _more._

Ugh!

"So stupid!" I yelled at myself.

_Why? Why did I do that? _

I turned away from his kiss, when I clearly wanted it….so _badly!_

…

Wait, noo! Ugh, never mind! That's not what I meant…I didn't want that kiss, I just feel so bad what I caused Fang.

Who knows? He's probably curled up into a little ball, crying his eyes away.

_And it's all my fault!_

…

He couldn't have gotten far though, right?

He's gonna come back, right?

I really hope so.

I just can't let things leave off like this, ugh, I feel so terrible.

But you should know, I only keep repeating that, because…well…_I feel so terrible!_

_That's right, you're a heartbreaker! _The Voice suddenly shouted out from no where.

"Huh?" I said startled.

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up" I said to it.

_See! See what I mean! Now you two are fighting again and the same thing is only gonna occur! Either leave him alone, but make up first….or stay with him! But I'm so tired of hearing your complaints, 'Oh, Fangy, I miss you so much…you don't know how much I just wanna kiss you right now!' _The Voice mocked me imitating my Voice…oh by the way…the Voice was a lousy imitator. Ha.

I rolled my eyes, "I do not sound like that….and I _don't _wanna kiss him."

_You know what Max? You're right…you don't sound like that…but MUCH worse…_

"You know then what the hell am I supposed to do? Huh? Life isn't always a _fairytale!_ Ugh, ya know what? Screw that, I'm going crazy talking to myself" I said kicking some piece of metal debris on the floor.

Wait…I've got an idea!

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and flipped it open, revealing a screensaver of Nudge, Ella, Becca and I.

I dialed it, I had to find someone who could help me.

I speed dialed Nudge's number, and her phone started ringing.

_Ring, ring, ring…._

"_Hello? Ohmygosh! Max! Where are you?"_

"On the rooftop! Help me!" I shouted into the phone.

"_Okay, okay! I'll be there in a few!"_

"Waitbeforeyouhangup!-" I said breathlessly."- There's like a ladder, take it!" I shouted again.

"_Okay!" _Nudge's loud voice came in through the phone.

**~!~**

_After minutes of Nudge's helpless wandering and looking for Max…_

"_Ew, what is this!" _I heard a familiar voice scream.

I chuckled and was relieved to hear Nudge's voice. I got up and jogged slowly and carefully to her. I almost scared her by my head popping up form nowhere. "Max!" She said hugging me. "Whoa, Nudge I'm okay!" I said smiling. "Ohmygosh, your leg! What happened?" Nudge demanded. "I was uh…walking and the floor broke and made a hole, which my leg fell into…hence the bloody gash" I said sarcastically smiling.

"C'mon!" She said grabbing my arm as my body involuntarily moved forward. "-We have to go to a hospital to get you checked!" Nudge said./ Suddenly, my whole body froze and not a single ounce of breath was let out form me. I stood there starring at her like I had just seen a ghost. "You're crazy" I muttered immediately grabbing my arm out of her grip as soon as she spoke those words.

She noticed the stiffness and turned her head to me, "max" I heard her mouth out.

I shook my head, "No!" I said backing away, "I'm…I'm not going back there…look I'm fine…I can walk…I'm fine!" I said trying to convince her.

"Max! I promise nothing will happen, we'll just get your cut all clean and we'll leave!" Nudge said trying to persuade me.

I shook my head again, "Then why can't we get my cuts cleaned up somewhere else…if that it right? Why not t your house? Not the hospital? C'mon, it makes no difference!" I said.

"You could have an infection!" She said.

"Nudge, I said _NO!_ I have more important things to worry about!" I yelled at her. She winced at the sudden growth of my voice a sit got louder. "Max…we all have things we're afraid of" She said in a soft tone looking down at her shoes. I rolled my eyes, "Don't start with me" I said. "Max! Look…-" She tried saying as I wanted to move forward changing my mind, _I could get down these steps, all by MYSELF!_

I walked forward and she grabbed my arm, "lemme go Nudge"

"No Max...I'm your best friend! Please!" She said.

I turned to her, anger flaring up inside me, "So what Nudge!" I said pushing her back as I watched her body involuntarily take a few step backwards from my push of force. "max" She said looking into my eyes. "Stop it!" I said grabbing my head, tears almost falling out of my eyes.

"Please…" I whispered, "Let _me _do this" I said and then running away, totally forgetting the pain on my thigh. I reached the edge and saw one handle sticking out of the side wall so I put my foot down and took a step down, I grabbed onto the same handle and kept climbing down, handle by handle.

With all pain gone, adrenaline rushing into my whole body…I kept _running…_

_Running…._

_Running…_

_Running…_

_Running…_

_**GONE.**_

Until I was sure I was out of Nudge's sight. She was on the rooftop now, she could see me, hopefully…not _anymore._

I was so tired of this all…interruptions, secrets, annoyances…_why couldn't I just have all the answer handed to me on a silver platter?_

_Why is life so hard?_

**~!~**

He, Fang, stood there…tears welling up in his eyes…as he starred onto the tombstone of the little girl…that _he _killed.

He dropped down onto his knees…still gazing off at the tombstone.

'_Elisa Hartwood_

2003-2008

_Our little angel…'_

It read.

His hands coiled up into fists and he felt so…so _furious _with himself…he _regretted _it.

He remembered the flashback.

_Every_ single little detail of it.

_She was a little girl…with a family, of course. A young mother and a young father. She was only 5. She was inside her house, they all were; minding their own business, watching a movie…acting like a __**family **__should act. Behind that beautiful façade…was a young man…a young man who goes by the name of Fang…he was there…his sniper ready to aim and shoot. He pinpointed the exact detailed location…up to the smallest millimeter…he was sure to aim….in the back of her head. You see, the ugly thing about this, wasn't that Fang was going to shoot her…it was that Fang was going to shoot her, in the back of her head. She wouldn't know…no one would…and with that, he'd easily get away. They wouldn't know who this bullet came from. They would, know the type of bullet and the weapon name…but they would never know….it was just a….boy. So, in the end…when the parents would have called ambulance and the police…you know what the first thing the parents said to them? 'Some crazy man!' .Man. _

_Fang was neither of these things. And, of course…his so called 'friends' from the new gang he joined…they absolutely positively KNEW that…they would get their great escape._

_What's surprising though, is that Fang was officially the youngest member in this gang…the rest…well they were full, grown adults. The thing is that, they knew he had POTENTIAL. Hence, their invitation. The reason why they wanted him so badly. You think some professional assassinators would ever even THINK of recruiting a young, 15 year old clueless boy into their gang? Tell them all their secrets? Let them in on the '411'? NOPE!_

_What Fang had inside him, what was so clear to this world…was his HATE. And some envied him for it. _

…

_So there she was, the little girl, in her yellow dress that had red polka dots on it, it went a little past her knees. She was dancing around to a movie her parents and her enjoyed._

_A smile…a huge…grin on her face…she had. And as she danced around, her dress twirling in the air, her parents watched there, sitting on the ouch as they smiled at her. Both of them saw right into their daughters eyes, they saw a FUTURE ahead of her. A BIG future. They only hoped and wished for the best. She was after all, their little MIRACLE. _

_But then, that's when the fun stopped…Fang locked in his position, he shut his eyes and pulled the trigger of the sniper. "I'm sorry" He mouthed as a tear escaped his eyes._

…_._

_After that, the only things that were heard were,_

_The sound of the bits and pieces of crystal glass shattering onto the ground._

_AND…_

_Screams of the parents…the little girl's mother…and father…_

…

"_Good job, kid" The leader, Snapes, said grinning at him and patting his back as he motioned with his hand to get up and come with them._

_A little info on Snapes, The Hyan Sinners: He was about in his mid thirties, he was bald. He always wore the same black vest. He had a lip piercing, a nose piercing, and an eyebrow piercing. He had a massive EIGHT pack and was probably on steroids. He had a tattoo of an eagle and a snake right on his chest, and on his bald head, he had a tattoo of a cobra slithering it's tongue out and showing it's fangs._

END FLASHBACK.

Yet once again, he mouthed the words, _I'm sorry _while keeping his look fixed upon her tombstone, he starred intently at her name…_Elisa Hartwood._

_A beautiful future she could've had ahead of her._

His coiled up fists gripped tighter and harder onto his jeans and he sat on his knees, letting out tears…yet no _one sound._

"_What am I fighting for now?" _He said very quietly under his breath while frustratedly gripping even tighter onto his jeans.

"This….can't be" He said clamping his eyes shut as more tears fell down his cheeks like crazy. He was practically crying a river.

"_So what now?"_ a voice from behind him asked.

He immediately stopped weeping and his eyes flicked open as they widened, his jaw clenched and he knew _exactly _who it was…

He turned around, "You-" Fang said with total anger and hatred in his voice now.

The man pursed his lips and look with his eyes to all directions as he moved them, but didn't move a single muscle in his arms or legs; no movement.

"Tsk, tsk,tsk…Fang" He said with his finger.

Fang's jaw clenched even tighter, he should've stopped or risked the cracking of his own teeth. He said with a grimace on, "You…_disgust _me" He said, anger flaring up in his wrists as he wanted to punch the man in the face so badly.

Fang said nothing more as he kept his menaced look of danger onto the man.

The man simply laughed it off, "_What now_, you ask? Come with me" He said stretching out an arm for Fang to grab his hand.

Fang didn't even look at his hand; he kept his gaze fixed onto this man's face. He would never stop. Wherever Fang went, this man was there. It's as if this man and Fang were connected by body and mind.

The man dropped his hand back to his side and he chuckled, "No one _wants _you Fang" He said chuckling, almost breaking Fang's barrier of no emotions.

"Everyone _hates _you Fang-" He said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Everyone _rejects _you…your birth parents didn't want you…they _abandoned _you…the orphanage didn't want you…they thought you were too much _trouble _for them…Angel didn't want you…I bet now she's forgotten all about you and living a happy life knowing she doesn't have to wake up everyday to some crazy suicidal brother that's not even her blood relative…and you know who else doesn't want you?" He asked.

Fang raised an eyebrow, but still showing off anger towards the man.

"_Max…"_

The man stated as he slightly grinned and did a menacing chuckle. "Even Max…_she _rejects you! You wanted to be more than friends and what does she do? Turns away…Hshanah" He said chuckling at the last bit with is very deep voice.

Fang's eyes widened. In a way, he thought…Max _did _reject him. What was creepy though was that this man saw the whole thing happen…was he spying on them from earlier?

Fang felt a cold tear fall down his cheek.

"Awww, don't cry Fangy" The man said with fake sympathy as he chuckled.

"Look on the Brightside…_I'm _here…I did say my doors will always be opened…_so here I am….come, Fang…with….me_" He said lending out his hand over to Fang again.

Fang starred at it, the man's hand…and he thought, _What else have I got to lose?_

He looked at the man's hand and then back at the man…into his eyes.

He took a deep breath in, and a deep breath out.

_You know how people say everything can change in the blink of an eye?_

_Well, for Fang…it was, in one deep…long…breath….that everything…would change…for him, that is._

_But then again…_

_This is life as Fang knows it…_

…

**I know, I know…I think this chap was kinda boring, esp. since there was no interaction between Max and Fang. Well, hopefully I'll update ASAP. Please review…ANY SUGGESTIONS in mind? Then tell me, I don't bite! ^^**


	25. Not All Ugly Lacks Beauty

**So, I think this is the chapter you've all been waiting for…(besides the one where you all want Max and Fang to get together). I think this will interest you..(maybe not, but I hope) Please, read and review!**

**~!~**

"Having second thoughts?" The man asked Fang.

Fang didn't respond though. The room was filled with maniacal laughs of the man, "Welcome back…Fang" He said while taking out a fresh pack of cigarettes and lighting it up. She shoved it to Fang's chest indicating for him o take one. Fang lightly shook his head.

The man laughed again. "Just like the old Fang…hahahahahahahaahah" He said while shoving the cigarette into his mouth and lighting it. He put the lighter away into his old beige raggy winter coat.

The man sighed, "What's wrong now? Why aren't you saying anything huh? Hahahaha…so mute" He said starting up the engine in the car as both them and Fang sat in the front seat.

"Is it maybe 'cause you know you're just as guilty as I am? You'd be a hypocrite to call me cruel…a _bad _person…someone who inflicts hurt on others just for the fun of it…a _masochist"_

Fang snarled, but not looking at it. His face was turning into grimace. Fang wanted so badly to yell at this man and call him names that were true. Yet, Fang knew he would be a _hypocrite _to say this man is evil and then go ahead and do bad unto others as well…Fang knew that. In a sense, he felt defeated.

"Hahahahaha" The man chuckled once more.

He pressed on the lock key from inside and all four locks from each door closed up.

"Where are we going?' Fang asked.

The man turned to him and shoved the cigarette to the side of his mouth with hi tongue and let out a laugh.

Fang turned to him and glared at him, then he reached over to open the car door, but it didn't open. "Unlock it" Fang said with anger in his voice

"Oh, is that so?' The man asked slyly while looking at Fang.

"I can't change my _past_-" Fang said looking down as the man smiled evilly and pedophilic at him.

"-But I _can _start changing my _present_" He said then finally looking back up.

"Unlock it...or you'll regret it" He snarled at the man.

The man laughed, "Hahahahah! You amuse me….you amuse me…" He said finally clicking on the lock button as the small handle popped back up indicating it unlocked.

"Fine, get out…._leave…_but you'll only be coming back to me…remember me...Fang…remember me!" He screamed out crazily as Fang was taken aback and the man gripped tightly onto Fang's jacket. Fang grimaced and shoved the man away with all his strength.

"Remember me!" The man screamed.

…

This _man…_he was a malevolent _man. _No. A _monster _is what he truly is.

Has he no emotion? No fear? No sadness? Anger?

Does he not feel…from the _heart? _

_What does he truly want?_

He feels…but with malicious harm.

…

It is said everyone born unto this world is innocent. That is, until they commit their first crime.

So, what was _this _man's first crime? What had he _done?_

Perhaps, we should rewind.

_32 years earlier…_

This boy, the boy with no name.

Well, he _had _a name…but _refused _to keep it.

All it ever did was remind him…12 years ago...the day he was born…the _person _who gave him that name…his dearly, beloved _mother._

"Stupid Richard! You're such a retard! Hahahaha!" Laughed seven kids. What was so cruel about their laughs, was the _way _they were laughing at him.

_With no purpose. _

_Just to make fun of…_Yes, that is why they laughed…at _him._

_So much._

_So hard._

_So…cruelly._

"Are you gonna go cry now! Go! Cry to your mommy!" One boy shouted. His name…_Max _Davis. He was a _big _boy…and by that, well I think you know what I mean.

His appearance, totally dreadful.

He had short blonde hair and was wearing a long grey jersey with some jean shorts and white sneakers. "Look at him! He's a retard, ahahahaha!" Cried out another as he held his arm to his stomach, the laughing tickling him.

"L-Leave me alone!" Richard Hunes, 12, yelled back as tears started welling up in his eyes.

"Go to your mommy...and cry! Cry like the little pathetic weakling you are!" Another boy, James, 13, shouted at him while his silver braces gleamed in his direction. James was a fourteen year old…you could say he was a gangster wannabe. He had short brown hair; it was quite fuzzy and had little curls. He always wore jeans twice the size he actually was. They were always falling down a little under his hips; showing his boxers. He wore a plain, long navy blue pollo tank top shirt and he had a white pollo under it.

"You're so pathetic, why are you even here?" Another boy, Christian,13, asked him, all-too-proudly with a smirk on his face. He was the typical, _Oh-Im-so-hot-every-girl-wants-me _sort of guy.

"Get away!" Richard shouted as they approached.

Max Davis laughed at him and then stopped and a smirk crept up his face. He approached him as the others watched. His eyes fell upon an electric blue college ruled notebook he had, holding onto with his left arm.

"What's this?" He asked, curiously.

Richard swiped the notebook away from Max's reach. "Get away!"

_He defended that book with his life._

Max laughed cockily at him. "Stupid boy" He said pushing Richard onto the floor with one hand swipe onto the center of his chest. "Ugh" Richard grunted.

James snorted, "Yeah get that little brats book…what is he hiding?" He asked looking over to him.

Max bent down, warily keeping an eye on Richard. He saw his eyes were already red and irritated form the tears lurking and finding a way to escape form his eyes and onto the surface of his skin. "No, don't read that!" He said getting up and making an attempt to charge at him, but the bigger guy, Christian stepped right in front of him…making Richard bounce off his chest and hit the floor again, landing on his but.

"Well, well…" Max said with a cocky smile on.

Richard grimaced at this _feeling…_this _emotion _he was feeling right now.

He put both hands up to his temples, "N-no" He slurred out almost crying, he didn't know what to do. Seven big guys, against one little guy was so not _fair._

Max opened up the notebook and suddenly a picture fell out.

"Hey, what's that picture?" Another boy, Jake, 12, said. Despite his younger age…being the same age as Richard…he was way stronger than him and had already big muscles.

Max raised an eyebrow as he stopped reading whatever was written in the notebook, "Huh?" He said subtly as he bent down and picked it up. He glanced at Richard and snuck him an evil smile. He turned the picture back around as it had landed face down onto the grass. His eyes landed on the picture and he put his whole focus on it. "Hahahahahah!" He burst out laughing as he turned the picture around and showed it to his friends. They all burst out laughing.

The picture…it was Richard's _mom._

"Oh man…oh man...ahahahhahahaha!" laughed Max even louder and uncontrollable as so did the other six of them.

Richard found no amusement in this. The second they started laughing was the second the tears started falling down his cheeks, down to his chin,

Max stopped laughing and glared at the crying boy, "Pa…thetic" He said with a smirk on his face as he stepped forward in front of Richard, who was sitting on the floor. Richard set his eyes onto his picture. He couldn't help but put on a slight smile as the sight of his _mother._

_Even if it was just a picture. _

Max laughed once more, he couldn't help it and with that, he tore up the picture in two. Richard eyes widened, as tears fell down his face. _This was not elusive. It was so obvious as to why he was crying._ "Nooooo!" He screamed as tears jolted out of his eyes; his body uncontrollably lanced up at his main focus; _the picture. _

Max let go of the picture, as his hands resumed the dropping pose in the air. He let out a small chuckle.

Richard gasped as his eyes blurred up into tears. "He gasped uncontrollably, "Noooo!" He screamed/cried out.

"Calm down, it's just a picture" Jake said scratching the back of his head, not able to keep off a cocky smile of his face.

Richard dropped the now torn photo out of his hands. Each hand held half of his mom.

The ripped picture fell onto the damp, wet grass. He tilted his head up and glared at the leader, Max.

Anger flashed though him; his nostrils flared up. His cheeks slightly lowered down his face as his face contorted into a disgusted grimace. He snarled at them.

_Right now, he was the devil._

"I never thought I'd use this" He muttered lowly under his own breath.

The others starred at him in confusion, "Look guys…pathetic boy is angry now…awwww" He said with fake sympathy towards Rickard. They all laughed, "Loser" "He's a punk" "Jump off a cliff, suicidal cunt" They each said.

One of Richard's hands were reaching behind him, ever-so-slightly. The others wouldn't notice, they were too dumb.

His right arm slithered behind his back pocket of his jeans. His right hand grabbed onto the pocket and reached for something inside it. He pulled it out. _A knife. _

He took it out very subtly, as to now attract any attention to his right hand.

This right hand, be holding his secret weapon.

What could possibly end it all. Or at least one of them. That was enough. But, was it enough for him? Was it really?

Who was he striking for? Who did he want…first?

_Max._

His hand clutched onto the knife so hard as his veins pulsed out onto his epidermis. They were blue…with a slight flush, as was his face. So much _anger_. So much _pain._ So much _hurt._ So much _adrenaline._

"Idiot" Christian muttered. "Yeah, he's not even worth our time Max" Jake said.

"This little creep…I _know…_but hey, it's _fun" _Max said loudly for everyone to heard him, including Richard. He looked at him with no intention of anything. The only look on Max's face right now was the face of pure amusement. He didn't care…he didn't care that this hurt Richard. _He didn't care. _

_In fact, he couldn't care less._

He knew this hurt Richard and he knew how badly Richard felt when he tore the picture of Richard deceased mother.

He simply…didn't…_care_.

And that's why….Richard couldn't take it anymore. His body…totally under his control. Controlled by his angry self…his underlying emotions as of five minutes ago…totally… _GONE._

Now, all he was feeling wasn't hurt…it wasn't pain…it wasn't agony…it was _ANGER._

And that's when he did it.

"Aghhh!" Richard growled furiously.

With full control over his body and fully aware of his actions, he stomped up and lanced with the dagger in his hand…

_He forced it into Max's gut._

..

Sudden gasps came form no where.

_Max…_falling to the floor….to his _death._

"Oh my god, Max!" His best friend, Jake screamed off the top of his lungs.

As did the others.

Richard, still with the knife in his hands, pushed it even further into Max.

"Uhh" Max cried out slurry as blood came rising out of his mouth.

"This is your gift from _me"_ Richard whispered furiously into Max's ear. He brought the knife out of Max's stomach and it fell…to the ground. The others…all six of them…watched him…_purely _petrified…_horrified._

_Now, _they were _feeling _things. _Now._

Some of them dropped to their knees, some of them had their bodies frozen…some were grimacing with pure anger and glaring at Richard.

Soon though, after Richard took a step back, Max no more had nothing to lean on…not Richard's chest anymore.

As Richard took a step back, Max body fell _limp _onto the floor.

"Max!" Some of them screamed and cried out.

Richard eyes were widened as he watched the whole scene.

One thing was for sure, _he didn't regret it._

Richard clutched onto the knife harder every time…_This is my lifesaver…_he thought.

He brought it up to him, holding it in one hand. He starred at the knife as it showed his reflection. Someone…not _just _a boy.

Now, he had become a _monster._

Did he get everything he ever wanted, now?

Was this what he hoped for?

Did it make everything better?

Killing someone…and in front of his peers…was _this _the form of happiness a _fiend took?_

Well, for him…Richard…._YES._

_FINALLY! _Richard thought. _Finally, I win, at something…finally!_ A sly smile crept up his face contorting the one so innocent face of a twelve year old.

Max's blood dripped down onto the dagger form the pinnacle all the way to the end, of the handle…down onto Richard's knuckles.

He couldn't help but…_laugh._

_Laugh at this.._

_All of this…_

" hahahaha a ahhahahaha ahahaha a hahaha!" He kept laughing falling down onto his knees as laughter got the best of him.

"Now, it is _I_…-" He said talking slyly and loudly at the other bullies as they turned to him, horror stricken.

He continued, "-Who put fear into _you_" He finished as he swiped off the blood of Max onto the floor…smearing the green, green…so healthy grass.

He took one last stare at them all, but one long one at _Max._

_Finally _He thought once more as he turned around on one heel…but then turning back around.

His eyes fell down onto something…five feet away…lying on the wet grass. A picture of his mother. A _torn _up picture of his mother.

He starred at him, his eyes _blank, _his whole face _impassive_.

He thought for a moment and finally uttered something, "Huh" He said, blinking at the photo thinking it got come to life…and that _she _would be there.

He _wanted_ her opinion.

He _wanted _her so much.

He _wanted_ her to be brought back into his life so badly.

But no matter how much he _wanted _that, he knew…it could _NEVER_ happen.

He _wanted_ this sooo badly.

It was _horrifying_.

It's not even a _need_ anymore…it's a _want_.

_No._ Not even a _want_, actually.

A pure, _**desire**__._

Something he had to latch onto…to _survive_.

He desired it so badly, in fact…he didn't even _desire_ it anymore.

"Huh" He said smirking very subtly. "Were you _ever_ really there…when I needed you?" He asked his mother, starring right into her eyes…in the torn up photo. His memory took him back one year ago…back to the _past_…when _she _was still there….with _him. _He was so humble, even though deep down…he was so afraid to admit it…that she _loathed_ him, yet hid it behind her _beautiful_ façade and _sweet_ smile.

Well…not anymore! _Not anymore, am I afraid! _He thought.

"_I'm not so weak anymore. No. In fact, I'm not even weak anymore. I don't need anyone…and I don't need you…mom" _He muttered to himself, so the others wouldn't hear him. They were still shocked and weeping at Max's limp body just lying there, flat on the grass, smearing it with all his blood, as the stain grew even bigger; soon his body be drowned in his pool of blood.

"_This.._" _He continued saying to himself, while lifting up the knife…seeing his reflection once again and smiling at it, "Is all I _desire_" He said planting a small kiss on the dagger and walking away…

_Like. Nothing. Ever. Happened._

**~!~**

**Quite sad, I know. To be honest, it brought a few tears to my eyes…but this must be written. I really want to go in-depth with the pasts of the three main characters so far…Max, Fang, and that psycho man (who you now know his name). I'm not quite finished with his past yet, so don't be surprised to see a continuation of this chapter…**_**maybe **_**the next chapter will be a short one, maybe it won't…but I will update immediately as soon as I can. More FAX coming soon. I know you all really want Max and Fang to show their feelings for each other, so don't worry….soon ^^ I really hope you all see where I'm going with this story ^^ And to those of you who reviewed my last chap, thank you so much ^^ I hope you continue reviewing ^^ Really, I do. And also, thank you for the suggestions. If/when I use them when they seem appropriate in a specific plotline of this story, I will and be sure to give credit where credit is due ^^ ****PLEASE REVIEW! ****^^ :]**

**So, what kind of chap do you guys want next? A short, yet in-depth about the psycho and his whole past…or…a chap in the **_**present **_**dealing with Fang and this guy? Tell me! I have to know, otherwise, I won't know what chap to post up T^T I'm serious. :]**

_**Remember**_**, suggestions are always welcome! **


	26. The Calling

**It's been a while, sorry! I've been writing this chap forever! I needed time to think of what to write :) Please review!**

**~!~**

_I wouldn't be back._

_But, I'd start all over…again_

_I'd forget about my past…_

_Pretend like nothing ever happened_

_All this was just a mere illusion to my brain_

_It. Never. Happened._

And you will never actually believe in those words unless you actually want to _believe _them.

This is me, Fang, starting _all over._

…

11: 04 PM

San Larkin's Metro Station

"He's cute" "Haha yeah…" Several girls were saying as they were starring at Fang with pure lust. He overheard them.

They were your two typical blonde and red headed bimbos.

The blonde one was wearing a white mini skirt that went all the way past her thigh, about a foot up. She had a tank top; lavender and no bra on, which made her full chest expose toed to everyone while she bent down; on purpose for Fang to see her. She sported some black stilettos and carried her big black suitcase with her. The other, the red one had a hot pink tube top on and her chest sticking out form the top. The tube top only went up to her bellybutton; so you could see her belly ring and her tattoo. She also wore stilettos; they were black as well. She carried a grey duffle bag.

"On second though...no…he is _HOT" _"Now he's something I'd totally want to be under" The girls snickered as they checked him out. He ignored them though and kept reading a brochure…

_Los Angelos, California_

_Come and…enjoy!_

_Thousands of different shops, cuisines, and hotels!_

_You WON'T regret it!_

He starred intently at the map as he kept his eyes on it. He opened up the little packet and saw a map and began skimming through the different places there…he was looking for a place to stay.

"Traveling so far" A girl suddenly popped up form behind him, startling him. His chest heaved for a moment and then went back to normal.

He turned around and thought _Shit, what do they want? _It was the red head form before.

He turned back around and ignored her.

"So why are you going there?" The other girl; the blonde one asked him.

He shrugged, "tourism" He said with his casual voice.

They both looked at each other; melting into his deep and dark husky voice.

The red head one put a hand on his shoulder and he turned his head and starred at her perfectly French manicured long fingernails. They were so fake. He didn't like _fakeness._

_Max _was _never _fake.

_She _was _real. _

He shook his head avoiding these thoughts in his head after all, he _had _to forget this all. Without him in sight, this man would never come back to harm Max,…or her friends.

_Hopefully. _

"Sure you don't wanna just _hang _before you leave this _big _city?" The read head asked him while flinging her hair to her back and planting her big breasts on Fang's chest.

He looked away and the blonde one grabbed his chin and raked her hand on his chest, sending him shivers.

"No thanks" He said; taking off her hand from him. He picked up his bag and started walking but was stopped; he turned back around and sighed. Both girls grabbed him by his shirt on the back.

"Just stay away" He said calmly but looking at them intensely.

"Ooooh you're a bad boy…-" The blonde one said leaning into his ear, "-I can tell" She said.

Both girls looked at him and smiled mischievously, as if getting an idea.

"You sure? C'mon…it'll be fun" The blonde one said.

"I don't even know you" Fang said starring into her eyes and then at the huge clock in the metro.

11:20PM

"Well…all you had to do was ask" The red headed girl said while fluttering her long black lashes at him.

"I'm Stacey...and she's Rachael" She said smiling at him as did the other girl.

"So...how old are you?" Stacey, the read headed girl, asked him.

"I have no age" Fang said looking away, far off into the distance thinking of a way of how to get off this metro and to another; but the whole place was jammed with people; it was so claustrophobic.

The blonde one laughed, "Sexy and flirty" She said smirking at him.

"You have a place to stay?" Rachael asked him and Stacey placed her chin and Rachael's shoulder. He could tell they were best friends. _Slutty _best friends, though.

Fang nodded and looked away into the crowd of people.

_Where was Fang exactly going?_

He didn't even know anymore.

"_Arrival at Asotin, Washington; time 11: 45PM_

_Thank you for your patience…have a nice day"_

The monitor said as the female voice was heard throughout the several speakers in the metro.

Fang grabbed his bag and then reached over for the brochure in the back pocket of his black skinny jeans.

_It wasn't there._

He looked around for it.

"Is this what you're lookin' for?" Rachael asked him holding up the brochure, "Just wanted to know where you were heading for here...Los Angelos…you're badass, aren't you?" She said smugly smiling at him. He snatched it form her hands and she lightly gasped and then burst out laughing. Fang raised an eyebrow, _Is she drunk? _He thought.

"What's the rush…you're so young…you should…party!" Stacey said waving her arms around.

"C'mon…there's this party tonight…you should come…it's in Rachael's house…she's inviting several friends…but, none of the guys are as sexy and irresistible as you.." Stacey said putting an arm around his neck, "-emo boy" She said seductively into his ear.

Usually, he'd hate it for people to call him _emo, _but he could already feel himself go hard…he could feel his _old past _reliving itself all over again.

…

_2 hours later_

_1: 45AM_

_Rachael's house._

"So this is where I live" Rachael said flinging her being bag onto her long white sofa.

Stacey rolled her eyes and laughed, "Obviously" She said lying down on the couch, "Join me…Fangy" She said.

_Yup, after all the hard flirting both girls had to do with Fang, he finally gave them his name._

Fang cautiously walked over to the right side of the sofa. Stacey was on the left side, taking up half the sofa as she lay down.

Fang set his bag casually down onto the floor and slowly bent down to sit on the couch when suddenly a loud banging settled onto the door making him jump up and Stacey as well. Rachael was too drunk to notice anything by now.

"Who's that?' Rachael asked like she never even heard the _loud, banging _on the door and pretended like it was a small casual and gentle knock.

"Rachael, shut up" Stacey said as she got up to the door and opened it and suddenly backing about a foot away at the guy who was gonna grab her.

"You bitch! So we fuck and next day I find you with some other guy!" He said grabbing her wrist. She gasped and grimaced, "Lemme go Keith!" She said, "We've been through weeks ago!" She said and he slapped her, sending her to the floor.

Fang saw and he reacted; he really didn't like seeing women get hurt. Even if he didn't really like this one.

"Hey...what's going o-" Fang started to say but was cut off by the guy punching him in the face. Fang's head swiveled back but he soon caught his ground again and pushed the guy in the chest with his hands, then he punched him in the face.

"Keith, leave! Or I'll call he cops!" Stacey yelled as a worried expression covered her whole face.

In the background, Rachael was just drinking more booze and smoking at the same time; she didn't know what was happening

"And who the hell is he, are you fucking with him too! You filthy slut!" He said charging at her and she put her hands up in defense and winced, Fang cut in and grabbed him by the collar, "I think you should go" Fang said sternly looking into the guy's eyes.

The guy took Fang by the wrists and pulled his hands off his shirt, "Fine...but we're not done yet Stace, remember me!" He shouted as he drunkly walked down the hallways and his dark figure soon disappeared.

Fang eyes widened as he heard those two words.

_Remember me!_

Just what the psychopathic man had told him.

Fang closed the door and locked it. He turned around and bent own to Stacie, "You okay?" He asked turning her chin towards him; making her look into his eyes.

She gasped and nodded, "Thank you…I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here…you showed up at the right place at the right time" She said slightly smiling to him.

He offered a hand and she took it, not thinking twice, just naturally and instinctively taking it.

Fang couldn't help but to raise an eyebrow at that small moment.

When he lend a hand to Max, she'd always take her time to think for a moment and _then _finally extending her arm out as her hand touched Fangs, _cautiously._

_But…_this other girl, Stacie…she took his hand right away.

The second he gave it to her, she _took it._

He lifted her up with one arm movement as his biceps contracted; she starred at them and gasped.

"You lip…it's bleeding" He said casually to her.

She lifted up an arm and touched her lower lip and winced, "That bastard" She said walking over to the kitchen and opening the freezer to grab some ice and wrapping it in a paper towel to put it on her lip.

"He's my ex" She said, "-And he's crazy" She said walking back up to him.

He nodded, understanding her.

"You can relate?" She asked lifting an eyebrow at him while walking over to the white long sofa. He shrugged, "sorta"

He looked around, "Uh" He said getting her attention as she turned her head from the couch to stare at him, "Listen...I don't wanna get in your personal life, so I think I'll just leave" He said walking over to his bag. Stacie stood up, "No…wait!" She said startling him with the sudden raise in her voice, "The party? People are just gonna arrive!" She said grinning at him.

He shrugged, "I guess" He said, "But I'll have to leave soon" He said.

Her smile dropped, "Why? You just got here…are you really gonna go all the way to Cali?' She asked now standing in front of him while still holding the ice to her bottom lip and leaning one hand on the counter.

"I've got some…_stuff _to do" He said with his dark husky voice.

She smiled seductively at him, "Mysterious…are we?" She said planting her lips on his neck and dragging them downwards to his collarbone; he shuddered and backed away. He could tell she had _experience _in this.

She looked up at him, "What's wrong?' She asked all pouty.

"I don't do _that _anymore" He said.

She chuckled, "Why? You're so young...how old are you? The younger the better…" She said into his ear.

"Sixteen" He said and she raised an eyebrow, "Mmmm talk about _young_…are you a virgin?" She asked, wanting to know curiously.

Fang smirked, "Been there, done that" he said as a comeback.

She smiled, "So what's the problem then?' She asked.

"I can't do this" He said backing away once more.

She rolled her eyes, "Ugh, relax...sheesh…it's not like I want you to ask me to marry you…this could be like a one night stand thing…besides, it'll please the both of us" She said once again putting an arm around his neck.

He really couldn't do this. He couldn't waste time. As much as the _old _Fang _would _want this, the _new _Fang didn't.

He had to leave, even though he could already feel himself involuntarily throbbing for her…for _anyone _actually. Anger is what he _held _in himself right now. He _needed _someway to get it out of his system.

He felt it, he had to get rid of this feeling in order to move on. Besides, it was like she said, a _one-night-stand _kinda thing, they would _do _it, and next day he could leave her, without her having a problem with it.

"You want me, don't you?" She asked him. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her upper thigh.

He turned to look at his hand and felt himself want to do _it _even more.

He couldn't help but to still feel guilty though.

She fiercely kissed his neck.

He groaned and she laughed, "You want it _bad_…don't you?' She asked him as she tickled his chest with her other hand.

She then grabbed his hand and led him to the couch.

"Be right back" She said; going off into another room as he was left there, sitting on the couch…ready to do the _deed._

To his surprise, she came back fast, and handed him a small packet and he caught it with one hand in the air. She raised her eyebrows, "Sexy and a good arm…I like it" She said.

She sat on the couch and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his shirt off; revealing his well defined six pack. He wasn't at all a _bulky _guy though, his body was still very slender.

She raked her nails onto his abs and he shuddered; he pressed her down on the couch and she gasped; he grabbed her small tube top and yanked it off, and threw it somewhere.

She got up and undid her strapless bra and it fell to the floor. Fang's mouth practically fell to the floor at the sight of her bare chest.

I guess you could say Fang's acting just like a hormonal teenage guy right now

…

"Maxi…Maxi…Maxi…hahahah what will we ever do with you? Hmm?" He asked her as they both stood opposing sides each in the end of a subway tunnel.

She gasped. _I know that voice _she thought.

"_We?" _She asked as her voice was shaking and it clearly showed. What does he mean by _we?_

"Oh what?...You mean..he..he..hahahah! He didn't tell you! Hahahahah! Same old, same old" He finally finished after laughing his head off.

She raised her eyebrows in fear and anger, "tell me what!" She screamed her lungs at him.

It was dark and dusk.

The moon was out though.

Sounds of coyotes and wolves were heard amongst the deep green vegetations.

"Hahahahhaah" He said as his voice was getting closer and closer to her second by second.

_Then, _it stopped.

Max stood there, waiting for an answer…for a light to shine through…any minute now.

All that was heard were her harsh and fast pants of breath.

"It's all just…_" _His voice was getting closer to her.

It was pitch black, she couldn't see anything.

"…_a game" _He said as his voice trailed into her presence. _He was here._

She gasped, as he took her by surprise.

He was now behind her, and whispered into her ear.

"He's not gonna save you…_this time"_ He said chuckling as his voice trailed off.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed falling to her knees.

_Am I crazy?_

_Where am I?_

_I don't even remember being here!_

"Hahaha...you're the complete _opposite _of him…of _Fang." _He said with evil masochistic humor in his voice as he circled her, slowly walking around.

Her face lit up as she heard his name escape the man's mouth. _Fang._

"W-What?" I asked him…_What the hell is he talking about!_

"Fang…" He said still circling me, making me dizzy. I kept my eyes on him he whole time, expecting him to plant a move on me. I would be aware of it. My eyes followed him to my front. They followed him to my back. They followed him to my sides.

"…He's full of anger…hate…lust…want…but you…you're full of fear…" He continued as I kept my eyes dazed on him. I had been sleepy but I forced myself not to shut my eyes. Because who know? I could end up in some locked up cage under the sea.

"…and that's it" He finally finished talking and also stopped circling me. His body froze as he paused his mouth. He gave me a look. I returned it.

"You-you don't know what I feel! How dare you! You sick son of a- agh!" I yelped as I felt a hard and rapid swipe at my cheek. The bastard had slapped me.

I looked up and wiped my lips from where his hand had made contact. I wanted nothing of this…_monster._

"I don't fear you" I said grimacing while looking up at him from my sitting position. He chuckled.

"I don't even pity you!" I screamed bloody murder at him, winning his attention as those blazing eyes set onto my soul and looked deep within.

"Not yet….." His voice was trailing off, far away from me._ "…Not yet_" It repeated itself, but with more emphasis this time.

…_Not yet what?..._

…

Suddenly, there's an intense flash.

_It's gone._

The anger…it's _gone._

All the tension…

The drama…

_What just happened?_

…

…

It's a little past 2AM right now.

Both Fang and Stacey are lying on the long sofa.

Their heart beats, _racing._

"…"

"Wow…that was…" Stacey began to say as her voice trailed off into the room.

"…" Fang.

She finally turned to him, "Are you always like _that?" _She eyes him curiously but her hands search blindly for her clothes; which were, of course, thrown somewhere on the bare wooden floor.

He shrugs, "What?" He asks looking into her eyes.

"You're so…._gentle_…" She finally finished…with both eyebrows raised…asking Fang...actually in question.

Fang raises back a brow, "I'm sorry…that's how I am…if you didn't like it, well then that doesn't matter because it won't _ever _happen again…" He said putting on his boxers and black jeans as she watches him, carefully.

She shrugs back, "I didn't mean it like an insult…just that…that…" She says, searching for the right word as her eyes land on a small table with a lamp over it.

"Just that what…?" Fang questions as he now grabs his t-shirt off the floor and brushes dust off to put it on.

"…No one…_no one _has ever treated me so…_gentle_…like _that_…living all alone, ya know…with my roommate…my parents couldn't care less...and neither could I…sometimes I'm so _desperate_…I just do it to get it over with you know? And it's _always _rough…my partner couldn't care less how _I_ feel...he just wants the pleasure that comes with doing it…_whoever _the guy is that day…" She says finishing her statement and looking away, lightly blushing as she admits that to him.

_Shit._

_Shit._

_Shit!_

Now he feels extra guilty…that he also just did it for the pleasure that came out of it. And now he plans on leaving. Besides like she said…and they both agreed on...a one-night stand, right? Nothing else. No strings attached. Nada.

All of a sudden, he feels like a hypocrite. He is feeling exactly like a hypocrite. No, he is being a hypocrite. He _is _a hypocrite.

A flashback passes through his head right now. He remembers when his ex, Layla, found him on the bus. She wanted him back…she literally _wanted _him. But, he didn't. He thought it would be wrong to just use her for her body…if he didn't have _those _types of feelings for her…at least not anymore. He is doing the exact opposite now. Now, right _now, _he made the total opposite.

_He used a girl for her body…_

…_and he didn't even have the slightest bit of affectionate feelings towards her. Nothing…_

…

But now, doing so…_thinking _so…he wonders…he ponders…has he really _ever _felt that way for her? For Layla? _No._

No.

No.

No.

NO.

NO!

It takes some time for these reminiscences in his head to process…but now, Fang, _now_…he _probably_…no…he has…he _thinks_…he _knows_…the _slightest_ bit of reason why he told Layla he didn't want to use her like that and that he _moved on._ He knows now why he just rejected Stacey's feelings…he…_knows…_

Yes, despite his reactions towards both girls, Layla and Stacie. And, for him thinking to be a hypocrite. He may now have the slightest bit of reason why he pushed them both away.

_He can't help it_…he can't help but to think about _her_ all the time. He can't help but to _picture_ her in his mind as a source of inspiration to help him keep moving on…and on…in _life._

He's _dying _to know how she _is_, how she _feels,_ what she _wants_, what she's _doing_ this very second…_he can't help it_. He can't help but to dream of her in his sleep. He can't help but to _groan _out her name in his dreams…he can't help but to _scream_ out her name in his dreams. In his cursed, yet so lovely dreams.

Everywhere he goes…she's _always _there..

Just…_there._

_There…_

…

But, he _can_ help one thing…_to leave her_…continue in the opposite direction as her…he doesn't want to risk her being in danger…because _now_ he realizes it… how much he's _deeply_, _passionately,_ _admirably_, and _uncontrollably_…in love with her…

_It won't stop._

_It grows everyday._

His feelings for her.

_Max._

**~!~**

Pushing his thoughts aside, he realized the current situation. He's feels sorry but…

But still…he has to leave…NOW.

"I-I can't" Fang says looking away, feeling very guilty. It's as if what she just told him means nothing. He's just gonna brush that off his shoulder and waltz off.

_On to California._

_Woohoo._

"I'm sorry…" He says finally turning his head away from the wall and looking into her direction, as she sits on the couch and he's up. He looks her in the eyes.

_He's sees the way she's looking at him._

_She can't start to develop feelings for him…not now…_

In a way, he's already taken. And he won't let himself open up to anyone else besides that one girl who he just wants to be with but can't fathom why he keeps pulling himself towards the _opposite_ direction of her, every time.

_And it's not just that he wants to protect her._

_It's something more._

…

Fang gives a slight smile, a _forced _one. He wants the atmosphere to feel happy and all. This is no time for a party. He leaves now.

He bends down and grabs his black leather bag but she interrupts him, "Wait-" She says and he soon realizes she's right next to him.

"Please…_stay"_

_She pleads._

He sighs, "I'm sorry.." He says…and _just _to compensate, he repeats again but with more emotion, "I'm…_sorry"_ He says once more as he takes a good sharp look into her eyes and heads out the door. He grabs the knob and yanks open the door, pulling it fully open.

He pauses for a bit but then keeps on walking, he son starts jogging and then before he knows it, he's running…sweat starts forming on his forehead and chest.

…

He thinks for a moment.

_What is, Fang really gonna do in Cali?_

_Well, let's think about it._

What more could a teenage possibly do in LA!

_EVERYTHING!_

Well, not _everything_. But, you know.

After all, this is him…starting over…_all _over.

Back to the beginning of his days?

Who knows.

Is Fang gonna become the same guy he was before he met Max?

Is he gonna become drugged and hang out in clubs with an illegal ID most of the time?

Is that his plan?

To get in…_trouble?_

A mere burden to distract him of his _real _problems.

….

_But, no._

Somewhere, deep down, he couldn't muster up the real reason as to why he was picking California…such a populated and overrated place out of all the other places in this world!

Why would Fang ever wanna be somewhere so _populated?_

Now that you think of it, isn't it kind of…_strange?_

Yes, people change…and so do their ways.

_But not that fast._

If you know Fang, you know he likes the silence...he likes being alone most of the time.

What were Fang's real intentions on coming all he way to California?

Why, _California?_

…

He continues walking with his bag. He gets off the elevator and rushes out through the lobby of the building. Some heads turning to see what the entire ruckus is.

_Finally, outta that place. _He thought.

It turns cold and windy all of a sudden.

An old man sitting on a bench waiting for a bus to come by at the bus stop sits there patiently, reading the daily newspaper while his legs are crossed.

A harsh gush of wind comes over and blows the paper away from the old man's delicate fragile hands. He looks to be in about his 80's.

The spiraling motion of the lightweight paper elevated by the wind catches Fang attention from he corner of his eyes. He turns to it and hears the old man, "Oh no!" The man says in his old grumbly voice.

The paper heads towards Fang as if he were the owner of him. As if it was _calling _to _him._

Fang, being the polite gentleman he is, stops the paper from swirling away any further onto the streets with his hand as he grabs it in mid air, just before it drops down into a sewer canal through the rusty metal grill.

Fang turns to the old man on his cane, approaching him. Fang walks over to him and can't help but to glance over the paper for a second...but then…

_A picture catches his eye._

Fang's eyes practically inflate the size of two baseballs…

…_he can't believe what he's seeing right now._

"_Angel" _He whispers very silently, almost inaudibly, as he clutches his bare fists onto the paper very tightly, wrinkling some of it.

_Angel._

_~!~_

**So, please review! FAXness coming soon…I hope XD I have no other chapter written after this one, so I'll have to actually think again this time, not just post up random chaps! ^^ if you know what I mean. I'm at a loss of words right now DX Anyways, please review! Your reviews definitely inspire me and help me to write better and faster! ^^**

**Oh, by the way…if you have any questions or if the story gets confusing along the way, just leave a review with your question and I'll answer it for you! ^_^ Byebye :]**


	27. The Calling: part 2

**Previously on chapter 33:**

_A picture catches his eye._

_Fang's eyes practically inflate the size of two baseballs…_

…_he can't believe what he's seeing right now._

_"__Angel" __He whispers very silently, almost inaudibly, as he clutches his bare fists onto the paper very tightly, wrinkling some of it._

_Angel._

…

**Chapter 34:**

"_Can I please have my paper back?" _The old man's grumbly vocal sounds floated in the air. It cut out all of Fang's thoughts. He shook his head, coming back to reality. "Yeah" Fang said slightly smiling at the old man whom he smiled back to, putting all his weight on his cane as he reached out for it.

"Thank you sir…thank you…" He said in his elderly voice.

Fang nodded and turned on one heel smoothly as he started walking away with both hands on the pockets of his jacket.

As he walks on the hard concrete sidewalk, he can feel the heel of his converse wearing out. Someone needs new shoes.

"Excuse me sir…?" The old man says suddenly.

Fang stops dead in his tracks but doesn't look back, wondering what the man wants "I…noticed this picture caught your attention, would you like it? I can always separate this page from the whole paper" He said as his voice filled Fang's ears.

Fang turns around and starts walking slowly towards the man.

He nodded, "Yeah…thanks" He said, gently grabbing the page with the picture of Angel on it. He grabs it firmly, making sure the harsh wind doesn't take advantage of the moment and blow the paper away from the elderly man's fragile hands.

Fang looks into the eyes of the old man, who's wearing dark heavy sunglasses. But still, Fang's gaze penetrates through the shields, knowing the old man is about to say something.

"Good luck" The man says as he gently grabs Fang's elbow and Fang smiles casually. "Thanks" He says and turns around.

He makes his way to a metro station. He pauses for a second and reads the signs up on the board.

He sighs, "2 hours? _Perfect_" He mutters sarcastically under his breath.

_And now that he knows where Angel is, the more reason there is to go to Cali._

He sets down his bag on the concrete gravel and rubs the back of his neck and sighs. He picks his bag back up and looks around for a bench to sit on.

_An empty seat_

He walks over to it, a couple feet away, about 10.

Soon, a little girl crosses paths with him making him almost fall off balance. She takes the empty seat in the bench.

Fang sighs and runs his hand over his long, black hair.

He slightly grimaces at his hand that now feels greasy from his hair; he hasn't showered in days.

He once again rubs his neck, feeling the stress hit him even harder. _"Hi!"_ A cheery, bubbly voice breaks the silence.

"Huh?" He mutters confused, almost inaudibly; he looks to all sides of him to see who it was "Hey! Down here! Heheheh" The cheery voice says once more.

He feels a slight pressure tuck in the bottom leg of his tight jeans; he looks below him and blinks.

The little girl, the one who took the seat before he did, grins widely at him.

_A grin full of innocence…beautiful innocence. _

"Um…hi" was all Fang could say back to the awkward moment.

"Wanna sit?" She asks him.

He shrugs, "That's your seat, you sit" He says calmly, still looking down at her.

The little girl purses her lips and crosses her arms, "You're so tall! Bend down, 'cause I can't grow any taller than this! Heheheheheheheheh!" She once again grins at him.

Somehow Fang can't suppress a chuckle, so he doesn't; his laughter fills the quiet yet very loud metro station.

He bends down and smiles at the girl. Just like he would with every other person, he takes in every little detail of the girl.

She's definitely short, about 4 feet maybe? She has brunette hair; it's very long and has blonde highlights in it. Natural, of course, not dyed. After all, she is , only a _kid._

She has two ponytails, both scrunchies are like black fuzzy balls. She has purple overalls on, and a white blouse under it.

He looks down at her shoes; they are simple flat black Mary-Jane slip-ons.

She also wears some long white socks; they are folded several times, stopping about two inches about her ankle bone.

Fang's eyes then travel to her left hand, she wears a bracelet. It is a silver chained bracelet with a bunch of star and heart charms on it.

Then they involuntarily spot something and travel to her right knee, a _scratch. A long scratch. _

His eyebrows furrow, causing creasing.

The little girl notices Fang's intent stare on her right knee. Though her wide grin doesn't fade away. "I fell!" She suddenly blurts out, startling him as he shudders back a little bit. "How?" He asks, his eyes still not meeting hers, but still looking intensely at the huge 8 inch scratch on her knee. "I fell!" She repeats, _again._

He thinks, rubbing his chin with his thumb and forefinger.

"How?" He repeats, _again…the same question._

"I fe-" The girl then stops as he cuts her off, "…I know…but _how?"_

_Is he gonna say it?_

The suspicions behind that…scratch? That….mark?

He shakes his head, "Never mind…" He says, as he slowly stands up from his kneeling position. He grabs his bag and then…a flashback hits him:

_4 years ago_

_Location: Playground_

"Fang, Fang!" A cute and girly voice catches up to him. He turns around, smiling widely at her. "Hey Angel...here you go" He says, handing an ice cream cone to Angel; crème and cookies with gummy bears and sprinkles on top of a waffled cone.

He rubs his left hand on his dark blue jean pocket, the one he used to touch the money and pay the ice cream man.

He licks some of the cone; he also ordered the same flavor.

Angel grins widely at him, "Thank you!" She says.

Fang grins back and bends down to her, so they can be at eye level.

"I love ice cream!" She blurts out.

Fang smirks and lends out a hand and pats her back; very gently and brotherly.

"That's great Angel" He says to her, playing with a ponytail of hers.

"It's gonna be your birthday soon!" Angel states. Fang nods, "Yup"

"You're turning 13! Wow…someone's getting old!" Angel giggles. Fang can't help but chuckle, "Haha…nah" He says; finishing the last bit of his cone and stuffing the last piece into his mouth and swallowing.

"Wow, you got a big mouth Fang, you just finished all your ice cream and I didn't even get to half of mine yet!" She says. "Haha" Fang smiles.

"So Fang when do you thi-" Fang cuts her off, "Hey" He says, his eyebrows furrow, wrinkling. He eyes her knee curiously. He points to her right knee.

"How'd that happen?" He asks casually, but deep inside he was worried. _Did she fall off a slide or swing or something? Shit! _

Angel looks to her right knee, where he is pointing, "Oh…uhh…I…I dunno" She says, her voice trailing off as she stops herself and takes a huge lick out of her ice cream. He takes her cone away, "Hey!" She yells, "Gimme back my ice cream!" She pounds her little fists onto his chest, "Angel, I'm being serious, what happened? That scratch is way more than 5 inches long…and it's bleeding." He states.

Angel stops battling for her ice cream back and sits back down, she shrugs, "I dunno" She says once more.

He keeps his gaze hard, on her scratch as he wants answers. "I thought I told you to stay away from the slides while I was getting the ice cream…you're only 4 Angel…your body isn't fully strong and developed yet…you're still fragile, you can't go off on these huge slides Angel" He says, lecturing her. He sighs, just now realizing how much he said. He slides his hand over his hair and sighs once more.

"But, I did! I stayed on the grass area, where you told me to stay!" She snaps back at him. He raises an eyebrow at her sudden bark. "Impossible…" He mutters under his breath. "You can't get an 8 inch cut from playing on the grass…See?" He says taking Angel's hand and running it across the grass, the smooth, itch bearing strands of grass go in between the gaps of her fingers. "It's so soft" He says to her, his voice calm now.

"But Fang, I stayed here! I swear!" She says. Something flashes in between her eyes and he senses it, _she's telling the truth._

"Okay…I gue-" He stops himself as something catches his attention. His eyes travel down to her left hand, which holds a teddy bear plush. He raises an eyebrow, "Where'd you get _that_ from?" He points at the plush.

She looks back to where he points and her mood automatically lightens up. A huge grin sets on her face…pure happiness. "You mean, Celeste!" She says, proudly.

He nods. "Some man gave it to me…I even named it! Celeste, you like it!" She asks him as her huge grin doesn't disappear form her face. "Wait…wha-who…who gave this to you? What man?" He asks, getting more confused than ever.

Angel turns around, "That one! Hey…where'd he go?' She asks herself, "Hmm…" She says.

"Angel…how did he look like?" Fang asks her, gently turning her back around to face him by her shoulders. "He was…hmm...oh! He has long hair! It's dark brown! And facial hair! And he has this huge hoodie on! Oh and his smile is really _creepy!_" She says alertly at him. She catches him by surprise, "A…_creepy…_smile?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

Angel nods.

Suddenly, a light rain drop falls onto Fang's arm and he feels it. He looks up at the sky. "It's about to ran...c'mon" He says grabbing Angel's hand. "Wait...no!" She says letting go of his hand and bending down to pick up Celeste and scoop him into her arms. She snuggles into him. Fang rolls his eyes. "Angel...let's not go back here" He says, alertly as he picks up their surroundings.

Suddenly, the atmosphere isn't so loud, cheery, peaceful…full of kids…and moms with their baby strollers. Dads taking pictures of their little sons. No laughter of kids…no giggles.

_No innocent laughter._

The atmosphere soon becomes dark. All that is heard is the sound the rusty swing's pole making squeaky noises. Fang's turns around, realizing no one is there. He grabs Angels' hand even firmer. He turns back to his front, _the ice-cream man is gone. _

_So quickly, everyone is…gone._

_It's as if there was a scurry…_

_Suddenly, everyone is….GONE._

_Swoosh!_

_Swoosh!_

_Swoosh!_

The sound startles both Angel and Fang, as they turnaround; no one is there, on the swings.

No-one.

"Fang, this is…_creepy" _Angel says to him pulling him by the hem of his black shirt.

He looks down at her and nods.

"C'mon" He says but then hears the _swoosh _noise again.

He shakes his head and ignores it. He starts walking away with Angel holding his hand, and Celeste snuggled right into her chest, sustained by her other arm.

_Thud…thud…thud…_

The sound of a basketball bouncing against the hard pavement is heard.

"Basketballs are supposes to be put away into the rack when there not being used" Angel states matter-of-factly as she points a finger up.

Fang nods and he lets go of her hand, "Stay here, under the awning… it's gonna rain soon…I'm gonna go put it away" He says as she nods and smiles and he starts to walk off into the alley.

_Thud, thud, thud._

_Thud, thud, thud._

_Thud, thud, thud._

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

_THUD!THUD!THUD!_

Fang reaches the corner and arrives at the basketball court. The park is pretty big so there are different sections for each activity. For instance, the playground is a good 50 feet away from the basketball court.

_Then,_

_It stops._

So does Fag. His body freezes as he is envelopes around a certain atmosphere os dark uncertainty.

Something is telling him it's not safe here…not right…_NOW._

_He should leave…_

…

It starts pouring. With the blinks of an eye, rain drops are showering everything.

Fang puts on his hood and he finally spots the basketball…it once again makes a _thud _sound, just not so loud this time. It stops bouncing and rolls away form Fang's view and out to another direction. Fang lightly jogs up to the direction of where the ball is headed. He notices fog is covering the air. He coughs a bit, from the humid and mossy stench in the air. He wrinkles his small nose a bit to get the smell away from him.

He keeps jogging, and soon comes to another section.

He approaches a corner, where the ball is headed and suddenly doesn't hear the rolling sound of it anymore. He thinks this is strange. He is now wary.

He keeps walking and soon reaches the corner as he makes a turn and-

His eyes suddenly widen and his heart beat starts racing. He stops, dead In his tracks.

_A man is standing there…_

_Basketball, in hand.._

And…

…

_a knife._

Given the situation, Fang now totally ignores the basketball and instead his eyes now warily and nervously travel down to the man's left hand…the one holding the knife.

Since it's foggy and poring…_hard…_it's hard to see things in this weather. Fang squints his eyes a bit to see the knife clearly.

Suddenly, his heart starts racing.

_Fang doesn't care about the basketball now.._

_Fang doesn't care about the weather now…_

_Fang doesn't care about the knife now.._

_Now…he cares about the blood on it…_

…

_Angel._

The man notices Fang eyeing the knife sharply and with confusion and fear.

The man chuckles.

It darkens the atmosphere even more.

His chuckle sends a wake up call to Fang.

His eyes lift up and he snaps out of it.

_Slowly, the blood drips all the way form the knives heel…to it's tip…to the floor. _It makes a _drip _sound as it falls into the now grassy pond from the rain.

It mixes in making some of the water red.

Seeing as Fang's body is now frozen and not moving, the man lends out his arm, the one holding the basketball. His arm now lies flatly in the air with the ball in his palm as he offers it to Fang.

The man chuckles at Fang and he soon starts approaching him…causing Fang to react. The heavy soles of the man's thick, black boots cause small waves in the new pond as he approaches Fang with his senile expression and extended arm.

Fang steps back, knowing if he reacts now, he'll only get himself in _trouble._

This man has a way of walking, it would scare the living soul out of you. He approaches marching towards Fang, grinning psychotically at him as he still holds the blood stained knife in his hand.

Fang steps back again and soon turns around and starts running and then falls on the very slippery and wet concrete. The man laughs and Fang can hear him approaching even closer behind him. Fang gets back up and slips once more, panicking and finally grabbing hold of a huge boulder rooted to the ground, he helps himself up and starts running away…_back to Angel…_

….

Fang then stops. The heavy soles of the man's shoes are no longer heard.

"…" Silence.

Fang's breath is hitched as his heart beat pounds fast than normal and second by second it soon stops…"Fang!" Angel's loud scream is heard into a far off distance.

Fang goes back on alert and he lifts himself up, off the ground from his knees.

He runs back to the place where he left her…where he told her to stay, under the awning, away from the heavy rain.

He knows this place like home, he and Angel go to this park almost every day.

Fang picks up his paste, "I'm coming!" He yells back, hoping she hears his voice so that she can be reassured.

He picks up his pace even faster and he starts running as if a bolt of lighting was trying to strike him in the ass.

"…." Those are Fag's silent breaths.

"…"

"…"

"…"

He arrives at an intersection and turns by his heel very swiftly to the far left. He spots Angel and runs towards her. "Fang, behind you!" She screams, closing her eyes with her little hand. He suddenly is tripped by something, but manages to get back up. He doesn't bother to look back, knowing the fog covers most of the scenery…and the _people _in it.

_Especially,_ creepy-maniacal-looking-old-men-with-back-hoods-who-have-really-long brown-hair-with-super-creepy-grins-while-carrying-blood-stained-knives-while-chasing-after-you-with-a-random-basketball-in-hand.

He steadies himself, hard on the ground as he regains his balance; his body then begins moving again as he runs towards Angel.

"Grab my hand!" He yells and she hears his all-too-familiar voice and uncovers her eyes from her hands as she stands up and runs a little towards him; grabbing his hand.

"Fang!" Angel yells, "I know Angel, run!" He yells back as they both run away from the man.

A not so far off chuckle is heard in the distance. It comes closer, Fang can hear it right behind them.

The rain gets heavier by each second. It soon becomes boisterous. The turbulence is too much; it is unrestrained. Water does not stop falling from the sky as every drop hits the ground like little firing missiles.

Fang slips and Angel accidentally goes down with him, as they were holding hands. "Lookout!" Angel screams and Fang's eyes widen. He sees a flash of fear struck Angel's eyes. He prepares himself. He dodges and suddenly he sees a basketball rolling down a small pathway which leads to a grave.

The ball touches the gates.

_It stops. _

Fang touches Angel's hand, as if to reassure her. Everything will be alright now.

_Everything will be alright…_

Fang gets up and stands from his sitting position. His head was ducked and cradled into his arms, to dodge whatever the man was gonna aim at him.

Suddenly…it is _silent…_

Fang pushes his hood off his head since it fell as he ducked his head ever so rapidly from the man's hands. He curiously looks around, still bounded by both confusion and fear.

_Who was that man?_

"Fang…I wanna go home" Angel says tugging the fabric of his sleeve from his elbow. He glances down at her and then suddenly back up, at their surroundings. Not one word escapes his lips.

He nods and turns around, he takes Angel's hand. But, he still is wary of the atmosphere. It still doesn't feel so…._heavenly _as it did before.

_But then again, hw would Fang know how 'heavenly' feels like? Has he ever felt that way? No. But, with Angel…everything was…better. _

He loved his little sister…with all his heart.

And that's all that mattered…_Angel._

…

The quiet surrenders as soon as the gates are heard, they are opening.

A loud wind is heard and comes to both Fang and Angel; messing up their hair, it blows each strand this way and that.

Fan tightens his grip around Angel's little hand. He tries his best to not look scared or confused about this whole situation…for her.

He smiles. She smiles back.

Would they be able to…._forget _this?

"…"

Both Fang and Angel gasp as they are meted by a presence. They can sense a figure out in the grave, but who is it?

They can't quite see it.

Suddenly, Fang's eyes widen…_where is the basketball!_

Okay, this is all Fang needs to finally take action. He starts moving his legs, so does Angel. They begin running, running to anywhere…away from here.

"Aghhhhh!"

A scream is heard, Fang resumes running, but he turns his head and there is the man…right _behind _them.

Under all that heavy dark clothing, a hand reaches out.

He tries to grab Angel but without taking any time to think, Fang swiftly tugs Angel's arm closer to himself and he picks her up, into his arms. He could hear a slight gasp coming from her.

And with that, Fang continues to run and run…

Run…

Run…

Run…

….

(Dramatic music XD) Dun-dun-dun!

So, this is the part where a random bus comes in to save the day.

Fag spots the bus amidst the foggy clearing. He lunges himself more forward, making his legs even more soar from all the running; plus he's carrying Angel with him.

"S-" Fang says but is cut off by a slim branch from a nearby tree as it rams into his face. Angel covers her view with her little hands. Fang ignores the stinging pain, "Stop!" he yells. He keeps running towards the bus.

Fang stops at a nearby bus stop. He looks back and there is the man walking towards him and Angel.

"c'mon…dammit…c'mon…faster" Fang mutters under his breathe, he takes once more look behind him and Angel waves her arms to get the bus o drive faster.

…

The bus finally arrives at the stop, the driver opens the door. Fang suddenly feels a cold air behind him, on his back. He doesn't dare look back.

The doors close just in time. "Drive!" Angel yells at the old man.

Now that the doors are closed and the bus is moving, Fang takes a peek back at the scenario. He loosens his grip around Angel's little waist and sets her down on the floor.

He turns his head.

His eyes automatically widen at the sight.

_What? _He thinks.

No words form out of his mouth. It's as if someone ripped out his vocal cords. Angel also turns, she sees Fang's expression.

No words can summon up to what he's feeling right now. Hs eyes are enough. They are gust with an immense expression.

_The man….he is gone._

Fang shakes his head, as water drips onto the floor and bits splash onto Angel. She grabs her small ponytail and wraps her both hands around it, squeezing and getting rid of the water caught in her strands of hair.

The bus driver does not seem to mind taking in the whole situation of what was going on with them just now.

Fang wraps a hand against the metal railing to sustain his balance from the moving bus as it rides up on the bumpy road.

The bus suddenly stops. Fang wonders why the bus driver stopped. Curiosity takes the best of him, and he lets go of the metal railing and takes a couple steps forward to see the sight which caused the bus driver to stop. Fang glanced at the man, raising n eyebrow an giving him a questioning look.

Fang rests a hand on the back of the chair of the driver and sees to where the driver is looking. The driver is looking away, out in the window, waiting for some kids to pass.

All of a sudden, Fang spots what the driver is looking at. His eyes widen. Fang rapidly steps back on one heel and runs all the way to the end of the bus; to the last seat, where the huge window is. He passes a couple people. An elderly woman with her cane and a tissue box in hand. A mother and her child, as they hold hands. A man in his thirties, typing something on his laptop, etc.

Fang reaches the end and bends one leg and rests it on the seat as another arm is extended out, to the back of the seat as he balances himself. He looks out the window, _the basketball is gone…_

"Fang?" Angel asks worriedly. She stares back at the driver and he mutters, "Ugh…stupid kids, always leaving around their balls everywhere…" He says to himself as he gets out of his chair and opens the door to his side. He gets out and bends down for the ball to grab it. He picks it up and tosses it to aside, leaving it off the road.

The reason being why he stopped the bus after seeing the basketball was because he assumes there were some kids behind it, playing with it…but there wasn't anyone.

Fang is still in shock as he stares off into the distance…_to the far road._

_End flashback_

Throughout all these reminiscences, Fang is brought to a point of realization.

"Mister?" The little girl eyes him curiously.

"_Angel" _He mutters with a ghostly appearance.

He opens his mouth but no words come out.

The flashback hit him like a tidal wave.

He knows something now. He's just figured it out….

_This man…he already knew Fang and Angel before Fang even met him._

_This man knows Angel! He knows who she is!_

Fang looks down to the paper he's holding. Of Angel. She's in the news.

_**HAVE YOU SEEN ME?**_

_Angel Riverton, 9_

_Last seen: Los Angeles, California_

Of course that man wouldn't want anything to do with Max! She's of no need to him anymore! Now that Fang is out of the way, now that he's not with Max anymore this man could not care less of Max. Unless, he's plotting something…_else…_

All this time…all along….this monster knew about Angel…and now, he's after her.

_He's after Angel!_

"No… he _has _Angel" Fang says under his deep and dark husky voice. He grimaces at the thought. His teeth are clenched. He's so full of…_anger._

This man…he made it all the way to California, to _Los Angeles. _

How did he know where Angel was?

And did he only kidnap her to get Fang's attention once _again_?

What is this man? Some…_child?_

Does he feel lonely without Fang?

Ah…right.

Just like the man told Max…_it's all just…a game._

_Game._

_Something played for…fun._

"_Monster_" Fang grits behind clenched teeth, making his jaw tighten. He's full of two things from his past that always excruciated him: _anger_ and _hate._

But above all things, he _knew_….he knew, one day…_one _day…they would be back…for _him_….

His fears…

His two accomplices that made him so high and wasted in life…._anger…hate…._

He picks up his bag and runs off to the closest metro which makes a next stop in California.

**Max shows up real soon. Don't worry, you'll get FAX real soon! :] Please ****review****; tell me what you think of this chapter. :] I like suggestions also! ^_^ I want at least 10 reviews please :] I'm like crazy to know what's on you people's minds when you read it…is it like poop? XD Never mind. That didn't make sense. **

…

**So, if you're a bit confused in the story, just ask! :] **

**Okee, byebye ^^**


	28. Creepers

Yet another day…

Another day I spend…like…_this_…

…

Here I am, thrown onto the floor, middle of nowhere.

…

How?

_How?_

…

Was I dragged here?

I remember falling asleep under a streetlamp.

Moths were flying everywhere, their presences illuminated by the ever glowing light.

Some kept landing on me.

When they had this light, this rich, fluorescent luminous light…it's as if they had…_power.._

As if they had everything they ever _wanted_,…everything they ever _needed. _

But I, Max, had the total opposite.

Maybe that's because everything I had ever wanted…I had always pushed away. Everything I had always needed…I had always pushed away…

Mom…dad….Nudge…Ella….Becca…Mrs. Martinez…her whole family….and…

_Fang._

…..

I wake up. My vision is blurry.

Ah, I see it now. I am looking at a sideways tree.

I shake my head and rub my eyes with my hands as I lift them up. I realize it now. I slowly lift myself off the ground and look at the tree.

"Much better" I mutter, smiling as I notice the tree not so 'sideways' anymore but in it's normal vertical position. I was just laying on the ground, that's why.

I open my eyes wider, and look to all sides of me.

Suddenly, I feel my mouth is dry. I lick my lip, and it's salty. I frown and my brows furrow as I lift my hand up to my lip, _blood._

Mixed with…_tears?_

…

Reality strikes me. I suddenly turn my whole body around and look behind me, gasping.

I remember that…_man…_being here…right here.

"H-Hello?" I ask. Knowing it would be him who's here, _watching_ me, I don't bother to ask who's there.

And then I hear some tires.

_A nearby car._

I notice a pathway to drive through is located just across from me, so I start waking towards it. I lift one arm up and point my thumb at them, asking for a ride. I know, I know…first I'm a hobo, and now a hitchhiker.

_The car stops._

A door opens. I'm hesitant, I take a small cautious step backward. Maybe asking a stranger for a ride wasn't such a good idea.

No one comes out of the car.

"Um, never mind!" I shout so they can hear me, I start taking more steps back.

Suddenly, a foot is shown stepping out of the car.

My heart starts beating at the sight, anxious to know who it is.

…

Then an old lady pops out of the car.

Suddenly my whole heart unclenches itself and my breathing goes back to normal.

I sigh a sigh of relief. "Phew" I say slightly chuckling. I approach the smiling old lady. She greets me, "Why hello there, young miss" She says to me.

I awkwardly wave and then drop my hand back down to my side.

"Do you need a ride…_home?"_ She asks me, curiously as she eyes my appearance worriedly

My heart suddenly beats faster at the sound of _home._

But then I disregard it and nod my head while grinning slightly. "Yes, I would like that…please" I say still relieved that it's not some creeper picking me up.

She smiles at me and gives me a hand gesture to step in the car with her. "Well come on then" She says smiling at me. I nod and start taking steps forward. I take in her appearance. She's an elderly lady. She had a red cloak on and under that some black vintage dress. Her shoes are Mary-Janes with the slightest of heels. She wears long black panty hose.

As she smiles, I can't help but to notice some of her gold teeth.

I look down at her hands, innocent gestures. Nothing creepy about that.

I take my last step and the door to the passenger seat is open. I gently lift myself up and sit on the passenger's seat right next to her. "Close the door, please deary" She says, starting the engine. I nod and close it very gently.

She pushes the key in and starts the engine, I eye her foot as it steps on the pedal. Her old, wrinkly hands grip tightly around the wheel and she starts driving the car.

"So, can you tell me where you live?" The old lady asks me, earning my attention as I was gazing off out the window.

"Huh?-Oh! Yeah…um...just near the coffee place…_Andrew's Diner" _I say quickly to her. For a second, she raises an eyebrow at me. Crap. She' doesn't believe me. "Okay, well I'm just hungry, so if you don't mind…could you please drop me off there?" I ask.

"Oh, well honey if you were hungry, you could've just asked, I would've invited you over to eat" She says looking at me and back out the road. I smile at her, "Thank you" I say, blushing slightly as I hear my stomach rumbling.

_And something else…_

I suddenly wince at a small pain in my abdomen. The woman notices and stops the car. I notice she's old, maybe in her sixties. "Are you okay deary?" She asks.

I nod and hold my stomach. I wrap both arms around it, tightening the grip.

I nod, once again.

"You sure?" She asks and keep driving.

"Just…stomach ache" I say in between winces. She eyes my stomach and stops once against the car. I notice and look up to her. She looks at me seriously, "You sure…it's…nothing, _else?_' She asks me with a face of worry.

My eyebrows raise slightly at her inquiry. Nothing else like what?

"Nah, just a stomach ache, maybe a cramp" I say to her.

"Hmm" She says.

"You know, I have a daughter. Her name's Diana…_beautiful_ girl…she just turned 20 this year, actually. She's the you know, party type girl. She loves to be with her friends, and her boyfriend. Basically, a college student, you know what I mean" She says slightly chuckling.

She continues, "Several times…she's gotten herself quite in a bit of trouble…if you know what I mean…but thank God they wee all just false alarms. We have everything you'll need back at the house, she is, of course a young adolescent girl…like you" She says glancing at me and then back at the road. I look up, to the view. We are finally leaving the vegetation area and are heading off into the city.

Though still, I can't help but to raise an eyebrow at the lady. She's got me…_confused._

"Mrs.-" I trail off, waiting for her name. "Gerald" She says casually.

"Mrs. Gerald…" I clear my throat and turn my body to her, legging go of my stomach as I rest an elbow on the arm rest of the seat.

"I-I don't exactly know where you are going with…this…" I say, confused.

She gives out a small laugh. "Dear me, I'm so sorry to confuse you…what I'm trying to say or well…_ask…_is that you haven't you know…been…_there…_have you?" She asks me, curiously while glancing over at me several times. We come to a stop sigh and she stops the car.

"Wh-" I say, confused more than ever. Words stop at my tongue. I give out hand gestures, signaling for her to get to the point, to tell me what it is. Maybe she doesn't remember.

"Huh?" I asks, my eyebrows furrow in great and deep confusion. "Well…you haven't done _that_…right?" She asks me, turning to face me since we're still at the stop sign and other cars pass by at the intersection.

"Um...uh…what?" I ask as her sentences keep bewildering me. The cars stop passing and she continues driving.

I motion to her with my hands to continue, "What exactly are you saying Mrs. Gerald?"

Suddenly, a small chuckle escapes her lips and I am dazed at the sigh. I raise an eyebrow. She shakes her head very slowly the way your parents would do if they found out you stole something or cheated on a test. Except she wasn't disappointed, she seemed more amused.

She stops laughing and then gives out a sigh. "You haven't had sex with a boy recently?" She asks, raising her both eyebrows at me.

My mouth drops open as my jaw lets it. I gasp and am suddenly embarrassed at he thought. "God no!" I say, covering my face with my hands.

I lay my head back on the seat and close my eyes.

She gives me a small chuckle and continues driving. "Well, I was just curious sweetie. It probably is just a cramp then" She says, keeping her blue eyes on the road. Her eyelashes are short and stick straight out, they are not curled.

I feel my face hot red. A burning sensation overflows them and I couldn't help but to bring Fang into my mind when she said _that _word. Ugh. _Great._ Stupid hormones. It must _that _time of the month again.

…

_25 minutes later_

_Location: Mrs. Gerald's house_

"Miss? Wake up, we're here…we've arrived at my house" She says.

Her voice interrupts my dream.

Slowly, I open up my eyelids. An enormously huge house is revealed right before my eyes. "Holy…" I say, eyeing the big house. Probably the biggest house I've ever seen in my life

I nod and get off the passenger's seat.

"First, we have to get that nasty cut cleaned up" She says, taking my hand. She shuts the car door and we begin walking up the driveway to the front door.

I hear the car door lock and she opens the font door of her home. "Step inside. She says, warmly.

I take a big step on one of the small steps that lead to the front door and am greeted by pain. I wince at the ever so longing pain in my thigh. Where I had cut my thigh pretty badly back at the roof of that ld warehouse.

I step inside the home. And am greeted by a really gentle and happy atmosphere.

So, what is your name deary?" She asks as she smiles at me. "Max" I say, still dazed at the huge house and all the fancy looking things inside that huge house.

"Beautiful name...well, Max…come in here, the bathroom is this way, let's get you washed up" She says, motioning for me to come.

I star walking forwards, towards the bathroom she is showing me.

"Alright, first roll up your jeans…we need to check out that thigh of yours…it could be infected" She says, concerned. I nod and slowly begin to roll up the pants.

"Alright" She says, putting on some reading glasses and then going over to the counter and opening up the bathroom mirror to grab the bottle. "Here it is, the peroxide, it might sting a little" She says, I nod. "I'm ready" I say, biting inside my cheek and suddenly feel a hot sizzling sting inside my thigh.

"Ow" I mutter.

"Alright…all done…now go wash up, here is a towel" She says, handing me an aqua colored towel. She sets the bottle of peroxide down onto the counter and closes it with the cap. She tuffs in away back in the shelf, behind the mirror.

"Thanks" I say and she smiles. "I'll go make some food…what would you like?" She asks me.

"Oh! Uhh…anything really…" I say and she smiles, "Okay Max…well I'll go leave a change of clothes right here on the counter and you can change into them" She says, leaving the room. I smile slightly and then start unfolding my rolled up pant leg down again. I unbutton them and Mrs. Gerald is back with a set of new clean clothes. "This is great. Thanks so much" I say, meaningly. She smiles, "You're welcome" and leaves the door closing the door.

I resume unbuttoning my jeans and then the zipper. I yanked them off and toss them aside, to the floor. Next, my shirt and then my bra and underwear.

I can't help to but look at myself clad in my birthday suit, into the mirror. I turn sideways, and eye my flat belly. Involuntarily, I lift up an arm and place a hand on top of my stomach. "Definitely, _not _done _that_ before" I mutter, my cheeks flaming up again. I step into the shower and turn on the cold water.

My whole body relaxes as I feel the tiny droplets of cold, refreshing, luscious water hit my bare skin.

I stand, on my tiptoes to change he setting to 'massage' and then lean forward and hunch my back slightly over as I rest both my palms flatly, onto the shower wall in front of me.

A nice, relaxing back massage. I sigh, happily.

…

I step out of the bathroom. I'm already changed in the clean clothes the lady gave me.

I reach a semi long hallway and walk down through it.

"Hello Max! Here's your food. If you need anything else just tell me" She says, smiling warmly.

I smile, "Thank you" I say, grabbing a chair and pulling it out form under the table. I sit in it and start practically shoving the food down my throat.

"So…do you have any family? That is…if you don't mind e asking.

_Family?_

I nod and give a slight smile as I shove some macaroni down my mouth.

"Would you like to call them, so they can know where you are?" She asks me, going up to the kitchen shelf to grab a plate. She washes it a bit and then dries it as she heads to the stove and open the pan where the fried rice is. She puts two cups of it onto her plate and then comes back to sit and talk with me.

I suddenly drop my fork on the floor. Her face turns form calm to worried. "Are you okay?" She pats my back, "I am so sorry, here let me clean tat up for you!" I blurt out nervously as I head to the counter and grab a paper towel, I yank it out of the roll and head to the sink to damp It up. I notice Mrs. Gerald eyeing me.

_She knows you're avoiding the subject_

Great! What more could possibly go wrong?

Stupid Voice!

…

"It's okay deary…I won't force you to talk about that if you don't want to…now, you still hungry? Would you like some dessert?" She asks, poking her head inside the fridge, looking for something to eat.

I sigh once again and grip both hands around a small white coffee mug. Except, it had orange juice, not coffee.

I nod, "Um yeah...tha-"

My heart stops. I gasp heavily and the lady notices, she looks back and gently closes the fridge and turns to look at me.

My eyes widen, I ungrip the mug and cover my mouth with my hand.

"Max?" She asks me.

My whole head suddenly feels constricted; an intense pressure Is felt in the back of my head. I scurry, out of the chair and stand up. The chair falls back.

"Max?" She asks with a very concerned expression.

She looks at me like I'm crazy, while setting down a platter of cherry pie onto the glass table.

I finally muster up the courage to take action. My arm lifts up and I point to a picture on the fridge. She takes a moment to still read me with the skin in between her eyebrows creased. She looks back and glances at the fridge, taking in mind the picture. She turns her body around and walks over to the fridge to take the picture off of the fridge door. She sets the magnet aside and then walks over to me with the picture in her hand.

"This…" She asks, motioning the picture to me. I stare at it with bloodshot eyes.

I don't take the picture. "Take it…" She says in her warm, gentle voice. But suddenly, he voice turns menacing.

I take a step back. "Take it!" She yells alarmingly at me. I reach out my arm and warily take the picture with my hand.

I stare at it and begin analyzing the person in the far left.

I nod my head very slightly. "…That's_ him_" I say under a whisper of breath.

I tear my gaze away form the photo and set it down onto the table. I look back up, with a state of confusion in my face.

She looks at me apathetically…then looks away…

I stare intently at her still, waiting for an answer.

This photograph…how does she have this?

"…my son…" She finally states, as if with difficulty.

I feel like my heart is about to pour out of my mouth. What I'm hearing is…

"Why" I ask her, whispering as each breath feels very shallow and without meaning.

"I-I don't know" She says, looking back at me and keep her eyes on me. My body is still frozen, "You must know...he's…he's…_sick" _I whisper to her as I still cannot take deep normal breaths.

I spot a small tear creeping it's way down to her face, all the way to her jaw.

"The doctors…when he was bo-" She is cut off by a massive blurt out of emotions, tears start making their way down her face. Soon that one tiny drop that fell down her face is accompanied by a new set of others.

I nod, not knowing what to say…what to do…

Should I pat her back? Feel sympathy for her?

I just stand there, across from her in the other side of the table.

She stops and puts her hand inside her pocket and gets out a tissue; she blows her nose in it and then glances at me.

"I'm…sorry" I say, suddenly feeling a strong sense of remorse in me.

_I shouldn't have reminded her…_

_I shouldn't have…_

This is what happens when I stick my nose in other people's businesses.

I remember those words Fang had told me, long ago…

"_Stop following me…I don't want you to…go home" _**(This is what Fang said in chap 11)**

…

_If I'd just listen to him._

_If I'd just listen to him…none of this would've happened. _

_None of it._

…

"I can leave…_n-_" I started saying but cut off by Mrs. Gerald as she continued to speak.

"The doctors…" She said wiping her tears away with the tissue. Her face was now tinted red but pale from the outburst of her weeping.

"They told me…there was something wrong with him…with… _Richard_…" She stopped once again, wiping away a new set of tears as they welled up in her eyes, making small glints from afar.

"_Richard?" _I repeated. That was this man's…._name._

_Richard._

"They told me…he had only a few days to live…and-" Mrs. Gerald once _again, _begin wailing. Her uncontrollable gasps filled the once silent room.

"So…they _took_ him…" …"-And never brought him back"

"Till this very day…I have not seen him…" She said blowing her nose into the tissue and clearing her throat.

"But…the _picture" _I say to her in a concerned and curious manner, "He's like maybe 10 or 11 there…how do you have this picture if you haven't seen him since the minute he was born?" I ask.

"…His adoptive family" Mrs. Gerald says as she walks over to the trash bin and throws the tissue away.

…."I found this picture in the newspaper a couple years back when I was cleaning out my attic. Now, he must be a full, grown man" She said. A sudden smiles lightens up her once pale face. My eyes widen. "Why…are you smiling?" I ask curiously and my brows creasing. But underneath that demeanor, I was truly _disgusted._

_This lady doesn't know what her son has become to be…_

"My beautiful son…he…_he lived_….my precious creation…I wonder how he's doing right now…you know, the second the nurse handed him to me, I looked deep into his eyes…he was definitely a special boy…my son…my _son. _Back then, I was only 18…and now I'm 62..haha…oh dear me…so many years have passed"

"…"

_Beautiful son?_

_Beautiful?_

_This man is a monster!_

And the worst part about it, is that…she didn't know.

Did…_he _know?

Well, I certainly wasn't gonna ruin anyone else's life. I'm not going to tell her.

"Excuse me Max?" Mrs. Geralds suddenly asks me, placing her hand gently on my arm.

I look up at her, as my thought are interrupted.

"Yes?" I ask, hesitantly. What was she gonna ask?

"Why did, why did you have a sudden well…panic when you saw _him?" _She asks me.

A sudden shock hit me. With her being old and all, I didn't think she'd remember my small panic attack.

"You…know him?" She asks me.

I take some time to think about it. A minute later, I finally respond.

_I shake my head, "No" _I finally say to her.

She is taken aback by surprise, wondering why I had a sudden episode when I saw the picture.

"Please…" She says tightening her grip on my arm, "If you know anything…_anything…_about my dear Richard…please _tell _me…"

Should I tell her? _…No._

Would I tell her? …_Yes, if she wasn't acting so miserable and sad right now, ugh._

I'm not gonna tell her.

_But, Max…she has the right to know. By not telling her, you're only making things worse…is that what you want?_

Shut up Voice!

"Um, Mrs. Geralds?" I ask, calmly.

She shield her eyes away form her hands and looks up aat me from across the table. "Yes?" She asks, her eyes still puffy and red form her crying.

"Um, I think I have to go home now" I say to her, with no expression on my face. "Well…why…are you sure you're not still hungry or would like some new clothes or anything?" She asks me.

I shake my head slowly, "No…but thank you…you've been to kind…really, but I must go now…_I have to…_" I say to her, adding extra emphasis on the _I have too. _

She furrows her eyebrows at me in confusion, "Well…is it an emergency matter, I can always drive you." She states to me, both her hands are placed on the back of the chair as it sustains her body.

"Really…I'm fine…it's not an emergency, I just…" I let out a deep sigh and she notices it's getting on my nerves, "_I'm gonna leave_" I say, putting my plate in the sink and then giving her a final glance and slightly smiling at her. I start walking out of the kitchen and then arrive to her living room. There I leave though the door as I open it and close it back shut.

"_C'mon sweetie, we have to go home now" _I hear a distant voice. I turn my head around and see

_A mother and her child._

"Haha...okay mommy…pick me up!" She says. I sigh.

_I remember those days.._

Everything would be so much easier with her around.

That's too bad…

I begin humming a sudden tune from a lullaby that comes to my head.

I can't help but smile. It's what my mom used to sing to my when I was a little baby.

…

I continue walking down the sidewalk and look behind me, to see how far I've gone since I left that old lady's house. A good 40 feet.

I take a step forward and then another as my legs keep walking. I stare intently at the sidewalk, looking at all the chalk drawings kids did.

I continue humming the tune while looking at the drawings. I know I should probably keep my eyes on the road, or in this case sidewalk, but there are no bicyclists coming by.

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

If that mockingbird don't sing,  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring.

If that diamond ring turns to brass,  
Mama's go-

Now here's something interesting. I gaze over at something someone wrote. It's kinda scribbled, so it's hard to understand.

I bend my knees and kneel down. I tilt my head to the side to read it better…"_Stay away…Witch is here…" _I mutter, reading it.

I purse my lips slightly, thinking for a moment. "Eh, whatever" I say chuckling at what was written.

_Mama's gonna buy you a looking gla-_

I gasp a sudden object that comes near me. I feel my heart beat pounding. I open my eyes more clearly and start laughing like a maniac. Yup. "Hahaa…just a basketball" I say while still cluelessly laughing at myself.

I bent back down to pick it up. I turned around to hand it to the kid who was playing with it, "Hey here's your baske-" I stop, lifting an eyebrow. No one is there.

I turn back around and scan the whole place. "Hello?" I ask. After a few seconds of thinking and standing still, I shrug my shoulders and toss the basketball aside to some random lawn I see right across the street form me. I continue walking, "…Max…" A sudden voice calls out my name in sheer whisper. "Huh?" I say, turning around.

"What the he-" I get cut off "…Max!..." It whispers again, but louder this time, making me stop in my tracks.

"W-who is it?" I say, as I keep circling, looking at every direction. I shake my head, "It's you stupid Voice, isn't it? Stop trying to freak me out." I say, while continuing to walk.

Though I admit, something in this place just seems so uncanny.

I look up at some trees whistling lightly into the air. Their leaves are blowing with the wind to every direction. The wind keep whistling and howling.

_Yes, that's it. _It's just the trees, nothing else.

_Max, get out of there._

The Voice begins…_again. _

If it were possible to look at myself like I'm crazy without the use of a mirror, I would.

What are you talking about?

_Max, leave!_

Uhm, what does it look like I'm doing, lollygagging?

_If I had eyes, I'd be rolling them right now. Oh and, walk faster…_

You're really creeping me out, stop it. It's just a neighborhood.

_No it's not Max._

I roll me eyes and continue walking, "Then what is it?" I whisper to the Voice.

_No questions asked! Just walk, take the nearest train if you have to._

I stop walking as if my body is paralyzed and my legs are frozen.

"What? _Train_? Why!" I shout

_Max, this place isn't safe…just listen to me…take the nearest train, now listen carefully, when you arrive there take the town that's second on the list of destinations from Washington. It will be bulletin BB you must pay attention to. Do you understand?_

"No…quite frankly, I don't understand. I'm at a loss here! What is this, ghost town? Just tell me, and I'm not taking the train! I have no money, do you want me to sneak on it or something, 'cause I won't!" I say to the Voice, raising my arms in the air.

…

_What is this Voice keeping from me?_

"You know..._Voice" _I say, adding emphasis on 'voice' as I still can't believe I'm talking to a voice in my head!

"It seems like you have all the answers…so tell me, what are you hiding?" I ask it. I want answers. And if I don't get them well, I'll beat the living crap out of Mr. Goody Two Shoes here.

_You do realize I can hear what your thinking, right?_

Ugh. Whatever Voice…just don't speak, you make me go crazy.

…

"Oh, so that's your response?..._Silence?...Ugh._

_Fine Max. So...you still gonna take that train?_

I clench my teeth together and scream out in a fist of anger, "Urghhh!" I say, looking up to the sky.

"Just…stop…okay? Stop!" I shout at the Voice.

A gush of an unearthly presence hits me all of a sudden.

"Ugh" I grumble out loud. _What was that?_

It totally knocked me off my feet!

I'm positioned on all fours now and I turn my head to look everywhere. I stand back up and dust off my hands on my jeans.

Again, I start walking.

I think, _this neighborhood is creepy._

"…"

_I told you to leave, didn't I!_

"Alright, alright!" I shout back, starting to run as fast as I can.

"…"

"…"

"…"

I move my head to face a different direction. Yet, I keep running.

_If you keep doing that, one of these days you'll slam right into a pole._

Suddenly, it gets colder. I feel it.

The cold air passes in between the hairs on my arm.

A sudden spine-tingling shiver comes up my spine.

I keep running, away from this neighborhood.

"…Maaaax" The same eerie whisper calls my name.

I shake my head, don't listen to it Max. Just keep running. It's just sleep…yes, that's it. Sleep. I haven't slept in a while. Or well, I haven't had a good 10 hour sleep in a looong while.

"…Maaaaax" The dispiriting voice says once more.

"…I see you…" It repeats. My eyes widen, I make a sudden turn. Without expecting it, my body moves and I look everywhere. I start off above me. I look up, at the sky. "Mom?" I ask.

"_Haha, silly Maxi…I'm not your mommy!" _

My heart beats faster than normal, "Who are you, then?" I mutter, but sure it can hear me.

I stand there, panting from my long run. I take in the atmosphere.

I look down and notice I'm still in the same sidewalk. What! How long is this sidewalk!

I shout to myself, more than ask.

I cut my gaze off below me and stare off into the distance. My mouth drops open. Even at the smallest squint of eye, all I can see is the…_sidewalk._

_Where am I?_

Trees...though are full of life. They are luscious with their ever-growing green amount of lush.

They still produce that same noise when the wind blows onto them. Each leaf touches each other as wind passes through them and they make this scratchy noise.

"Ugh, I've had enough of this!"

_Max, behind you._

I hear a police car alarm coming near me. I stop walking because I have a feeling the cop wants to ask me something.

"Huh?" I ask, confused. The car slows down as the cop parks it near the sidewalk. The door opens and the red flaring alarm stops sounding. He pops out of his car, "Miss?" He asks. I look up at him, taking in his appearance. "Yes?" I ask, warily. "May I please ask what you're doing here?" He says, looking around everywhere. I raise an eyebrow at his sudden action, "Uhm…_walking?" _I say as if he were stupid. The cop chuckles a bit and it suddenly sounds familiar to _that _voice. I'm pretty sure you know who I'm referring to.

He looks up at me, from his cop hat. I see his face. I take a deep breath of relief. It's not him. That's good.

"Well…" He says, placing both hands on his hips, "You see, this is an abandoned street…actually this whole neighborhood is…I'm just passing by here, doing my job, you know…making sure no one comes nearby" He states to me while glancing away a few times t check the place. "Well, why Is it abandoned?' I ask. "I'm sorry Ma'am, I'm afraid I can't share that with you, confidential stuff…you know" He says.

"Oh, "I mutter to myself but he hears me.

"So tell me, where are you headed? Home? I can give you a ride if you'd like. …or you can just call your parents to come pick you u-"

I cut him off, "Oh! So that's why there is no street sign or anything? Hmm" I begin thinking. "Ma'am, do you have a phone with y-" I cut him off again, "Wait…but there was a lady…an _old ooold _lady actually. She lives here…like 30 minutes away" I say. He raises an eyebrow at me, "Miss…I can assure you that no one lives here, this town...well, like I said, it's been abandoned for quite some time now. Now, please call y-"

"But I also saw woman and her child!" I shout, just now realizing how I raised my voice at the cop.

Eh, he looks kinda dumb anyways, maybe in his early twenties.

"Ma'am, please I'd appreciate it if you didn't keep interrupting me off." He says, hands still placed on his hips.

I let out a small sigh, "Okay…sorry" I mutter the 'sorry' out to him. As you can see, I'm not a person who like apologizing much.

"Can you please call your parents?" He asks me.

"Uh, nope…their busy" I say. "Then, will you let me drive you?" He asks.

I shrug my shoulders, "Okay" I say.

He gives the slightest smile and heads over to his car. He opens up the driver's door and I open the passenger's seat.

For a moment, this is what I think to do:

I open the passenger's door and then shout, "Nya!" Just like Marge Simpson would and then start running away. But that's totally impossible. He'd obviously catch up to me in his car. "Miss? Are you okay?" He asks.

I look his way and nod.

"Tell me where you live…please" He says.

I think for a sec, then answer him, "Just East of Boulevard 5 near Adnington's Road" I state. It's not _exactly _or_ precisely, _for that matter where I live, but I had to say _something _right away to not look suspicious.

He nods, "Thank you" He says in a calm voice, looking into the road.

I nod and take a deep sigh. I slouch my back down and sink inside the seat.

He starts the car and grips both hands on the steering wheel, before starting.

"Aren't you gonna use your red beepy thingy?" I ask him, curiously.

He glances over at me, "You mean the sirens? Well…not necessarily." He says and begins driving faster.

Then his phone rings. It plays a random tune in Michael Jackson's thriller. He glances at it, and I raise an eyebrow. He then glances at me, "Heh, my mom" He says, waving the phone. He stops the car a bit and begins driving very slowly. "He flips the phone open, "Hello? Mom?" He asks.

"….." Aw man. I can't hear anything the person on the other line is saying.

"No, mom…I'll…I'll do it later, okay?" He asks in a calm voice.

"…."

"Mom! Gosh no!" He says.

"…"

"Ugh, mom…stop it! Mom, I'm working right now! Stop treating me like a little kid, I'm 22 for Pete's sake!"

"…"

"Alright…okay…I love you too mom" He finishes and hangs up.

I give him a small glimpse and notice his face is slightly red.

I clear my throat. "…I'll save you some slack and act as if that wasn't awkward just now" I say, facing forward and not looking at him.

He nods, "Thank you" He says, almost inaudibly. I roll my eyes.

…

_Time: 9: 35 PM_

_Location: Boulevard 5, Adnington Road_

"Miss?" I hear a sudden voice wake me.

"…Miss? We've arrived…miss?" He says, lightly shaking my shoulder.

I wake up and am oscitant. I feel my eyes watering up from the yawning. I stretch my arms out.

"Hmm?" I say all drowsy.

Then I realize that the car is stopped. I look up and sit myself up. "Is that your home miss?" He asks, pointing a finger to a house right in front of us.

I look at it. Definitely, not my house. But I pretend it is.

I begin nodding my head, "Mhmm…yup it i-" I stop from speaking as an old man opens the front door and takes out a bag of trash.

"Is he your father?" He asks me. "Uhh…uh, what?" I ask, obviously stalling. But this cop is sill a noob, he won't notice. "Is he your father?" He repeats. "Oh! No...he's uh..-" _Think fast, Max! _The Voice says, "My...My Uncle…Foot!" I say, just now realizing how stupidly of me that was. I sink down onto the seat. I know I'm in trouble this time. He obviously won't believe me. "Uncle Foot?" He asks, raising an eyebrow. "Yes! Yes!" I shout like a miracle just happened, starring up at the sky…well if this car roof weren't in the way. I unlock the car door and begin running to the elderly man. "Uncle Foot!" I shout, giving this strange man a huge hug. I look back at the cop and sees he's slightly smiling at the sight of us. "Huh? Aghh...strange girl..who are you..lemme go...get away" He says, poking my leg with his cane. "Ow...uh hahaha…he's…he's just…heh, he needs his medicine…he's always like this! Sometimes, he even thinks he's Spiderman! Haha, he's so delusional! Haha,…okay bye!" I say shoving the old man into the house as I go in as well. I look out the window and see the cop starting the car. I see him taking one last glance at the house where I entered and then he leaves. His car drives off into the distance. I let go of the curtain and turn around, to see a confused elderly man, "Uh...heh...I'm gonna leave now, you will forget all this...remember, you're gonna forget…just…uh, go back to sleep! Bye!" I say opening the front door and running away as fast as I can.

I stop and hear the noise of tires stop all of a sudden. I squint my eyes to see far away and notice the police's car stopped, "Crap!" I stop, dead in my tracks. "Crap, crap, crap!" I jump around in circles like some little excited girl whose parents just brought her to the circus. Except, I'm in no way 'excited' . Anxious is what you may call it.

I run back to the house and grab the front door. It's the same house where I went inside, pretending the old man was my Uncle Foot. I gasp, "Nooo!" I whine out.

It appears that Mr. Foot has locked the door. He probably thinks I'm crazy. I'd go up his window and flip him off if I weren't in such a hurry. Then, I notice something. A small pathway leading to the back of the house. I turn my head around and squint once more to see if the car is coming back, and it is! I put on a stricken face and quickly scurry to the back of the house. I watch behind me as I run, which I probably shouldn't do. Voice was right, if I keep this up, one of these days I'm gonna slam right into a po-

"Agh!" I shout a sudden blurt as I run face first onto a wooden fence. I fall. "Ow" I mutter, sitting on my butt; I place a hand over my forehead and wince. "That's definitely gonna be purple the next day" I say while getting myself up.

I feel a sudden presence approach. The car. I sneak into a small dented corner near the back of the house and peak my head out. I see half of the car, it's rear end. The door opens, a shadow comes by and then stays still.

"Hmm" I hear him mutter and then his shadow fades away as I hear the sound of the engine, he drives away.

"Phew" I sigh, feeling my heart relaxing.

…

Still though, _ghost town?_

What is this, the Sci-Fi channel?

Ugh.

It's really late and I've been walking for about an hour.

I stop at a familiar atmosphere…_home._

I can see all the lights of the house are off. My dad must be sleeping. Though, all the streetlamps are on.

A sudden flicker sounds. I look up to the street post that just shuts off. I sigh, "never mind" I mutter.

Not sure if whether I should knock on the door or sleep in the backyard, I take a quick impulse and just prop myself down onto the grass. I feel my hands through it. A familiar scent fills the air. I inhale and smile at the sudden remembrance which stirs my head. The strong scent of Alyssum flowers, my mom loved those, I remember…

So here I am, lying on the front patio of my house, facing the front door. But second by second I feel a small warmth cover all my body. Second by second, I drift to sleep…

…

A small tingle falls on my head all of a sudden. It wakes me up and I smell a foul odor nearby. I look up, WTH?

I look up and am now under the tree near my garage. How did that happen?

Last night I know I fell asleep near my mailbox in the front patio.

Wow, I really move when I sleep.

My vision is a little blurry form just waking up. I yawn and stretch my arms out. An arm if lifted as I touch what fell on my head and start to grimace while looking up at the tree above me. I see a pigeon. "Oh, you…that Is just sick!" I say angrily. This bird totally pooped on my head!

…

_Time: 10: 45 AM._

_Location: Publix_

I get out of the bathroom and wash my hands with lots of soap, not to mention my hair!

A lady comes in, lifting an eyebrow but trying to mind her own business. "Heh" I smile nervously. I know she's wondering _what's with all the bubbles!_

I finally finish up and open the door with my foot. Yeah, I don't like touching the handles of the public bathrooms, they have germs everywhere. Can you believe some people don't even wash their hands? Can you say _gross!_

I step out and begin walking down the aisles. I casually start humming the same tune to that lullaby my mom used to sing to me.

I stop at a box of cookies I pass nearby. I look up and watch them mischievously. I can already hear them saying, "_Eat me! Eat me!" _I dig my hands in my pockets, hoping to find some money, even though I'm assuming I have nothing. I spent it all. But wait! I feel something, perhaps a dollar bill?

I yank it out of my jean pocket and take a good look at it, _A five dollar bill? _"Yes!" I exclaim, randomly fist pumping in the air. I clear my throat and grab the box of cookies from the shelf. I make my way to the cashier to pay. "Hello hun…" The 30 year old woman says. I smile, handing her the box. "Alright, your total is $2.49. Cash or credit?" "Cash" I say handing her the 5 dollar bill. "Alright, here's your change, have a nice day, thanks for shopping. Next!" She says.

I grab the bag and zoom my way out of Publix.

I run to a corner behind the store and savagely dig open the box like some wild animal who hasn't eaten in days.

_Max_

I suddenly stop digging my hand through the box to get another cookie out as I keep munching on the other chocolate chip one.

I roll my eyes, it's that _Voice _again. Perfect, I obviously mean sarcastically.

"Whatdya want, can't you see I'm trying to enjoy my food here?" I speak with my mouth full of food and cookie crumbs falling all over my clothes.

_Max, what are your plans for today?_

I stop eating and set the box down. "I dunno" picking up box back up again.

_You must find Fang._

"I know...but I don't _have _to"

_Well…do you want to?_

I clear my throat, "Yeah, but only because he left so…so…rudely…he's still a jackass in my list" I say popping another cookie into my mouth. Yep, I have a big mouth.

_That's only because your rejected him. Anyways, enough about these lovey dovey feelings talk…the sole purpose why you must go there is because I think he's in danger…no one else can stop him but…you, Max._

"So…tell me Voice-" I say, putting the box back down and wiping my hands on my jeans, "-why do you care so much? Is it because you actually want this to be a happy ending?" I say, rolling my eyes and getting back up on my feet.

I walk over to a dumpster and throw the box somewhere near it. You see, I'm too lazy to open the thing up, I figure _hey that's why they pay these garbage people right? To pick up trash and throw it in some landfill thingy._

_Max, you have to go over there. Don't you want to save Fang, or at least see him?_

The Voice questions me, "Well, I mean yeah. But, ahh…I dunno!" I shout flopping my arms down to my sides walking down the street and looking for shelter. Yup, it's official, I maximum Ride, am a hobo.

I take a deep inhale and exhale, "Alright Voice…I'll go 'save' Fang or whatever. But lemme tell ya one thing…I'm no hero…_just a girl who needs a home_" I say, sadly. I feel tears stinging in my eyes.

"Wait a sec, I told you I have no money for a train ticket. I just had five bucks and I spend them on those yummy cookies"

_Enough about your dammed cookies!_

My mouth hangs open, "Hmph!" I say walking away from- Oh…yeah, that's right, I forgot that the supposed _Voice _isn't actually a person.

_Sorry Max, I just lost my temper._

I roll my eyes, "Ya think? Can you say rude much?" I say.

_Max, borrow money, get it from someone._

"Are you kidding me? Who in the world would I borrow money from!"

_Your friends?_

"Look, I am not talking to them. After I made Nudge cry like that I feel so guilty! I make up with them some other time. But you got to help me if you wanna me to go find Fang so badly.

_Max, I'm just doing this for your own good. Find a job._

"A job? But, they won't accept and pay me my check on the spot!" I say, thinking.

_Well…there's lots of fast paying jobs. Or wait, what about the pawn shop?_

"What about it?" I ask, rubbing my temples.

_Don't you have some jewelry or something?_

"Not at the moment...back home, probably but there is no way I'm going over there" I say.

_Hmm, well Max…I hate to tell you this, but there's this one job…over there…to your right just across the street._

I stand up from where I was sitting on a bench and look up. My eyes widen, "Oh no! There is no way in hell! Never!" I shout at the Voice. The fluorescent letters sign on the door reads

_**~Club Incognito~**_

_NOW HIRING NEW DANCERS!_

I take one last look at the sign. "Still…there is no way I'm going in _there" _I grimace as I spot a drunkenly moving man approach the doors and walk right in.

I gag at the disgusting scent of too much beer and liquor.

_Yeah, well you've got no other choice…except, you can always smuggle yourself into the train._

My mouth once again hangs open, "Are you kidding me? They could find out! I'm not doing _that _either."

_Well, if you wanna see your precious Fang…you're gonna have to do one or the other._

…

…

…

**I think this chap was kinda boring (?) :[ Poor Max…but aww what'll Fang think when he finds out she did one of those, just for **_**him? **_**Heheheheheh. Anyways,**** FAX next chapter!**** I promise! Please don't be angry! T^T **

**This chapter would've been SUPER long if I'd add all the events leading up to when Fang and Max meet once again. I'm talking like 40 something pages long! :O Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, If you give me at least 12-15 reviews I'll update ASAP! -.- I see all the story alerts +'s I get in my email from your guys, don't think I don't hmm… ^^ -.- This chap is 25 pages long and I really wanna know what ****YOU**** think about it! :] Heck I'll add extra Fax fluff if you review quicker :] Or it can just be a small **_**'update soon'**_** with the smiley faces. Evertyimes I see an UPDATE SOON with a smiley face, it makes me laugh (in a good way ^^), don't ask why, I just find it funny. Smiley faces are kinda creepy I guess that's why ^^ But I still like them ^^ :] Anyways, REVIEW! Please :] I wanna know how many people actually are interested in this story :] Okay byebye. **

**P.S. : Just remember, ****FAX FAX FAX FAX FAX FAX FAX FAX FAX FAX FAX! FAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXX!**** ^_^ Okay bye now. And no, I'm not trying to bribe you :] Okay byebye ^^**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :] Please.**

**Okay for real this time, byebye ^^**

**REVIEWWW! Please :]**

**Okay, byebye :]**


	29. An Unrequited Accidental Romance

**A/N Please read :] HELLO! ^_^ It's been soooo long! Like 34 days long (I think) :O Sorry T^T If you must know, I've been quite busy, busy, busy! -.- But I've been sneaking time in my day to write small parts to this new chap every day! :] I wrote a total of 44 pgs. (YAY!) That's the longest I've ever written teehee ^^ Okay, here's the chap. I hope you're not angry T^T Anyways, I hope you guys review! PLEASE! :] FAXness included in this chap just like I promised! :] **_**Thank you to anonymous reviewer 'angelwings' and IZZLE-G for your ideas! :] **_

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does.**

_Sigh._

I paced back and forth as I kept thinking about what the Voice said.

_Well, if you wanna see your precious Fang…you're gonna have to do one or the other._

I keep thinking as I kept both my thumb and forefinger on my chin. Ha, I was acting just like some old detective. Anyways…

"You're sure there isn't anything else I could do?" I ask the Voice.

_I don't Max. I've given you other suggestions but you're too much a coward to accept either of them!_

"Well I'm just trying to not get the cops involved in this! Okay, look…the last thing I wanna do is go to jail!" I shout at the Voice.

_Alright Max…no need to get all prissy._

"I'm not being prissy…I am not a goody-two shoes!"

_So then what's the big deal?_

"Ugh, fine...I'll smuggle myself into the train" I said reluctantly, still pacing back and forth.

_Good._

I roll my eyes, "Which train do I take?"

_Well like I said you co-_

"Wait! I have a better idea!" I shout in glory.

…_You do?_

"Yeah! I could like send him a signal or something. Like you know when someone needs Batman's help they show an image of a bat through some huge light thing at night so it can show up in the sky? Well I could do something like that! Right?"

…_No._

I stick out my bottom lip, "Why? It's such a good idea!" I say grinning.

_Well, first of all…what if he's not even in the same state as you, and second of all…why in the world would you do something so stupid!_

I furrow my brows, "Hey, it's not stupid…I bet it works" I say pointing a finger up.

_Yeah…in the animated TV shows…oh and the comic books…_

I roll my eyes, "Alright, alright I'll just go ahead and 'smuggle' into the train!"

I hear a sudden stop and look back. "It's here" I say.

"The train for Washington" I continue.

_Well? What are you waiting for?_

"Do...do I really want to do this?' I ask myself.

What? You've never broken the rules before? It's just sneaking onto a train.

I take a deep breath, "I'm not talking about that" I say, my head dropped.

_It's your choice._

I lift my head up in shock, "What? My choice? But all this time you've been saying I _have _to go" I say in defense.

_Have you ever wanted something you didn't know you wanted but then when you did get it, you realized it was what you always wanted?_

I shrug, "I wouldn't know" I say and start walking towards, I mean…behind the metro.

"Excuse me" A woman says form behind, startling me. I gasp, "Oh! S-Sorry" I mutter, still in shock.

I move behind and find an opening in the back of one of the cargos.

"Sneaking on?" A sudden voice up from inside the small space.

I gasp and look up to see a boy, about my age smiling at me. "Oh...um…no I was ju-"

"It's okay…so am I…hop on" He says, offering a hand. I stare at it for a while and then take it.

He helps me get up on the train.

I take a better look at him, but it's kinda dark in here.

"I'm Dansin" He says, still holding my hand. "Uh, yeah…okay" I say, taking my hand back to my side. "What's your name?" He asks curiously, "Max' I say and then stumble on some baggage behind me and fall on them, "Ah!" I shout as I fall on my but. He laughs. "Yeah, you'll get used to that"

I look up at him, "So…you've done this before?' I ask, raising an eyebrow. "Guilty" He says, grinning. I nod and then turn away and sitting in something lumpy yet comfy enough for my butt to not hurt all the way form here to Asotin.

"So, where ya going?" He asks. His voice fills the darkness. "Um, somewhere" I say, not sure if I should be making conversation with a total stranger.

"Alright" He says, understanding that I don't wanna exactly speak right now.

…

1 hour later

"You hungry?" He asks. I lift my head form where it was resting on a random baggage next to me, "Um, yeah…can't wait to get off this train" I say. He laughs. "Me too…you want one/' He asks as something gently lands on my lap. I get startled for a second and then pick it up, it makes a crunchy noise…plastic. I bring it up to the light and see it a nutria grain bar. "Uh thanks" I say, putting it near my side waiting for this guy to take a bite out of his. I'm still not sure if I should trust this guy. He takes a bite out. "Oh c'mon, it's not like I poisoned it' He says. I shrug, "Lost my appetite" I say and he nods, disappointedly.

…

2 hours later

I wake up and am now in a lying position. I notice a lot of time has passes, it's starting to get dark now.

"Hello?" I ask, curious to know if this guy Dansin was still here. No answer.

"Helllo?" I ask, again.

No answer.

I shrug. He's gone. It was just one of those once in a lifetime type of meet. I'll never see him again. Ever.

Shaking that off my mind, I stare at my phone and click it open, I stare at the time.

7: 55 PM

I groan out, lying my head back down onto that lumpy comfy thing I was using as a pillow. I think it was some random sack though. With, probably sand in it or something.

At least, that parts over.

…

8:40 PM

"What the hell?" I groan out as I wake up once more. "Oh yeah, I fell asleep…_again_"

_Max, good you have woken up_

"Why is that?' I ask, stretching my whole body out.

_Because we're almost here_

"We?" I scoff out. "Geez, you make it sound like we're some buddies hoppin' around for adventure"

_Whatever Max…pay attention._

"Did we cross the border yet?" I ask.

_What border, we didn't leave the state._

"Oh"

_Ugh…I swear…if I had eyes, I'd be rolling them right now._

"Yeah, yeah" I said, sitting back down. A sudden light shines through a creak in the back. "Is it morning already/" I ask.

_No, it's night. Unless those are the metro station lights…hey…I think the train stopped, get off_

"Okay" I shrug and walk to the back, "Um, how am I supposed to open this? There's like no light in here…I can't even feel a handle or anyth-aghh!" I shout as I fall off the train and onto some hard asphalt, _hot _asphalt.

_Yay, way to make an entrance._

I roll my eyes, "At least I got it open"

"Hey…" I call the attention of some random lady walking near, she turns to me. "Is this Asotin?" I ask. She nods, "'Kay, thanks" I say and start to walk off. "So Voice…where exactly is Fang? Huh? Do ya mind telling me? Because I'll tell you right now, I am totally lost" I say.

_Calm down Max_

"I am calm" I say under my breath.

_Really? Because it appears that you're quite pissed._

"Whatever" I say under my breath. "How do you even know this stuff?" I ask.

_You've already asked that before._

"Only because you've never answered it before"

_Ugh…fine…but not now Max. Just focus on finding him._

"Fang?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

_Yes, him._

"Fang/' I ask, once more.

_Oh for crying out loud, yes…who else!_

I shrug, "Nothing" I say.

"So...where are we goi-" "…Max…." A distant voice calls.

"Huh?" I ask.

_What?_

"Well, I dunno…you said my name" I say while looking everywhere; beside me, behind me, in front of me, even above me.

_No I didn't…you're hearing things._

I shrug, "Maybe I am"

I keep walking. "So now what?" I ask, stopping and waiting for the voice to drop me some clues here.

_I don't know…do I look magical to you?_

"Well…no...well, actually…I don't know...I can't even _see_ you" I say realizing it.

_Get some rest._

"You're probably just saying that because you're tired and too lazy to keep talking"

_Got that right…good night._

"Wait...where am I supposed to spend the night?" I ask.

_I don't know...stick around, maybe some old lady will feel sympathy for you like last time and give you hospitality…er wait, then afterwards you might find her to be a creepy mother of a pedophilic stalker man…so…never mind, don't stick around, keep walking._

I sigh, "Alright…Voice"

"Max?" A voice asks. I turn around, Oh my gosh I'm hearing things ag-oh never mind.

I look to my left and see that…uhhh…what's his face…name?

Oh! Right! Dansin!

"Yes?" I ask as he bewilders me.

"Hi!" He says walking up to me.

Oh, as if we were buddy-buddy here have my balloon cause yours flew away and that's how much I love you! –cough- Gross.

"Hi?" I ask, confused

"Didn't think we'd meet again, huh?" He asks, grinning.

I shrug, "To be totally honest I forgot I even met you" I say laughing in his face.

"Gee thanks" He says, "Sooo…" He says. "I sigh, I know where this is going. First coffee! Then a movie! Then feelings start to show! Ugh.

"Um" I say, tapping my foot on the floor. All that is heard now are the chatters of people. But if you block that out all you will be able to hear is the impatient tap of my shoe against the hard concrete base.

"I'm kinda really tired…I have to go" I say.

"Well.." He says, interrupting my walking away. "Do you have a place to stay?" He asks. I shrug, "Yeah"

"Well, I could walk you, if that's okay with you…it's pretty late out…what pretty girl to walk all by herself in the dark"

I raise an eyebrow, "You'd be surprised' I say and start walking, he catches up to me. We are still in the metro. "So where ya going?' He asks. "Umm where do ya think…gosh, you're nosy" I say.

He shrugs, "Just friendly" He says, looking off to the side. I sigh, "Look I don't mean to be mean, I just…look…this isn't high school. I'm in a serious situation here...I cant waste time and you being here delaying my 'beauty sleep'-" I say with quotations around beauty sleep, "-as one would call it, is not only putting more pressure on me but also probably making me miss the one chance I have to see someone that I'll probably never see if we continue this" I say straight to his face, he looked totally awestruck, "Id hate to be an annoyance" giving me a hand gesture that says _you're free to go…_

"Thanks" I mutter under my breath. But the coldness is way too much and covers up my words. It just seems like I mutter something only meant to be heard by myself.

I start walking away and get out of the metro. I cross the street and look both ways before crossing another. No cars are coming. Ah, a bus sop…up ahead. I run to it and sit down on the bench. Usually, I'd think there'd be a hobo sleeping on one of the benches, ya know like in the movies? A causal hobo with a newspaper lying on top of his stomach while he lay on the ever so overrated 'green' bench. (**Seriously, aren't most of the benches green?)**

Several minutes later I hear a coming engine. The bus. I stand up and stretch out a bit.

The door opens and the bus driver, who is a woman, gives me a lazy and fake smile. Okay, so I guess she hates her job. I give her back a lazy and fake smile too. Two can play at that game. I walk up the small steps and notice the bus is not packed what so ever.

"Um, where is this bus going?" I ask, not being friendly but actually _wanting _to know.

"Gilldale" She says, not turning back to look at me. I spot an empty seat close to the driver and sit on it. I don't exactly like sitting way in the back, you know…in case of emergencies and what not.

I nod and sit down.

Several other people walk into the bus and settle down. They pay their tickets and act like normal commoners. That's good. Finally, no creepy people. And whatever happens with that creepy old lady who gave me hospitality?

I sure hope not to see her ever, again. Though, I can't help to say that a part of me is aching. Something about that lady. Not just her son, not just…_Richard._

But something in _her _past. Who was she, exactly? And why did people write down 'witch' on the sidewalks? Who were they referring to?

Come to think of it, this isn't the first time this has happened. As a matter of fact, I find it quite strange that no one ever knew Fang lived in that abandoned apartment complex. _No one. _

Then that other time no one ever knew who that maid lady was. I mean, what is going on! Is there something wrong with me? Can I see…_ghosts?_

Er, no. I hope not. My mind is probably just playing tricks on me.

…

"Gilldale. The bus is stopping" A voice says. I wake up just in time to hear the bus doors open. "Oh!" I blurt out, not meaning to. I stand up and stretch out a bit and then run to the exit of the bus. I watch it drive away and then continue to walk. It's late I see. A sudden zephyr comes to me, awakening my body up more a bit. I stretch out once more. Hmm, I really don't know what to do so I just continue walking. I actually don't feel like sleeping.

"Huh?" I rapidly turn around as I hear a tantivy speeding up ahead. "What was that?' I mutter to myself. I shake my head, "I had a long day" is all I say to make myself feel like I am totally not hearing things.

…

8:50 AM

"Oh gosh" I yawn out as I stretch my arms out in place. I continue walking. Wow, I look at the time. How long have I been walking for?

"Whoa! Oh, wow" I blurt out as one of my hands automatically reach up to my heart as if the touch will make my heartbeat calm down a bit. "oh, sorry! Did I scare ya there?" A decent looking man asked as he abruptly swung open a transparent door of some store while I wasn't paying attention, "Oh no…sorry I wasn't looking where I was going, I'm just hungry and kinda tired, I gotta go" I say walking off. "Well, hey miss!" The man shouts, to get my attention. I look back, "Huh?" I ask. "This is a breakfast Inn, in case you haven't noticed, why not dine here?' He asks. Oh please, I bet he just wants my money…wait, I have no money. Ha. "Um, I'm short on money so no thanks' I say, "C'mon, it's on the house!" He says, convincingly with humor in his voice.

Wait, a sec…_FREE FOOD!_

…

"Wow...this is great…mmm…yummy' I say, stuffing a slice of pancake into my mouth. "more syrup please" I ask the lady and she nods while handing me the bottle. "Thanks' I say with my mouth full. I grab some whip cream and pour it all over my pancakes.

"That's delish" I mutter, grabbing a whole lot of bacon with my fork and practically shoving them down my throat.

The familiar chime of some bells are heard as a new customer walks in. "No Fred, yes exactly" He says into his phone. I look over, he seems to be a business man? I don't know, with the whole business suit thing, he sure seems to be pulling off that whole business look. He sits down, a good 4 stools away from me. I ignore his loud speaking and shrug it off. Eh! I continue stuffing the food down my throat.

"I know, can you believe it? Paul told me-" The man with the business type look says. Gosh, can he be any louder. He crosses one of his legs over the other and tucks a napkin on his shirt to prevent his suit from getting stained with the food just in case. I roll my eyes. I find it funny.

"Yeah, about MACinsDrive Cemetery, It's being demolished….I don't know, some big company bought the land because of its huge numbers of acres. To build some store, what do I know? Yeah, they're taking the tombs out…every single one! Haha, can you believe it?" He says.

My mouth suddenly drops open and I drop my fork. I hear the familiar sound of metal clashing onto the bare tiles. One waitress looks and me and raises an eyebrow, eyeing me to pick it up. I give her a slight fake smile, but not really paying attention to her annoying presence. I place one palm flat on the counter top table and bend down to pick up the fork. I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"Alright. Yes the meeting is at 4. Alright see you then Fred." He clicks off his phone. He seems the lightest bit uncomfortable. Oopsie. I think he knows I'm starring at him. He turns his head over to me, "Can I help you miss?' He asks. "Oh, um" I say, a bit flustered. "Um, sorry I couldn't help but to hear a conversation you were having about um, MACinsDrive Cemetery…what do you mean they're demolishing it?" I ask.

He looks at his watch and then back at me as I hear his beeper located on his belt. He looks over to it, "I mean they're demolishing it…as it, destroying it" He says, ready to pick his coat back up. He stands up and pushes in his seat. "Oh wait…when…did they start?" I ask.

"Yes, they have…it was scheduled at 3pm yesterday and continuing today. "He says. I nod, "Thanks" I say, grateful. If I would've never found out this way, I wouldn't even have ever known…they're destroying the place where…my mom…rests in peace….

"Thanks for the food!" I dash out the door before the man I bumped into earlier could even say 'you're welcome' or before the business man could even walk out first.

…

"Excuse me!" I shout as I abruptly stop my legs form running any more. I bend down and place both palms o my knees while panting out for breath. I notice a slight shimmer sliding down my arm. Sweat. I've been running for quite a while. But I'm here…MACinsDrive Cemetery.

"Huh?' asks a male worker. I can already see half of the cemetery is cleared up. "Um, who…who gave you guys these orders? This is a cemetery, people are supposed to rest in peace" I say. He looked quite a bit ticked off. "Um, lady? Look, I don't know who, ask our boss. And yeah I get that, but this is my job, I only do what I'm told" He says, turning back around and gives some orders to his fellow workers. I interrupt him, "Well_ I say, still panting, "-Can you please tell me what they're doing with the tombs?" I ask. He raises an eyebrow, "Uh, I'm pretty sure, they're all going in as cargo to travel all the way to LA"

I raise both eyebrows, "LA?" I ask, astounded, "Th-these are people who need peace and quiet not to hear some drunk people partying and throwing booze everywhere" I say. He raises his hand up in defense, "Hey, listen lady, I don't know…okay…there's some bigger and better cemetery over there…I think form the same company…" He says, "Well…who's your boss/" I ask. He sighs, "H's busy now can you please scram kid?" He asks, impatiently. I sigh, "I'm asking nicely…look my mom is in one of those tombs…what is it was your mother huh!" I shout in his face. He looks taken aback and sigh very deeply, "He's right over there, talking to those group of workers with the gray shirts on" He points. I nod, "Thanks' I say and he nods. I start walking some, maybe 30 feet and reach hm. "Uh" I say and he hears me. He turns to look at me. Wow, some one need s a shower. I see his face is all dirty and with mud stains. "Hello" He says. He seems to appear nicer than the man who works for him. "Um, who bought this place?" I ask. He pauses for a while and then finally gives me a response. His mouth opens, "Mr. Rodney Tyler…that man who owns quite a few bouquet shops just down the beach" He says. Oh great, some girly man is taking away my mom's place. "You okay miss?" He asks. Bo, could he tell I was pissed, "No, I'm not okay. These are people, not some bags of luggage you can just shove into a train and ship them off to Cali" I say, obviously pissed. He sighs and shrugs, "Hey…I know what you mean…my father…he's in one of these, but I'm just doing my job. You seem like you know someone here, if you wanna know the tombs are being shipped to LA in Cali, sometime this week. I guess they'll give all the people a call, you know the ones who have family members or friends here to know where they're being shipped to and when."

"Oh, I uh…see" I say, processing the stuff he told me.

"Well, um do you know when?" I ask, looking up at him squinting form the bright rays of the sun as they hit directly above us. "I really don't know ma'am. No one filled me in. I guess you'll have to wait. "

I take a huge deep sigh. "Alright, thanks" I say. He nods and I start to walk away. I still can't believe this though. I see a rock in my way. And can you guess what I do with it? Poor little innocent rock. I kick it and there it goes, flying away and landing onto the hard floor again.

I walk across the street. My phone rings. I gasp at the sudden noise and open it up, "1 Missed Call" it states. I raise my eyebrows and click on it, _Nudge._

Ugh, she must be so worried. Nudge…Ella…Becca…Mrs. M! I can't believe I left them all like that! I practically abandoned them! But I can't let them know what's going on, it'll only make things worse. They'll just get more worried. I have to take matters into my own hands. I can't always hide behind someone.

I stop myself abruptly and turn around, facing the now demolished cemetery. "_Mom, _I'm gonna find you" I whisper.

_How are you going to do that?_

"I'm trying to have a moment here!" I hiss.

_Wow. Well, sorry. _

"Ugh, it's fine…I have to go to LA"

_What about Fang? He's in Washington._

"I know, but this…is my mom…no one comes before her…_no one._

_Ouch. Poor Fang. You'd break his heart if he ever heard you say that._

"Well…Fang's gonna have to man up…I mean, what's with him and always running away? He's not some little girlie"

_Double Ouch. Maybe it's only because you um, hurt his feelings?_

I scoff, "Puh-leese! The only time I've ever seen Fang actually showing the side of him that claims to have 'feelings' is that time when he had a total meltdown…he cried like a baby.

_Wow. Ow. You just keep givin' it don't cha? Fang having no feelings? Look who's talking. Can you be any meaner?_

"_Are you defending him! Ohmygosh! Ugh, I sounded like Nudge there for a second…but anyways, you know it's true! You're always in my head; you know what happened between Fang and I!"_

_Uhhhhhhh…._

"Never mind…don't answer that."

_Wasn't planning to._

"Good" I shrug and sit on a nearby bench.

5 minutes later.

"Yay, the bus!" I say.

_You sound happy._

"Yah, well it's called acting. I'm not gonna sit here and act all depressed all the time"

_I'm starving._

I stoop and take in what Voice just told me, "Um, I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that" I say.

_You do that._

"Hello" A lady says form her seat, the bus driver. I nod and smile slightly and walk to an empty seat.

_So, when are you gonna work things out with everyone? _

Oh gosh, I didn't think anyone would ever ask me this question. I wasn't expecting it.

"Ugh-" I sigh. "Hmm, I dunno" I say quietly.

_You can't just ignore everyone._

"I know…I know. "

_Just sayin'._

"Okay I'm gonna stop talking to you, people are gonna think I'm crazy talking to myself.

_Just hold your ear._

I raise my eyebrow, "Uh why?' I ask dumbfounded.

_So they can think you're holding a Bluetooth moron!_

"Oh" I say looking behind me and to the side. "Heh" I smile slightly flustered at some old lady who caught me looking everywhere.

…

_So, smuggling…again?_

I roll my eyes, "What other choice do I have? I'm totally broke." I get off my seat and exit the bus. I spot the metro station and walk towards it.

_Hmmmmm_

"Just gonna check the bullite- ahah! Found it! 7:54 PM next stop-" I trace my finger over the continuous dots till it arrives to the word of destination, "Los Angeles, California" I state and look rather happy.

_Hmm, but isn't it quite early?_

"Yeahhhh" I stumble over my words as I try to look for the time somewhere on this metro place. "Where's the huge clock thingy?" I ask.

_To your left._

"Oh-wow…10:20AM"

Well, I have no money, have to food, have no place to stay…hmmm…what to do…decisions, decisions…."

…

_You're starting to become a regular._

I roll my eyes, "Shut up, if I _had _money, I wouldn't _have_ to do this"

_We all make our decisions Max._

"Huh? What does that mean?" I ask the Voice.

_Just trying to teach you a life lesson._

"Well, I get that. But I certainly didn't make the 'decision' of having no money and having to live like a homeless person"

_Think about it Max…you did._

My mouth drops open slightly and so does my dignity. The Voice is right. I hate to admit it, but the Voice is definitely right. I _made _all decisions by myself. I chose to push people away…but I had good reasons, didn't I?

I sigh and rest my head on the flat of my palm as my elbow is leaning against some luggage. It's dark in here, so it's hard to see.

_Hey, I hate to break it to you, but you still haven't found Fang yet._

"Well, I know that…he…he can wait…this _can't. _And can I ask you something?"

_What?_

"Why are you so fixated on me wanting to find Fang?"

_Because Max, Fang…is in danger right now. You're the only one that can stop him._

"…_danger_?"

_Yup._

"Big word"

_Mhmm._

"Ugh" I sigh into my arm. Alright, I'm going to sleep. Um, can you substitute as an alarm clock or something?

_No, wake yourself up._

"Uh, fine whatever" and with that I fall back to sleep. These days, I feel like I'm just doing the same thing…_over_ and _over_…and _over_…_again_…

_That night in her sweet dreams~_

"Ah, wow…did I sleep like a baby or what! Haha, I almost tho-hey…wait a second! Where the hell am I?"

"Voice?" I ask. No answer.

"Voice…um, you sleepin'?".

No answer.

"Wow, um, hmmm…okay, ignore me, what do I care"

I stand up form where I was sleeping. Suddenly, I feel a think white atmosphere around me. I inhale the scent through my nose. That's when it hits me, I turn around and see this _freakin huge _white bed behind me. "Wow, you could fit a dozen people on that bed" I say, astounded. I turn the other way, there is a nightstand, wood painted white. N it, there's a clock; not the digital kinds though, the fancy ones ya know? I look up, there is a beautiful balcony with French doors. "Amazing" I say, totally astounded by the scenario. The roof is also white, all the walls are white. The carpet is white, my mother is whi-

"Mom?" I shout/ask. Immediately, tears start welling up in my eyes. "Oh, oh my go-" I say, having a total break down. "Sweetie" the voice of my mother suddenly calms me down.

I look up to see such a soothing and warm presence envelope me. She bends down on one knee and embraces me. I don't struggle against it. I wrap both arm around my mom as tight as I can. "I miss you Max" She says in a gentle whisper. "Me…me t-too" I say, crying. "Why are you crying?" She asks me, smiling. A glint of happiness in her eyes. "Because, you're…you're really here!" I say, sobbing. She tilts her head and tugs back the strands of hair that fell to my face, "Oh Maxi…my beautiful daughter…don't cry, you should not waste your tears on a silly thing" She smiles at me. My shoulder slump forwards and I just start sobbing even louder, "That's crazy…you're not just a _silly thing_, mom" I say, looking into her eyes.

"Oh, sweetie…Max…I'm okay. " She says to me, gently cupping my shoulder. "Mom…I love you!" I say, pulling her in for a hug. I notice her body go limp. I gently pull away, "Mom?' I ask. "Max-" She starts, all wide-eyed, did I say something wrong?

"Max, I love you…so much honey" She says to me.

"Me too…-" I sniffle, "-me too" I whisper to her. "Mom" I say silently. She gently pulls back. I take a good look at her, I see how truly beautiful my mother is. She has long light brown hair, kinda of wavy, kind of straight. Her eyes are a light brown, not really like mine. My eyes are darker, like chocolate brown. She has this gorgeous appearance, that when she smiles at you…everything just seems like it'll get better, everything seems so bright and…happy.

"I'm glad your back" I say, smiling at her. But all of a sudden, that glow form her face disappears. My eyebrows furrow, "M-mom?" I ask in disbelief. "Max, sweetie…I never left…ever" She says. My mouth opens, slightly. "But, mom…you…_yes_, you did…you left, both…both, d-_dad _and _I_! And ever since you've left, he's just gotten crazier mom!" I start sobbing, once again into her arms. She wraps me tightly and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

I smile at the sudden feel of her gentle loving lips on my forehead; she always used to give me those _goodnight! Sleep well sweetie!_ Kisses on my forehead when I was younger, before I went to sleep.

Except, I never actually knew one of those days, she really was meant to say goodnight to me…_forever_…

"But sweetie…you have to understand that this is all…a _dream"_

My smile fades. My eyes grow wide and my mouth drops the slightest. My jaw tightens. "No. N-No!" I shout, pushing my body onto her chest so she'd be forced to hold me once again.

She does. "Max, it's okay sweetie…I love you."

"No! No, it's not okay! Who else is supposed to hold me like this? Huh? Who else? Tell me! Tell me!" I shout at her. She frowns, "I'm sorry…but I'm sure you know who…_whom _it is that is supposed to take my place, Max." She lifts my chin up and gives me a warm smile, lightening up my world. I shake my head, "No, no one could _ever_ take your place, you're my _mom _for crying out loud!"

"But-" She says, continuing after I finish, "-there _is_ someone who can _hold _you, _love _you, _be _with you…right _now_…think about it" She smiles.

"I-" I stop and once again, start bawling out tears. "I…feel like I keep pushing everyone that's important away from me! And I-I _can't help it_!"

"So, then stop" Her soothing voice once again demolishes me sadness. I look up to her instead of at the white carpet.

"How?" I ask in disbelief.

"By _not _pushing them away…by instead, _pulling _them closer. Embrace them…because, one day…they won't be able to hold onto you anymore…" She says.

"What do you mean?" I ask my mom.

"Because…one day…they're gonna have to let go…of you, Max…and you're gonna have to let them"

My heart sinks; I suddenly feel like it's flown away and abandoned me. A body with no heart is a dead one. I now realize what she's trying to tell me, "No! No, I don't want that to happen anymore! I've already lost you, haven't I? I don't wanna loose anyone else!" I clench my fists at the thought.

"But mom, -"I ask, calming down a bit now, "why are you in my dreams, are you trying to tell me something?" I ask her. She nods and gently rubs my shoulder, "Yes, I'm here to tell you that I'm okay. I'm _here_, watching over you, _always _watching Max…_always_. I'm always here. So...don't worry, because…I'm…_alright_…go…go and…find…" She stops and starts leaning closer now. Her eyes are closed, and she whispers into my ear "-Fang…"

_She disappears. _

"M-mom?"…."Mom!" I scream out.

…

_17 Hours later_

_11: 54 AM_

_Los Angeles, California_

_Yoo-hoo, wake up sleepy head, I'm interrupting your perverted dreams of Fang hahahahah…._

My head blazes up, "I swear, Voice if you were a person you'd have a whole lotta missing teeth and _three_ black eyes by now!

_But, a person can only have two eyes._

"Exactly! So stop messin' with me or you're _gonna_ get it!"

_Huh._

"And FYI-" I say, shifting my body so that I'm sitting up now. "I wasn't having perverted dreams of Fang!-" I blush at the comment, "I-I dreamed of my mom, she told me some stuff" I mutter.

_Really? Like what?_

I shrug, "She said that I shouldn't be so caught up in finding her, you know where they're gonna bury the tombs...but instead, I should be more focused on finding Fang. " I take a deep sigh and drop my shoulders, making me fall backwards back onto some luggage as my back presses to it.

_So are you?_

"Am I what?"

_Going to find Fang instead of your mom's tomb!_

"Oh, well…I dunno!"

_Well, she is you mom…shouldn't you be listening to her?_

"_No!_ That's _exactly _the point!-" I say rubbing my temples and furrowing my brows, "_Because_ she's my mom, she thinks I'll listen to every word she says! _Ugh._ This is…so…hard"

_Eh. Your choice._

"Well why does everything always have to be _my _choice! Why can't it be anyone else's!"

_Because, until you settle down, stop acting so stubborn and crazy all the time, and let some one else take care of you, hold you…only you will have to hold yourself, no one else will ever help you! Ugh, I feel like your some little kid and I'm lecturing you._

"Alright!...I get it! I get it. I have to stop pushing people away and instead, pull them closer.

_Exactly. And, I don't mean to rain on your parade-_

"Rain? What're some little drops of water, heh when you've already freakin tsunami'd all over my parade before!"

_Someone's PMSing._

"No! No, I'm not. I'm calm. This is me…Maximum Ride…being…_calm"_

_See! That's better. _

I roll my eyes and give out a small chuckle, "Whatever" I mutter. "But, _still_…I'm gonna search for my mom first"

_Like I said…your choice Max._

I sigh, "Alright, well I'm gonna get off this train now"

_Sooo….you're in LA…party time?_

I can't help but give out an unexpected laugh, "No way! I am _not _getting distracted!" and step off the back of the train,

Flashback **(chap 9)**

_I ran off and then hit a dead end. I gasped and was out of breath. The man's shadow appeared._

_I was so scared._

_He came and he had a sinister smile on his face._

_I felt like barfing, he was pure and utterly disgusting._

_He approached and I slapped his hand away. I fell and he grabbed my wrists, "Hey...you wanna have some fun baby?" He said._

_I spit in his face, "Let me go!" I kicked him where it hurt the most. He groaned._

_I ran and he grabbed my hair and I shrieked in pain._

_He grabbed my waist and pinned me to the floor, I screamed and he covered my mouth._

_I struggled._

End flashback.

_Yoohoo, Max…anytime now would be great…move why don't you!_

I unconsciously shake my head, "Oh!" I give a sudden blurt out, coming back to reality.

_You okay?_

I nod, "Yeah, yup! Never better." And start walking, away from the train. Alright, so LA…here we are…so much stuff to do, but I obviously didn't come here to party…I need to visit my mom…I just need re-assurance. I need to talk to her…she needs to know that I'm alright."

_I'm pretty sure she knows._

"Yeah, well obviously…but…still"

I take a deep breath and wait for the street lights to turn red so I can pass by. Wouldn't wanna get run over by a car.

"This place is nice" I say, observing the atmosphere around me. It's just like any other place. Just because LA's considered like 'party city' doesn't mean I can't do any serious business he-"

_Buzz, buzz, buzz…buzzzzz…._

My body goes in panic mode for a little while, "-oh, just my phone…hey since when was it set to vibrate? Meh" I grab it from my pocket, "Hello?" I ask, not recognizing the number as there is no caller ID. "Hello, is this Maximum Ride?"

I nod, "Yeah…um who is this?"

The low voice answers form the other line, "My name is Jeff Todwins and I am calling on behalf of MACinsDrive Funeral Parlor. I wanted to inform your mother…-" He stops all of a sudden. I sigh into the phone, not audible to him though. On the other line, I hear some rummaging of papers; he's probably going through them, looking for something. "-ah…Mrs. Rosalia Ride is now in transition to be shipped to Hidden Hills, California at Forders Cemetery. If you have any questions, comments or concerns…please dial 2. Thank you and good bye. _Beep_."

I also hang up and put my phone away. A sudden strike of determination hits my face, "I'm gonna find my mom" I say.

_Hidden Hills?_

"Yup"

_You planning on walking there?_

"Mhmm…how far away can it be right?"

_Wow. Good luck on that._

"Um…thanks? Wait…why?" I ask.

_It's a good 9 hour walk._

I practically choke on my own saliva, "Ah-what!" I shout more than ask.

_Looks like someone's gonna have to do more smuggling._

I stomp a foot on the ground, getting some people's attention. I glare at them and they turn back around and mind their own businesses, "No way! I am NOT!-" I lower my voice, so I'm whispering now instead of shouting, "I am not _smuggling _into another train yet _again!_"

_Okay, so get some fast cash._

"How?"

_Look around you, Max. People everywhere do this for a living. C'mon, think!_

There is no way I am going to job a striper club! That's the last thi-wait, no, not even the _last _I wanna do because, I _never _wanna do _that!_

Contemplation taking over me, I give a loud groan and reluctantly nod. "I guess I'm gonna have to'_smuggle'_…again" I say placing air quotes around the word _smuggle._

…

"Ugh, I really hate these tra-" "HEY YOU!"

I jump a little since the sudden loud voice startles me, I turn around and see a man tackling a teen. I gasp and immediately stop myself form doing anything more stupid. I step off the back of the train and run away behind a column in the station. "Ah! Cassie run!" He screams at a girl.

"No stop!" The same cop who pinned down the teenage boy grabs a gun out of his belt and aims. "No, Cassie!" The young man screams. She turns around and a sudden pour of red comes out of her side. She drops to the floor. My eyes are bawling out of my sockets by now. My mouth is dropped open. I can't believe what I just saw.

The teenage boy tries to get his grip out of the cop, the teenage punches the cop in the face and other two cops interfere in the struggle, they grab the boy. "Noooo!" He screeches looking over at the girl.

"I'm a nurse!" A young woman, about in her late twenties shouts, she's wearing a black business suit and has her suitcases and her luggage's. She drops them onto the floor as the crowd gasps and chitter chatters about the scene which occurred just now. The nurse runs over to the girl lying on the floor, she turns the girl around so her face is facing the sky instead of the side.

She looks back at the crowd where the polices and other civilians are. She glances at me, seeing me hidden behind a column instead of puzzled around In the huge audience. "She's dead"

Loud gasps automatically fill the air.

_She's dead…the girl is dead…she's…dead. She…dies…looking in the direction of where destiny was taking her…the train. _

_That girl…_

_It could've been me._

"Nooooooooooooo!" Screeches out the young man. The police officers release him, knowing he won't be able to muster up the strength or courage to run away form them. He just lost a loved one…how could he?

He falls to his knees, "Noo—ho!" He sobs, burying his head in his palms as they cup his face.

The audience once again starts to chatter and whisper about the obscenity jus now.

"L-look away people…nothing to see here…look away The cop who just killed the girl with his own .45 Caliber.

_But why did he shoot?_

"Officer Len…was that really necessary?" Another woman officer approaches him as she questions him with a frown on her face. Oooh, she wants answers all right. She raises an eyebrow. "Shut up Clara, the girl was gonna escape. You know once they pass the border there is nothing we can do and the train was already about to leave, we'd have to hold up all these hundreds of people"

"So...you're saying that one person being shot and killed is better than having a hundred people wait till the delay is over…may-maybe just a couple more minutes/" She stammers on some words, obviously in a thrift of anger. "That's not what I'm saying…I'm saying…it's the law! They do something wrong and we interfere!" "You didn't have to shoot the girl! She was only a teenager; she had her whole life ahead of here Officer Len! The woman 'Clara' angrily places her hands on her hips. "Then you know what, she shouldn't…_they_-" He says, pointing at the young man sobbing on his knees as the officer glances at him and has a bloodshot look in his eyes, he continues, "-shouldn't have had the idea to break the law, they were gonna smuggle! Who knows what they have in those bags? Drugs? Weapons? Huh? These are dangerous people doing dangerous stuff!"

The woman's nostrils slightly flare and her glares at the officer,, she takes a step closer to him, "Listen to me, next time I say hold you guard, then _hold your guard…don't _shoot…you can shoot when there is a gang of seven mafia men smuggling cocaine onto the metro…but until then…listen to me Officer Len, I am your chief and you will do as I say or it will cost you your job" She says, pressing her finger hard onto his chest, making him take step back. They glare at each other and she turns around, "Call an ambulance…alright clear the area, nothing to see here…Officer Brownswood, take this young man in for questioning" She points at the man. The other officer nods and soon the audience is clearing and scattering away form being hunched up together as if there was no space at all.

The woman officer sees me form the corner of her eye and glances, "Crap" I urn back around and hide behind the column. "I have to get out of here" I mutter under my breath.

I start walking…at a rapid speed. Like, seriously. That walking turns into running and soon I'm out of the crowd's sight. Well, from that officer who saw me at least.

_I take it we need a plan B?_

"Ya think?" I say in a dry and sarcastic manner.

I keep walking, "That girl could've been…_me. _What if I would've been the one who would've got shot?"

_You'd be dead._

"Gee, thanks" I roll my eyes, "Like I didn't already know that."

…

_Hey look._

"What?"

_**John's Breakfast Inn.**_

_-NOW HIRING!-_

_-no experience necessary_

_-good pay_

"Huh. Sounds good. You know what? It's worth a try" I say as I walk up to the small restaurant and open the door.

A man maybe in his forties greets me, "Hello young miss/ What may we serve you today?" He smiles at me, handing me a menu. I don't take it though and instead do the _stop _sign with my palm. "Um…I hear this place is hiring." I bite my lip, hoping for it not to be made only for promotional purposes only.

"Hmm" He says, looking me up and down, probably seeing I'm waitress material…ass.

"Depends." He crosses both arms behind his back, "What is your age?" He says. "Oh uh 23" I say quickly, and now thinking how stupid of me that was I definitely don't _look_ 23. I could maybe pass on for an 18 or 19 year old, but not 23, wow.

He raises his eyebrow, highly in question. "Are you sure/ You don't look it. May I see an ID please?"

I sigh, this is getting me nowhere. I'm not gonna lie and create a whole scene. After all, I just almost got in trouble with the cops…the _law_. I can't have any more trouble now.

"Never mind. I'm leaving" I say, turning around and going out the door. "Bye bye' He says in his little girly accent while waving a hand at me. I grin and give him the finger and then stomp out the door. Jerk.

_That didn't go too well._

"No it did not" I say in monotone. Wow. Just like Fang. Oh, did I just mention him? Fang?

Wow.

Never mind him, I want to see my mother first…or at least her tomb. I need to know they didn't just ship her out to some random desert in Egypt. Either that or the cargo ship that was handling this whole situation with transporting the cases could've had a hole in it and then sunk to the bottom of the ocean where all the coffins are, including my moms and then end up all the way in the deep dark mysterious depths of the ocean. Oh.

_Fang just crossed your mind didn't he?_

"Shut up-he did no-ohhh...whi do I even bother, you already obviously know what crosses my mind and what doesn't…what's the point in hav-ahhh" A sudden glimpse of pain thrashes around in my lower abdomen area, causing me to bend down and hold my stomach tight.

"_Stupid pains"_ I mutter, continuing to walk.

10 minutes later…

"Still in LA and no jobs to be found. It's just not fair most of these places hiring require you to be over 18 and have an ID to prove it."

I stop abruptly without thinking of it. I tilt my head up and read the huge bright neon words on the sign above me. I take a breath and let it out. I never knew it'd come to this. Everything's worth trying…well, if you're desperate that is.

**~Club Incognito~**

_NOW HIRING DANCERS!_

"Hey wasn't there a club just like this back in Washington?"

_Yeah. Word on the street is this club is the most popular of all these days. The owners have quite a few chains here and there. Oooh, nifty._

I scoff out of nowhere, "Nifty? How would you know?"

_What? Just because I'm stuck in your head doesn't mean I don't go out and do stuff ya know._

I give a sudden laugh, "Kinda ironic don't cha think?" and enter the club.

"My eyes!" I blurt out and cover my eyes as bright neon lights and smoke invades them.

_What'd you expect? This is a 'stripper club'._

I roll my eyes, "Yeah I know"

I bump into a woman in her early twenties as I walk around the crazy and wild crowd. Men and woman everywhere.

"Oh, sorry…I just…I was, uh" I say, getting a fast headache from all the noise and craziness going on.

"Hey…you wanna work here?" She asks, giving me a goofy grin as she picks up her papers that she dropped when I bumped into her.

"How can you tell?" I little over shout so she can hear me.

"Well, I've never seen you here before and I saw you eyeing the _now hiring _sign"

"Oh, well yeah…okay…um, I wanted to know, what positions apply? I've been looking over this whole tows…literally for a job. I'm desperate" I say.

She raises her eyebrows and grins more. Wow. I think she's uh…_drunk?_

"Oh well look no further hun!" She slaps an arm around my shoulder and neck, startling me. "C'mere" She says and I'm forced to follow her footsteps because she kept her arm around me.

She walks us behind the bar counter, where they give out the drinks. It is freakishly loooooong. So many stools. This place is _HUGE._

She lets go of my shoulder and turns around to get some wine glasses and sets them on the table. She grabs two and then a bottle of wine. "Oh perfect" I say, as my hand approaches the bottle and I get ready to tilt it upside down to pour it onto the lasses. This job is sooo easy. And to think you can make a living form th- "Oh, hun what're you doing? Hahahahahahahha!" She laughs, playfully slapping me on my back as she continues laughing.

"Um…did I do something wrong?" I say, in confusion raising an eyebrow. "Hun, you are _not_ working behind the counter, hidden from all serving booz ahahahhaha! She continues laughing and grabs a packet of cigarettes and lights one up. She glances me up and down, "With a body like your, we can attract more customer sin here…if you know what I mean" She wiggles her eyebrows at me and hands some drinks to a group of young men waiting for their alcoholic beverage. "Ummm" I say in reply, "But…you're working behind the counter" I say, "And...you're not exactly…_fat_…either" I say, crossing my arms. She stops smoking and breathes out the smoke, causing me to cough a bit, "I'm taking the place of one of our fellow employees. Anna, she called in sick today. Wait, hey I'm the boss not you, I should be the one questioning you" She says with a bit of humor in her voice and lets out a laugh as she shoves the bottle of wine down her throat. Wow. "Ummm" I stutter.

"But, I really can't-" "Oh darling, are you worried…because you're gorgeous, look at those hips! How dare you try to hide them behind that baggy sweatshirt…hideous too" She says, grimacing at the sweatshirt, "Well, it did belong to some old lady" I mutter under my breath.

"I just…I don't believe in selling my body for money" I say to her clearly and sternly.

She raises an eyebrow, "Hun…this is _business. _Half the women here agree to the same thing as you. But ya know what? They need the money…I got a girl working here, roughly 18…she's a couple weeks pregnant and doing this job to save up for an abortion she's secretly getting behind her parents back…and ya know what? Sadly, that's a true story." She says, pursing her lips and raising her eyebrows at me.

My jaw drops, "Oh my g…I-I didn't know that" I say, feeling sorry for the young girl. Just a teen, just like me.

"Wait, but isn't is bad if she's…pregnant...and doing…you know, with other men?"

She shrugs at me, "I have no clue if the girls sleeping with other men, but like I said, this is _business. _And hun, didn't you say you were desperate?" She asks, sipping up her wine. I nod, "But I just don't want men looking at me like I'm their prey…it grosses me out" I say.

"Ya well, I thought the same at to first…but…I've been in this business for almost-" She counts with her fingers, "-8 years…ya gotta do whatcha gotta do right?"

"I…guess"

"So ya want the job or not?"

"Aren't you gonna as for my ID?' I ask, hesitantly thinking now I should've have said that since I'm only under aged.

She looks me up and down and gives a final shrug, "Eh! You look old enough, follow me hun" She says and turns around, catches a young man's eye and winks at him.

"Follow me dear" She says, looking back now chewing gum. We go all the way to the back of the club and she opens a door with a key she keeps in her lingerie.

She unlocks the door and opens it and we walk down a narrow hallway. Suddenly, the loud crowd is not getting quieter and quieter.

"Uh...where are we going?" I ask her, looking around with my wide eyes.

"Why my office of course, I need to get the key"

We walk a few more feet and she stops at a door and unlocks it. We enter the room and my mouth suddenly drops open…again. "Whoah"

"Yup. This is part of the VIP room. The setting needs to be really great to be in the mood ya know what I mean?' She asks, bending over and her thong pops up out of her black sleek super shiny leggings.

I sigh. What has the world come to?

"Got it!" She says, putting down her papers, "What's your name?" She asks. "Max" I say.

"Ah, cute name. .Follow me, we're gonna get you changed into some lingerie!" She says all happy and excited as she hops out the door.

"Crap." I SAY UNER MY BREATHE BUT SHE DOESN'T HEAR. "Alright, this is the dressing room" She says and she unlocks the door.

"C'mere…what size are you?" She asks.

"um, small?" I say, raising an eyebrow. "Ugh, please honey don't tell me you're a size small an then show up with those huge pair 'o mangos on ya" She jokes and I blush, "Yeah right" I say. "Oh I'm serious, you're like twenty or something? Ahahaha" She says and then grins when she sees something. "Perfect! Try this on!" She says.

"Whoahhh! No, no, no, no, NO." I say causing her to frown. She whines, "Oh c'mon!"

"Don't you have something less revealing?' I ask her, eyeing the wardrobe.

"Hmm…well you could put a blazer on top. Here…this leather one, it would look gorgeous on your skin tone! Try these" She says, handing me something.

I reach out my hand and look at what she gave me, "Um, what are these? These are practically strings you're giving me!" I say.

She rolls her eyes, "You're so prissy. Don't tell me you'd never dress like that for you're guy" She says.

"I-I don't have a guy" I say.

She scoffs, "Oh, puh-lease…that's obviously a lie, there's lotsa young guys who come here, regular customers…maybe one of them is your guy...eh?" She wiggles her eyebrows at me, "Oh boy" I say.

"Now, change" She gives me a little push and walks out the door. I'm gonna go in my office and grab a few you know what ahahahahahah. Brb!" and walks out the door, closing it along the way.

…

Five minutes later and I have _that _sweatshirt over my body gain.

I knock on her door, she opens it, "Ye-oh! Take that off, that that off! Unless you wanna attract seventy year old men client by wearing _that _old granny sweater then you're outta luck" She says, grimacing at the sweater. "What material is this anyway?" She says. "Fine" I roll my eyes and pull the sweater off my head.

"Wow. Dayuuuum girl! You are gorgeous…now lets get outta here so you can work that bod!"

I pick up the sweater off the floor and cover my chest with it.

"Oh" She says abruptly, stopping me. "Do you want one? Do ya think you're gonna need one?" She says curiously, handing me a small packet. I eye it and lush, "No! Of course not!" I say in disgust. I definitely wouldn't wanna do it with any strange man!

Or anyone for tht matter!

"Hold on" She says, grabbing a bag form her huge suitcase, "Lemme do your makeup"

…

Five minutes later and I look like a total…well, one of those women.

I swear she just pounded loads and loads of makeup on me. Liquid eyeliner, long false lashes, heaps of mascara, red lipstick, she even put rhinestones around my eyes.

"You look soo hawt! C'mon!" She grabs my hand and we slightly run to the end of the hallway. "Oh, lemme fix your hair" She says. "There, that's better, you have such pretty long hair…it's so chocolaty and wavy!"

"We're entering through the stage" She says. "Look confident and work it!" "Wait, what!" I say in panic mode, I suddenly feel like she's the only one I'm close to in this whole pace and feel a distance in my heart as soon as she lets go of my hand. Maybe it's because she reminds me of my…mom.

Except my mom was way older that her, ahah. Well, actually, not really. Well, yeah, I guess.

No that old though, ew.

"Confident!" She mouths as I find myself tangled up in a group of other girls, 18 and older, they look and me and smile.

The curtains open, "Ladies and gents…the newest hotties!" The same lady who did my makeup and gave me my wardrobe announces. People starts cheering, mostly men as their eye practically dribble out of there eye sockets.

"Whoooooo!" The guy starts shouting. One girl starts walking down the runway and strutting her stuff, lol.

Men starts going crazy and throw booz everywhere.

Then I look around, no one is there. Crap. I'm the last one. "Here's our latest hottie" She says, pointing at me. I gulp and take a deep breath. "This should be easy, after all, I took dance lessons when I was 13" I say to myself. I just copy the choreography but add a little bit of sultry to it and walk down the aisle. Ouch. My ears are invaded by sudden shout of men's crazy vocal chords. No wonder their best for screamo music.

I finish walking and notice each girl has their own pole. I turn to the side and there is an empty one. I see the lady who helped me and she points at and mouths, 'that one'. I walk to it and grab a hold, starring at it. _It's just a pole. Just. A. Pole._

I grab it and am on high alert of every man watching me. It's not like all men that are here are watching me. Each man has his own preference. Some men aren't watching me, but instead watching the other girls.

"Um, okay" I say as I start moving my hips much to my reluctance.

"Whoooo! Go sexy!" A man ells. I stare at him and glare, causing him to whistle. Crap. He probably thought I was giving him a seductive or flirty glare. Ew. I don't even know him.

"Yeah baby!" He shouts again. I take a good look at him. He's kinda tall, probably 5"9 and has light brown hair. He's wearing a simple blue t-shirt and some jeans. His hair is all messed up and he's totally _drunk._

I suddenly feel bad. Half of the people in here are probably decent. They're just drunk. That's what alcohol does to you.

"Oh Jesus" I mutter as I spot one girl taking her bra off and throwing it to some cute guys who are cheering her on. Yeah, I said _cute. _You can't blame me, they're cute, but probably jerks. Whatever.

"Take you top off babe!" Another guy hollers to me. I stick my tongue out at him and he chuckles, cheering me on. Wow, these guys surely cannot take rejection. They still think I'm flirting.

I feel something pull at my leg suddenly and look down. Some thirty year old man, "You wanna have a one on one babe?" A man with blonde hair and a decent looking face asks me, wiggling his brows. "Uh, no" I say, kicking him back on the chest. The crowd catches him and once again goes wild and starts dancing and drinking.

"Max! Hey Max!" A familiar voice catches my attention. I turn around to see the woman. I run down the aisle. "There's this totally hot guy here, I think he could be your type! Plus he looks all lonely and dangerous! How sexy is that!" She laughs her head off, grabbing my arms and pulling me off the stage. "You wanna give him a lap dance? He asked for one, plus you look about his age" She asks. "No way" I say. "Oh c'mon!" She says.

I roll my eyes, "Is he an innocent looking geek boy with huge glasses and can't get a date to save his life?" I ask. Because if he is, then I'd have no trouble helping his self esteem. Plus, little nerd boys are so innocent and not all perverted and girl obsessed.

"Aahahhaah! Didn't you just hear me, he's totally hot!" She says and walks up to the guy. He's busy talking to some other guy so his back is facing me. From what I can tell though, he doesn't look too _innocent _and _geeky _looking.

As a matter of fact, it's kinda familiar looking, but hey, I've seen heads all day today who am I to say this one in particular is familiar looking or to close proximity looking like someone I'd know?

I turn back around and notice she put a hat on, "Oh call me Sheryl" She says, I nod. "Cute hat" I say and she pushes me up on the table, "What? I don't wa-" "Just go!" She says. I step up on the table where the young man is sitting, while talking to some other guy still. Hmm.

I stand there, and wait for the guy to finish. This better be worth it, I need that money, "How much do I get paid?' I ask Sheryl. She shrugs, "Between 50 to 200 for a personal lap dance. But if you want a private one, they'll have to pay you about 150 take or give an hour" She says.

My eye awl out, "Wow, that's good money" I say. She nods. "One 'o the best businesses in the world. Unfortunately one of the most dangerous too" She says.

I nod, understanding her. Suddenly, the other guy who's talking to this guy I'm supposed to lap dance gives me a glance and gins while he says something to his friend. Unfortunately for him, I can hear exactly what he says, dork. "Dude, there this total hottie waiting for you behind you' He says, wiggling his eyebrows. He playfully slaps his hand on the guys shoulder and walks away. "Yeah see ya" He says. Wait…..

_OH._

_MY._

_LORD._

I rapidly try to scurry off the table. It's so hard to do though with these 6 inch stiletto pumps and it doesn't help that the table is practically a freakin giant made of wood and covered in red paint! I try to get off careful so I won't fall and bruise my face. A group of other girls starts danicing and one accidentally bumps into me, making me fall back on my butt onto the table, "Ooops, heheh' She giggles and continues dancing elsewhere. Crap.

"Hey Max, you ok?-" "Gimme that!" I blurt out, startling her and grab her Abe Lincoln hat and place it on my head, placing it at an angle that will prevent this young man form seeing my face.

If you didn't already notice…this young man is…_Fang._

He turns around and is startled by my alluring presence. "Uh" He mutters and I try not to look at him.

Shit!

That's definitely Fang Freakin Fang!

AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"Okay, well…I'll leave you two _alone_…hahahhha" She laughs and winks at the boy. Or should I say, Fang.

Awkward.

I notice my arms aren't moving. My legs aren't moving and neither are my hips. I'm totally frozen. What would he say if he saw me like _this?_

"Uh" He says, grasping my attention. "You gonna move or what? I don't pay for nothing' He says. My jaw drops and my mouth hangs open. What? What did he just say! He's sounding like a total jerk just now!

Since I'm not starring into his direction, I'm starring at the other and notice Sheryl keep an eye on me, she gives me a thumbs up and mouths _go on! Dance!_

I mouth back _NO!_ She rolls her eyes and walks over.

"Hey, sweetie, everything all right?' She says to him.

He looks at her, "Thirsty" He says. "Oh, here lemme get your order for you, whatdya want hun?" She asks. "Uh, water?" He asks, glancing up at me. "Yeah, uh I think she's pretty thirsty too. Totally frozen." Ugh, stupid Fang.

"Oh, ya want some water-"

_DON'T SAY MY NAME PLEASE. Don't._

Don't say it,

"M-"

(slow mo) _NOOOOOOOOO!_

"-ax?" She says.

Fang raises an eyebrow, when she mentions my name, "Max' he mutters under his breath and looks up at me but I stare away form him just in time. Ha! He'll never know my true identity!

"I'll getcha water Max" She smiles at me, _WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHOVE A FORK DOWN MY THROAT! _"You too…cutie" and winks at him. Fang gives her a causal smile and then looks down at the table.

"Ahem" He clears his throat. He opens his mouth and begins to speak, "So you're-"

"Here ya go!" Sheryl pops up outta nowhere. And thank God she did, just in time before he started conversation with me.

I nod at her and mouth thanks and gulp the water down, so does he.

"So, everything settled? I mean…ahahahah! _Settled?_ Are ya hearin' me? Hahha settled! Ya guys haven't even done anything together! Ahahaha!" She walks away and continues laughing.

"Here I'll get tha-" He says as his hand reaches out to grab my empty glass of water to place it down on the table, but before he could make contact with me I throw the glass across the wall and it shatters onto the floor, "Uh, ok" He says, nodding in confusion. "You're names Ma-" I cut him off by placing a finger on his lip, but still covering my face with the Abe Lincoln hat.

I get up and grab the pole and hesitantly start moving my hips side to side while my hands move in accordance.

He crosses his arms and frowns. Uh oh. He's thinking things!

When Fang thinks, he _thinks!_

"I'm Fang" He says, smirking. I turn a bit slightly so that I can see him from the corner of my eye. He is _smirking. _Typical. Typical Fang.

"But you…probably already know that" He keeps his playful smirk on and arms crossed. I suddenly stop and my body freezes again, does he know it's me? Max?

I shake my head in disbelief and continue dancing. He just wants to trick me. I bet that's his plan. If I stop, he'll think he has me under his spell of trickiness whatever you call it. But if I don't, he'll stop thinking of me being Max and think I'm just some other girl. After all, he can't even see my face.

I suddenly hop off the table, being careful and I know he's watching me. I walk to the counter, hearing the clicks of my stilettos on the ground. I grab a whine and then walk back over to the table, still hiding my face behind the hat. "Here" I say to him, handing him the bottle. He raises an eyebrow, "Are you trying to get me drunk…_Max_? He raises an eyebrow and smirks at me. At the sudden mention of my name, I feel a sudden tingle in my heart; but I ignore it nonetheless. I bite my lip. I just want him drunk and not thinking clearly so he won't recognize me and start to think stuff.

He sets the bottle of wine down on the table and then cups his chin with his thumb and forefinger. He grins evilly, "you drink it" He says, handing me the bottle. Huh. Who knew Fang could be such a flirt.

"Uh" I say and take the bottle. I open it up without having to use the cork driver and throw it at his head. He gives a small chuckle. Fang wants to play, so then let's _play._

I pour the wine all over my body and I notice his mouth open slightly. I smirk at him and start moving my hips once again. This time, towards him, though still being careful not to get too close. He might rip my hat off for all I know!

My long arms dance in the air and I swing my hips towards him and then side to side. I spin on the pole and then without thinking, drop down, to his eye level; avoiding him getting to look at my face, I turn my head to the side instead of him. Suddenly, I notice Fang lean in and he whispers, "Nice view" He smirks and my mouth drops open.

I just forgot I was wearing practically a narrow headband around my chest and a g-string. I did have a black studded blazer though. And this underwear is giving me a wedgie!

I get back up and then think of something funny. Time to mess with Fang. The hard way. Payback.

I drop back down and grab the back of his head, blushing and I notice a huge shiver run up my spine as my bare hand comes in contact with the back of Fang's neck. I pull him closer to me and mess up his good hair. Haha.

He frowns. Ha. He probably thought I was gonna lean in to give him a kiss. What an ass.

And get this, he actually fixes his hair since I put it al over the place. I don't see the difference though. His long bangs fall onto half of his eye. His dark black irises state at me. Though I notice something he doesn't do that the other guys who were looking at me do: stare at my body. Fang was actually practically starring into my soul the whole time. He tries to look me in the eyes but can't since the hat is covering them. I feel like I'm dancing the very heat of the flames down in those eyes of his.

I stand back up again and resume circling my hips again as I keep as I keep a hand wrapped around the pole. Then I hear something that catches my attention, a whistle. "Yeah baby!" I look over to my right where a man is sitting drinking his beverage in another table, he's looking my way. I grimace as I take in his appearance and face.

Fang turns around and glances at the man. For a second there, it looked like he actually glared at the man, but who knows? Fang stands form the stool he's sitting on, "More water" he mutters as he grabs his glass and heads over to get more water. That is until I stop him. I hesitantly place a leg over one of his shoulders, causing him to stop. He glances over at my long leg and then looks up at me with a raised eyebrow; I cautiously look away so he won't see my face. Whoa, that was a close one. I bend my knee over his shoulder, forcing him to come closer to me and then grab him by his collar of his black jacket and then trace my palms down his back, under his jacket; on top of his plain black t-shirt. Why is he always wearing lack? You'd think he's emo or something. I feel his body shiver below mine as I trace my nails on his back. I uncarve my nails from his back and slowly lift them up from under his jacket. I look under to see both his hands holding onto the edge of the table tightly as his face and chest face the table, his forehead, nose and lips a good three inches from practically touching the surface of the red table. I slowly unlatch my leg from his shoulder and I grab the pole again. He lets go of the table and looks up at me.

From the corner of my eye I see something green and moving. I look at it. The same man who whistled before to me was waving a wad of cash in his hands. I squint my eyes and could see it now. Two one hundred dollar bills. Two hundred buckaroonies. I gasp silently as I stare at the money the man waves from a distance and then my eyes travel o the man's face. He makes a kissy face and wink at me and then laughs with one of hi guy friends. I give them a disgusted look, but I know they have the money. I need _that_ money.

I hate to admit it though, but it's been fun entertaining _Fang_. Even though he probably doesn't know it was me.

I look back down at Fang and see he's sitting back on the stool, his chin resting on his palm as he carries an impassive, bored look on his face. Suddenly, I bend down and give him the _money _sign with my hands; as to ask him how much he's gonna pay me.

From nowhere, he pulls out a dollar bill and hands it to me. I gasp at the sudden appearance of it and extend my arm out to grab it, but then he pulls his hand away; extending the distance between the money and I. I gasp at him and I see him smirk.

I glare at him and since I have no idea what to do, my instinct kicks in; I tackle him. I jump on his chest and to his surprise, he gasps and his eyes widen for a second. "What the he-" he stops talking as we both fall off the stool and onto the floor, with a huge thud sound; taking the stool down with us. I fall on top of him and grab the money and place it in my top. I stand up, full of guilt and walk over to the other big man who is with his other two guy friends and I lift a leg up and stomp my 6 inch heels on the surface of the table as hard as I can to get their attention. I interrupt their talking as they turn around and notice me. Their eyebrows raise and they all give each other these _looks. _Ew.

I stand up on the table and he hands out the two hundred dollars to me. Hesitantly, I extend my arm over just like with Fang to try and grab the money. He doesn't pull back. I yank it out of his hand as fats as I can, earning a "Ooooh" form him and his friends as they all laugh like perverts and crazy drunk men. I stuff the dollar into my bra and then stand back up and start moving my body.

"Hey babe, whatdya say we get a room ay?" He asks, winking at me; the same man who gave me the two hundred. I scoff and pretend like I didn't hear him.

"You got a nice ass" another says as he stares at my butt with pleasure. I grimace at him and continue doing my work. But I suddenly feel very disgusted and don't wanna do this, "Move that body! Oh yeah" shouts another. I look to him and see his eyeballs are bawled out of his sockets and he looks at my body with greed and want. They all have lust on their minds, they want my body. It's pure disgusting.

I move my body a good 90 degrees and glance at Fang. I see he's like glaring at the men I'm serving.

I look back and look at their faces, they're too stupid to notice him starring. "Come to papa sweet stuff!" A really big and muscled man says to me. He's bald and has a lot of tattoos on his arms and on his neck. He grabs my leg and I try to pull away but he puts force on it, "Ah" I silently whimper as he pulls me close rot me, "Let go" I say and they all starts laughing. A sudden tug is felt on my hair and I look over and yelp as one of the drunk men pulls on my hair to get my face close to his. "Lemme go!" I say, kicking him with my other leg. They start laughing like total psychos, just like _that _man and throw beer all over my body form a half full glass one of them was drinking from. "You're all wet, why don't you take your clothes off so you can dry off baby?' One of them suggest, giving me a pedophilic smile as both corners of his mouth twitch up and his cheeks rise, enhancing the wrinkles on his face. "Stop!" I say. "Sto-" "Hey, what're you looking at, huh? _Punk!_" The same man who gave me the two hundred dollars shouts at another guy. I turn around and see Fang, sitting all silently and alone in a corner in another table. "You" He says, glaring at him. The man lets go of my leg and stands up to walk over to Fang. My jaw drops and my mouth is open, "No!" I say, placing both hands on his chest to make him top, he looks at me and grimaces, "You think I'm gonna listen to someone like you? Get off me you whore!" The man shouts, pushing me back, looking into my eyes. I feel a sudden tear fall down my cheek and I look away.

The man walks over to Fang, "You have something to say huh kid?" He says, grabbing Fang by his shirt. Oh shit.

Fang's forced to standup up as the guy 10 times his size lifts him up by his shirt as he grasps it tight. "Yeah" Fang says, glaring at him. I see them both stand and my eyes widen in shock at the sudden height difference between them. I mean, Fang is pretty tall, maybe 5'10 but this guy is almost seven feet tall!

"Oh. You do?" He says and then glances back at his buddies and laughs with them. With one swift movement, Fang clasps both hands around the man's wrists and takes his strong grip off his shirt. Fang grabs the man wrist and bends his arm over, causing the other man to yelp out in pain as his ball socket from his shoulder twists at a weird angle. Fang slams his chest on the surface of the table, and roughly places a hand over the man's nape of his neck. He leans down as if to whisper something to the man, "Don't _ever _fucking touch her _again_. _Ever._" He threatens the man as he keep glaring at him and then lets go of the man as he loses his balance and stumbles on the leg of a stool and falls to the floor.

Oh crap. Does that mean Fang knows…it's me?

Max?

Fang turns his face to me and I look away, still on the pole up on the table. He starts walking to me and as he approaches me, I feel my heart beating faster and like I'm gonna throw up any second now. Time to go. I get off one of the heels and sit down on the table to get off. With beer all over the floor, I have to be very careful so I won't slip and bump my head onto the edge of the table. That's wouldn't be too good.

"Crap" I say, getting ready to leave but then I feel something hold down my wrist and I look back, "whoa!" I blurt out as the force pulling my wrist down takes control over me. I turn around and see Fang. He pulls me off the table, causing me to almost slip and fall! "Uh" I gasp out as he pulls my wrist and behind walking in front, I don't anything anymore. What is he doing? Where is he taking me?

We walk through a stampede of people and then he angrily pushes a door open and pulls my wrist even tighter, "ow" I yelp. The door slams shut and he aggressively pins me to the wall as my back hits it. He keeps his hand on my wrist and from all the movement the long strand of hair goes in front of my face, covering it. I look like I'd just been slapped with all the hair in my face and my profile view. I start breathing heavily as he huffs in a fit of anger and grows at me, "What the _fuck_ are you _doing_?" He asks me with a rage of anger. He leans in to ask me. I feel his breath on mine; I feel like I'm about to explode into millions of tiny droplets of tears.

He keep his eyes focused on me and peering down my soul as he grabs my hat and literally throws it to the ground with all the anger he has.

I jump, startles by his sudden aggressiveness. What's he gonna do? _Hit me next?_

My face contorts as I frown and close my eyes shut as tears start bawling out of my eyes and run down my face like little rivers running down into an ocean.

I start uncontrollably gasping and sobbing out as my hands cup my chin. I don't want him to see me like this. I don't want him to see me crying. I don't want his pity. I don't want his anger. I don't want his lectures. I don't want any of it.

"I-" I stop talking as a hiccup erupts out form my throat. What's the point of trying to speak now if I clearly can't!

I shake my head; giving him and _I don't know! _Look. "I-needed t…t…to-d-do t-th-is"

I pant out, resting my back flatly against the wall as I slowly slide down to the ground.

"Why?" He asks his voice now calmer than before. He positions himself on one knee so we can be at eye level.

I take a deep breath in and then out. Sooner or later I'm gonna have to talk to him. If not later, then now. He wants answers, he probably deserves to know.

_He's worried, Max._

Is he? Is he really? Or is he just a frustrated hormonal teenager?

"Be-because…I had…to see my mom" I say quietly, under my breath. Hopefully he heard me.

He blinks, "She lives here?' He asks very calmly and softly, looking at me, not meeting my eyes though because my eyes are half lidded and I keep avoiding his face.

"She's dead." I state and then all of a sudden, tears start scrambling out of my eyes again.

He blinks again and keeps looking at me. I suppose he's just looking at my hair now or my face, definitely not my eyes. I don't want him to see me.

He gently lets go of my wrist and sets it down on the ground.

I glance at it and see it's sort of red from his grip. "Ass" I mutter and glare at him. He looks at my wrist, "God. I'm sorry" He whispers, looking over at my wrist with wide eyes. I can tell he feels very guilty right now. He picks it up and gently lowers his head down, my heart beats super fast now, I feel l like if it keeps beating any faster, soon it'll pound off of my chest. He lowers his head and gently places his lips on my wrist and kisses it gently and slowly. "Um" I gasp out in sudden shock and fear.

I watch as his lips slowly and tenderly move across my wrist. His warm, wet lips. Just like the first time he had kissed me. Only, it wasn't on the lips.

He stops and gently lets go of my wrist. He looks over at me and cups my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. "Was it recent?' He asks me. I blink, in total bewilderment. What is he talking abou-oh! _My mom._

"No. Like two years ago" I say slowly. He gulps and I watch his slightly visible Adam's apple rise up then back down.

He keeps looking at me, telling me to keep going.

"I needed to visit her. But, I didn't have any money" I say.

"Wasn't there anything else you could do?" He asks in deep concern furrowing his brows but yet having a calm attitude.

"No. I needed the money fast. I needed two tickets." I say.

"Why two?" He asks me.

"Well-" I take a deep breathe, kind of embarrassed of what I'm gonna ay next. "H?" He mutters, gently stroking my hair, making me feel sleepy.

"One to visit my mom in LA. The other, to…find…_you_."

His mouth drops open slightly and he frowns in discontentment.

I can feel myself getting absorbed into those eyes. My body suddenly doesn't feel cold right now, but like I'm right in front of the sun. With him, I feel like I melt. I don't know why though. _He's_ just a person.

"Max" He says and I lift my head up, listening to what he's about to sa-

"huh" I gasp as he slips his body on mine, he hugs me tight, he holds me tight. His long, muscular yet slender arms wrap around my back tightly. It's not an intimate sort of hug, more like a 'you should keep warm' type of hug. And suddenly, I feel an involuntarily action sprouse through my arms. They lift themselves up and wrap around Fang's back as well.

Slowly, my heart beats faster. I can feel my chest pounding against Fangs. I wonder if he does too.

"Max..." He whispers. "Hmm?" I mutter, almost inaudibly. Did he even hear me. "But why?' He asks.

"I...had to see you...that's why" I answer, whispering into his chest as my cheek is pressed against his chest.

"Why?" He asks still embracing me tightly into his arms and chest. "'Cause then… I …couldn't afford a train to come here" I say, hesitantly. Now I'm suddenly scared at what his reaction might be. "Idiot" He murmurs and I feel an unwelcomed pang of guilt now.

"_You_...didn't have to do that...you didn't have to risk yourself...just for..._me_" He says, slowly and with real emotion. Even though I couldn't see his face since my face was buried into his chest, I cold feel the strong emotion in his voice. I could tell he was about to cry.

"Mmm" I muttered in my mouth to let him know I was listening.

I feel a sudden blush come up my cheeks because of what he said...that I did all this...for...him. For..._Fang._

"I'm…I'm sorry" I whisper against his chest. My cheek that's pressed flatly against his chest must be really warm by now.

He nods and then whispers in my neck, "Do you remember what happened last time we saw each other?" He asks, his hot breath pouring out of my bare neck. I nod, "Yeah" feeling guilt now, a lot of it. He wanted to kiss me, but I didn't. I was stupid. He takes care of me, he protects me. It's like he's my guardian angel sent to me from the heavens above. And that's actually kinda true, since he has freakin _wings._

He gently pulls away and cups the side of my face and whispers, "I don't wanna make you feel uncomfortable" he says with deep emotion in his eyes and face and body. Everything. I feel like he's trying to pour out his heart to me. It's just in the way he does everything. The way he speaks to me. The way he comforts me, when his body presses against mine; giving me a warm pleasant sensation hat I haven't felt since my mom…_died._

A sudden breeze seeps through form under the crack of the door and I shiver involuntarily. Fang notices. He takes off his heavy jacket and places it over my shoulders, covering me up and warming me up instantly. He helps me put both arms through the holes and then his hand reaches for the zipper, all the way down, since on me the jacket is quite big. He stops at my navel and stares at it; making me blush. He stops and shakes his head; blushing as well, "s-sorry" He mutters, zipping me up, not looking at my breasts that are sticking our of the stringy bra Sheryl gave me. I nod and give him a slight smile but it fades away quickly.

"I didn't mean to hurt you" I whisper to him, frowning.

He nods, "I know. You were confused. I was confused. We're were all confused" He says with humor in his voice. After all that's happened, I muster up everything that I can to make me grin. But it comes out as a grimace. How can he be happy? _Is he?_

"I dunno" I say. He looks at me and I continue, "I dunno _how _I _feel _right now. I just…I-I…_don't know._" I shrug sighing in defeat over my feelings. How important is Fang...to _me?_

_And is there something else that matters?_

_Of course there is. There always is._

_You can't always get what you want._

_I can't pretend to live in a happy world._

_This world is far from that._

_Everyday, I feel like I'm getting to know this world more little by little. Its doors are opening to me. Showing me. And it's…disgusting._

"I feel so grossed out…with _myself_" I say to myself but Fang can definitely hear me.

Slowly, my face turns form a frown to a hard on grimace, contorting my features. "Oh god! What've I done?" I say out loud and once again a river of tears is formed down my cheeks.

"Max...shhh...uhh...it'll be okay...don't cry...please" Fang said, cradling me in his arms...that beautiful scent of him, that scent I love.

Wait…_love?_

I realize how close his face is to mine and I look u at him, a blush covering my cheeks. I hide my face from him and instead look down to his knees.

Fang has cool knees.

Oh. That's weird. Never mind.

Wait, I wouldn't know, he's always wearing jeans not shorts. Lets just say Fang with shorts = o.O= LOL

"What're you thinking about?" He whispers into my shoulder as his lips are subtly pressed against it. "Um, nothing" I say, obviously lying.

"Liar." He states. I roll my eyes, "It's nothing" I say to him, already getting annoyed.

"Fine. You're blushing again" He says to me. I look down again, "Shut up" I snap back and he chuckles softly.

"Fang" I state in his arms. My voice seeming muffled since he's hugging me again, his arms wrapped around my back and my body pressed firmly against his warm chest. Oh, soo warm.

"Huh?" He asks. "Promise me that you'll never leave again" I say. He tilts his head as if to think, "Depends" He says. "Whatdya mean/" I ask him, poking his hest causing him to grin. "Wipe that grin off your face" I mutter. His smile fades and he smirks, "Why?" He asks, "And that smirk" His smirk fades away too and turns into a frown…a second later he bursts out laughing at me. I look dumfounded. "Wha-hey are you laughing at me! Is there something in my hair or something?" I ask, annoyed. Stupid Fang.

"No. no. It's..-" He looks at my hair and slides his fingers down the strands. It gives me a sudden chill. "-really pretty" He says looking at me. "Whoa, um…gee thanks" I say, blushing and looking away.

"You're a…_hot mess_" he says, making me blush even harder. "You should go change…into your normal clothes….you smell like alcohol" He says.

"I, I didn't drink any of it" I say. "C'mon" He says, standing up and pulling my hand up with him.

His hand is gently grabbing my wrist and I try something; time for me to make the first move this time. I slid my hand off his grasp and slide it down his fingers gently, intertwining them. I swear I hear a small quite gasp escape Fang's lips as he looks down at our hands, he smiles back up at me. Wow, a genuine warm smile. _A real smile this time._

"Max" He says my name, catching my attention. I look up at him in the immediate say of my name, "Yeah?" "Don't ever do this again" He says, pleading. Wow, Fang begging. Huh.

I nod, "I won't" I say. "And…take off your heels…they look unsteady" He says. I laugh, "They kinda are, I hate wearing heels!" "Haha" Fang chuckles, helping me take the shoes off.

"I don't need these anymore" I say, confidently, holding them by the long straps.

"Max" I roll my eyes, "Now what?" I say and he smirks, "Um, I need to tell you something…_l-later_ "

"Whoa, why the sudden stutter?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. He shrugs, "Shut up" and we walk out the bathroom hallway door.

As soon as he opens the door, the bright lights and smoke once again invade my eyes. But this time, I'm glad I'm not alone.

"Max!" A familiar voice calls me. I turn around and see Sheryl. "Hi" I say, "Oooh…did you hook up with this hottie?' She asks, eyeing him. I blush, "N-no! Of course not!" I say. "Oh." She frowns.

"Well, here…you two might need it" She takes out something form her bag, "Here" She hands Fang a small packet. I tilt my head over to what she's handing him, in curiosity and then the blush comes back to my face. A condom!

I look over at Fang and see his eyes are widened and he's also blushing, "Um, no thanks" He says, rejecting the offer. Sheryl frowns, "Oh! But…you sure? Ya never know! You should be prepared just in case!-" She leans in to me to whisper something so Fang won't hear, "Ya don't wanna end up like that pregnant 18 year old girl who worked here" She states. Fang coughs, he probably heard it too. We both look at him and my eyes meet Fang's. He looks away, "Yeah, we're sure, we won't need this" He says. My face falls flatly on my palms, in embarrassment. Stupid Sheryl. The only reason why Fang and I would ever need one of those would be because we'd wanna do…_that_. But _that's _not happening. It's not even like Fang's my boyfriend, he just cares for me a _lot._

_That's _it.

Sheryl once again frowns, "You guys are so cute together…maybe when you're married and wanna have babies" She says, winking at us.

Fang's eyes widen, "Um" He blurts out, "Sheryl…just…_please_" I say, begging her to stop humiliating us. "Oh, ahaha sorry! I must be drunk ahahah! See ya two love birds around!" She says, walking away.

And as soon as she does, Fang and I walk to the exit of the club and he opens the door, allowing me to pass through first. What a gentleman. Stupid Fang.

"So…what did you wanna tell me?" I ask. He looks down to the ground, "You see…I-" He cups his chin with his thumb and forefinger and tries to think. _Hard._ I can tell he's giving himself a rough time over whatever it is he wants to tell me. He sighs, "Look…uh…" "Just spit it out!" I say, waiting for what he wants to tell me. He takes a deep breath again, "Um, um...I-" With discontentment, he sighs, _again. _"I can't" His head drops so he's now looking at his converse.

"Fang, I'm really cold and my skin feels so sticky and gross form all the heat and stuff that fell on me. Do you have somewhere to go? 'Cause I don't." I say.

He looks up at me, "How long have you been here, in Cali?" He asks. I shrug, "Don't remember" "And you don't have anywhere to stay? Where'd you sleep? What'd you eat? _Did _you eat?" He asks, cupping both my shoulder with his hands and look into my eyes. "No and yes. I don't have a place to stay but I have eaten" I say.

I take in the background, where we're standing; right outside the club. I see the bright neon lights through the transparent doors. I look over to my left, see a couple drunk men drinking their beer and sitting down on the sidewalk. To my right, a group of five women smoking; they probably work back t the club from the look of it. They got their huge stilettos on and basically stringy lingerie.

"Hey cutie" one of the women smoking see him and call him over, "Want some real women tonight?" She asks. Fang doesn't even glance at them though. That's good. I smile to Fang and he smiles back, "Um, hop on" He says, grabbing my hand and leading us to his motorcycle. "Ah, yes…I remember. I've been on top of this bad boy before" I say to him, eyeing the bike. Fang clears his throat, "Hopefully you mean the bike and not a perso-" "Fang!" I say, startling him, "Pig" I sya, getting on the motorcycle.

He smirks and hands me the helmet. You hungry?" He asks. I shake my head, "I just feel nauseated, not at all hungry" I say, "Wow, what's wrong?" He asks, looking back to me. "Nothing, just stomach ache" "You've had a rough night, that's it' He says. I nod and he starts driving. As soon as I place my hands around his waist, I feel his body shiver causing me to smile. Now I know that I make Fang nervous too. Ha.

…

30 minutes later

Location: Fang's apartment

"Hey Max" A voice comes to my senses. I feel something tap my shoulder lightly. "Maaaax…wake up" He says. "Hmm" I say, feeling too lazy to wake up. Then I feel my body go into a sudden swoosh. I open my eyes wide and see that Fang is carrying me bridal style to his place. I close my eyes again, feeling enveloped in his warm body. I hear a door knob turn and then suddenly everything is dark.

The door closes and he sets me down on the couch. "Hey Max" He says, poking my shoulder. I guess I should wake up now.

"Hmm?" I groan out as I open my eyes. I see nothing but pure darkness. Pitch black. "Hey, this setting really suits you ya know" I kid. I hear his distant chuckle and he mutters, "Shut up" "Um, turn on the lights" I say. "Okay, but they're bright, so shield your eyes" He says. I nod and cover my eyes with my palms. A small lamp is turned on and I chuckle, "Fang, wha-what is this?" I start laughing, "It's just a small lamp" I say. "Yeah, well, it's bright for me" He says. "Yeah that's probably because you're used to being in the dark, emo boy" I say.

He shrugs, "Haha. Very funny" He says sarcastically.

"Can I use your shower?" I ask him. He nods, "Yeah, it's to your right…oh here" He says, throwing me a towel.

…

I step into the shower, "Maaaax" A sudden voice calls me, "Yeah? What is it!" I shout back, "Maaaax" I frown and open the transparent sliding door of the shower and stick my head out, "What Fang?" I yell. No response, "Fang?" I ask again, quieter this time. Maybe he took a stroll around the neighborhood or maybe he's busy listening to his iPod. There's lots of reasons why one wouldn't hear a screaming person. Nothing to be scared of. "I'm coming Maaaax" The wispy voice once again calls. I know the voice. It's _definitely not _Fang. It's…._him._

I lean against the wall, my back planted on it and I slide down, "Why can't you just leave me alone!" I scream at the voice calling me.

But I shake it off. I wipe away my tears that were starting to form and stand up, turning on the shower. The warm water is soothing and calms me down. I hunch my back over so it falls down my back.

_10 minutes later _

I turn off the shower and squeeze the remaining water out of my hair. I open the door but then I stop because I hear some noises behind me. "Maaax" It says. I gulp and slowly turn around. There must be something behind the window of the wall from the shower tiles. Slowly my body turns at a 90 degree angle. From the corner of my eye, I see a black shadow. "Maaax" It rasps out to me, the same voice. I turn around and scream as I see the face of _that _man.

I open the shower sliding doors and grab the towel, circling it around my body. I open the bathroom door and close it shut, locking it.

"Something wrong?" A voice appears form behind me. Fangs. I give a sudden gasp out loud and turn around to see only Fang. He sees my eyes are red and frowns. "Hey, you ok?" He asks. "I-That man! He…he was behind the window! He's crazy! Why won't he leave me alone!" I start yelling and fall down to my knees. "Alright, you stay here, I'm gonna go check it out" He says. "Wait, you believe me? Last time I checked, he wa sin Washington not in California" I say. Fang sighs, as if he's hiding something. "Max, he's _not _in Washington…not…_anymore. _He's…kidnapped Angel…he's here, in _California_" My eyes widen and my mouth hangs open, "What does he want? He's so creepy!" I say, almost bursting out into tears, "Max…he's…he's…_crazy. _Period. " He says to me. "He kidnapped your sister?" I ask him. He nods, "I'm not really sure, but that's what I _think _could've happened. She's missing, it's in the paper" He says, sighing after the long sentence.

_Maaaaxx, oh Maaaaxiii!_

I gasp out loud, startling Fang. "He's here, did you hear him?" I ask him. "No, where?" Fang asks. "I just heard him, didn't you?" I ask him, grabbing his shirt, "Max, I didn't hear _anything_" I look into his eyes.

_He's telling the truth._

_Fang didn't hear…anything._

_Am I…crazy?_

"I'm not crazy" I say seriously.

He nods, "I know, this man…he has a way of getting into someone head…that's right where he wants to be. The same thing happened to me before "He says, tangling his fingers in mine.

He presses his body closer to mine and places a hand on the back of my head"

"I promise it'll be okay" He whispers.

"Here" He says, giving me my old clothes back, the jeans with that old granny sweatshirt. "Nice sweater by the way" He smirks, obviously being sarcastic. Why does everyone hate this sweater so much?

"Go in the bathroom and change"

I nod, "Fang, I know what to do" I mutter and he smirks at me.

…

After I finish changing into the old clothes I had on and open the door swiftly.

I take a look at his bed and see that he's not there, then I see his ouch, not there either.

Then I see something form the corner of my eye move, Fang. He's in the kitchen sitting on a chair and resting his head on his arm. "Hey" I say, waking him up.

"Wake up" I say

"I wasn't asleep" He mutters.

"Oh"

"I was thinking"

"About what?"

"Stuff"

"I see"

"Max…you don't have to worry" He says, getting off the chair and heading to the bed, "I can get the couch if you'd like" He says.

"Um, no that's fine" I say.

"Max?" He asks me, warily.

"Yeah?"

"I wanna hug you" He says, setting his eyes on the carpet instead of looking at me suddenly making me feel like a little stuffed teddy bear.

"Okay" I smile and he wraps his arms around me. Slowly, we both slide onto the mattress without thinking of it.

"You tired?" He whispers. I nod, "Kinda" I say. We don't let go of each other. My arms are still wrapped around his back and his are wrapped around my back. He starts stroking my hair, making me feel dizzy and sleepy. I can smell him. That same smell that he always has. No other person smells like him. His scent is just so invigorating. "Fang"

"Yeah Max"

"You promised you wouldn't leave…_ever again_"

He sighs, "No, I said it…_depends"_

I roll my eyes, "So, does that mean you will leave?" I ask.

"No. Why? You want me to?" He asks.

I bite my lip, "No!" I blurt out.

"Then I won't…_but-"_

"But what?" I ask him, what now?

"I think it's time…" He says.

"Time?" I ask him, confused.

"Yeah…time I end things with this man" He says.

"W-what're you saying?"

"I mean that this time instead of him coming to me, I'm gonna come to him"

"You're gonna find him?"

"Yeah"

"And then what?"

"Whatdya think?" He asks me.

My mind scans all the possibilities of what Fang would do when he finds this man.

"You're gonna kill him?"

"I'm gonna kill him"

"Wow" I gulp the dry lump in my throat.

"He's a sick man, he's disgusting...never have I wanted anyone more than this man..." Fang says with clenched teeth.

I silently gasp, "Never?" I ask.

"Never." He states

_Well...what about...me?_

Slowly, his fingers slide down my hair and to my shoulder, where he caresses it softly and gentle with his thumb; waving it back and forth. I keep half my face pressed against his chest. He's still wearing the same black t-shirt, just without the jacket. Fang shifts his body over, closer to mine. The mattress moves as he comes closer to mine. His face is facing the crook of my neck and his neck is a bit bent to the side. His warm lips stay about an inch away from touching my skin; my bare neck.

How long will he linger? Fang knows he wants to kiss her neck. If not her lips; then at least her neck. He can't resist th temptation and eyes Max's beautiful long flawless neck. He increases his breathing; it suddenly turns into hot and heavy breaths. They reach her skin and she gives out an involuntary shiver. He keeps eyeing her; not wanting to close his eyes because reality is finally better than his dreams; he can't believe this beautiful girl who's lying right beside him. He _loves_ her…he knows that. He won't deny it…_anymore._

Question is, does _she _love _him?_

Does _Max_ love _Fang?_

That's what he wants to know. He knows he can't just ask her _are you in love with me, Max?_ He knows that'd be awkward; for both of them. So there he is, starring at the girl. Her eyes are now closed and she's probably half asleep right now. He'd love to kiss her, he _wants _to. But, he'd feel _selfish _to. Fang knows how many problems Max is dealing with right now; her mom's death, she left her friends back in Washington, this crazy man is stalking them, etc.

That's why, he'd feel selfish to kiss her. To make her think that there are no worries…not _today_, not _tomorrow,_ not _ever._ He sighs into her neck and stops rubbing her shoulder. He places his hand back down to his side and Max groans so he puts it back behind the lane of her back; wrapping her tightly with his embrace. He sees her give a slight smile, but still sleeping.

_That's it._

_Fang can't take it anymore._

He breaks the gap between his lips and the skin on her neck, he kisses her gentle yet with passion. "Mmm" Max suddenly mutters, as a reaction to Fang's actions. She's still sleeping though. Fang tries to deliver each move of his lips as a warm, soft, and calming pleasurable feeling to Max. Oh he knows he wants much more though. But he restrict himself form crossing the line. In no way, is Fang trying to make it seem perverse. Fang is definitely not one of those guys. His want for Max, isn't something lustful; just passionate. That's all it is. And when he has strong feelings from someone; whether it be hate or love; he does it with _passion_.

"Fang" Max mutters.

Fang stops kissing her and bites his lip; now regretting what he'd done. He definitely doesn't wanna ruin what they _have. _He rather _have_ what they already _have _than not _have_ what he _wants_.

"I didn't say stop" She says, opening her eyes out to him.

He blinks and positions them so that he's on top of her and she's under. He hovers over her and starts kissing her jaw line. "Um" She says. His lips trail down to her collarbone but can't go any further down because of the sweater.

_You're not an animal Fang; control yourself _he says in his mind.

Though, he does have _wings_…so clearly, he's half _bird_, which is an _animal._

_No, Fang, no. _He once again tells himself.

Oh, how he must restrain himself. From doing what he truly wants. The beauty is lying right under him and he on top of her. His love is right before his very eyes.

_Ooh, how he just wants to rip all her clothes off so badly and kiss her on the lips with a passion so strong, that it'd be clearly inevitable for anyone to stop…_

**O.o**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ****:D**


	30. Built And Broken By Lies

**Hello! Okay, here's the next chapter! :D Hopefully, I'll have the next put up soon, I don't know. I haven't written it yet! :O Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one because…well, I'd hate to spoil it for you so I won't tell you ^^ Anyways, please read and review! :] Oh and Max and Fang are ****NOT**** gonna do 'it' just letting u know :]**

**To anonymous reviewer 'xXWritingizmylifeXx' nope, the Voice isn't Max's mom :]**

**THANK YOU ALL who read and reviewed. I REALLY appreciate your reviews, I love reading them :] Especially when they're very long ^^**

…**..**

"Agh!" She screams, waking up herself and Fang as well. She automatically blushes; her cheeks taint the color of a luscious red rose.

_Just a nightmare…_she thought. But why does she keep having these nightmares?

Fang opens his eyes, but is still groggy. Max checks the time…it is exactly 4:33 AM.

"Slee…" He slurs out, half asleep. Max nods and lies back down; right next to Fang.

She stares at him; it takes her a while to go back to sleep. Max warily stares up at the ceiling, well it's…._white. _Nothing interesting. A faint image appears on the wall, causing her to sit up and furrow her brows in confusion. She makes it out, as if to adumbrate it.

_It's definitely a face._

She squints and tilts her head to have a better look. "Fang" She whispers, shaking his shoulder a bit rough. He doesn't respond though. She glances over at him and back at the ceiling again.

_It's nothing. Just my imagination. _Max tells herself.

But is it really?

She lies back down, facing Fang. His hair is all messed up and everywhere. It looks like he hasn't washed his hair in days; but she's not complaining; it still smells amazing, she actually likes the look of it like that. She looks over to his eyelids. Jaded and dark hooded. Looks like he hasn't been getting much sleep lately. She leans in closer, she can even see the very small creases near his lash line as she shifts her body closer and closer to his to take a good look at his features. Her gaze falls from his eyes down to his lips; she sees they hold the perfect tint of a very pale red. They seem to be a little chapped though, _they need moisture._

_What if I kiss him?_

But she automatically blushes at the thought. She knows Fang tried to kiss her once, so…he obviously likes her more than a _friend_.

_Nah, he probably wouldn't like it._

Ah, Max…sweet, _sweet _denial…

His eyelids flicker open in an instant. Max jumps back a bit; startled. "Um" She blurts out as a response to his immediate awakening.

"What're you doing?" Fang asks her, suspecting her while squinting his eyes at her.

"Just uh…_nothing." _And with that, plops herself down on the mattress once more, making it shake a bit.

"Can you sleep?" He asks. Max shakes her head, closing her eyes. "Why? What's wrong?' He asks her, sitting himself up and stretching a bit. She eyes his shirt as her gaze travels down there; she sees it's very wrinkly. As he stretches his left arm over his right side, she sees his muscles flex and her gaze stays put there, but she blinks and shakes her head, trying not to think of that.

"I thought I saw something" She whispers to him, her eyes widened. He leans in to her, "What did you see?" He whispers back, his mouth staying open. "Never mind. It's _nothing" _

"It's not _nothing _'cause then you wouldn't be worrying about it"

Max sighs, "I just can't get him outta my head" She says, poking her forehead. Fang smirks a bit but it gradually fades away and he's serious again, "you shouldn't worry. Trust me. What is he gonna do, barge in here and try to kill us?' He asks her.

Max eyes widen suddenly but they return back to their normal size. She glances quickly at the door as soon as he says that. She looks at it worriedly. Fang places a hand on her shoulder. But even the gentlest touch makes her jump off the bed.

"Whoa, it's ok" He says, putting his hands up in defense. Max breathes heavily; "s-sorry" She says quietly and hops back on the bed.

"Max, I was joking. He's not coming. Stop starring at the door"

She turns to him, "Ooh, what? You're gonna make me?" She says retorting back.

He stares at her, a blank expression on his face. Suddenly, he puts on a face that says _wow…weirdo._

She punches his shoulder, a little too rough. "Ow. That hurt" He says, smirking and rubbing his shoulder. She shrugs and bends her knees up, resting her chin on them.

Fang gives out a big, exaggerated sigh and waves his arms in the air, now making Max give him the _weirdo _look. Max chuckles a bit and bites her lip, and then starts laughing out loud. Fan rolls his eyes and flops his body over and his face slams right onto his pillow, making a dent on it. Max stops laughing and notices something, she looks over to the back of his pants, where his butt is and sees a small portion of his boxers sticking out, lots of yellow smiley faces in a black background. "Awww" she says and then bites her lip so she won't laugh. "What?" Fang says, his voice muffled from the pillow, turning his face to her side. "Cute boxers" She jokes. She swears she sees the tiniest of blush stain Fang's cheeks. "Shut up" He mutters, pulling the back of his pants up a bit, "Pervert" He says and she hits his face playfully, causing him to automatically close his eyes. "Ah, Max stop" He mutters playfully, closing one eye and trying to block her hands. He pushes her off with his legs and hovers on top, "I win" He declares to her. She bends one leg and pushes his chest back with it, causing him to fall back on his butt. She starts giggling as he tumbles off the bed with a loud _thud _noise. "Not cool" He says, rubbing his neck but still keeping his signature smirk on.

He stands up and heads towards another direction, Max stops giggling uncontrollably and notices, "hey where ya going?' She asks, still sitting on the bed, "Bathroom" He mutters. "What're you gonna do? _Huh?"_ She asks him, squinting her eyes at him. His smirk grows, "I can show you" He says teasingly. Max rolls her eyes, and scoffs playfully, "Um ew…_gross_!" She says rolling her eyes. He chuckles, "Oh c'mon Max, you know you think every inch of me is sexy" He says, his smirk growing wider each time. She picks up a pillow and violently throws it at him, hoping he didn't notice the blush on her cheeks. He catches the pillow and walks to the bathroom.

She plops her back down onto the bed, going into thinking mode.

_Oh c'mon Max, you know you think every inch of me is sexy._

She blushes just at the thought of those words he said to her. Now that he mentions it though, he isn't exactly _ugly_. He's…_beautiful…very attractive _now that she thinks of it...of _him._

_In a way. He kind of reminds her of a lone wolf. One that howls only at night, all alone. _

_His beautiful rich, black lustrous coat of fur._

_And every time that wolf prowls in the night, _

_Every small glint of his pure beauty would be caught by the glowing atmosphere._

….

He locks the door and goes to the sink. While his hand reaches for the faucet, his mind is elsewhere. He splashes water all over his face, again and again…and _again…_

Fang sighs as he places both palms flat down on each side of the sink counter. He looks at himself in the mirror and sighs. His chest keeps heaving, up and down.

_Is this right?_

He thinks to himself. His mouth opened slightly; water drips from his bangs down to his lips. He licks his lips, tasting in several little drops of water. He doesn't stop, he doesn't pause, not even for a second. Studying his face closely. He sees not a regular teenage boy. He sees a boy with problems smeared all over his life. Problems in his _past_, problems right _now_ and problems in his _future_.

He looks to the side, arms still stretched out; his muscles flexing; palms laid flatly on the counter. He turns away because he can't bear to see_ that_ sadness.

_That _sadness that'll _always _be there.

Slowly, he turns his head back to a 90 degree angle, starring right at the mirror; into his own dark eyes.

One could easily see this boy walk pass them and think _punk _or _drunk addict_

But he sees it too. He can't disguise it anymore. How badly, he wants to let it all out. He's tired of placing up a façade for people to see. An apathetic, impassive stone plastered to his face.

_He's tired of it._

_Period._

And if, only for a second he could think…think…_others have it way worse than this._

_True, _but he's _not _them. The only thing he can surely help those people in is self confidence and self hope. He can say, _oh, it'll be alright…it'll be okay…you'll be okay…don't worry, it's fine, etc._

That's not him. He knows his life is truly and surely screwed up. Others lives are truly screwed up also. But then again, he's _not _them. What can he help _them _in? The only thing he can feel for others is pity or sympathy. He can tell them that it'll be fine and move on.

That's all…

_To feel sorry_

To feel sorry is all that he can offer to another.

It's all he has to pour out. A _present _for them. His _sympathy_. His _sorrow_. His _pity_. But he knows _way _better than to be _that _type of person. That's not him.

And after all these years, all the years his mind and body have been buried in more than pain itself; every time he's tried to dig himself out without a _shovel_. Without _help. _

_What am I so afraid of?_

He asks himself, feeling the emotion come over his body and stop to build up on his shoulders. As if he's carrying the whole weight of the world on himself. Not to sound way too melodramatic, but he's just a…_person._

And that's exactly why he's…_scared._

Because he's just a normal human being. That's why. That's the only reason why.

He's afraid to get himself hunched into another mistake.

He feels as if he's been through so much…_too_ much, that he wants something in_ return_. He's over the edge. He wants a _gift_…something that'll show him there's still hope to hold onto.

_Something. _

_Aything._

_Maybe…_

_Max?_

He stops mesmerizing at the bathroom tile floors and gives out a little chuckle. He rubs his eyes to wake himself up more..

That's why, when he saved Max…he didn't want anywhere _near_ her. He thought he could do it and get it over with.

Now, _watching_, but doing _nothing?_…well, lets just say the only after effects it'd have on him to just stare at her being assaulted and do nothing about would be..._self guilt_.

He knew he could do something, so he did.

And for once in his life, he didn't regret it.

But, he can't help to deny the fact that somewhere in himself; a little piece of him didn't want to do it.

_Don't save her..._

_Keep walking…_

And if he did listen to that little piece of himself telling himself that, what would've happened? To…_Max?_

_She'd be dead._

Fang feels a sudden pain sting inside his chest. He winces as it strikes him…those words he just thought of…_She's be dead._

But then again, would he have felt what he feels right now for her back there when he saw her full of fear, desperately running away from this man chasing her?

The answer, simple:

_No._

That's why…maybe…maybe he should've ignored the whole scene…he should've let her been attacked, hit, punched, kicked, stabbed, raped…murdered.

Because then, she wouldn't live in all this fear…of this man who's out to get her.

He takes one final breath and suddenly gets irritated by his own image in the mirror's reflection. He grimaces and his hand comes up violently to open it up; the mirror door slings back to the wall making a loud crashing sound. A cabinet is revealed…

His eyes widen as soon as his gaze traps onto a _specific _bottle. It's like he's trying to blaze a hole through the small plastic bottle. He keeps starring at it. Well, actually more than just…_starring_. He's _peering_ at it…right through it. Like he can see right through it and behind the wall, where there s probably another person or family living in, just the next door. Just then his hand lifts itself up. It shakily reaches for the bottle, but he tries to stop. He keeps his hand encircled around the bottle, but doesn't hold it quite yet. Suddenly, he snaps it tight shut with his palm, very tight till his hand turns red and his green and blue veins almost seem as if they are going to protrude right out of his wrist. They tighten as hollows build up in his wrist. He keeps his hand around it tightly as his skin on his knuckles stretches out and they are clearly defined right now with their small red veins.

_Let it go, Fang._

He says to himself, clenching his teeth tightly shut together, making his jaw line appear more visible.

A sudden knock reaches the other side of the door and he looks up at it, gasping a little at the surprise, "Fang?"

Oh yeah. Max. He…_forgot._

He drops the bottle at the sudden mention of his name. He feels her presence there, standing on the other end of the door. He stares at it, imagining her there. The bottle drops to the floor and the cap opens, making all the little round pills fall out causing noise.

"Fang…you okay in there?" Max's voice is heard from the other side of the door. She can't open it though, it's locked. He _locked_ it. He locked the door.

Just like he'd try to lock himself from everything in life. So many _chances_. So many _opportunities_…thrown away, sure he fiddled with them for a second or two, but next thing you know, they're all just past burdences now, swaying into the cold, dead air from his past.

"I'm _fine_" He says. A bit _too_ aggressively actually, he can hear her slightly small and sudden gasp at the edgyness and rage in his voice.

Oh no. So now he's gonna take it out on her? On Max?

He grips his wrist tightly, the one that was holding the bottle before and glances at it. He sees scars on it and remembers…

_He laughs, spitting everywhere as his mouth opens, "Ahahahahahah boy! You never stop to amuse me!" He says, kicking Fang in the stomach. Fang winces at the pain and clutches his stomach tightly; holding onto it. "What will it take for you to stop hating so much huh? Nothing! That's what I love about you so much! You fucken hate everyone in this world soo much, you want them all to go die, including yourself! Ahah ahah!" He gets the knife and slashes Fang's wrist once more; making him dizzy. Small droplets of blood start pouring out from Fang's wrist. Fang grips onto his wrist tightly to stop blood from slipping out of his freshly cut skin; he can't even speak anymore. Fang glares at him and the man laughs, "Oooh scary! Ahahahaa!" He laughs right into his face, Fang spits out at the man's face, the man gasps; a little bit too exaggeratedly, "How dare you!" and grabs Fang's other wrist. Fang looks with acedia at the man…pure apathy. This man has got the best of him. Now he's jaded…worn out. Fang looks at the man through half lidded eyes and a slightly open mouth, chapped lips; blood stained on his pale red lips._

_He grimaces in pain once more as the sharp point meets his wrist once more and slides down to his elbow; making a clear red line of blood. Pure flesh. Fang pouring out of himself. _

_The man chuckles as he bawls at Fang with those deeply twisted murderous psychopathic anti social eyes of his. He reaches for his pocket in his deep navy blue trench coat and grabs a tissue out. He wipes the knife clean of it; throwing away the now wrinkled up tissue near Fang's body; lying on the ground. _

_He walks over to Fang and bends down, "Hah. What's wrong, sleepy?-" He looks at Fang with a smug look on his face. Fang's lying on the floor, on his side; eyes half open and bloody and bruised; wincing a bit sometimes; "-You should get some rest…you've had a tough run…I think it's time you're put to rest for good…"_

_Fang groans very slightly due to the pain but still trying to reply to the man. "-Oh." The man looks taken aback, thinking Fang be dead by now due to the blood seeping through the cracks on the concrete floor…from his veins."-What's that?" The man asks, leaning closer to Fang with an amused look on his face. Fang tries to get up but fails and subtly whimpers out in pain, falling flatly back down onto the floor, clutching his wrist in agony._

_The man gives a final chuckle. The smugness nowhere near fading away from his scornful face. He looks down at Fang, giving him such a look. "No one's coming for you Fang. No one. No one's here to help you…this time. It's done. You're gonna be left all alone and die…such a terrible gruesome death…you're bleeding-" He says, touching the small puddle of blood on the concrete and rubbing it on Fang's face. Fang grimaces and tries to glare at the man as his hand comes in contact with his face._

"_Awww…what's wrong? Don't cry" He says to Fang, wiping the tears away from his eyes. The man chuckles, "Why're you crying? Because of the pain? Hmm? Or is it…because you know you're gonna die? Haha" He stands up but doesn't keep his gaze off Fang. "Don't cry." He says criticizingly not pitiful. "Those…crocodiles tears…they won't fool anyone. You're a murderer Fang. You've killed people. You're no different than me."_

"_No-" Fang murmurs, his voice cracking. He coughs, choking on his own saliva. "I'm-not" Fang croaks. The man smirks at him, "Don't deny it. I can see…the apple doesn't fall far from the tree…."_

Ah, it's all pieced together now. All of it.

Through his reminiscence, Fang only keeps his mind attached to one thing. One thing this man spoke of. To Fang:

"_Don't deny it. I can see…the apple doesn't fall far from the tree…."_

Fang bends down now, picking up each individual pill…the ones he used to stop his pain. All this pain. He'd stop using them though; as they were no different than blindfolding a man in jail to keep him from seeing his own consequences, the metal rusted bars, the roaches who scavenge around looking for even a single crust of food, the other men; the murderers, the rapists, the robbers, the kidnapper. Ones, the others…the _innocents_… that impeach against them…the _sinners_; Because we all know…they _deserve _it. There's nothing false about these accusations. Taking those pills…they were no different than blindfolding himself from seeing the world he harms…from seeing…_himself…._

"_Don't deny it. I can see…the apple doesn't fall far from the tree…."_

"-_the apple doesn't fall far from the tree…."_

He grips the small white pills in his palm tightly. He shuts his fist in rage and flings them across the bathroom. His head falls to his now red palms and he grimaces in the thought.

"_Max would want me dead…if she knew…." _He whispers to himself, while a few salty tears slip down his face and onto the tiles.

"_Don't deny it. I can see…the apple doesn't fall far from the tree…."_

That same sentence keeps repeating itself in his head.

To say he's crazy would be an understatement.

"_Don't deny it. I can see…the apple doesn't fall far from the tree…."_

"If she knew…she'd want me…_dead_" He repeats to himself again, his eyes shut tight.

….

Backing away from the other side of the door, she cups a hand over her unsteadily breathing mouth,

"Fang, who _are _you?" She whispers to herself, really questioning herself now if he's for _real _or if they're just based on _lies._

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**.**

**..**

That night, there is an ever-growing tension between the both of them. Sure, they both sleep on the same bed; but make no contact. Fang…doesn't _hug_ Max, he doesn't _comfort _her this time…he doesn't _rub_ her back like she likes it…he doesn't _whisper_ sweet nothings in her ear to try to make her get to sleep faster. He doesn't. He just…_doesn't_

_Period._

And Max, on the side of the bed closest to the door. Constantly, opening her eyelids up, she glances at the door worriedly. She doesn't face Fang this time. She's not _cuddled _into his chest as if she were his pet bunny. Her cheeks don't flame up being against Fang's warm chest; because their just…_not._

_Period._

…..

_Next day_

"Let's do something" She says, swinging her legs off the bed as she stares at the carpet, but not really paying attention to it's detail. She decides to put whatever it was off her back and moves on. _I trust Fang. He'd tell me if anything is up. Therefore, I shouldn't worry or question him. _

_I know where my heart's set to be…_

"Like what?" Fang asks her, putting his worn off sneakers on and hiding them under the long wrinkled boots of his jeans.

"Maybe…for a _walk_?" She asks, wincing a little, thinking he's gonna reject her.

"Sure" He says, shrugging, putting both arms to his sides and standing there full of boredom.

Max grins and grabs both his arms much to his surprise, she waves them in the air and tries her best to imitate his voice, "Yay!" She tries to holler in his voice. Fang rises an eyebrow, "One word. FAIL" He smirks at her. Max playfully slaps his shoulder and he chuckles.

Max stops laughing and eyes something on his arm, "Hey, what's that?' She sees a long narrow scar starting at his wrist. He glances at his arm and his eyes widen while he takes his arm away from her grip, "Nothing." He says, turning around and ignoring her now.

But Max, notices the whole scenario. She sighs and frowns, he doesn't see because he's putting his back to her. _I hope you're alright Fang. _She says in her mind, looking at his back now. He puts his big black hoodie on and gives her a small casual smile, but she knows it _fake. _Fang walks to the fridge and grabs a water bottle, and drinks it up.

He chucks it back into the fridge and closes the door, "Let's go" He mutters very quietly and glances at her for a second. She nods and crosses her arms while walking out the door with him.

…

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

As they walk down the sidewalk, they both try to keep it cool and calm, not awkward…except, it's everything but cool and calm. Tension is obviously in the air, Max casually glances at Fang while they walk.

_Couldn't we have taken his motorcycle instead? _Max thinks, glancing over t him again for the hundredth time now.

Fang senses this and looks at her from the corner of his eye, she notices and blushes, looking away.

Max mentally slaps herself on the head. _What's wrong with me? It's just a stare!_

_Why do I keep getting nervous every time he looks over or catches me looking at him? This needs to end soon, I don't need this! These feelings!_

_You're so naive._

"Shut up" I say back quietly to the voice. Fang, probably thinking I said it to him, glances back at me and gives me a confused look. I smile casually and shrug it off. He looks straight ahead again.

About twenty minutes later and they arrive at a nice park. Lots of acres to just walk for hours and not get tired of walking in the paths every time.

"Cool park" Max says.

"Yeah. Pretty big." He says, looking around, taking in the background.

"Um. Whatdya wanna talk about?" He asks Max, looking into her eyes. Max shrugs, "Anything." She says, "I just wanna get distracted form thinking too much. Max states biting her lip. "Thinking of what?"

"I bet you know"

"I do. And you don't have to be scared"

"I can't help it. I just am" Wow, never thought I'd admit that. Most things don't scare me, but this is just plain horrifying.

"I promise. I'll fix it"" He says, patting her shoulder, making her jump a little at the sudden presence of his hand on her shoulder.

"Wow" Max says, walking away. "What?" He asks her.

"Nothing." She says back.

First you practically kiss me all over and then when I admit to saying I'm _scared_ all you do it pat my shoulder…_what a change!_

But she can't tell him that. Max bites her lip as to prevent the truth from slipping out of her tongue. "It's nothing." She repeats.

Fang shrugs.

_Ring, ring, ring _A phone goes off.

Max turns down to Fang's pocket, where the noise comes from. Fang digs inside his pocket and grabs out his phone, "Hello?" He asks.

"_Fang."_

And for a moment, even just for a second, Fang's eyes widen and he seems to become all ballistic…Max notices.

He glances at Max and holds the phone to his shoulder, "I'll just be a sec" He says to her, walking off into another direction into the park, deeper and deeper.

"What do you want?" Fang asks, constantly glancing back at Max to see if she's not sneaking up on him to listen to the conversation.

"_Oh Fang, I'm pretty sure you know what I want. "_

Fang grimaces and clenches his teeth shut tight "Cut the crap. Get straight to the point" His words come out between his teeth like sharp razored knives.

"_Hahahah….you always were straightforward."_

"Tell me-" Fang looks back casually, behind him. He sees Max sitting with her back leaning against a tree a couple meters away.

"_Time is passing by Fang. And the clock is…ticking. Heheh…tick, tock, tick….TOCK." _

Fang hangs up the phone and legs go of his cell phone as it drops to the phone. Max looks at him in a weird way. Although she couldn't hear the conversation, she was starring at Fang the whole time.

She walks over to him casually, "What's going on? " She asks, looking at him.

He shrugs, "It's nothing. Max picks his phone up, brushes off the dirt on her jeans and hands it to him, "Oh, but I think it's definitely _something. _You just had like a total freak out just now when you dropped your phone, don't think I didn't see. Who was that?"

Fang gives out a deep sigh and rubs his chin, "Max…I…look…if you really wanna know, the truth is-" He stops and stares into those desperate eyes of her, those wanting eyes.

_Shit, I'm becoming soft, shit. _He says to himself.

"Go on" Max says, gesturing to him, "-What're you gonna say?" She crosses her arms. Fang puts his phone back into his pocket and sighs out again, "Truth is…I'm just _really _happy you're my friend" He says. Max breaks out into a wide on grin, "Me too" She says.

Fang smiles at her, not feeling the mood to grin…to make her feel as if all is right. But he quickly turns away, as his smile turns into a disgusted grimace. "C'mere. I wanna show you something" He says, walking forward.

But Max stays there, bewildered. Fang turns around and she snaps out of it, following him.

They both walk up a hill. "This is killing my legs" Max states as she walks uphill to the very top. Fang chuckles, "You'll get used to it."

They both make it to the pinnacle of the hill. "Gimme your hand" He extends his hand out and a sudden flash hits him. The time when he lent a hand out to Max, she thought twice before taking it. A little sting of pain stabs in Fang's heart and he flinches, most unnoticeably.

"Wow. Fang…this place is…_beautiful_. "

"Yeah. You can see everything form here" He mutters.

Max glances at him,

"Well…almost everything"

Max looks straight ahead again as she watches the sun go down.

"Okay,-" She says, looking back to him, "-this may sound really and super corny, but…I've seriously never seen anything more beautiful than this"

Fang chuckles a bit, "No. It's not. You're right it is…for _you_. But…-" He stops abruptly, feeling his cheeks flame a bit.

Max takes a deep breath, noticing how the setting is and how Fang is leaning in closer to her.

"-Right now, _I'm_ looking at the most beautiful thing…_I've_ everseen"

"Uh" I mutter out nervously, almost inaudibly. His body approaches mine and his rough calloused palm comes up to reach the side of my face. Those beautiful hands touch my face and the second they do I feel shots of electricity like sensations shoot up my body and back down, causing my spine to tingle. He keeps his eyes starring into mine. I wanna look away, I really want to. But, it's as if he doesn't let me. His eyes are piercing and cling right onto me, not allowing me to look away. His face, leaning into mine, ever so slightly, bends down a bit due to the height difference. My eyes looks down to his lips, they're parted a little and slowly coming closer to mine. I think it's gonna happen. I _know_ it's gonna happen. _Fang's gonna kiss me._ I feel his breath come out a little from his mouth and it reaches my lips. I can almost taste him. That warm breath reaches the surface of my lips and it feels so fresh and like I'm instantly hooked. I notice he takes a step closer to me and his thumb reaches behind my ear. His fingers twine themselves in my freely loose hair and his lips are subtly reaching to my lips closer by every millisecond that passes. Except, every millisecond feels like a whole eternity. My eyes widen a bit and I gasp as his lips come into contact with mine. I close my eyes to enjoy the feeling better but it soon stops because the moment his lips touch mine is the same moment they stopped and Fang jumps back as if some huge unstoppable force just pulls him back by his shirt. He stares at me with such a look in his face, as if he's just seen a ghost. His lips are parted almost forming an 'o' his hair is slightly mussed from the sudden unpredictable reaction of him practically jumping about a yard back, away from me.

"Fang?" I ask, approaching him hesitantly but he takes a step back. "No. Don't s-stay away. Agh… Get out of my head!" He falls to his knees, gripping his hands deep onto his messed up shaggy hair as he holds a look of pain in his face.

My heart races and I find my body approaching his, "Fang!" I kneel down, putting an arm behind his back to let him know I'm still here. I stare at him with worry, concern, and fear in my face. "Fang!" I shout his name but he doesn't listen. He keeps gripping his head and his head facing down to the grass. His eyes are shut tight.

_What's wrong Fangy-boy? Afraid of reality? Ahahahahahahahahahahha! _Fang hears the man's menacing voice in his head and clutches his very short fingernails onto his scalp even harder.

"Shut-" Fang's razor sharp words spike out through his mouth from his clenched teeth. "Leeme alone!" **(A/N Yes, I meant to spell 'leave me' as 'leeme' (lee-me) because when one says this word fast, that's how it sounds) **He shouts, now pounding both fists down on the grass and gripping his fingers onto each green strand, digging his hands into the dirt and moss.

"Fang?" I say as my heart is in panic mode. _What should I do?_

"Uh, Fang! Just cal-" "Get away from me!" He screams at me, pushing me back with one palm against me. I fall on my butt down onto the dirty moss and stare at his with wide eyes in disbelief. _What's wrong with him?_

He let's out a deep gasping breath as he looks at her with a frown, "I-I should've just let you _die_ that day, I shouldn't have sa-" "No _Fang!_ It's ok!" I stand up and try to hug him but he pushes me back forcefully, "No, you don't understand! By saving _you_, I saved _myself_. I didn't _want_ to!" I look at him with disbelief and tears start streaming down my face and I mouth _no _, he looks at me, "I'm...I'm just_ that_ selfish" He says, whispering in my ear as his breath hitches and then he walks away, leaving me here.

He walks back, down the hill and sits down onto the soft grass. He lifts a hand up to touch his lips; they're still trembling from the contact with Max's lips. Never has Fang ever felt in pure bliss. Even though he pressed his lips against hers and the next second, they were off, he knew it felt so good. But, with kissing comes…_other _things.

_Harder_ things.

They can't right now. Too much is at steak right now. It'll just cause more problems for the both of them. Besides, Max is going to have to go back to Washington to her old life. And what is Fang gonna do? Follow her? Fang has other things to do. He still needs to find out more about Angel. He hopes she's even still…_alive._

Maybe after all this is over, Max will give him another chance…_hopefully_…

But right now…they can't…_he_ can't. He'd feel way too selfish.

And besides, if he even kisses her once more he'll go all bizerk. From just that little contact for one second to Max's lips, he felt like he was in heaven. He enjoyed every little millisecond of that kiss. And that's why…if he starts, he can't stop. _He won't be able to._ It's what both his heart and mind are set on..._Max._

If he continues kissing her…he'll get addicted to it. Her lips. Her touch. And he doesn't need it. Well, actually he _does. _But he doesn't want to go there, way too fast. Besides, it's not like Max is showing any signs of wanting…_that. _

Maybe that's another part of the reason why he's so crazy for her. Because she seems so innocent. (Well, except for the part where she was practically stripping for him)

_I saved you Max. But at the same time, you saved me. I don't need anything in return from you. You're always insisting you wanna pay me back. But you already did, the second you came in contact with me. I thought I could do this. But I can't. I can't be with you and lie to that beautiful face. Heck, I can't be with you for a million reasons. Why…why did you have to be so stupid Max…why couldn't you leave me alone that day? We could've gone separate ways. I'm not your…knight in shining armor. I'm just your nightmare. Your nightmare disguised in the skin of a boy. _

And that's what Fang wanted to tell her, but…

_Oh, why is there always a 'but'?_

She saved him because the second they saw each other, they knew somewhere deep down in the hollow of their hearts that they were made for each other. But, he'd feel utterly guilty and disgusted with himself if all their relationship was ever based on was lies.

_Built upon lies…based on lies…broken by lies…_

"_But you said you'd always stay"_ Max mutters. She turns around and sees Fang, sitting down on the bottom of the hill, near a small pond. His head is buried into his hands.

He hears her though and replies, "Even though I never said I'd stay…I'm going to. The same things only gonna happen again and again…and…again" His speaks; his face still buried into his palms.

"So tell me" Max reaches out to him.

Fang sighs and then lets it out, all the time looking at Max with a face of worry. "He called today" He says and watches her mouth drop open in disbelief. She looks at him, as if waiting for him to say _kidding! _But he only returns her look back with a serious stare. She looks away, "I'm_ so_ sorry" He says, leaning into her as he rests his forehead on the tip of her shoulder, "Max-" Her voice comes out of his mouth in a very rushed and hitched manner. She stops watching the sun go down, "Now what?" She asks, her voice coming out as a whisper but she didn't plan it to. "I didn't _mean_ what I said" He grabs her shoulder and turns her so that her body is completely facing him, he looks into her eyes. She nods, "I know" she mutters very quietly. "What did he say?" She asks him quietly, again. "That time is passing by and the clock is…_ticking. _" At the use of the word _ticking _Max, turns her head back to him and looks at him with furrowed eyebrows and lips parted, "W-What is he gonna do?" Max asks, now jumpy. Fang looks passes her questions and looks straight ahead, watching the sun slowly set down, _"It's time"_ He says, looking away form her. He does this on purpose, not wanting to see her expression, because she knows what he meant by saying that it was _time. _"Fang, you don't have t-" "No, Max. I _do_ have to. I have to stop running away form my problems and face them head on" "And if it gets you killed?" She suddenly blurts out anxiously. Fang's eyebrows go narrow, "Then let it be." He says, looking at her. "Fang" She says, gripping onto his arm tightly. "Enough games." This causes Max to cling onto his arm even more. By _enough games _he means, it's time for this man to quit playing with them.

"I'll either come out dead or alive" He states. Max rests the side of her head on his shoulder. "Fang." She whispers, "Yeah?" "Promise me something" I ask him, lifting my head off his shoulder and look into his eyes as he turns his face towards me. "Promise me…this won't be the last time I say your name and you'll reply. _Please_" I never though I'd be one to beg, but he's important to me…I know it now.

"I promise" He says to me after a long while. I try my best to smile up at him but instead hide my frown behind my hair that falls on my face when I rest my head down, back on his shoulder.

"When are you going?"

"_Tomorrow"_

"What?" I grip his shirt tight and look up at him. "Can't you some other da-"

"Max, I _have _to do this. It's time I stop procrastinating. This was coming…_sooner_ or later"

"Well then, can't we…-" I stop myself abruptly, blushing a bit. God knows why though, "-do something fun…in case tomorrows your…_last?_" Though God forbid it is.

Fang looks down to me, "Like what?" He asks confused. I bite my bottom lip and grip onto his shirt even tighter as I stare down at it and back at him.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**.**

…**.**

**..**

**.**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! **

**:D**

**Reviews make me update ****WAY ****faster! :]**

**I'm excited to write the next chapter, I think it may actually be the turning point…**


	31. Never Said, Never Heard, Never Knew

**Next chapter! :] I'm glad to be putting this chapter up, I FINALLY finished it! Okay, I'll stop talking now :] You may read on :] **

…

…

…**.**

**..**

**.**

"I think we should head back" Fang smiles against my forehead. Surprised at his choice of words, I just nod and mutter, "Mm"

"Or we could stay here" Hi sudden voice fills the air

I look up at him, "you mean sleep here?' I ask him.

"Yeah"

"That's cool" I smile at him and he nods, "Nigh Max"

"Night Fang"

He pulls my body closer to his and leans back

I feel his subtle breathing against my cheek.

"I-" He begins but stops himself, most abruptly; not wanting to continue

"You what?" I respond, opening my eyelids up, starring at him

"Nothing. Sleep" He orders calmly. I nudge his side and he sighs. "Okay, if you say so. But just know, sooner or later I'm gonna find out what you were gonna say"

"Okay."

"Huh. Well, if you say so"

"Say what?"

"Ugh, Fang...stop twisting my words...you know what"

"Night Max" He says, kissing my cheek.

The sudden contact of his warm lips on my cheek make my bare skin feel all sizzled up and hot.

I turn my body the other way. So now, he's facing my back. I hide my face in my hands, not wanting him to see me.

What is going on with me lately?

...

Next morning.

"Morning. Sleepy head" I feel something continuously poke at my side. Fang.

I grab his finger, laughing a bit as he tickled my side.

I bring him down to me and he lets go, hovering on top and intertwining our fingers together.

He stares at them, "Cool" he says; almost in amazement. Wow. I struggle a laugh, "What? It's ju-it's just holding hands Fang" I say to him with a slight humor in my voice.

He shakes his head, getting out of his train of thought.

I stare at him on top of me with question in my eyes. Fang opens his mouth to begin speaking but says nothing. Hmmmm...weird.

"-I-" Oh, well finally! After a long silence he speaks up, "-wanna choose the right words to say here" He looks away from my face and then down at the grass which is now a little bent and messed up.

Were we really moving allot last night while we slept?

Huh.

Fang then looks up at the sky and squints a little and his brows furrow. I think he thinking of what to say. "Fang!" I shout, almost startling him and he blinks out of his thought.

"What?" He says. I raise both eyebrows at him, "What were you gonna say? Tell me! Just say it okay? It doesn't matter how, I can take it either way" I say to him.

He shrugs his shoulders, "I dunno Max." He says, finally giving up and releasing a huge breath.

"Ugh, Fang" I say shaking my head from side to side. He chuckles a bit, "What?' He ask. "You're so shy!" I tell him right in the face. He bites his lip, "No I'm not" He replies. I roll my eyes, "Whatever"

"If I were shy, you think I would have kissed you?" He asks. I lush at the immediate thought and remember it just like it was yesterday. Oh wait...it was yesterday, never mind.

"but-" I say, looking to the side, avoiding his gaze. "-you pulled away the second you did" I say to him in defense.

"It's cause...I just cant Max" He says. A strand of hair falls on my face and I place it back behind my ear. "I don't get it. If you like me, then why don't you ju-"

"Max" He interrupts me. I look up at him.

"If we do this...can we take it slow?" He asks, hesitantly.

I raise an eyebrow at him, "Yeah. How slow?" I ask him

"Like...holding hands slow?" He asks, biting his lip and ready for me to punch him in the face. But I won't. I understand where he's coming from. "Sure. lets do that"

I get up off my butt and brush the dust and grass off my jeans. I take a step forward to start walking away but feel a tug at my wrist and look down . Fang-he's still sitting. "Wait, Max" He says, pulling me down. Darn, he's strong. Stupid Fang.

"You wanna know something?' He whispers into my ear while grinning but not in a funny way.

"Mm" I nod my head.

"I loved the way you danced for me that night" He says to me. A blush rises up in my cheeks. "Shut up" I mutter, taking my wrist away.

"Can I ask you something?" He asks me and I look at him again, turning my face to his. "You just did" I say. He rolls his yes, "Seriously speaking now." He asks.

I nod, taking in his serious manner all of a sudden. "You-you didn't..." His voice trails off as he thinks of the right words to choose.

"Ugh-" I roll my eyes, "Not this again. Just spit it out already, Fang. You're driving me crazy!" I say to him. He looks back at me and grins, "Likewise" He winks at me and gives me one of his killer grins. My mouth drops open and I instinctively look away, feeling myself blush all over again.

Stupid me! Why do I keep blushing and getting nervous around him?

I clear my throat, "Sooo...what were you gonna say/" I ask him.

"You mean ask?"

I nod.

"Well...I just...please Max, don't take this the wrong way...but have you...I mean!-" He stops. Whoa, why the sudden exclamation? Something definitely up.

"-you didn't sleep with anyone did you?" He asks, turning to look at me. My mouth drops open and I hit him on the chest but it probably didn't even feel like anything to him.

"Whatdya think?" I ask/shout.

His eye widened a bit but then go back to there original state, "No. I'm...hoping not" He looks away and I see his cheeks turn a little tint of pink.

Awww.

"I didn't sleep with anyone!" I say out loud.

Fang gives a final breath as if relieved I said that I haven't slept with anyone.

"Sorry" He mutters. I shrugs, "Look Fang. Sorry fr overreacting. It's just...your question caught me off guard"

He nods, "Still. I'm happy though" He looks away again he says shrugging and throwing a random rock somewhere, deeper in the park.

I roll my eyes, "Why? Cause you wanna be my first?" I say, jokingly at him but he seems to swallow and looks hesitant in answering my questions, "Fang, I was joking" I say to him, now all nervous. Oh craaaaap.

I clear my throat and that sound seems to be the only thing to break the silence in this lonely park.

"Never mind." I mutter "-Idiot" I say to myself quietly but fang turns my way, so I think he definitely heard me insulting myself.

"No, you're not. Max, I'd-truthfully and honestly, I'd have to be gay to not be attracted in that way to someone like you" He says.

I blush and look away, biting my lip. But I can't help to smile a little. I'm greatly flattered, really.

"Wow, uhm" I say out of nowhere, still looking away though.

"Sooo...that means if I just threw myself at you, you'd accept me and we'd go all the way? Without stopping I mean. Having se-"

"Max!" He blurts out awkwardly and startles me as I jump a little out of place.

He looks down to the grass and decides to pull out strands of grass and then plays with them.

"Fang, I just wanna know the truth. You don't have to pretend to act all polite and say no and that you'd stop us from reaching that point-"

"Max" He says, grabbing my wrist.

I look to him.

"I-" He stops and breathes out with a weird laugh type exhale.

I raise an eyebrow at him. I sure hope he didn't just have any weird mind scenes of us two doing it.

"I hope I don't come off as a pervert to you, but-" He says.

I gulp anxiously and uncross my arms.

"I-I..." He stops himself and breathes out, his head falling onto his palms. He picks it back up and groans out, "I-I would-I mean...it would be nice...but I wouldn't want to...yet anyways" He bites his lip and looks down, keeping his steady gaze back on the grass he's playing with.

"Oh. I see...well, that's nice" I say, nervously, looking away into the sky, watching the clouds as they slowly move.

"Max, this is awkward" He turns to me, "Can we just...forget we ever talked about this?' He asks.

I nod my head, "Yes please" I say.

"And Fang"

"Huh?"

"You don't have to hesitate. What I mean is that if you wanna be my "snuggle" buddy, go ahead" I say to him, blushing at the thought. He chuckles a bit but then I feel two firm arms wrap around my waist and I gasp a little.

He rests his face on the crook of my neck.

"Can I ask you something?' I ask him, turning my face to the side to get a view of his face.

"You just did" He says, mocking me from before.

I roll my eyes, "Besides the time you were...you know...forced into sleeping with that woman...did you ever...do it, with any other girl?" I ask him.

He sighs and starts gently caressing my neck with both his lips as he brushed them up and down onto hem. I shiver as he sends spine tingling feelings up me.

"Yeah. I have" He sates, almost with guilt.

I blink both my eyes and resume my position and my gaze locks onto a specific cloud that looks like a T-rex.

I feel his breathing on me, "Max?" He asks. "Ok." I say to him.

So...that girl Layla and he did do 'it'. (Layla is one of Fang's ex-girlfriends who appeared in an earlier chapter when she was on the bus)

"Max?" He asks me again, snapping me out of my trance of thoughts.

"Huh?" I ask.

"You ok?" He asks me with a serious tone in his voice. I nod, "Yep" I say.

"No you're not" He says.

"I am. Really"

"Liar"

"Fang, I'm serious"

"Max, I think you're mad"

"I'm not." I retort back.

He blinks at my sudden snappy attitude towards him.

"So you know what love feels like?" I ask him, curiously.

"Huh? Whatdya mean?" He asks back.

I shrug, "You've done 'it' so you've been um...in love, that's why you've done it with the other girls right?" I ask shrugging.

His mouth stays open and he frowns, his eyebrows narrowing and the space between his brows creasing and forming wrinkles.

"No" He says sternly, in total monotone.

"Oh. Wow" I say

He bows his head down in guilt and shame. "But I regret it now" e says.

I raise my eyebrows and le tout a sigh, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you on the spot. It's your personal past life after all, none of my business" I say quietly.

"Max, I don't care if you wanna know or not, so just go ahead and ask if you want" He say shrugging.

"You...used protection right?" I ask.

He nods, "Sooo...that's good...good to know you don't have a child" I say and he suddenly coughs out, chocking.

"Um" He says awkwardly.

Wow, I'm an idiot, why id I just say that. Stupid Max.

"Max-" He says and I turn o face him again. "-I just don't want you to think I'm some kind of..." His voice trails off and he uses his hands to make a gesture to help me understand what he's trying to say.

I nod, "I get it. I don't think you are." I say.

He half smiles and pulls me into him. My head falls against his.

"You're the only thing I have to hold onto" He whispers, causing my eyes to widen hugely.

I smile against his chest and feel his lips peck my forehead...and then my cheek…then they fall down to my jaw line...then my collarbone...then the highest part of my chest.

But then I get a sudden warm feeling in the pit of my stomach and clear my throat and I shift a little bit to the side, gently stopping him.

"I think we should do something today...before...you know" I say, not forgetting the plans he has with this man.

"Hey" I ask

"Hm?" He replies

"You know that amusement park they have back in Washington where I told you I-"

"-used to go there every weekend with your mom" He finishes

I look at him with amazement, "You...remembered" I say, smiling.

"How could I forget" He smirks

"There must be one here too. Just like it. Wanna go?" I ask.

He nods, "Sure" and stand up, taking me with him.

'First lets get clean" He says.

"Yeah, this grass is starting to make me itchy" I say, he chuckles a bit.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Narrator POV**

_Ring...ring...ring...ring_

"..."

Please leave a message after the beep.

beeeep...

"It's me...look, quit playing games...I'm gonna find you...and you better not run"

Fang threatens through the other line with his most menacing and scariest voice as he leaves the message to..._him._

...

"You coming?" Max asks him

He looks at her with raised eyebrows, forgetting what they were gonna do. He's too sunk in the matters of having to del with this man.

Max rolls her eyes, "To the amusement park!" She raises her eyebrows at him in mere excitement.

He blinks, "Oh. Yeah!" He says, now remembering.

Max rolls her eyes once again and walks out the door, fixing her hair a bit; slipping her fingers through the knots in her hair. Fang watches behind her and smiles, when all of a sudden-

_ring...ring...ri-_

"Just a sec" He says an she nods, going outside to wit near the motorbike.

Fang grabs his cell from his jean pocket and looks down at the number

**Restricted**

He raises an eyebrow in thought but picks it up anyways, "Hello?" He asks

_"Faaaaang"_ The man begins to laugh hysterically as if someone just made the funniest face ever.

Fang recoils back in shock. Hearing this man's voice gives him the goose bumps every time. It's a spine tingling hair raising feeling.

Fang doesn't answer but his now steady and nervous breaths are in the phone and the man's hears. He calms down now and stops laughing like a maniac, but his hard on laughter settles don tot he tiniest bit of chuckles and he sighs

"Sorry I couldn't answer the phone earlier, I was having my fair share of raping woman that I picked up a that local Incognito club. One of them wouldn't cooperate and I had to stab her to death-" Fang's eyes grow wide, "-but eh...whatever...you know, that's life...so what would you like Fangy boy?"

He asks him snickering into the phone. "Son of a bi-" "Fang!" Max calls out of nowhere. Fang stops himself from speaking and looks over to Max, waiting outside near his motorbike, drinking a Pepsi she got from the vending machine right outside the door.

"Fang puts the phone to his shoulder, "Coming!" He shouts. "Oooooh...who's there? Tell me! Some girl you picked up ehh? Heheheheheh" He giggles into the phone. Fang grimaces at his disgusting tone of voice.

"Cut the crap." Fang says sternly.

"I know" The man repeats over the phone, copying Fag's tone of voice; sternly and straight tot he point rude.

Fang breathes out more anxiously now that the man is getting serious.

"I checked my voicemail and...you were kind of mean Fangy. Why so serious huh? Tell me" He asks with fake sweetness over the phone; as if Fang were his little puppy and the man were talking to him; his puppy.

"I want to meet" Fang says.

"Oh. So that's what you meant" The man replies.

"Just tell me when and where and I'll be there" The man continues.

Fang sighs, knowing he told Max that he'd battle it out with this psycho today but seeing as they are going to spend quality time together, they better make the most of it, so Fang skips today and moves on to the next.

The man's heavy breaths bore into the hone reminding Fang that the man is waiting for his answer; when? And where?

"Tomorrow" Fang says sternly.

"Where?" The man questions, serious now.

"Oh, I'm sure you know...think about it" Fang says and hears the rumbling noise of the man's laughter fill the room through the phone. Fang hangs up.

...

On the other end of the line, the man also hangs up and drops his phone to the ground and continues laughing; falling to his knees and gripping his stomach tight because of the laughter convulsing from him.

"Ahahahahhahaha ahahh ahhaha haaaa!" He continues laughing and his body slightly shifts, he sees a flash of red hair. He turns his head to look at it and sees the girl's lifeless face. Her eyes are wide opened and she didn't have a chance to close them before he stabbed her to death.

Then his eyes trail down to her stomach area and he sees the long trail of blood flowing out of a huge gash and onto the carpet. With this, he bursts into laughter even harder and grabs the girl whose lying dead on the floor by both her shoulders and laughs at her like she just told him a joke and he's appreciating her humor by laughing at the joke.

_Except there is no joke..._

Only a girl...

_A dead body..._

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

**MAX's POV**

25 minutes later

location: Willy Peaks Amusement Park

"Yay! Just like old times!" I wave my arms in the air like a total geek who just died and went to comic book and anime heaven. Haha.

Fang smirks, seeing how happy I am. I clap both hands together and rub them against each other, "It feels like home" I say shrugging, blushing a bit from my sudden embarrassing excitement.

Fang's smirk grows wider, "Don't be embarrassed. I think it's cute" He mutters and takes off my helmet and places it inside the small storage area in the motorbike as he locks it.

"Ahem" I clear my throat and then a sudden smell invades my nose. I sniff it, "Oh my gosh!" I squeal like a little girl, jumping up in the air. I'm starting to sound like Ella and Nudge back home.

"Do you smell that?" I ask.

Fang sniffs the air, "What?"

"Oh my g-are you freakin kidding me? The smell of those freshly made corndogs! They smell just like the original ones the people used to make back when I was a little girl!" I exclaim as we walk to the entrance.

"Planning to go on any rides?' He asks, facing me as we purchase tickets. I nod and grin "Hell yeah!" I shout. He grins and we walk into the par.

"Whoa. This is nice" He mutter, eyeing everything. I nod, "Yeah...jut like the one back in Washington, except since this is LA, they...well they LA-afied it" I say and Fang smirks and nods.

"This parks way bigger than the one back home" I say.

"I'm starving, c'mon" He says, tugging the sleeve of my purple tee. We head over to a food booth where woman painted with hundreds of pounds of face paint and makeup serve the customers.

One of the ladies sees Fang and winks at him. I turn to him, he hasn't even noticed though. Ha.

"Whatdya want hun?" She asks in her southern accent. I notice she leans over and rests her chin/jaw on both hands as she steadies her elbows down on the counter; making her breasts come closer to each other so they can seem bigger. I grimaces a bit and turn to look at Fang and hold in a laughter.

He's too busy looking over at the menu up on the wall behind the lady.

"Whatdya want Max?" He asks, looking at me. "Um...a corndog?" I ask, looking at him and then over to the lady as she writes it down on her little notebook.

"_a _corndog?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Okay-" I roll my eyes, "Make that like 5 corndogs" I say, grinning and he grins back.

The ladies eyes widen, "5?" She asks. I nod, "I have a fast metabolism" I say, sounding somewhat proud.

She shrugs, "What about you son?" She asks. "Um...same thing...5" He says. She nods, "It'll be a few minutes for them to cook good" She says. "Here's your ticket" She hands it to me and I grab it and we walk away.

"In here" He points to the sign and I nod as we walk in. "Whoa" I say. "Hole crap" He mutters and we both watch and turn our heads back and forth as we observe all the acrobats do swings and trick up on the trapezes above everyone's head...well, about 100 feet above everyone's head that is.

"Amazing" I mutter and then my gaze on them breaks shortly after hearing a loud sizzling noise outside. I turn around and see the dark sky illuminated by thousands of beautiful colors. Fireworks.

Fang also stops starring at the performance above us and looks back at me.

Sometimes I wonder why he's always looking at me...just me.

I shake my head, getting out of my train of thoughts, "c'mon" I say and we walk to an empty table draped with a white fabric mantle trimmed with heavy lace on the bottom, I raise an eyebrow, "Fancy" and Fang smirks.

"Hello!" Both Fang and I practically jump off our seats as this girl's voice fills our ears. We turn to look at her, she's also masked on with white face paint and a huge red pout; not to mention her eyelashes are extremely long, I'm talking like 5 inches long, they must be fake. Hmm...

Fang nods his head, "My name's Cherrie! Is there anything I can help you with!" She exclaims more than asks. I smile, "No thanks, we're just waiting for our food" I say and she nods grinning at both of us, "Ok!" She says giggling and walks away. I look in her direction with confusion and meet Fang's gaze who also looks bewildered. He shrugs it off, "I think I heard them call our name" He says and gets up.

"Number 332!" A lady shouts loud enough so that her voice can be heard over the loud music, fireworks and performers...plus the non stop chatting of the people.

Fang comes back with our plates of food and I lick my lips, "Yum!" I say, grabbing a corndog and dipping it into some red random red sauce, "That's h-"

I automatically drop the corndog as soon as my tongue touches it, "Agh!" I blurt out, eyes widened turning red, "That's freakin hot!" I say, feeling a super hot sensation burn my tongue; I fan it with my hand. Fang nods, "Tried to warn you" He grabs a cold water bottle from a waiter walking around with a plate of cold water and opens it up for me.

I grab the bottle and practically drain the water down my throat. "Ahhh" I let out in pleasure. "That's good water" I say, now feeling relieved.

"Here-" Fang says, handing me a packet of ketchup, "-I think this is what you were looking for" He says with humor in his voice. I roll my eyes and snatch it from his hand. I rip the packet open and spread it all over my corndog and shove it down my throat...there goes the first one...I take the second and eat it...there it goes...third...

...

"Ugh" I groan out, leaning back on the chair as my back lies flatly against it. I put a hand to my stomach and breathe out, "I'm stuffed" I say and then feel a sudden force combust out my throat; I let out a loud burp and blush immediately, looking down to my lap. Fang bursts into laughter, "Nice" He says. "Shut up" I say.

"Weird thing is...I'm still hungry" He says.

I look at him with wide eyes, "What, even after we ate that huge vanilla and chocolate ice-cream sundae supreme with extra hot fudge and gummy bears and a mount load 'o sprinkles?" I exclaim to him with raised eyebrow. He tries to suppress a laughter and hides his face in his arms but I hear his stifled laughter and then he bursts out.

I sit back in my chair but don't slouch anymore.

I clear my throat and give Fang the 'annoyed' look. He stops and grins without even knowing it and then starts laughing again and I roll my eyes. "That's it" I mutter and grab a package of mustard that's already opened and squeeze it out at his direction. He stops laughing automatically as soon as it hits his face and he rubs his eyes, "Ow" He mutters rubbing his eye. Oops. I think I got mustard in it.

He grabs the packet and reads it, "Spicy Mustard" He raises an eyebrow and frowns, rubbing his eye again and getting up. "Where ya going?" I ask him as I watch him start to leave our table. I gently grab his wrist and see his eye red and I recoil back, "Ew" I blurt out. "Is it that bad?" He asks. I nod. "Well, that's what you get for being a jerk" I say.

He playfully scoffs and leaves. "I'm coming with" I say, getting up and pushing my chair in.

"Nah I'll be right back" He says. I smile and nod and sit back down on the chair as I watch him walk away.

He makes his way out of the big white tent and outside.

"Ladies and gentlemen!-" A loud voice speaks up. I look up and a sudden huge bright light points the direction of the man. He's dressed exactly like a ringmaster and is accompanied by his two assistants as they stand on either side of him, grinning away like there's no tomorrow. The atmosphere of the tent turns darker as each of the paper lamps slowly turn off, leaving only the huge spotlight on the announcer.

The audience finally stops chatting and some even gasp. "Hello! And welcome! We hope you are having a wonderful time here, this is Willy Peak's 50th anniversary and we're glad to spend it with a huge crowd! Thank you and you may resume the chatting and eating!" He gestures and gives us all a big grin, showing off his white teeth. Kinda pointy too. He walks off the spotlight and the colorful paper lamps

are lighted again as he exits to the back of the stage. His assistants however, stay on the stage and each one stands opposites sides of each other, about 20 feet away from the other and two platforms start arising from underneath the stage ground as they both stand on them. They gives us a smile and start to juggle, passing the balls to one another and doing all sorts of tricks. The acrobatic scene

takes place again as they start flipping through the air, their bodies moving perfectly and flexibly as they twist and spin high up above everyone.

The loud mumbles and rumbles of people's laughter and chatter is once again resumed. I place my hand in my pocket to grab my phone and peak at the time.

7: 45 PM

Fang's been gone quite a while. He even missed the opening ceremony.

The screen of my phone stops glowing and I put it back in my pocket and wait there anxiously for Fang to come back.

Wait, anxiously?

Why anxiously?

Ugh, stupid Fang.

I roll my eyes and rest an elbow up on the white mantle and I see a shadow making its way to the opening of the tent. I look up and see Fang coming up and he makes his way here, glancing at me as we make eye contact for a moment.

He sits down, "What'd I miss?" He asks.

"Opening ceremony" I mutter and begin playing with my napkin, folding it and unfolding it. "Max" Fang sighs. "Huh?" I look up and suddenly feel his warm hand on top of mine, I look at it.

"Can we uh, talk?' He asks.

"We're talking now" I reply back.

He rolls his eyes, "I mean...uhm, seriously speaking" He says rubbing his chin for a second.

I sigh, "Why? Talking is boring, let's at more!" I say.

"You finished your food" He said

"Oh"

"And then you squirted mustard in my eyes..._spicy _mustard" He mentions

I roll my eyes, "You deserved it" I say.

He smiles at me, making me feel nervous all of a sudden.

"Hey" He says, moving his head a bit to flip his hair back as it falls on his eye.

I raise my eyebrows guessingly.

"Come with me" He says, about to get up off the chair.

"Why hello! Enjoying yourselves!" A man who...get this...looks exactly like a clown...again...shouts happily at us. We both nod and he grabs Fang by the collar of his shirt, making him let go of my hand. I furrow my brows, wtf?

Fang looks at his with question in his eyes, "YOU WON A PRIZE BUDDY!" The clown grins at him, but his teeth look sort of yellowish and have noticeable creasing on the enamels. Fang takes both his hands and wraps them around the man's wrist and makes him gently let go of him.

Is this man on happy pills o something? Maybe he's just excited. A little too excited. Ever heard of personal space? Ugh.

I stand up off my chair, "What kind of prize?" I ask, getting his attention, making him turn his head toward me and plasters a full on grin at me. My eyes widen a little as I'm kinda freaked by this man.

"WHY DON'T YOU COME BACK STAGE WITH US AFTER THE SHOW AND WE'LL SHOW YOU!" He grins excitedly at both Fang and I. I glance at Fang who looks a bit hesitant but tries not to show it. "No tha-" He starts but I cut him off.

"Sure" I say shrugging. Fang looks at me like _are you crazy woman?_ _this guy is freakin creepy!_ But I just ignore it. The man nods and walks off, skipping a little.

"Boo!" He shouts at a random couple as he gets in their face, startling the girl and making her instinctively scream and wrap her arm around her boyfriend's.

Whoaaaaa...

Can you say freaky?

...

Both Fang and I sit back down and he gives me a look but I just shrug and chuckle it off. "What was that about?" He asks himself.

"Creepy right?" I say and he looks up at me, distracted by his thoughts.

He glances over at where the clown was skipping and then turns to look back to the table but then blinks and looks again, his eyes widening slightly. I notice, "Fang?" I ask cautiously.

"Where'd he go?" He asks.

I shrug, "Out?" I say.

"Hey Fang, you okay? C'mon don't tell me you're scared of clowns?" I joke and smirk at him.

He rolls his eyes at me and shakes his head, "Max, that wasn't just a clown...-" He glances over again to where the man's headed and leans into me, gesturing with his hands.

I also lean in from the other side of the round table, "I recognized those eyes" He whispers to me.

A sudden feeling of fear clogs in my stomach and my mile disappears, "Fang, I'm not joking" I say, looking serious at him.

He returns back my look with also a serious face on, "I'm not Max" He leans back and we both look back and see the man again.

A little girl with her mom casually pass by him, exiting the tent and the girl waves at him, he grins back at her and waves.

"Not creepy enough for you?" Fang asks me.

"Ugh, Fang...just stop, god cant we just forget about this?" I ask him, chipping off my dark nail polish.

Fang leans in again, "Max, look I wanna forget...don't you know that? You don't think I want a life where I can relax and stop thinking about this guy for a second?" He looks at me with narrow eyes.

I let out a deep sigh, "Yeah Fang…you're right...but-" I glance back and no longer see the man disguise din the clown, "Maybe...you're just...nervous" I say.

Fang sits back in his chair leaning back, "Nervous?" He asks raising an eyebrow questioning me.

I nod, "You said it was time this man stop playing games with you...you're e gonna end it...maybe that's why you're a little jumpy" I say.

"Ah" He says releasing out a big breath and looks me in the eyes, "Yeah, sure" He says and bends his neck back, dropping his head. He stays like that for a while.

"..."

"Can we go on the rides?" I ask after a long silence between us.

He looks back at me and nods, "Sure. Just don't barf" He says and I nod, "I'm good, like I said my metabolism is fats so my stomachs probably empty by now" I say and he rolls his eyes.

We both stand up and push our chairs in, the ones that fold and you can rest them against wall or something. We each grab out plastic plates and head to the trash can to throw them.

"Enjoying your time?" A girl dressed as a harlequin asks us.

I nod and she smiles at us as we walk away, out of the tent.

...

"Wow, didn't notice it turned so dark out" I say.

"Yup. Pretty cool though" He says.

"Hey, I got an idea!" I say, getting out my phone from my pocket and turning on the camera feature.

"Follow me" I say as I walk to some fancy looking tree adorned with small paper lamps. I lean against it and raise an eyebrow at Fang, "Come here. Don't tell me you're afraid of cameras too" I say. He smirks

and walks towards me. "Say cheese!"

He doesn't say it though so I poke his side rather hard causing him to stifle out a small laugh noise. I click on the button the second he grins and the camera catches it.

"Aww! Look" I say, shoving the camera in his face.

"Pretty nice" He says.

"Well I really like it!" I say grinning at him. He grins back, mocking me grin and I elbow him, making him chuckle.

"Soooo" I say, putting my phone back into my jean pocket. He looks at me.

"About that cloooown" I say stroking my imaginary beard. I know right. Ugh.

"I take it we're not going back stage" I say

"Hell no" Fang replies.

I roll my eyes.

"Why? You wanna go, 'cause I'm not letting you" He says, grabbing me by the waist and wrapping his strong arms around me, making my shirt go up just a bit.

I blush and turn my face to the side, glancing down at Fang's shoes.

"Uhm" I mutter to break the most definite awkward silence. I turn my face around to see Fang grinning in a weird way at me. "Fang, are you trying to seduce me?" I ask.

He smirks, "Why? Is it working?" He whispers in my ear, giving me the hair raising sensation on the back of my neck.

He turns me around to face him and all of a sudden, the paper lamps lights turn off, all five of them, leaving us in utter darkness. I feel Fang's stifled laughter as he tries to keep it in and then I feel something warm peck the corner of my lips. The small lights turn back

on and I see Fang looking at me as if trying to tell me something.

"Wow, Fang, next time you try to kiss me make sure you aim for the right place" I joke playfully at him. He rolls his eyes and mutters, "shut up" He says, grabbing both my wrist and his slender fingers slide down them

and find their way to my own fingers; he wraps them around mine and backs us away into the tree behind him. I feel his breath on my lips but they haven't touched them yet.

Then I feel the lightest of touch on my lips. And I mean 'lightest' when I say it. I give out a sudden gasp making him stop and stare at me with confusion. He's sees me looking behind him all wide-eyed, so he turns back and sees...

nobody is there...

He looks back at me, "Fang, I saw him" I ground out between my teeth all serious. I want him to know that I'm not playing games, I really mean it.

He turns back around and then at me again, "I believe you. Let's get back in the tent" He says, gently grabbing one of my elbows.

"Ummmm" I mutter out and he stops and turns to me, "What?" He asks breaking the gap. "I don't wanna go in there" I say. He raises an eyebrow, "Why?"

"No reason. Just-" I say, looking at the ground.

"Then lets go on the rides" He says, half smiling making my heart turn into a conjuncture of feelings.

"Max..." He whispers to my ear.

"Hm?" I raise my eyebrows at him

"Maybe, we're just...crazy" He says. Call me crazy...oh wait...he just did...anyways but I think he said it almost somewhat 'seductively'

I swallow the huge lump of nervousness building up in my throat.

"Hhh" Fang breathes out rather sharply as we both fall back behind the tree. He goes on top and smiles against my forehead. "Um, hi" I say.

He gets off but stays there almost straddling my hips but not really. I gulp and wrap an arm around his neck and bring my face closer to his. My breathing suddenly deepens from the intensity of the scenario right now.

I peck his upper lip really quickly (like x100 lightning speed quickly) and then cover my face with my arm to hide my blush.

I feel his thumb and forefinger gently cup my chin and he his other hand tangles itself on my loose hair which is now scattered on the grass but I honestly don't care about that right now.

I take my other free hand and grasp it onto his shirt really tightly.

"Why do you tease me so much Max? It's _torture_" He whispers very quietly into my neck as he gently lets go of my chin and his hand slides down to my side as his runs his hand idly along my waist but stares into my eyes at the same time.

"Y-you really like eye contact huh?" I whisper to him nervously, my breath heaving.

He gives one of those rare smirks and nods. His hand slides down to the hem of my shirt and he plays with it, flipping it over a tiny bit.

Without seeming to give it much thought, he raises my shirt up a couple inches and starts carefully and gently tracing his slender fingers over my belly button.

I breathe out as I watch him and close my eyes a bit and rest my head back on the grass. But the light from the stars glow way too much so I open my eyelids up to watch them.

I see his head lower a bit, to my stomach and I feel a warm feeling inside me again. That's weird. I gasp out a bit as his lips come in contact with the bare skin of my stomach and he starts gently sucking on it.

"Hhhhh" I ground out, my breathing starting to hitch and become more nervous.

Fang suddenly stops sucking on the area near my bellybutton and he kisses it softly, lowering the hem of my shirt back down to cover my whole stomach area again.

He shifts his body a bit and places his forehead on mine. He stares at me so I just return the favor of starring at him too.

I feel my stomach burning up; the exact spot where he kissed me. I almost feel the need to barf but I don't. It's just something that I don't think word can explain.

"I need to tell you something" Fang whispers while looking me in the eyes. I catch the bright glint n them as the glowing night make them appear.

"I think I need to tell you something too" I whisper back and we continue starring at each other.

Fang starts rubbing my hips with his thumb very carefully, making sure I don't feel uncomfortable; but I just smile awkwardly at him.

"Max, I-"

Fang stops as a sudden loud noise wakes us both up from our 'dreamy and oh so romantic' scenario. Note the sarcasm.

Fang huffs and I hear him mutter something like 'always interrupted'

The classical circus music comes up and we hear the announcer begin to speak up from inside the tent. Then there's lots of clapping going around and shouting. Happy shouting that is.

"Wanna go in?" He asks me. I nod.

He gets off me and helps me up with one hand. We brush our clothes off from the sticky grass and head back in.

"I'm hungry" I say to Fang, looking towards him. "What about rides?" He asks. "We can go after this, but I want my cotton candy, I'm starving!" I say to him, eyeing the food cart that a clown is taking around.

He shrugs, "Ok" He says.

I leave his side and he continues watching the performances I walk to the food cart, "Cotton candy" I ask and the waitress girl smiles at me handing me a freshly new made cotton candy stick.

"Thanks" I mutter and head back, eating it.

...

..

.

"Hey, where've you been?" Fang asks me, uncrossing his arms.

"Getting cotton candy" I say.

"That's long? It's right over there" He says pointing to the food cart; kind of laughing.

I roll my eyes, 'Yeah, this is actually my seventh one, on my way back here I realized I had no more cotton candy left because I ate it all on my way back here so I had to return and get another one and the same thing kept happening over and over again" I say exhausted,

taking out pieces of cotton candy and putting it in my mouth. Fang rolls his eyes, laughing, "Wow Max" He says, grabbing a piece of my cotton candy and eating it. I suddenly stop chewing and just plain old swallow. "Did you just take my cotton candy?" I look at him all serious now.

He looks at me like I'm crazy and mutters, "it was just one small piece" He shrugs but I place my cotton candy down on the table and place both my hands tightly on his shoulders and begin to shake him, "DON'T EVER TAKE MY COTTON CANDY EVER AGAIN! GRRRRR!" I look at him all wide eyed.

Fang just rolls his eyes and smirks, trying not to laugh.

"Now I'm thirsty. Could you get me some coke?" I ask, looking at him

He scoffs, "Get it yourself" I slap him playfully on the chest and he chuckles as I walk away getting some coke from the cold ice bin near the food cart.

I grab one and open it up, drinking it all down. I turn around and bump into a hard chest. I recoil and open my eyes, Fang.

"C'mon" He says, smirking.

Fang grabs my wrist, making me drop my can of soda, "Hey! My soda fe-woah!" I blurt out suddenly as he starts running still holding my wrist. He stops at the Ferris Wheel and we both stare up at it. "You wanna go?" He asks. I nod, "You bet" I say and he grins and we walk in the line. I examine the line, not too long.

There's this couple and then a mom with her two kids.

"Ticket" The short and stubby man says as he reaches his hand out for us to give him our tickets. Fang digs his hand into his pocket and give him his ticket and I do the same. He opens the small metal gate and opens the a door to one of the capsules so we can go in.

Fang goes in but I do too at the same time, so he stops himself and lets me go in, "Thanks" I mutter, blushing again. Crap. Stupid Fang.

I always wonder if he ever knows I always call him 'stupid' in my mind. Hmmm...probably not, it is my mind after all duh.

The guy closes the door and he ignites the handle of the on setting for the wheel to start.

"Pretty" I mutter as I lean over and look outside. We both sit on opposite sides of each other.

I keep starring outside and see lots of colorful lights zoom up on the sky. The fireworks are amazing. I've never seen them this close before.

"This is sooo coool" I say excitedly as I stare at the bright fireworks up in the dark glowing sky.

He nods and I see a sudden sparkle in his eyes. Uh-oh.

"What?" I ask, glancing back at the sky out the capsule window.

He grins evilly at me, making me gulp. "Wanna do something dangerously fun?" He asks, getting off his red seat and approaching me. "Um...it d-depends" I mutter, my face all flushed.

Fang takes his jacket off and tosses it to the floor. I eye the now black leather jacket now on the floor and keep my gaze on it. It's followed by his black shirt. I roll my eyes, why is everything he wears always black?

But then I remember he's practically stripping in front of me.

"Please, I've had enough entertainment tonight" I say nervously, avoiding his gaze.

I hear his chuckles and look up at him and he bursts into laughter and falls to his knees, "Wow Max...Geez...that's not what I meant" He says in between his laughs.

I feel my blush arise to my cheeks all over again and swallow, "Then what did you mean?"

He gets all serious now, "Look" He says to me and turns around, leaving his long slender bare back in sight. I blink a couple times, batting my lashes and then my eyes to down to his back.

I gasp as two black 'things' start to slowly seep out from under the skin of his shoulder blades; as if there were two very narrow slots allowing them to pass out through them and then onto Fang's bare back. They start to slowly unravel themselves and the form of them finally becomes clear.

I gasp again, but even louder this time, amazed at the sight I lay my eyes on. I reach a hand forward and bring them down on the blackish feathers with a wine purple sparkling iridescent to them.

I feel his recoil though and he brings himself more forward, as if shocked by my touch. "Sorry" I whisper, taking my hand back.

He turns back around and gives me a half smile, "It's ok...I'm just...not used to...people...touching them" He says, with his head down to the side. As our capsule on the Farris wheel goes up to the highest point, I see Fang's features more defined now and the glowing moon seems to show off the small tinted blush on his cheeks.

I bit my lip and nod in understandment.

"Weren't they bigger last time I saw them?" I ask him.

He nods, "Yeah. But I can't finish letting them out...area too small" He says, pointing to the small capsule we're in.

I nod, again. "So...what did you mean by...'dangerously fun'?" I ask, now wondering what eh really meant. Fang gives me a sudden smirk and reaches his hand out, I slowly take it. "You gotta trust me on this" He whispers.

I gulp, "Wait...on what? Wh- Fang...um, what the fudge are you doing?" I ask, almost scared watching Fang as he easily brakes the handle on the outside of the door by sliding his narrow arm through the red grills. The door swings open and the capsule makes a huge sudden unexpected movement, causing both Fang and I to move unsteadily. We both grab onto the poles on either sides of us, as a huge gush of wind causes the capsule to move from side to side.

Fang grins, "Wanna go?" He asks, getting ready to jump off. I look down and my stomach does a sudden turn. I clasp a hand on my mouth to prevent myself from throwing up. "I am not gonna jump down there unless I have a death wish!": I shout over the cool gush of breezy wind. He grins again, "Don't worry. Hop on" He asks, motioning to his back. I look at it and swallow the dry lump down my throat. "Fang" I say in a wary voice.

He blinks once before responding, "Max, you think I'd let you go?" He asks, smirking.

I give him a suspecting look before answering, "Uhm, yeah!" I shout in his face. He smirks and rolls his eyes. "Sorry Max" He whispers to me.

"For what?" I ask, squinting both eyes at him.

"For this" He whispers, pushing me off with one hand and I give a sudden gasp and scream at the top of my lungs.

But all of a sudden, I feel two arms gripping tightly around my waist. Okay, well not that tightly, because then I wouldn't be able to breathe.

I stare down at the ground...all the way down and see tiny little people minding their own businesses.

'I think I'm gonna be sick" I mutter, cautiously turning my body around so my face is now buried into Fang's neck crook and both my lags are wrapped around his lower waist.

"This is cool, right?" Fang asks me. I squint a little at the rushing wind coming towards us and both out hairs are flying all over the place.

I give a sudden glare at Fang.

He chuckles, "Hold on tight" He says and then turns his body around, diving down on the air. "OH MY FREAKING GOSH, DO YOU WANT US TO DIE!" I scream out my words more than ask.

Fang then stops and I feel something touch my arm. I open my eyes and see it's a tree branch. We've landed on a tree and I slowly unravel myself from him. I open my eyes up and notice he's not there. But then I see him returning with his shirt and jacket back on. Oh, he must've went back to the Farris wheel.

"Fun, huh?" He smirks at me.

I bite my lip and start to slowly nod and he chuckles at my reaction.

I watch as Fang accommodates himself on one big and sturdy tree branch. He takes out a loose twig or so and throw it down to the ground.

"Ow!" A sudden voice below us pops up out of nowhere.

Fang and I look down to see a bald man rubbing his head and then we look back up, trying to hide and then gives each other 'those' looks. You know the looks you do when you sort of frown and widen your eyes a bit because something totally weird just happened? Ya.

We burst into laughter, not being able to hold it in anymore.

I actually find myself giggling at the man's reaction and I have to hold my stomach to prevent it from hurting. If I laugh too much, my stomach muscles start hurting. Stupid stomach.

After a minute or two, we both calm down and breath out, exhaling somewhat loudly.

"That was fu-ow" I wince a little as a pain stings in my stomach and I grip it tightly. Fang turns to look at me, "Hey...you okay?" He asks.

I nod, "Yeah. That always happens" I say, ignoring the pain now but it gets a little worse now and I have to breathe in to suck it up. Fang notices, "Hey, Max...you sure you're alright?" He asks, concern in his voice.

Fang's hand gently goes on my back and he starts to rub it. "Uh-oh" I mutter with trouble in my voice. He looks at me with shock, "What's wrong/" He says almost panicking.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" I wheeze out, not being able to speak. "I think I-blahhhh" My voice burps out as I start barfing and I don't know how Fang's face expression looks right now because I'm too busy barfin'!

He rubs my back, "We should get off here. I'm sorry Max. I didn't know you'd get sick" He says apologetically, helping me get up. I spit out and grimace at the smell of my barf, "That's disgusting."

Fang doesn't reply at my comment but instead picks me up bridal style unexpectedly and lets his wings out a bit, jumping off the huge tree. I clasp a hand over my mouth again, feeling my stomach rise up as he jumped off with me in his arms.

"Sorry" He mutters again, knowing that feeling made me want to bard again.

"It's o-" The feeling in my throat interrupts me again forcing me to bend down and start letting it out again

I notice my hair being picked up. I glance back casually before barfing again.

Fang waits patiently, pulling my hair back.

I finally stop and spit out. I can't believe I made those weird retching noises, yuck.

"My mouth tastes...weird" I grimace, moving my tongue around in my mouth and spitting out. "Yuck"

Fang lets go of my hair and runs all the way to the big white tent where most of the audience in this amusement park is.

Seconds later he comes back with a water bottle in hand, "here" He says, taking the cap on and holding onto it while he hands me the bottle. I nod slightly and grab the bottle, rinsing my mouth and then drinking up the rest of what is left inside.

Fang grabs the bottle from my hand and tosses it somewhere in a nearby trashcan. "Better?" He asks, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I nod, "A little. My mouth still feels slightly weird, it tastes disgusting" I say, spitting out one more time.

Fang breathes out, "I think I can fix that" He whispers and I feel his sudden hot breath on my cheek. I turn my face towards him and see him leaning in closer little by little. "Fang, you wouldn't wanna after I just barfed" I say slightly disgusted.

He shrugs, " I couldn't care less of that" He smirks a little and slowly brushes his bottom lip in between mine.

"Uhm" I gasp out suddenly, placing both of my palms on his chest.

"I need to pee" I suddenly blurted out. With confusion, Fang slightly nods his head up and down, "O-kay?" He said, well actually asked. "Yeah" I said nervously and backed away from him.

I started searching for a bathroom. I see an old lady and begin to approach her. "Excuse me..." I say tapping her shoulder. She turns around and smiles at me, "Yes?" She asks.

I smile back, "Um, where's the nearest bathroom...which store?" I ask her. Her eyebrows raise, "Store? There is no store here, this is a carnival, but there are porta potties...

there's some over there near the corner of the Dragon Slide" She says, pointing it out.

I nod, "Oh, I see...thanks" I say walking away.

I walk a couple feet and then take a corner...ah, there they are.

I knock in one and no one answers so I fling it right open. I lock it and take a look around. It's sorta rusty. Anyways, I unzip my pants and sit down, begin doing my business.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**FANG setting. **

**Narrator POV**

Fang waits, sitting on a a random bench he found while he was waiting for Max to come back.

He's about 50 feet away from the big white tent now so the loud chatter and laughter of the people are now at a distance. To him, it only seems like a small rumbling noise.

He exhales out, taking his sleek phone with his pocket and glancing at the time.

9: 10 PM

He watches his phone boredly as the blue glow turns off and the screen turns black again.

Fang shoves his phone back in his jacket and drop his head back, closing his eyes.

"Ehehehheheheheheeeee!" A high pitched laughter sounds out. He hears it and opens his eyes, looking everywhere.

Beep.

Fang's phone gives out an alert sound, he looks down and grabs his phone.

1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE

He clicks on 'ok' and it goes to the text. He reads:

_Why isn't Max back yet?_

He literally drops his phone and it falls to the ground making a crack noise.

The contact from the ground makes the screen light up again, and the message appears again.

_Why isn't Max back yet?_

Fang starts panicking, trying not to show it though.

"Shit" He mutters, not knowing where to go to find her.

Fang knows exactly who sent the text message. He knows it's...him.

He grabs his phone and stuffs it back into his pocket, ignoring the fact that the edge of the phone is somewhat cracked.

With full adrenaline pumping through his veins, he just runs to wherever he thinks Max would've gone.

But where is that?

He heads towards the huge white tent and enters.

Expecting for the whole place to be lit up with the bright florescent light, he squints his eyes a bit; but much to his surprise they're all tuned off.

Someone hear his heavy breathing and loud footsteps and turn around.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome ba..." Fang rushes out of the tent before the man could finish, this man's voice now just a small rumbling sound in Fang's ears as he increases the distance between them.

He hears something behind him and turns only his head around.

Nothing's there.

He turns back around. "whoa" He blurts out quietly, falling to his butt.

"Whoa kid. You alright?" A tall man dressed like a whiteface clown asks him. Fang takes in his appearance and not sure whether to trust this man, just stands back up and runs passed him.

But then- he abruptly stops himself, spinning on one heel...he could ask this man where the restrooms are, that's where Max was headed.

He blinks as his vision locks onto the dark and gloomy atmosphere around him. Where'd he go? Fang ask himself.

But he continues running, finding the restrooms by himself.

He keeps running and finds a tent away into the distance. He squints his eyes a bit to see more clearly. It is.

He runs to it and enters, stopping a bit. Resting his palms on his knees, he breathes in and out rather hurriedly and sharply.

He thinks though. Why is this tent so secluded from all the others?

He looks around, no nearby lamps to turn on.

Maybe the bathrooms are in here.

That's why it's not near the rides or other tents.

"Max?" He says rather loudly so she can hear him.

If she's here that is.

He continues walking forward, carefully watching his steps, making sure not to trip or anything.

He looks up, a sudden glint catches his eye.

He stops walking.

He can see the moon from the giant peek hole above the tent.

"..."

No response.

"..."

His heart speeds up as an unexpected cling noise is heard next to his side. He turns to it and blindly reaches towards it, feeling what it is. It's narrow.

Fang wraps his hand around it and tries to pull it out.

He positions himself better and then extends his arm out, as his palm feels a flat surface; something board-like. He puts pressure again it and grabs the long narrow thing protruding out from it.

"Ugh" He grunts out and automatically knows what it is.

_A knife._

Someone was aiming for him.

Or were they...?

But they missed.

That was the glint he saw, the shiny blade of the knife glistening due to the moon's glow.

But then he feels it.

The atmosphere turning into a sudden uncanny air. A breeze blows by him, giving him goose bumps on his arms and in the back of his neck.

But he ignores it. He puts this blood curdling feeling aside though...for now.

"Hhhh" An abnormal breath envelops him. Fang turns around, "Max?' He calls.

Again...no answer.

He continues to walk forward and the sound of his foot kicking a can startles him a bit.

Beep.

He stops walking and takes out his phone.

1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE

Just those words give him a bone chilling feeling. He knows who it is:

_I see you._

"So come out then. Why are you hiding?" Fang says out loud.

He hears a swoosh noise behind him and turns around only to hear something else in the other direction. He looks back and a shrilly rumbling noise approaches him. The vibrations coming from the floor, he keeps his steady gaze on the ground near his shoes as he tries to watch as best he can despite there being no light.

It stops.

The noise stops and then makes a clattering noise as it slowly but surely slows down and then finally stops. He kicks it a bit with his foot. A tin bowl.

He exhales out, "Alright. You can stop now." He says rather aggravated; getting tired and impatient from this man's games.

beep.

He once again reaches down his pocket

1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE

_I brought you a present._

"I'm tired of your infinite games. Quit it. Just come out dammit!" He yells so this man can hear him clearly.

Fang huffs and spins around in one heel, thinking of what to do.

beep.

1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE

_Why so angry?_

Fangs grunts out in a fit of anger and begins throwing things everywhere, hoping to find a lamp or light switch.

Loud sounds of clattering and rumbling are heard throughout the tent.

But he stops all of a sudden and shields his yes with his arm. The whole place lights up, revealing the atmosphere to Fang. He opens his eyes and sees this whole

place is just a giant mess. It's like a storage tent.

But something from above invades his sight as he dodges but it latches onto him and he falls back onto the grass. He looks up and silently gasps as he tries to escape from this...body.

Fang untangles himself from the strings tied onto the dead body of a girl he just got off him and shoves to a side.

"This isn't a fucken joke!" He yells.

His gaze looks down to the body but he immediately closes his eyes, looking away in disgust and sympathy as he looks at the horror stricken expression on the girl's face.

beep.

1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE

_You like your present?_

A high pitched cackling sound is heard from above the high storage shelves in the tent.

"It's the girl I told you about earlier on the phone today. Remember?" The man's voice pops up out of nowhere, causing Fang to open his eyes again.

Fang hears footsteps and then sees the man...dresses in the same clown suit as before.

I knew it. I was right. He thinks to himself. This man dresses as the clown from earlier who told both Max and Fang that hey had won a prize and should go backstage after the show was done and everybody left.

Oh, he had plans alright.

"You know Fang, I-" "Shut up!" Fang yells sternly with rage in his voice and rams into the man; tackling him onto the floor.

Fang goes on top and punches his face. "Aahahahahahahha,! Angry boy!" The man cackles very loudly and then kicks Fang with his foot. Fang falls off and just as the man is about to stab Fang with a knife he pulls out of his pocket, Fang extends his narrow leg out and trips the man; he falls face first onto the floor.

Fang stands up and cautiously goes up to the man, kicking him gently with his foot to see if he's awake or not.

Then he sees red...spilling out from underneath the man's face. Did he? Did this man's face fall onto the knife?

"Aahahah!" The man laughs, scaring Fang for a bit; he grabs onto Fang's ankle tightly and get's up, pushing Fang to the floor. Fang stares at the man and sees that the knife is embedded into the skin between the man's collarbone and shoulder.

The man takes it out without wincing or anything but instead grins masochistically.

Fang gives the man a what are you? type of look.

"I thought I said tomorrow" Fang grounds out behind his clenched white teeth.

The man pretends to think and shrugs giving Fang a you're not the boss of me! look, "Oh, Fang. Fangy, Fang Fang...if you know me...then you know, I never play fair! Ahahahah!" He cackles out.

"Where's Max?" Fang asks him threatingly.

The man raises both his eyebrows and shrugs. "Eheheheheheh! You mean you don't know! Well then Fang, I guess we'll both have to play a game of hide and seek! hehehe" He giggles like a little girl, hiding his teeth behind his hands.

Fang huffs, "Liar!"

"No. I'm not lying. I thought she was with you Fang"

"You were watching us"

"Mmm...no I wasn't" The man denies it.

Fang glares at the man, wanting to kill him now. "That's it!" He yells in total rage as his face turns a little red and he feels adrenaline pump through him.

He confront the man and grabs him by the collar, lifting him up a bit. He grabs the knife and points it to his neck. "Tell me where" He grounds out. The man stares at the knife, "do it Fang! Do it!" He encourages Fang to stab him but Fang doesn't. "What's wrong? Afraid! Change of mind? Or change of heart? Ahahah! I knew it! Ever since Maxie came into your life, you've been nothing but a big pussy!" He laughs in Fang's face, spitting out little drops.

Fang huffs out and tightens the knife in his hand, with one punch, he stabs it into the man's thigh; making him give out a sudden shrill cry, but not of pain; more of laughter and pleasure.

Fang gets the knife out and retreats as the man falls to the floor, his leg limp and he continues laughing at the pain seeving through his leg.

Fang stares at the huge gash in the man's leg; now dripping blood and he thinks: How can this not hurt him?

_How can he be laughing when he just got stabbed?_

_How?_

The man looks up at Fang and smiles widely, sticking his tongue out. Fang grimaces. "Gimme, gimme that...eheh" He snickers a little.

"You don't know anything about me" Fang says, kicking the man in the stomach taking his breath out.

The man gasps much dramatically and stares at Fang with his mouth shaped like an O. "That was rough" He says, grinning at him.

"Fight me!" Fang says.

"I refuse" He says back, crossing his arms over his chest. "What? Don't tell me you'll feel bad if you kick and punch and I don't do anything back! Hehehehe!"

Fang stares down at the man, "Like I said. You don't know anything about me" He mutters grabbing the knife and making a split decision.

The man is on the floor, sitting and Fang takes advantage of this.

He looks at Fang with a shocked face as Fang approaches and stabs the knife into his chest. He grabs onto Fang's shirt for support and continues starring at Fang, "But I-but I'm human" His voice slurs out and he slowly falls back, to the grass.

Fang gets the knife out of his chest.

He stands there, over the man's body. He doesn't know what to think.

Ah, the question everybody's always wanting the answer to: Is it over?

He stares at the man's expression.

Cold. Pale. Dead.

Fang drops the knife onto the floor and just keeps starring at the man.

Human? No.

This man was far from humane.

Far from it.

"Peek-a Boo...I see you!" The man yells with a huge grin on as he tackles a now shocked and horror stricken Fang onto the floor. They both fall and start tackling each other. "Silly boy! Silly silly boy!" He says punching Fang in the stomach. Fang grunts out but punches the man's nose, causing him to get off him and fall onto the floor again. The man grabs a pistol from his pocket of the clown suit overalls and aims it at Fang. Before he can pull the trigger, Fang rams into him, causing the gun to slip out of his hand and slide across the floor.

Fang gives the man one final sucker punch in the face and he falls back. Is he...dead?

"Games over. I win." Fang says, pointing the snout of the gun towards the man that he picked up from the floor. He chuckles, causing Fang to raise an eyebrow in confusion. The man spits out blood, "Silly boy. The games never over!" He shouts out.

"Wha-" Fang begins to say but is cut off by a sudden pain in his side area. He winces and clutches onto his side that is now bleeding. The man chuckles again, "Now. Drop the gun. Fall. Your body is full of pain." The man says, standing up and brushing off his colorful coat.

He smiles evilly at Fang and slowly approaches him, limping his way toward Fang. Fang's eyes are widened, "Drop it. You know you want to. You can't hurt me. You're only hurting yourself. HA...HA" He says, grabbing the gun away from Fang's clutch. Fang doesn't even

put up a fight though, it's as if he's handing the gun directly at his own will to the man. "Fall." The man commands with his sickening voice. "Bastard. I knew...you'd pull off something like t-this" Fang finishes, wincing. "Oh." The man raises an eyebrow and looks at

him arrogantly. "What's that?" He holds a hand to his ear, gesturing he can't hear him loud enough. "You said that shot wasn't good enough?" He grins at Fang menacingly. Fang's eyes widen the tiniest bit and for a second he has a look of panic on his face, he turns around, looking all over; to someone who may be a suspect; who shot him? He tries looking outside the wide opening of the tent. Maybe someone from a nearby building. A sniper.

"One more.-" The man states. Fang gasps at the man's sudden phrase. The man clutches his own collar and says something into a very small microphone chip that Fang now notices, "Just one. I want him to suffer." He says, smirking at Fang.

Fang looks around, clutching his side as blood drips onto the floor. "Why?" Fang asks, hesitant and waiting anxiously for another bullet to penetrate his skin since he knows it's gonna happen. The man chuckles, "Oh, I'm sure you know why. You do." He says, chuckling.

"Why...why di-aghh!" Fang falls to his knees and yelps out in agony as another bullet hits the same side that was already injured. "Dammit." Fang whispers, eyelids half closed; ready to fall to the floor. "What's wrong? Too much pain? Too scared to move? Here...I'll help you." He says, kicking Fang

square in the chest with his steel black boots. Fang falls back; off his knees and lying flatly onto the floor. He turns to the side and grimaces.

"Don't worry. That was the last one. No more! Well...-" He begins and Fang looks up at him, "-say hello to your pregnant girlfriend for me" He says, grinning menacingly and wiggling both his eyebrows at Fang. Fang's eyes widen and for a moment there, he stops clutching his side and tries to get up. Fang's intentions are clear; he wants to tackle the guy. And murder him. He wants him to stop saying such crazy things. And he definitely doesn't want him to talk about Max. His Max.

"Shut up! You don't know the fuck what you're talking about! You're crazy!" He shouts at the man taking him aback. "My, my Fang. Never have you ever said such harmful words like those to me"

Fang groans out and grips his side tighter and tighter each time. The man grimaces; pretending to be disgusted of all that blood, but in reality he loves it; enjoying Fang's pain and finding it fascinating.

"Careful. You'll just bleed more" He says. "Shut...up" Fang groans out. The man chuckles, "Now...about Max. Haven't you noticed something slightly different about her?-" He trails off, gesturing with his hand, "She's...gaining weight?-" He scoffs at Fang, "What? Haven't you ever...knocked her up? Haha...well, I suppose it's not your fault. You haven't even seen her ...naked..." He trials off. "Shut up you disgusting pervert! Don't you dare talk about h-"

"Rape." The man says, causing Fang to stop himself abruptly. Fang's mouth drops open and he seems like he's sick to his stomach but at the same time like he wants to stab him to death.

"Oh, but don't get mad at her. I drugged her after all. She probably doesn't even know that she's carrying my...child."

Fang is speechless, as if someone just ripped his vocal cords out, but the emotional pain is clearly there, plastered onto his face. For once, his face is not an impassive stone wall.

Fang doesn't respond...he doesn't say anything. He just...listens and holds that look of shock in his face. "One word-" The man says, "-Gothic Bargains" He says to Fang. He smiles at Fang and continues, "That's where it happened"

Fang still doesn't reply so the man does instead, breaking the awkward silence. "Well. I must say...and let me tell you, I mean these words truly deep down from the bottom of my heart...it's sad to see you go. I won't ever replace you Fang. Ever. I'm going to go say hi to my Maxi-"

"Why?" Fang asks him, cutting him off, not making eye contact but instead focusing on emotional pain from what this man just said what he did to Max. "Oh Fang. Fang, Fang, Fang. Haven't you heard? All fairs in love in war. You fucked my bitch and I fucked yours. Goodbye now. ahahahhaaaaaaaaa..." His insane laughter trails off as he leaves the back tent.

Mustering up all his strength in one full force, Fang gets himself up and lifts his shirt up. He looks at the huge bullet wound on his side and the blood that's slowly seeping out from it. He groans once more from the sharp painful pressure and the cold air that's going in it.

But that doesn't matter. He decides not to care. He zips his black jacket up, covering the blood stained shirt and wound.

Fang walks out the tent like nothing ever happened. Though clearly, he's about to fall on his deathbed right now. He doesn't care though. He has to find Max. Before...this man does.

Fang exits and begins to walk all weirdly, like some drunk man. But that's only because he can't walk straight, There's too much pain in his stomach.

Just then a flashback hits him: **(Chapter 22: Envy)**

_"-I thought you might want to know I have your Maxi" He said._

_Fang's eyes widened, "H-Don't touch her!" You bastard!" Fang yelled into the phone._

_"Oops…too late for that….sorry Fang…you want her…you can have her…I don't need her..."_

end flashback

But the same line keep repeating in his head. He just realized now, what this man meant when he said, "Oops...too late for that...sorry Fang..."

Fang knows now.

He knows.

This man...he...he raped her...he raped Max. In Gothic Bargains (back in chapter 22).

And that's why Max keeps having stomach pains. Then he realizes something else, Max didn't just throw up because of the height-sickness...not because she went for a fly with Fang...but because she's...pregnant...

Pregnant. Max is pregnant.

With this man's child.

Worse part is...she doesn't even know it.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**MAX setting**

**MAX's POV**

I finish spitting out into the sink and grip my stomach tight. "Enough already! Why are you doing this to me?" I complain to my stupid stomach. "Ugh, where are the paper towels?" I mutter, obviously complaining again. Poor Fang, he's been waiting all this time outside. He probably fell asleep by now.

I've been in here quite a while now huh? But that's only because my stupid stomach decided to feel all stupid causing me to barf all over again! I need Tylenol! Actually, ew no, never mind!

Then I remember that Fang had kissed me on my stomach and sucked on it too. I lift my shirt up and see that there's a small bruised spot where Fang gently sucked on it; a hickey.

Suddenly, a loud banging noise is heard from the

outside of the porta potty. My heart races and I jump a little. "Hhh!.." I gasp out, feeling my chest. I walk up to the door and unlock it, opening the door.

"Fa-" I stop because Fang cuts me off. He shoves me with his body to the wall of the porta potty. His lips automatically crashing onto mine. My eyes widen and I gasp out.

He kisses me deeply and with passion that I can actually feel starting from the second his lips crashed onto mine. Both Fang's lip brush up and down on mine. He wraps an arm around my waist, where I'm usually ticklish but now is no time for laughter. Fang is really creeping me out now,

what is he doing, and most importantly, why is he doing...this? He's never kissed me like this before! He's always teasing me but he's never actually _kissed _me before. I mean sure, yesterday at the hill he brushed his lips onto mine for like a second, but that was no where near a kiss! But this…_whoah!_

"Mmm" I moan from the sensation of his lips. He finally stops as his hands let go of my waist and he backs away. He looks at me, panting. I do the same, pant. But there's some other emotion on his face besides that.

He gasps out for breath and I look at him like he's crazy. "What the hell!" I shout.

Then he takes a step forward and leans over to me, placing his lips on mine. But this time, he does it soft and soothingly not all hard and passionate like just now. He really freaked me out! He gently sucks on my lower lip and then my upper one. I feel something wet then touch my bottom lip; his tongue. He caresses my bottom lip gently with his tongue but then it snakes back into his own mouth.

He stops and notices my face is red as he makes a little smirk. "Be mine..." He says almost wheezily, under his breath as if he's whispering, "...you know you want to"

He says, tracing a finger on my side as I can't suppress a small smile from his bare fingers onto my bare skin as my shirt road up.

I look at him with confusion. "I-I...Fang..." I say, calling his attention, "What the hell!" I yell, once again.

"Please...Max" He says brushing his lips onto my neck, "..._please_..." He says, pleading with a whispering sexy voice. Wait…_sexy? _

I look down at him as he plants more kisses on my neck.

I gently push him away, "Fang.." I say, looking into his eyes as they meet up with mine.

Realization hits me.

_Isn't this what you always wanted Max? Love? Well, there...ya got it! So, don't back away now. 'Cause your complaining is thee worst!_

But somehow, I choose to ignore the Voice and then step in front so I am close to Fang. I take his chin with my thumb and forefinger. I place a small, gentle kiss on him.

His eyes are in shock. He winces a bit. I gasp, "Fang?" I ask, worriedly. "Max..." he says, wincing a bit. I look at him with worry and concern. Is Fang okay?

"Say...you'll wait for me..." He whispers but I also sense a pang of pain in his voice, into my neck. I nod, confusingly. "W-why do I have to wait? For what?"

I ask, hesitantly as I notice him kind of losing his balance.

"Because...I" He winces and suddenly clutches his stomach. My eyes widen, "I..I might...not ...make it...I...I" He stops and suddenly falls onto the floor.

I scream out in total panic.

"Faaaang!" I whimper out and a loud knocking noise is heard outside of the door. But the door's already somewhat opened and a man's there..."Miss...are you okay?" but then he notices the tears in my eyes and

Fang on the floor. His eyes widen. He pops his head out of the floor and shouts, "Somebody call 911!"

He screams and I hear the noise of people scurrying and screaming, running over here to invest the scene.

I fall to my knees and hug him. I wrap my arms around Fang's long slender waist. My hand automatically moistens from under his shirt. I pick it up and see the redness...blood.

I clasp a hand over my mouth and turn Fang over. His whole side is bleeding. There's a huge gash starting from the side of his waist down to his lower abdomen near his hip bone.

"F-Faaang!" I whimper out and even more tears start falling crazily from my eyes. "Hhhh...-" I breathe out, choking on my saliva, "N-noo..." I place my head on his chest and grip one hand on his jacket tightly. I turn to face him and stare at him, my lips forming into a full on frown. I can't believe this. I feel like I'm gonna throw up all over again. I can't breathe! Oh my gosh, I can't breathe! My throat feels dry and my head starts hurting sooo bad. Sweat starts to drip down my forehead and neck and I breathe in and out very hazily. This feels like my worst nightmare. I'm gonna pass out. I know I am.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**POLICE STATION**

**NARRATOR POV**

"911. How may I help you?" A woman answers the phone.

"T-There's a boy bleeding to death here! I find s-someone shot him!"

"Please calm down sir. We'll be there soon. Please give us the address"

"Willy Peaks Amusement Park!" He shouts in the phone, causing the woman to hold the phone a couple inches away from her ear.

"Alright sir. I'll inform the station. Thank you. Oh-and could you please give me your first and last name, are you the family or friend of this young boy?" She asks into the phone.

"No, there's this girl, I'll ask her!...Max! Her name's Max Ride!"

The woman writes down the address of the amusement park and sees a figure pass by. "Officer Steiner. There's been a situation down at Willy Peaks amusement park. Some man thinks a boy got shot and he's bleeding to death" She says.

Officer Steiner frowns, "Did you get a name?" He asks, going up to her desk, grabbing the directions. "Yes, Max Ride...some girl related to this young boy"

He nods, "Alright we-" He suddenly stops and his mouth drops open as he stares at something behind her. "What?" The lady asks, looking behind her to the bulletin board.

They both see the poster:

"** WANTED: Missing**

Maximum Ride

Gender: female

Age: 16

Appearance: light brown long wavy hair,

chocolate brown eyes

tall, slender

_Please call the local main LA police station office at 213-564-6784. "_

Both their eyes gaze down to a picture of her, a color picture so they can see her features clearly, not in black and white.

"This could be her" He says.

She nods.

"We'll inform her father" Officer Steiner says, getting ready to pick up the phone and dial Max's dad's number.

The woman places a hand over his to stop him, "But what if it's another Max Ride? The man Max Ride not Maximum Ride" She says.

"We can't take any chances. After all, her father is the one who started his missing search. She hasn't been seen anywhere in Washington...no matching appearances the father says, this could be here...his _daughter_"

She nods, "You're right. Inform him. Should I call backup?"

"Yes. And an ambulance"

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Willy Peaks Amusement Park**

**MAX's POV**

I still grip tightly onto Fang chest. Other two men helped me moved him and placed him gently on the grass.

"Fang...you'll be alright" I say, gently passing my now cold finger over his pale cheek. I bite my lip to prevent myself from bawling out tears again.

"Miss, the ambulance!" A man shouts. I look up, tasting the salty tears on my lips.

It's so dark outside and only the street lamps are on right now. I close my eyes when a huge bright light invades my sight. The ambulance's headlights.

They park and immediately get off. Then I hear the nearby sound of the police car alarms and they rush here as fast as they can, getting out of there cars. Some have guns ready and start to scatter around the whole park, investigating the crime.

"Miss excuse me" A paramedics says, "I have to put him on the stretch" She says to me, trying to get me off him and unfasten my grip onto his waist.

They place Fang on the stretch and I go up to him and grab his hand. "Are you a family or friend?" She asks me. I nod, "Yes" I say, watching them put the stretcher up on the ambulance truck.

Just as I'm about to step up to accompany Fang something touches my shoulder and I look back at a man. "Excuse me, are you Maximum Ride?" He asks and another officer hands him a paper. I look at them in confusion and nod, "Yeaaah?" I say totally confused, actually it comes out more like a question than an answer.

"I'm officer Steiner. You're coming with us Miss Ride." He says, gently grabbing my arm. "Wh-what is this about?" I shout at them, glancing back a Fang in his poop and weak condition.

"You've been reported missing over a month...by your father" He says and all other emotions other than anger and shock leave my face. "No! He's not my father!" I shout, getting back to the truck but something tugs at my arm.

"Miss! Please! We've already informed your father! You're safe now, we're taking you back to Washington!" A woman tells me. "No! He hates me! He's hated me ever since my mom died! And you know what he'd dead to me too!" I try to go into the ambulance again and close the door but the lady officer grabs me and I hear a sudden click.

I gasp and turn around

_handcuffs._

"Nooooooo!" I scream, trying to get out of their reach. I kick the lady behind me and run back to the truck, "Fang! Fang! Answer me! You promised you would! Faaang!" I start crying all over his face; my tears fall down his forehead and cheeks and before I know it, hands are taking me out of the ambulance.

_The doors shut…_

_It drives away…_

"Noooooooooo! Faaaaaaaaaag!" I cry out as loud as I can till my voice feels hoarse and raspy. I finally stop struggling and am shoved into the cop car.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**POLICE STATION**

**Time: 12: 34 AM**

"Miss? Are you alright?" A woman asks me. Here I am, sitting in the waiting room of the police station. Still handcuffed. I said I was calm now, but they wouldn't believe me. They just wouldn't.

"Miss?" A lady asks from her desk and looks over at me.

_Flashback:_

_"I'll either come out dead or alive" He states. Max rests the side of her head on his shoulder. "Fang." She whispers, "Yeah?" "Promise me something" I ask him, lifting my head off his shoulder and look into his eyes as he turns his face towards me. "Promise me…this won't be the last time I say your name and you'll reply. Please" I never thought I'd be one to beg, but he's important to me…I know it now._

_"I promise" He says to me after a long while_

_End._

After a long pause I respond to her, "He _promised_...He said it wouldn't be the last time he'd reply to me calling his name...he promised...he just-" I stop and am blinded by my own tears again. I watch them fall on my lap, staining my jeans.

_"-didn't respond."_

…

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW!**

_**Please :]**_


	32. From An Entity, Writhes A Vein

**Next chapter :) Hope you like it :) Also, thank you for the reviews to my other new story, **_**Just Watch, **_**if you don't know what my new MR fanfic is about, here's the summary:**

_Max and Fang have been neighbors since ever, but never really talked to each other. Every night, he'd hear the horrifying disturbances going on in her home, waking him up. One day, he decides to ring her door bell. This just might have saved her life._

**Btw, Max's dad in Neverending Things isn't Jeb. I'm pretty sure I used the name 'John' as Max's dad's name in one of the early chapters. Sooo…**_**not **_**Jeb ^^**

…

…**.**

…**..**

…

…**..**

…

…**.**

…

…**..**

…

**..**

**.**

_Oh, how his lips wrapped around hers…keeping them prisoner._

_If only it could stay this way forever…_

…

"Alright, Max...as you know, we've already informed your father. He said he'd come pick you up. Although, he did say he couldn't afford a plane ticket at the moment so he'll be driving by car, meaning he'll get here in about a day depending how slow/fast he drives. In the meantime, I'm here to act as your guardian." A woman says to me, getting up off her big gray rolling chair from her desk. "The names Cherice. Nice to meet you" She says, grabbing my hand off my lap and shaking it.

"Not so nice to meet you" I mutter. She hears and sighs, "Ms. Ride...uh...may I call you Max?" I nod. "Okay, well..._Max_...look I know this isn't exactly a compromising state...but we're just doing the best for you. You need to go back with your father."

"But he's a drunk! And he invites a new woman over the house every other day! How will that make me happy, living with him? Huh? I don't need him! I only needed one specific person! And he's…he's…well, I'm hoping he'll be better soon…Fang…" I say to her, getting up in her face. "Max, please calm down. For the moment, I'm sorry, there's nothing that I can do. Until you're 18 you don't have full legal rights to yourself. Just your father" She said. "And my mom! But she's dead!" I say in a fit of perturbance and huff out in anger. "Max, we're gonna lock up soon."

"Hey Cherice" A man says walking in from another office room. "Oh hey Rob, you gonna lock up? Or-?" She asks him, gathering her coat in her hands and shutting down her computer.

"Um, yeah...I was just about to run to Dunkin Donuts to grab a quick snack and then come back here. I still have some paperwork I need to finish up."

"Okay. Don't lock up too late. Alright Max, you rea-oh shoot!"

"What?" I ask, uncrossing my arms. "I just remembered something! I needed to fill out a form. Just hold on Max. It'll be a second." "Sure" I shrug, not really paying attention to her; instead my thoughts are on the last moment I shared with Fang before we were separated from each other. I place a finger on my lips, they feel as though they're still tingling from that kiss with Fang...The secretary goes back behind her desk and turns on her computer.

"Oh, you're staying here Cherice?" Rob asks her, noticing we're still here. "Yeah-" She says, glancing up at him quickly then back at her computer, "-Just gotta fill out a small form...won't take too...long"

I sigh back in my chair, now the only sound in the room is the clacking of the keyboard.

"I won't be long!" His voice is heard from the other side of the department. "Yeah okay!"

I stare out the huge window as the cop car drives away into another direction.

"Um" I mutter. She looks up at me from typing, "What is it?" She asks. "W-why is this place so...creepy?" I ask. She chuckles, "Well...it's actually a nice place to be located." She says, going back to her work. "But it's like located like on a freakin desert!" I blurt out, humor in my voice, still not forgetting about Fang though. Though thinking about it, does make me depressed though. I remember that face of pain he held onto his face. He let me see all the emotions he hid from me before.

"Hm. I can tell you've never been to California before. And it's not a desert." She says, smiling up at me. I sigh out and roll my eyes. "Yeah, just a bit isolated and creepy" I say quietly to myself.

"Alright there! I am finished. We can go Max. Oh, wait I just have to print this out and then we ca-"

"…"

"What just happened?" I say looking around in the dark.

"Just a small glitch maybe" She says. "It's probably raining or something" She says.

"Um...hello? Do you have ears and eyes? Do you hear rain? Can you see it through the window? I ask.

She sighs, "Alright, quit complaining gosh" I see her figure walking over to the light switch, she flicks it on, but no light appears.

"Power must be out" She says, looking my direction.

"Well, what do we do?" I ask her, looking around.

The lady, Cherice, thinks for a bit before heading over to her desk and pulls out a drawer. "There must be a flashlight somewhere he-ahah! Got it! You wait here, I'll go outside and check the power" She says.

I nod and sit back down in pure darkness.

"Just getting my raincoat in case it starts drizzling" Cherice says, trying to find her raincoat near her desk.

"Alright.-" She says and then stares back at me. I can't quite see her but I get the feeling she has a serious face on. "_Wait. Here._ Don't go off running and escape to wherever, alright?" "Okay!" I say, letting my arms drop to my sides.

She continues, "Okay th-"

I gasp out suddenly, "Wait!" I say, cutting her off.

She turns around, "What?"

"There's a man over there" I say, pointing out the window, starring at it with wide eyes.

She looks at me in disbelief, "Wha?" She walks over to the huge window and squints her eyes, "Who is that?" She asks herself.

My heart makes a sudden skip and I feel sweat already excreting from my pores, down my forehead and neck.

I start to breathe faster with short cut off breathes each time.

Cherice turns around noticing my breathing going hazy

"Max?" She asks with furrowed brows, "You okay?"

I back away and suddenly trip over my own foot and fall on the floor, in a sitting position now. I look everywhere gasping out for breathe.

"Ma-oh my God! Are you having a panic attack?" She rushes over to me.

"Just breathe. You'll be alright."

I place a hand up my chest near my heart and my eyelids start to close. "Max. Stay with me! Max! Look, I know you're traumatized from this crazy stalker man! But let me assure you, the man outside is not him! Everything's gonna be alright!"

I grab onto her jacket, feeling myself suddenly go dizzy. I look down to my legs and they start shaking, as my muscles start spasming. I scream out. "Max!" The secretary yells to keep me calm. "It's ok! You're not alone, I'm right here! Just breathe!"

My vision starts to go blurry and then I start seeing in spirals and then suddenly my sight turns into tunnel vision; it focuses mainly on the man behind the window. I screech out once more, feeling my heart accelerate, while my gaze can only focus on that man.

"Agh! My head!" I wince from a pain that buzzes inside my head. "It's okay! Just remain calm! You're sweating. I'll go get a wet paper towel! Stay here!" I hear her footsteps run off to something, but my vision can't see her anymore.

I start backing away until I corner myself into a wall. I gasp out in terror as I feel my back hit a surface. I grip my head as tight as I can; my fingernails digging into my scalp. I clench my teeth tight shut and close my eyes. "Hh!" I gasp out, immediately jerking to the side as I feel something touch my shoulder.

"It's okay! It's only me!" I feel sudden moisture placed on my forehead. "This'll calm you down. It'll lower your symptoms".

I clutch onto her arm and my sight starts going back to normal very slowly, but I still see fuzzy black and purple dots everywhere. I blink a few times and then my heart finally stops pounding onto the inside of my chest so hard.

"That's right. You're getting better. You're better now" Cherice says, rubbing my back in a motherly-ish way.

My heart finally starts to beat at its normal pace and my breathing is no longer hitched. My sweat becomes absorbed back into my skin and I feel a cool chill afterwards.

I take one big inhale and then exhale it back out very deeply and slowly.

"Better now?" She asks.

I nod and grab the wet paper towel and continue to pat it on my forehead to cool down a bit.

"Alright. Well, I'm going to go che-" She stops herself abruptly. My face turns to that of sudden worry and fear again, making my heart rise a bit all over again. "What?" I ask hesitantly.

She turns back around to me, looking down at me, as I'm sitting on the floor. "The man...he's _gone_" She says with wide eyes.

"But it's okay!" She goes down to my level and reassures me with a fake smile on, knowing that if I start freaking out, Ill just have another panic attack all over again.

"Wait..." I say, realizing something and slowly start to stand up. "What?"

"Why...why are the windows all covered up in fog?" I ask her, approaching one of them.

"Huh. Must be the heat-" Cherice says, as she approaches the biggest window and tries to swipe the fog away with her sleeve. "It's not coming off. The fog's coming from outside" She says.

"Yeah, 'cause it's not hot in here, it's kinda cold" I say and then start to shiver and get goose bumps on my arms and legs as a cold air passes by me.

Cherice turns to me, "What did you say?" She turns, away from the window and looks at me with wide eyes. "Um...it's cold in here?" starting to back away from her, feeling an uncanny presence in the room.

"Exactly." She says, approaching me. I take one more step back. "Um" I blurt out, starting to become nervous, but not because of her anymore...but because of the way she's speaking.

"But there's no power. Yet the AC is on" She says. I gulp, swallowing the heavy lump down my throat giving me a raspy voice. I clear my throat and my voice goes back to normal, "W-what are you saying?" I look everywhere, still wary of the uncanny feeling into the air.

"M-maybe it was just a glitch. Maybe the power's back on. Soo...so th-the AC turned back on by itself" I say, because that happens a lot, right?

"Except...-" She gives me a horrified look. "-Janitor Rosque unplugged all the AC's off today. He does so every night, before we lock up. How could...it just turn itself back on...when-" I gulp with every word she adds. "-it isn't even plugged in to begin with!" Her voice turns of that into a loud whisper.

"Sooo...you're saying...?" I trail off. "Max, please don't freak out. But-" "But what?" I yell out in hysterics, already becoming frightened. "Someone plugged in the AC...there's someone in this building besides us" She whispers out.

A high pitched gasp sound escapes my lips. "Please Max. Shhhh" She says, grabbing my arm gently, trying to calm me down.

_Bang!_

"Ahhh!" I blurt out screaming as a sudden bang is heard on a door. Cherice also jumps up, startled, placing a hand over her chest.

Cherice places a finger over her lips, "Shhh!" She says.

I nod and clasp a hand over my mouth to prevent myself from suddenly screaming out again.

"Stay here. Alright?" She whispers, asking me. I shake my head, "Where are you going?" I whisper back.

"Relax. I'm not going to open any doors. I just wanna check which door the banging is coming from" She says very quietly. I nod.

She bends her back over a little, hiding behind a huge pot of bamboo plants. She looks back to me and mouths, "nothing!"

I gulp and look everywhere.

I turn back around and clasp a hand over my mouth, for my sudden gasp not to be heard. It's just Cherice.

"Sorry" She whispers, realizing she's scared me, popping up out of nowhere in front of me.

"I'll go get the keys to my car" Cherice motions to her desk. I nod and wait there, sitting in a corner behind several chairs in the waiting room.

"Oh, shoot!" She says. "What?" I whisper, asking her.

"I just saw a figure pass by through the corner of my eye" She says. "So what do we do?"

"That means that he's not in here anymore. He's outside. Now if he's outside, he'll catch us. My car is parked at least two blocks away."

"What? Why is it so far away?" I ask. "It was really hot this morning, so I preferred to park it under the trees where the shade was" She replies.

"What are we gonna do?" I whisper. "You stay here. There's a gun in my car. I'm going to go get it and then come back here as fast as I can. Here" She says.

I look down, feeling something in my hand now. "What is it?" I ask, not seeing because of the dark. "A spare key to my car. If I don't come back...assuming..._you know_...take my car and start driving" She says. I nod, hesitantly and gulp, sitting back down on the floor.

"Alright" She says, putting her rain coat on and opening the back door. "Be careful!" I whisper/shout to her. She nods and then runs off. I hear the door knob on the outside clicking, meaning she's locking it.

I stand up and run to the large window; spotting her running to her car. I squint my eyes, having difficulty seeing since the windows are still foggy.

I see something in the distance, something red...with wheels. _Her car._ She still hasn't made it though. Every second, she becomes smaller and harder to see.

_Bee-eep! Bee-eep! Bee-eep! bee-eep!_

My breathing starts to labor in shock as a car alarm goes off. But not just any car. I think it's Cherice's car.

But why would it go off if she unlocked it herself? Unless...

The image of him slamming Cherice's already dead body against the car plays in my head.

I wince, looking away, shaking my head to get away the bad thoughts.

A cold air presses up to my spine, making me shiver.

"Eah-gh!" A low growl hastily appears out of nowhere behind me. My eyes widen and my back stays stiff.

My eyes look down, but my head stays still looking over to the window, but focusing my mind on that rumble behind me. My hands start shaking. "eaghhh..." I gasp, clasping a hand over my mouth. A hot breath lands on the crook of my neck suddenly, causing me to stiff up in fear, I look from the corner of my eye to whatever it is that's behind me.

"Aghh!" I screech out, jumping back and clasp a hand over my mouth. I rapidly move the plastic curtains to the side, sot he light from outside will show who this is.

"Ohmygo-aghh!" I scream as the body falls over me. I quickly jerk away and trip over my own foot and fall to the cold floor. I stand up quickly as possible and look down.

_I say nothing._

_I think nothing._

_I do nothing._

Just stand there, with widened eyes and both hands clasped over my mouth as I stare at the dead body of the officer who said he was just going to take a quick break to pick up some snacks from Dunkin Donuts.

Blood starts pouring out from his jugular, making me gag and clutch onto my stomach. Before I know it, a pool is blood is being formed and it seeps over every small crack from the tiles on the floor; making it's way over to my shoe. I back away and run to the back door, unlocking it. But then I freeze, staying there; totally paralyzed.

_What do I do?_

Should I go back in or stay out here? Do I run over to the car?

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

"Hello Max"

"Agh!" I scream out in surprisement, turning behind me where a figure is standing.

Without thinking, I start running as fast as I can. A pain stings inside my head again and I wince, losing my balance a little. "Uhhhh" I pant out, still running, searching for the car.

I stop at a tree.

My heart stops accelerating and pumping so fast.

My eyes widen as I catch sight of something. I look all around me, seeing no more trees.

This huge tree is the only tree there is here!

_The car is gone!_

I grip my head, spinning in circles, looking everywhere; to all directions.

"What do I do?" I ask myself, feeling tears build up in my eyes, blinding me. I wipe them away with my hand and sniffle, looking around again.

I stop to my left and then spot something. I keep my body still, not spinning anymore. I squint my eyes, trying to catch whatever thing keeps getting nearer and nearer.

_A light appears._

_Two lights._

_A loud engine._

My heart races.

I start running as fast as I can again, away from the sound of the car engine. He fucken wants to run me over!

I hear his laughs in the long distance.

"Hhuhhghghhhhh" My pants increase and I finally stop, falling on my knees.

I breathe out awkwardly. I can't go on. I can't.

_I'm gonna die._

Two lights suddenly blind me and I look up, blocking them out of my eyes with my arm.

He steps out of the car, approaching me very languidly. I hear the car door slamming shut. I take advantage of him walking slowly and stand up, running away from him. But soon my knees give in. I fall down to the floor and pant out, sweat covering all over my body.

My breathing turns into a sharp gasp as something picks me up by the hair, forcing me to stand up. I flinch as they tug hard.

They let go.

I look around, searching for anything I can defend my self with.

The keys! The spare keys! They're kinda sharp and pointy!

I rapidly dig my hands into my pockets, whilst backing away from the tall figure.

"Noo" I whimper out. They're_ not_ in my pockets.

I look around everywhere, still backing away.

"Ah!" I trip over a twig in the way and fall on my butt. The figure approaches me again.

I cover my face with my arms.

"Looking for these?" He says with his raspy and low, cracked voice.

Something cold hits my bare arm, since I'm only wearing a tank top.

I gasp out; now realizing it must've been the key.

I search for it on the floor.

I breathe out rather sharply in relief as I feel it and grab it.

He grins at me with sinister in his eyes. "How about we play a game of cat and mouse?" He says, backing away from the car.

My mouth drops open, analyzing what he meant.

I fumble with the keys as my hand shakes involuntarily and I try to put it inside my pocket.

I look up.

He's gone.

I hesitantly approach the car he was driving. Cherice's car. I open the door as fast as I can, looking to all directions, making sure he doesn't sneak up ion me.

"…."

"Agh!" I shout, jumping back as a naked body falls out the passenger's seat.

_Cherice's._

I keep my whimpers muffled with my hand as I see her lifeless face. I imagined it just crying out for help. Flinching at the thought, I grab her by her underarms and slowly drag her out of the car. I look inside the car.

I see her clothes. I grab her raincoat from the back seats and then place it over her naked body, lying on the floor.

"I'm so sorry" I whisper to her. I get into the passenger's seat, shutting the door and then sliding over to the driver's seat.

I pass my fingers over to the locks, making sure they're locked.

I mentally nod to myself and stick the keys in. The engine starts and I press my foot against the peddle, starting the car.

I don't really drive that much, so I start it out quite slowly, making a U-turn while keeping my hands gripped really tight onto the wheel.

I look everywhere and keep driving slowly.

I start exiting the parking lot of the building, starting to speed up a bit.

I notice my hands keep shaking as I look down to them. I clear my throat, concentrating on the road and where I'm heading.

But then I hear something.

_Another_ engine.

Besides mine.

I look up to my rear view mirror and instinctively step on the peddle, driving faster. My breathe starts to hitch all over again.

There's a car behind me.

And not just any car...

It's…_him._

The other car speeds up, making me speed up faster as well.

"Ugh!" my back hunches over, making my face almost hit the dashboard. He slammed into me. Meaning he's close.

"Ugh!" I grunt out again, as his car slams into mine, again.

I increase my speed, making the car make a screechy noise.

"Agh!"

He did it again.

I see something in the corner of my eye, I turn my head to the side and there he is, grinning at me with a pedophilic look on his face.

My eyes widen and I drive even faster than before. My neck starts sweating again. I really don't wanna drive any faster, risking a crash!

Reluctant, I step on the wheel even faster. I look down...95 mph. My eyes widen at the high number.

"Aghaa!" I blurt out, my car moving a little to the side as he slams his into mine.

"Ahahahah!" He snickers, opening his window, "This is fun!" He says, grinning.

I look from him back to the road.

My eyes widen as I see a dead end. I step on the brake. It's not stopping! Why isn't the car stopping! "Wha?" I blurt out, trying to get off my seat belt, but failing. Wait! If I jump out of the car, he might try to run over me, killing me. But if I don't, then I'll crash, getting hurt badly or even end up getting...killed...

Either way...I'm _dead!_

Think Max, which death would you prefer!

If I make a U-turn, I'll just either ram into his car or my car will fall off to the side, where all the forests and vegetation are, where a hidden _precipice_ could be.

I take a deep breathe. I've made my choice.

I swiftly make a U-turn, and scream out as the car turns violently. The headlights suddenly turn on and I see the man's surprised face all the way in the other car.

"Take that, _fucker!"_ I screech out before my heart rises, feeling the pain of my head slam onto the dashboard and my neck make a weird noise.

…**..**

Then from there on..._everything goes black_...

…..

….

…..

…

….

…

…

…..

…

..

.

**REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW! **

**Please :)**


	33. Authors Note PLEASE READ

I think it's been one year and 7 months since I last updated this story...

Sorry T_T

Anyways, if I continue writing the next chapter will you guys who used to read this story still review? I know it's been way too long and you all probably forgot about 'Neverending Things', but I was just curious to know. I just don't want to have to spend HOURS on finishing up the chapter and then not get any feedback... T_T

Should I continue this story?

In case you forgot, the story is about Fang, who is haunted by a psychopath man and he meets Max along the way. Then from there on their lives become just totally messed up.

Yup.

Should I continue it? I don't know... 


End file.
